Chibi Vampire: The Selibri's Waltz
by paladin313
Summary: 5th in the series. Slight AU and prequel for one half of the crossover. The Dream is more or less realized, but there is one that has grander ideas. Can they make a new world, and a world for the lost children of the night?
1. Chapter 1

**Chibi Vampire: The Selibri Waltz (or, The Dream—the Reality.)**

Chapter 1

It was time. Much had changed since word came in about the events happening in Japan—events too large not to be noticed. The most recent events spilled through to the Beowulfs about what was happening in the United States, and it made the recent events there to not seem such a bad thing, considering that it could help make the dream of the princess more of a reality than ever before. In fact it just might accelerate things. She didn't know if the cause of the changes in the U.S. were good at first, but when she found out the reasons why, her heart fluttered. She only hoped that someone would not interfere, but it seemed that could not be avoided. It was sad that she would have to take the stance against him that she did, but it had to be done, for their world had grown beyond the little circle in which he sat.

The world of the night is a mix of human fantasy fears, and a real world complete with a culture structure and a pecking order. The one common theme was that this world never tried to mix with the world of the day, yet, because of how things had been going, that was soon to change, and all because of a child of both of those worlds. The last time such a child had come, there was a vast purge in Europe where two sects of her kind fled, and one of them her sect had not even known was there until a couple of centuries later. When the child of both worlds was discovered, the Inquisition had all the excuse they needed to start a witch hunt, and in this case, both the Church and the governments turned a blind eye to things. However, because of how secluded her sect was, they were not touched. Many of one of the sect her sect was aware of fled to find haven in one of the 12 households there. In truth, her sect looked down on them, considering that they were a corruption of an abomination to begin with, but considering how much power and influence her sect could operate through them, they let them go. Considering her sect's origins, there could be no doubt as to their rulership over things.

There were four houses of nobility within their sect: one in Italy, one in Russia, one in China. Yet, the main rulership was based in the nation of Romania. The emergence of the nobility came in a similar way, but the one in Romania was the catalyst to the whole thing. At one time, the noble count was human, and a very devout man to the Church. However, he was also ruthless in his execution of justice, in that, by his method of that execution of justice, there was little in the way of crime, insurrection, or disobedience. Because of it, he picked up the nickname of The Impaler. He prevented the invasion of the land by the Tartars by first defeating the lead elements of the invading army, and taking the survivors of the enemy and staking them all along the border as much as he could so that the next elements could not miss them. A message was left to them saying that they did not fight like the other weak nobles of the nations they had conquered, and if they tried to invade, what they saw would be their fate, with no remorse, no mercy, and no quarter. Needless to say, they went around the territory in Romania known as Transylvania at that time. He was so zealous that he went to the Crusades with many other nobles, and fought viciously. Yet, many of his foes took that opportunity to execute some cruel revenge. They sent a letter to his wife as if it had been from the hand of the kings leading the fight stating that her husband—Vlad—had fallen in combat, and she became so stricken with grief, that she flung herself off the high cliffs upon which the castle sat. When he returned from the Crusade, he became enraged, and insane. He was off believing he was doing the Lord's business, and God could not even see fit to protect his family while he was away, especially his beloved wife. He quickly uncovered who was behind the controversy, impaled them, and then renounced all his belief in God. It was then he made his pact with demonic forces, but then wound up with the curse of The Vagabond on him. Because of that, he ended up a recluse and the terror of Transylvania. He was rarely seen, and the rumors of his strange habits and even rumors of drinking human blood persisted. Yet, it came to pass that he was declared dead, and his only mortal son that bore his name ruled in his place, bearing the moniker of Vlad the Bad. His father received a new moniker because of what he had done, and what he had become—the Dragon. This was pronounced in the ancient tongue of the area as Dracul, but later became pronounced "Dracula." After this, things changed.

In time, the influence of the house over which Vlad held rule—Tepes—faded away, but its influence became indirect, and shifted focus over the rulership over the creatures of the night. So terrifying were they that even the werewolves made them, and any like them, their sworn enemies. However, because of the influence of Vlad's pure blood vampire daughter, who pretty much ruled in place of her father unless he felt the need to intervene, the Earth Clan, also known as the Beowulfs, (heroes of ancient times,) swore their protection to the Tepes. Because of her, the insanity that ruled their world was lessened greatly, and they began to find their niche in society. Still, Vlad was truly the one in charge, but was such a depressed recluse that hardly anyone ever saw him. This was not the case of the other three noble houses of vampires.

They came to be due to Vlad's influence. They were three nobles of their respective lands that desired more power and influence. They were as evil and ruthless as Vlad, and because they saw his condition being something that could give them influence far beyond their borders, they made the same pact that Vlad had, and became like him. Because they were pure bloods, Vlad was able to take a wife, and they had a daughter who married one of the noble's offspring that were far more benevolent. Because of that, they ruled benevolently. However, because of the ruthlessness of the other nobles, knowing that the key to having overall rule lie in the union of the Tepes family with one of them, and they ended up murdering him, but also ended up murdering Vlad's daughter in the process. This left their only child—a daughter—in overall rulership. They also had taught her how to be benevolent, but, because of the ruthlessness around her, she had also learned how to be just as shrewd. Thus, she was a mix of both that and benevolence, and became wise beyond her years. Her grandfather insisted that she be named Mina, after the woman that could have well replaced his pure blood wife that had died accidentally from an unexpected exposure to the sun. In his pursuit of her, the man he once had been came to the surface. Sadly, because of the ignorance of the vampire hunters at that time, especially that cursed Van Helsing; they ripped her from his grip, and tried to kill him. He feigned death, but went back to being a brooding recluse, and now even worse. By this time, nobility of the other houses had been replaced by fairly ruthless and evil men, and they all eyed Mina as access to power over the world of the night. To prevent this, despite her age, (that of a few centuries,) Mina retained the body of a 12 year old girl in order to prevent marriage with her. Considering how things had gone, Vlad did not object, seeing the wisdom of her granddaughter. The other nobles understood that this was a power play by Mina and Vlad, and forced her to go through a "purity test" every decade to insure that she had not tried to surrender her virtues to someone not of noble lineage. Although they submitted to her leadership, they did this to remind her and Vlad who had the "real power." Mina looked forward to the day when the leadership would change, and maybe—just maybe—someone in the nobility would be as benevolent as her mother had been and married her truly for love. However, all that changed about 13 years earlier, and for two reasons.

The first reason was something that happened five years previous. It was a day when they had forced her through the purity test, and she knelt in the garden that evening, crying over the cruel treatment. Vlad, of course, in his twisted way of thinking, figured that it was necessary, and had no remorse for his granddaughter. Yet, a young Beowulf of 12 years and Japanese descent named Akira saw her crying. He did not understand all that was going on, and knelt beside her, trying to console her as best he could. She was many years his senior, but she had shown far more love than anyone had ever done in decades, and she was smitten by the innocence of the boy. The boy then made a pinkie pledge to always be there to protect her and make sure no one ever made her cry again. When she found out that this was a son of the head of her royal guard, she took Akira at his word, and it was set that, when he came of age, he would become her personal bodyguard and companion. By this point, he was in a private school run by her family in Tokyo, and was soon to take his place by her side. She deeply loved him, despite the difference between them, and if she had her way, he would be her husband, though she would have to take an official husband to breed an heir. If she had her way, things would change. This was when the second factor kicked in.

About 13 years earlier, there was the discovery of the sect of vampires that were very different from her, or the 12 undead houses in America. Because of how they just did not want trouble, and how they had the ability to erase the minds of those upon whom they fed, they went undetected for centuries. After some investigation, it was discovered that they could best be described as living vampires, and more pure blood than any that claimed such a title: they had warm blood, they bred, they had a hard time creating undead, and needed only a pint of blood a night to survive. In fact, unlike the others, when they bit, they did not instantly spread vampirism onto them. If they or the undead bit someone, they would turn into a vampire within 48 hours if steps were not taken. Because they had no ambition for power, and just wanted to remain secluded, nothing was done about them. That changed 13 years ago. It had been heard that there were three children of both worlds in existence. They were called after a word in the Romanian tongue: dhampir. This translated into "little vampire" in that, they had all the benefits of their night-side heritage, but none of the weaknesses, save for the Thirst. It was then discovered that two were the union of a human and the living vampires. Another came the normal route: a woman with child was fed upon but not turned. He was feared and dreaded, and just utter the words "Day Walker" in their circles, and they shuddered. However, the other two were not acting like the scourge of vampires. Normally, such creatures were the child of both worlds, but wanted by neither. Such was the case of Blade, and he was embittered at the life that he had growing up—and understandably so. However, the other two were different. Both ended up in the right hands growing up, and one of them, though he had every reason to be mad at the world, instead became a mighty warrior of justice in both the human and vampire worlds. It was when he ended up in Japan and caused many of the events that occurred 13 years earlier to cause her sect to watch him closely. When information came in about him, Mina's heart leapt. A sudden sense of hope began to overcome her, and she began to watch him closely.

The dhampir began to befriend the local living vampires, married the female dhampir, and because of a special child of the living vampires—a prophesied child brought about to preserve the fertility of her kind—they were able to have children. In fact, children of all she was involved with became nobility amongst their sect, and because they were unaware of her sect, they figured they had rulership over the vampires. Yet, it was something else that both this girl and the dhampir were doing caused her to watch closer. They were actually befriending humans, not to be their servants, but to be their peers and friends. With just a handful of youth, they formed what they simply called "The Clan." The two of them had a dream of having a world where humans were aware of vampires, and a world where both could live side-by-side in harmony. At first, Mina thought that preposterous. Yet, the more she thought about it, the more she realized that there may be something to it, and she began to formulate plans to where something like that could be realized. That's when it came to a bad head.

Things seemed to be fine as this Clan grew, with the largest contingency being in Japan, but with other sects forming in the United States. During that time, they managed to destroy the Inquisition once and for all, which caused a year of jubilee in her sect of vampires. Yet, because of the existence of the 12 houses in America, it didn't take long for both worlds to collide. At first, it was thought that they could find a way to come together. However, when it was shown that they had no such intentions, and would rather wipe out any competition, (considering how cutthroat they were to one another,) they stood as a threat to the Dream. It was then that the one they called their Empress declared that they had to be destroyed. When they discovered that Blade was hunting down those houses, they lent him a hand. When he decided to join forces with them, the power that was contained in the four nobles of their kind—what they called Golconda—they made him like the other dhampir, (one Jean-Claude Makka,) and they managed to wipe out 11 of the 12 houses, and then absorb the last into The Clan. What made the nobles in Europe concerned was the fact that, though they normally would have cried "good riddance" to the destruction of the houses, because of the influence that had been lost in the States, they began to see this Clan as more of an enemy. Yet, Mina didn't see it that way, and she then was further heartened when she heard about the deal that the Clan and the American Lycanthrope Society struck with the United States government that would bring them as close to realizing their dream as could be expected, considering that they were just too different to really be fully accepted by humans. It was this information that was brought to her by leader of the royal guard that caused her to sharpen her plans, and make a better deal for their sect and hers than they could have ever dreamed of in their wildest dreams. This is why she let things go, but her grandfather was not so happy about things.

Vlad heard about what had happened, and what had been discovered. He watched as a great hand of power was cut off from him, and he declared that a new house be started in America with remnants of the other 11, and those that his sect created, which would be much better than the stock the other 11 were creating. When they were strong enough, a worldwide death sentence would be placed on the living vampires and anyone or anything else associated with this Clan. He declared them a threat to everything that their sect held dear—mainly global control—and they had to be stopped. Mina caught wind of this, and she realized that, though Vlad was family, he had to be stopped. There were a couple of reasons for this. First, he had so little to do with his granddaughter that he might as well have been a stranger, in that; she hardly ever laid eyes on him. Therefore, if something were to happen to him, she would not have shed nearly as many tears as when she lost her mother, and the nobles then turned her into a bargaining chip between themselves. Secondly, these Golconda could wind up being a line of nobility that she had always sought. Besides that, they were very powerful, and far beyond anything her kind was, even her grandfather. They just did not realize yet just how powerful they were, and they needed to be taught. Second, she also had learned about some physical traits of them that caused her to recall a small, mysterious clan of vampires that sought some kind of salvation for themselves known as the Selibri. There were indeed some stories about the coming of Golconda to unify the world, and to right a wrong long unpaid for, but because time had corrupted this prediction, it had by that time been rumored that, if one gained this "vampire salvation," they would become Golconda, and be the most powerful vampires of all. Yet, because of that, they were hated and hunted, and many think them a legend. However, she well knew of many undead vampires seeking this. If they were, and were not yet dead, they hid themselves well for obvious reasons. Because so little was known beyond this, there were rumors that they stole the souls of people when they fed, and others that they ate souls to make themselves powerful. There were other things that made them out to be monsters even to their own kind, but Mina just did not believe this. There was one thing she knew was true. If they sought for this enough, they would gain a third eye in their foreheads that would allow them a sixth sense of some kind, and would open when they used their powers. This was proven to be even more true to her when she heard that these four nobles had also developed that third eye, and if that was true, and the Selibri were still out there, she knew word would come to them. They would try to surface and join the Clan, but that could also end up a death sentence for them, and so action had to be taken. She had to watch the actions of the Clan in New York, and even to plant some spies from the Earth Clan to see what they were all about. If she could yoke their strength, then the dream Jean-Claude and this Karin sought could become more real than they could have possibly imagined.

1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A half a year had passed since the last of the houses had fallen, and it was now summer break. Chiyuki, Ren, and Ryuu had finished their time helping Blade to set up a chapter of the Clan in Detroit, and Chiyuki and Ren had finished their globetrotting. They decided to settle down, while Ryuu was in and out, fairly well doing his own thing. He had a place set aside for him, but he was out of it more than he was in it. He was not quite done grieving for the loss of Ai, and even though the situation had improved greatly for Clan, it wasn't quite enough to cure his somber mood. He indeed still had the cure of The Vagabond still resting on him, and even if he didn't old habits die hard. It seemed all his kind, no matter what form they took, had that curse on him because of his actions, even though things were better. Yes, they were known of by American government, and had its protection, but they still could not come out in the open unless the "mark of Cain" seen upon them in a proverbial sense cause their annihilation. Yet, he knew that would never happen, because he also remembered how God would allow Ryuu vengeance against anyone that tried to kill him or wrong him, and this sat true on his kind. This did not stop civil wars amongst their kind, and bloody wars that, at the very least, rivaled normal human wars. He wondered if there was any way that things could be better.

It was now near summer break, and that year, Hondo exacted revenge for his loss to the Rail Splitters the previous year by winning the state baseball title, and doing so against the Splitters. This created a great rivalry now between the two schools, even though it was well known that the two coaches were great friends. It was that year that Jean-Claude hoped he could take Yuriya and the kids on holiday somewhere nice. He was hoping for Florida, but he wasn't sure. Things seemed to be going well, but they were not quite.

Keelin, (the daughter of Chiyuki and Ren,) was nine years old by this point, and attending the same elementary school that both Kannon and Franklin attended. However, she began to take on her a personality not too dissimilar to that which Anjou had at that age, (and still had to some extent at that point.) Still, this was getting worse, and Chiyuki was becoming more frustrated because her quiet child would not tell her what was wrong. It almost seemed like a bi-polar condition, but they wondered if such a chemical imbalance in her brain was possible, considering what was wrong. That day would mark the start of new adventures that would force such adventures to be put on hold.

That day, Keelin was staring out the window, her face completely blank as she watched the sun set. Her mother would be up soon, and as if to speak of the devil, (quite literally in this case,) a flash of silken red and her mother was there, Keelin sitting in her lap, but looking quite unmoved. "So? How was your day at school?" she asked, petting her head.

Keelin shrugged, "Not much Okaa-san." she said quietly, (using the honorifics of the Japanese that meant "momma,) but clear and defined, you would be sure to hear her voice. When she wouldn't answer, Chiyuki became frustrated. "Keelin Nezumi Makka, tell me how your day was before you get in real trouble." Chiyuki said, furrowing her brow in irritation.

Ren entered the room in his robe and stated, "Kind of makes me wonder if there were problems with the other kids."

The conversation was broken up by a small knock at the door as Franklin had come down to see if Keelin wanted to play. Chiyuki glared at Keelin and set her off her lap, moving to open the door in a quick lightning fast movement, obviously knowing the scent. "Hello?" she asked in a pleasant voice, like a phone operation would use, except with that friendly tone, because she knew him. "Um," he said, stirring his foot on the ground, "Can...um...Keelin come out and play?"

Keelin stood up and started walking, but Chiyuki put her hand in front of her to stop her from leaving, "In a minute she can. Right now I'm trying to get her to talk." Chiyuki said, grinning.

He looked past her and said to Keelin, "Getting her to talk? No offense auntie, but that's going to be a neat trick!"

Chiyuki laughed heartedly, "Fine, you're off the hook for now Keel-chan," but then mildly threatened, "But understand I will get you to talk!"

Keelin, even though her face didn't change, something in it made all around her think she was chuckling as she walked out the door. Franklin and she were in different first grade classes, but he had heard stories. "Let's go up to Sophie's," he said, "By the way, what did you do!"

She became all pouty and said, "Someone insulted Okaa-san and I threw them across the room, erasing their memory was botheringly boring."

Not thinking about her reaction, (very much like her mother's,) he just focused on other things and set it aside for the moment. :Gee, I wish I could do that," then he stopped, and said, now realizing the implications of what she had said, "Hey, wait! You'd better be careful! If teacher tells on you, Daddy, your Uncle Jean-Claude, will know. He teaches Phys Ed at a high school, you know! Boy, I hope I don't have that problem when I awaken."

After a second, he then said, "By the way, do you have to use the honorifics? This is America, you know. It gets on my nerves when Aunt Anjou uses that stuff."

Keelin stared at him with a piercing stare, and said coolly, "I am Japanese; it is part of who I am, English is only my second language."

"Oh yeah?" said Franklin, now willing to play the game of one-upmanship, "Well, brother and sister don't use 'em, I don't, and we're Japanese...sort of!"

"That is their choice, plus Okaa-san," she said, dragging out "Okaa-san," as if just to irritate him, "Likes me to call her by that."

He just stuck out his tongue, and gave her what he was excited to learn was called the Bronx Cheer. He may have been born in Maine, but as far as he was concerned, he was a New York City boy. He then said, "C'mon: Sophie is great at Monopoly, but I'm going to beat her this time!"

"Sure you are, and then you'll beat me at chess while at it," she said, glancing over at him slightly mocking.

He giggled and ran for the special elevator, contemplating whether or not to try and close the door on her before she could get in. Yet, before he could decide, Keelin was there, standing next to him, asking, "So are we going or not?"

"You're no fun!" he said, "I can't even play a joke on you!"

She just smiled in a little girl's kind of way as if to say, "Ha, ha!"

He pressed the button that led to the second highest spot in the building, the one before the throne room itself. This was where the empress lived, but to the kids, she was just Sophie. Franklin knocked on the door, hoping they were not holding court. Keelin was standing behind him, quiet and her face completely blank, all hints of her earlier playfulness gone. Innocent opened the door and said, "Oh, hello! Can I help you kids?"

"Can Sophie play right now?" asked Franklin. Keelin didn't make eye contact at all, her face void, and glancing at the floor.

"Oh certainly, come in, sweeties," said Innocent, and that was when she noticed Keelin looking down. She then said, "What's wrong, honey?"

She glanced up, her voice coming out the same it always did when she talked, quiet, but somehow really loud. "Nothing," she answered simply.

"Well, come in," said Innocent, "Kannon's here too with Karin. Have some fun."

Karin came up and kneeled down to meet her eye to eye and said, "Hi, sweetie," as she stroked her hair, "How is one of the most beautiful little girls in the world doing today?"

Keelin shrugged and said, "Fine, Aunt Karin."

Karin smiled as she stroked her cheeks, saying, "So much like your mother! I owe her so much! Remember, if you ever have anything you ever want to talk about, you can always come to me, okay!"

Keelin nodded, and though she wasn't showing it, she got slightly more depressed. A voice came from the back, and she said, "Alright, I'm going to get you guys this time. It's mine-IT'S ALL MINE, BWAHAHAHAHA!"

It was Kannon, making like a mock dictator as she sat over the Monopoly board, rubbing her hands together, but Sophia just sat there, acting much like Anjou, keeping a knowing grin on her face. Keelin stared, and sighed, unconsciously as she leaned her head on franklin's shoulder. Franklin, (who had not yet awakened,) said, "Hey, Kee, what's up? You don't seem yourself today? Hey, today could be the day when you beat Sophie!"

"I just don't feel well," she mumbled, her body starting to get a little limp.

Karin and Innocent both looked at this, and began to detect a familiar pattern beginning to form. Karin came up with a dark soda, and she asked, "Take a sip, and tell me what kind of drink this is."

She sipped it, and spat it out. "I hate soda!" she said.

Karin then asked, "Did you taste anything?"

"Uh, kinda, not really," she said sheepishly.

Karin got a knowing look on her face as she nodded up and down, and said, "Open your mouth for me, would you, please? I want to look at something."

Keelin opened her mouth, and her canines larger than a normal humans, but nowhere near vampire size. Now she began to smile a bit, and told her, "Honey, go ahead and play, okay? I think I know what's going on with you, but its okay."

She then picked up the phone and called Chiyuki and Ren.

Keelin glanced back suspiciously and went to do as she said. Chiyuki picked up on the second ring, answering, "Hello Karin."

"Hi," she said in return, and then Karin said, "Um, I don't know if this is a good thing or not, but I noticed your daughter starting to act lethargic, and I began to suspect something. So, I tested her taste, and it is not as sharp as it was, and her canines have grown somewhat. In my humble opinion, I think she's starting to awaken. It's an odd thing, too, because this is younger than when it happened to Anjou. At this age, she's going to need all the support she can get. Tell me, has she been getting more sensitive to sunlight?"

Chiyuki was both amazed and confused at the words she was hearing, and she answered, Uh...I suppose so, I tend to be...asleep, or busy at that time of day."

Karin then said, concerned, "I think she's awakening, and it may be time for a little talk. Shall I send her back?"

"Yeah," she said gruffly, and then she hung up. One would imagine, given you knew her well enough, she was doing one of two things: cheering, or being unpleasantly surprised. Karin, wanting to put Keelin at ease, began to stroke Keelin's hair, as if she were trying to style it a touch, and she said, "Um, honey, I just talked with your mother, and she needs you to go home, okay? You're not in any trouble, but she just wants to talk to you, okay?"

She kissed her on the top of her head as Sophia said, "Fear not, Keelin, for good things are happening to you."

Keelin glanced up, shrugged and walked out, back towards her mother.

Chiyuki hung up the phone and explained things to her husband. Ren was now talking to Chiyuki, and saying, "How is it that she is awakening so early? This is very odd."

Chiyuki slumped into the nearest chair, and hushed Ren by putting a finger over his lips. A quick rapping came from the door, and Chiyuki instantly perked up and opened it, leading Keelin in. "Why hello little girl," said Ren, "Looks like our treasure is growing up!"

Chiyuki noticed how nauseated Keelin looked and knew the instant she passed out that it was as she feared—she was awakening! Chiyuki ran over to catch her, Chi's hair coming out of the braid and falling everywhere. Though this seemed like a serious moment, Ren knew that this was par for the course when it came to the awakening. He then said, "I remember my awakening, and Anjou's. She needs blood, and she needs to find her preference."

Chiyuki nodded in agreement, and carried Keelin outside; running faster than the human eye and mind could comprehend. It would be troubling for a vampire to try and figure out her next move. If it was fighting, the years added to her thousand had only improved her, and childbirth had not hindered her, she retained no fat from the pregnancy. However, Ren knew what the deal was, and went after his wife, making sure to keep her from doing something stupid, and also to be able to watch this rite of passage for his daughter. Chiyuki took her outside, and instantly, Keelin shot up and tackled a man with greasy hair, and on closer inspection, slashes all over his wrists. Ren was stunned when he got outside to the park and realized just how quickly Keelin had acted. This was indeed odd. "Wow, that didn't take long," said Ren, and Jean-Claude, sitting at the bistro, talking with his wife, could not help but notice the action, and went outside to investigate. When he saw, he said, "She awakened?"

Chiyuki chuckled, as Keelin finished and wiped the person's mind. It surprised him that she could already do this, but then he knew that Chiyuki would have been training her for this day, so it should have not been such a surprise. Chiyuki looked at her and asked, "Any idea what is was…the preference, I mean?"

"Yes...Inferiority," she said, vanishing as soon as Jean-Claude appeared. Chiyuki then looked at Jean-Claude and said, "And, yes she did, as you can see."

"There's so much to do now," said Jean-Claude, "I mean, it's good she's come out and all, and it is something to celebrate, but saying good-bye to the sun, to her classmates... If there's any way I can help ease this, just let me know. I owe you much anyway."

Chiyuki nodded, saying, "We should manage."

"Come on, babe," Said Ren, "We have to get her inside. There is much she needs to learn," as he looked around, trying to figure out where his daughter had gone. However, Chiyuki pointed at Keelin, who was grinning from ear to ear waving at them from the top of the building. Ren's eyes nearly popped out of his head while Jean-Claude said, "Oh, for the love of..." and headed for the special elevator that led to the royal floors and the roof.

Keelin was grinning from ear to ear. She could feel it now—how strong she was. She could feel it flickering through her bloodstream, and the sweet taste from her meal lingering on her tongue and lips. She felt so strong, maybe even stronger than her mother: the fastest, strongest vampire in existence, besides Ryuu, and Keelin had only met him once. Jean-Claude made it to the roof, but he was not angry, just concerned. To keep from startling her, he began to speak as soon as he emerged and said, "That was pretty impressive. Not even Anjou could to that when she came out, and she is pretty powerful herself."

Keelin sighed and said, "I suppose, it is just very nice this high up."

Keelin sighed and stood up, walking to the edge of the building, saying, "I like how high it is."

"Yeah, it is pretty, isn't it," said Jean-Claude, "You can see the Chrysler Building here, and the RCA building, all the lights in Central Park. Isn't it almost like a new set of eyes?"

Keelin glanced up and mumbled, "You're strange."

Jean-Claude was taken aback at that statement, not sure what she meant, and he said, though not in a mean way, "Wow, that's the first time I ever recall you calling me weird. What makes you say that?"

Keelin glanced up, "You are just weird. I mean, I can't read anything, your movements…anything. I can't see too far in your eyes, so I avoided you, I never trusted you much."

"That may be because of what I am," said Jean-Claude, "Are you saying your mother never told you about any of our adventures together?"

Keelin raised an eyebrow, "I know all about it. I swear it is all she talks about."

"Then she must have told you the nature of what I am," said Jean-Claude, "Have you ever heard of a dhampir?"

"Yes...I'm not curious about what type of vampire you are silly! I'm curious as to why you are the way you are."

"Well, having all the benefits of vampirism and few of the weaknesses gives me benefits like that. I also think it has something to do with divine intervention but that's neither here nor there. Being half human has a lot to do with it. Because half of me is human, you have to find different ways of tracking me. It can be done. Believe me, the first time I met your mother, she pegged me quick, no matter how hard I tried to hide. I tried to move, and she was right behind me as if I had materialized. Kinda mix together the techniques that you would use to track a human with tracking a vampire and you may have it."

Keelin listened this time, when he finished she spoke again, asking, "I mean, why can't I find any darkness?"

"Ah, that!" he said, "Now THAT has a lot to do with divine intervention. Some time ago, I came to grips with that, and, to make a long story short, got the victory over that which would have been darkness over me. Now, don't think it's not there; all I have done is rechanneled it to be a weapon. What was once darkness becomes what I call righteous indignation: I turned it into something else. This way, I can keep sharp, not make rash decisions, and not go over the line so to speak. Oddly enough, my blood preference is evil, and I am not sure if that has anything to do with it, but that's the best explanation I can give you-unless someone finds out something else. Maybe I should ask Ryuu. Or maybe you could ask him?"

Keelin stared and said, "Like I said; weird!"

"It's not so much if you learn the source of my peace," said Jean-Claude, "That is, if you're willing to hear."

Keelin grinned and giggled as she said, "It's not like I have much of a choice, its either you or Mom trying to be a grown up."

Jean-Claude took note of how her daughter saw her, and about the seeming lack of maturity in Chiyuki, or her trying to act mature when she was not, and filed it away for another time. He then just came up to Keelin and put an arm around her, and shared his beliefs with her, and he said, "It's not that I would expect you to believe all that, or that I would force you. That's something that you would have to decide. Yet, that is the source of my peace. You know, all this is going to mean that you can't go to school anymore. You can't go out into the sun. That can be hard. Yet, Kenta is the engineering major, and he can home school you. You still have your cousins. And I am sure there are others your age that are what we are. And always know that I am here for you too."

He smiled at her and tousled her hair. Keelin stared, and didn't seem much affected by the messing of her hair. Usually, she hated it, but as for now, the initial shock was a bit much to deal with. Jean-Claude sensed this, and he knelt down to look her in the eye, (as he had learned in his education classes at school,) "She didn't prepare you for this day, did she?"

He hugged her, and said, "I am so sorry; I wanted you to be eased into this. It is always a hard change, but there are plenty around you that went through this, and they can help you. Come on, let's go talk to Aunt Anjou, because she awoke young as well, and it was not easy for her. She can sympathize with you and help you."

Keelin's eyes widened at being hugged, she blushed slightly and pushed away. Jean-Claude was trying to be the loving uncle at this point, and he let her go, stroking her face, and said, "Are you mad at me? I could understand why. I do apologize for telling you like this. There could have been better ways to say it. Do you want to tell me what you feel right now? It's okay to feel and tell me honestly, because they are your feelings, and it's okay to have them, and tell others how you feel. Maybe that's why I said something. When I was your age, I liked to be told—where we are going, if it tastes good, if it's going to hurt, because you are a person, and just as important as anyone else. What you have to say matters too. You can tell me right now, and I will not get mad at all."

Keelin stared at him, and backed up towards the edge of the building, ready to run off and out of his range, hoping she was faster than him. She didn't want to talk; she wanted to find it out for herself. And most importantly, she wanted someone who understood her desire not to talk. "Why don't you talk to Aunt Anjou," said Jean-Claude, "If it's too hard to tell me, I know she would understand," knowing well that sometimes kids need space to think. However, he kicked himself for being so abrupt. He did say before she left, "I love you just the way you are."

Keelin's face lost all confusion: yes, he assumed she wanted to talk, and wrongly so. With that, she ran past him as fast as she could go—nowhere near as fast as her mother—but defiantly, one day, she would outrun her mother. "Well, dipwad," said Jean-Claude, "That's another one you mucked up!"

He went back down to the restaurant for some latte. He wanted to drown his stupidity in a good caffeine high.

4


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Keelin thought things were over, but not quite, as she tried to dash off, she was in for a surprise. Keelin continued her dash, till she was grabbed mid-run by Chiyuki. "Alright, you come here now!" she said, tucking her under her arm and dashing off, the speed feeling nice as the wind violent slapped her face. Ren finally caught up and said, "Well, what do we do now?"

"Sit her down, tell the basics, and see if she has any questions," responded Chiyuki, not knowing what had just happened on the roof.

"Um, looking at Jean-Claude, I think he must have assumed we already talked to her, because he is all down," said Ren, "I know his quirks. Some get drunk, he drinks espresso lattes when he's down and has messed up somehow. I think he may have told her a couple of things he figured we had already said, so be warned."

Chiyuki slapped her forehead and said, "Great! Just what I needed!"

"Let's just deal with this and not bring it up to him," said Ren, "No need to get him anymore down or he just might clean up the entire city of both the bloods and the cryps."

Chiyuki nodded in agreement and sighed walking into the room, sitting Keelin down on the chair and explaining to her all she knew of the history of vampires, her exact age, (which she never told her before,) and everything about her that Keelin didn't already know. Ren was surprised on how plain she had been in this and said, "Well that was...subtle."

At that, there was a knock at the door. "It's open!" Chiyuki shouted.

Anjou walked in with Boogie-kun. He had sat in a prominent place in the master bedroom, but for some reason, she felt that he could do someone some good once again. "Do not worry, for Big Brother did not send me. However, his behavior has told me that something is happening, along with the rumor mill, and I thought that an old friend might be welcome."

She held Boogie-kun in such a fashion so that Keelin could see him. Keelin walked up to her slowly, and lightly traced her hand down the side of Boogie-kun's face. "What's his name?" she asked.

"Boogie-kun," said Anjou, "He was a friend who would listen when no one else would. He used to house a spirit that would talk back, but when I came of age, he left. However, as young as you are, he may come back, if you really need a friend."

She extended the doll to her and said, "It's time for me to put that behind me, and give him to you, because I know he can do you some good."

Keelin took him in her hands, and instantly, he started to talk. "Eh, what in the world is going on, where is Anjou?" he asked, spinning his head around and waving his hands angrily.

For one of those rare moments, Anjou's face started to brighten, and she said, "Boogie-kun! Oh, it's so good to hear you after all these years, good friend!"

"Anjou? Oh is it you!" he said as he spun to see her, "Wow your old." he said, poking her with his toy knife.

She gave him a funny look, and said, "Look who the pot is calling the kettle black! Anyway, I would like you to meet Keelin, and she needs you. Can you be as good a friend to her as you were to me?"

Boogie-kun spun his head around to face Keelin and whistled. "Shoot, she looks an awful lot like someone I know, (or use to know in his case,) and not because of her looks. God, Anjou, corrupt another one did you?" he asked bluntly, obviously nothing had changed about him.

"Actually, she is her mother's daughter," responded Anjou as she pointed at the Red Devil, "So, remember that when you choose to get mouthy."

The last statement was made right up in his face, with her Mona Lisa grin. Boogie-kun shrunk back from her into Keelin's arms, "I'll behave."

"Come to think of it, I don't think Big Brother has met you," said Anjou, wondering how he would react to the sight of a talking doll. She was afraid he might try to perform an exorcism. Keelin lightly petted the top of Boogie-kun's head in fascination. Chiyuki looked freaked out, and snapped, "What is that Anjou?" her hand moving to the hilt of her sword.

Anjou came up and took Chiyuki out of earshot, and said, "I used to own many dolls that had spirits in them. They used to keep me company. If you only knew how things used to be in vampire families before Big Brother came around. Karin lived in the day, and I could see her less and less as I became more and more sensitive to the sun. Ren was far older than me for him and I to get close and you know how my parents are. Boogie was the closest friend I had. Don't worry about it, though. As long as he is with Keelin, she will not only be safe, but the spirit inside her will keep her safe. I am just so glad he came back and I got to see him again."

Chiyuki stared at the doll, "You know Onii-kun is going to try to kill it if you don't explain."

"Hmm," thought Anjou, and then she said, "Then I think we should go and explain _before_ they meet. I told him about Boogie-kun years ago, but I don't think he would ever have thought he would meet him one day."

Chiyuki nodded, "I still don't trust that doll Anjou-chan, but I trust you, so I guess I'll just live with it for now." she stated, sighing.

'Let us go talk to Big Brother,' said Anjou, 'I think he was just trying to be helpful, and is kicking himself. I don't think he wanted to hurt her at all."

Chiyuki nodded and sighed, walking off towards where Jean-Claude was drinking his substitute for alcohol. "Oh, Hi sis squared," he said, referring to both of them, "Come to finish dummy off?"

Chiyuki rolled her eyes, saying, "Don't take it too seriously she does that to everyone, she would have run either way."

He sighed, saying, "I use those techniques with children all the time, and with my own kids, and it never backfired like that. Plus, I thought you would have talked to her about that by this point. I was hoping to ease her into things. It is going to be rough for her. Until we can meet other vampire families or get more members to the Clan, she's not going to have many playmates."

Chiyuki slammed her fist on the table and snapped at him with her deadly stare, "First off, I don't think she cares much, and second that's what we came to talk about. Third, you expect me to think she would awaken..._**this early**_?"

"Chill out!" said Jean-Claude, "I never would have thought that. The only reason the Four did was because of what they are...unless there is something special about _your_ daughter, I mean, considering your past..."

He left the sentence dangling. However, she slammed her hand on the table again and said, "My daughter is normal, I don't want her to have anything special, because I don't want her to suffer because of it!"

Jean-Claude reasoned, "Look, it's not like it was before. We have friends on both sides of the Hominid world, house Amayah is no more, house Lichen has joined us, and become like us. It's not like the old days. She won't have to run. We are all here for her...as we were here for you. You know I could never stand for someone to go through the Hell I went through, that you went through."

She finally calmed, but spoke as if she was pleading with some power that be for things to change. She sighed, "I just want her to be a normal vampire, but I think she really does have some sort of weird power."

"That's not such a bad thing," he said, "and besides, what about our life is 'normal' anyway? There are still some of the undead out there trying to form a new house out of the remnants. Oh, please forgive me. Remember: these were undead made from undead, which means they are weak imitations of us. I never heard of a vampire dying from being cut by silver or having garlic poured on them until we ran into that. Yet, that's what they do."

Chiyuki sighed, and propped her head into her arm, with her elbow at the bar as Jean-Claude put a little thought to things. He then said, "But if she is something special..." he then went to the phone and called the Four, asking them to come down if they had the chance.

Chiyuki was lost in thought and decided to call over Yuriya for a Chai tea. "Chai tea, love," she asked, "Extra spicy?"

Before she could answer the four were down there, and Jean-Claude said, "Kids, I don't know if you know, but..."

"Keelin has awakened?" finished Sophia?

At first, Jean-Claude was shocked that they knew so quickly, but he then kicked himself for not remembering why. Instead, he asked, "Can you sense why?"

"Yes," Sophia said, closing her eyes slightly, "Keelin Nezumi Makka awakened early and with so much power, because even though Chiyuki is vampires like us, her genetics of undead vampire are still there, so she has the blend of an undead vampire and a pureblood vampire in her. Thus, she awoke early because of her undead genetics, and didn't awaken instantly at birth because of Ren's genes… my head hurts at the rest of it, like watching a fuzzy TV screen."

Chiyuki was half listening, and then deciding to respond to Yuriya's question, saying, "I don't care either way."

"She's your daughter!" said Jean-Claude, shocked at the statement, "I would think you would care something?"

"I'm talking about the tea..." she said angrily, a sweat drop on her head, "Of course I care about my daughter!"

"Honey," said Yuriya, "You know better than to rile her."

Jean-Claude shook it off and said, "Is she like you? Is she royalty like you four?"

Sophia nodded slowly after a minute of waiting, and then continued, unable to find better words to say it, "She is supposed to resemble the undead or something like that. It really hurts to look. I think she might know this and is trying to deny it or something."

"She IS royalty!" said Jean-Claude, "Congratulations, Chiyuki, you've given birth to a Golconda."

Chiyuki nodded and smiled pleasantly, then passed out. Jean-Claude started to move, but Ren and Anjou said, "We'll get her home. Well, it looks like the 45th floor is going to be another royal suite!"

With that, they got her upstairs and laid her down.

Once they laid her down, Chiyuki shot up instantly, asking, "Holy Moses, what did I miss!"

"We brought you home babe," said Ren, "You fainted after you heard about your daughter."

Chiyuki widened and strangled Ren in her surprise, asking angrily, "WHY?"

"Ack," gasped Ren, "It wasn't my fault."

Chiyuki then smacked herself and said, "My fault."

"Baby, don't kick yourself," assured Ren, "It happened. No one did anything wrong."

The conversation was cut short as Mickey and Sheila were trying to make her as comfortable as possible when Kannon brought in Keelin. Keelin was holding Boogie-kun to her chest tightly for comfort; it hadn't taken her long to find something in him. Her eyes shifted from person to person as she watched. Sophia smiled at her and said, "My dear cousin, there is so much about you that's special, I don't know where to begin!"

Keeling raised an eyebrow and asked, "What is going on?"

Kannon perked up, all happy, and said, "Well, you know what we four are, right?"

Keelin nodded slowly, irritated by Kannon's happy manner. Sheila was calmer, (Being about 14 by this point,) and she kneeled beside her and stroked her hair. She then said, "You are like us!"

"That would explain Boogie-kun's return," said Anjou.

Keelin stared and asked, trying to summarize, "You're saying I'm special with some strange power or something?"

"Not strange," said Sheila, "but the best of what a vampire can be!"

Keelin nodded and turned to walk out. Sophia came up in front of her and said, "I don't think you understand what this means, Duchess."

Keelin said "You're going to stop me? What if i don't want to be royalty?"

Boogie-kun then laughed and said, "You tell him human!"

"Silly doll," said Sophia, "I am not a 'he;' I am a 'she.' She is not a human either."

She then turned her attention to Keelin and said, "Whether or not you want to be, or even want to be an active part, what you are shall never go away. You are Duchess Keelin Makka, fourth in line to the throne. You are essentially a princess! No matter what you do, no matter where you go or what you become, you are what you are. We love you."

Keelin growled under her breath, but she stepped away from the door. Mickey had to interject, and said, "What are you so scared of, squirt?"

She glanced up at him, it was obvious he wasn't getting any answer and she squeezed Boogie-kun to her chest. Sheila then said, "There is absolutely nothing to be frightened about. Daddy always says that it's okay to be yourself. You can love yourself just as you are, and I think that makes you beautiful."

Anjou looked at Chiyuki and said, "I see she takes after you-we practically have to annoy the snockers out of you before you will open up. Her not talking will not help her. I fear for the city if she gets angry and runs out into the streets. She has power that she does not yet understand, or even know she has."

Keelin stared, and walked off. As she did, she raised an eyebrow and asked, "What am I supposed to do all day?"

Chiyuki shrugged, saying childishly, "I'm not as bad as she is."

Kannon said, as brightly as ever, "Because you are what you are, you may not be allergic to the sun, just like us! We can test that!"

With that, she stepped out, and came back five minutes later with a strong UV flashlight that they had used against the undead in their previous fight, and she said, "I need a volunteer."

Ren went up and stuck out his hand as she shined it on him. As it did, it started to make a small sear mark on his hand, and Kannon took it away. Ren quickly healed that, and she said, "It's the UV rays in sunlight that does it to vampires and undead alike. But watch!"

She then shined it on her own hand with no effect. Kannon then said, "Now, all we have to do is shine it on your hand, Keelin, and if nothing happens, you can still go to school!"

Keelin stuck out her hand waiting to be shined on. She then turned on the light to see if she had any reaction to the UV rays. She stared, and nothing, just like the undead vampire her mother use to be. She stared, and nothing, just like the undead vampire her mother use to be. "Yea! That means you can keep going to school!" celebrated Kannon, "I love you so much, cousin," and she gave Keelin a hug. Keelin just stood there, a sweat drop on top of her head. "Now no one can ever hurt you, even if they wanted to," said Anjou, to which Mickey added, "We just have to teach you all of which you are capable."

Keelin sighed and tried to walk out again. Sophia said, "Where are you going, your grace?"

"A place to think," she said, walking off.

"Chiyuki, do you know where she goes to think?" asked Anjou.

"I personally think we should leave her alone," Chiyuki suggested.

This was agreed upon, and everyone dispersed, but Sophia looked at Chiyuki and said, "Princess Regent Chiyuki, (considering that she was the mother to the new royalty,) it is good to do so, but I would not leave her alone for too long."

With that, she took her leave. Chiyuki sighed and mumbled, "I know that already."

Keelin was sitting in the middle of the woods on a branch in a high tree. As she sat with Boogie-Kun, lost in thought, she began to hear some harsh voices, "I told you, ho, give up the scratch! I know you've been holding back on me!"

Keelin's ear twitched as she listened to the conversation, bidding Boogie-kun to hush. "I told you, I gave it to you," she cried desperately, "Besides, I have a daughter—you know that! I can't let her starve!"

The sound of a slap could be heard, followed by, "I don't give a flying flip you whore! GIVE ME THE MONEY!"

Keelin jumped down at this point and glared at the man, the sound of the slap resounding in her ears, "Bakaru!" yelling the Japanese word for, "Insolent one," at him, punching him into the face, making him land on his butt.

It was a pimp trying to get money out of one of his whores. He sat there in pain, shock, and rage, and now locked his sight on the girl. "Bad mistake, punk!" he spat out, and he pulled out a butterfly knife as he said; "Now I'm going to cut up that pretty face of yours and show you how a real man treats a woman."

Keelin charged again, ripping his hand off that held the knife, completely vamped out at this point as his hand that had been pulled off landing at her side. He let out a scream like he was a woman, and he then ran off in a panic about his missing hand, and the prostitute that was watching everything stood there in both gratefulness and terror at the same time, too terrified to run. Keelin turned to face her, lightly smacking her across the face, "There are other ways to make money besides selling your body!"

That managed to loosen her tongue, and she said, 'Please, oh please, don't hurt me!"

Keelin tilted her head to the side, asking, "Why would I hurt you if I just saved you?"

She calmed down and she said, "What am I going to do now. When he gets out, he's going to go after my daughter, my family. He's got powerful friends. Some of my friends have disappeared because of him. It has something to do with the mark on the back of the hand you just ripped off."

Keelin stared at the hand and picked it up, lightly brushing her fingers over the tattoo. It was a house glyph, no question, but it was unlike any of the 12 that had been. Only house Lichen was left, but they had converted over to becoming true vampires thanks to some of the stored fount blood that still remained. It was indeed different. "What in the world?" she said, understanding this was very bad.

"Please, can I go?" asked the woman, "I have to get my daughter and myself out of this city as fast as I can!"

"Yeah." she said, shooing her.

She then ran out of there as fast as she could, seeking to make that the last night she would ever be in NYC, leaving Keelin with a great mystery.

4


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

While all this was going on, a pair of new faces slipped into the restaurant. The maître 'de greeted them warmly and asked them where they would like to sit. They looked over the restaurant, trying to figure out who was who, letting their noses do the talking. However, the scents there were not typical of anything that they would have recognized as vampiric. Yet, the scents were new to them, and they had to guess that the information they had been given had to be correct. "What do you think, Romulus?" asked the one to the other.

"This is a whole new world, Remus," said the other, "However, it is interesting their approach."

They picked a table near the bistro, seeing that there was a lot of activity going on there. Remus then asked, "What do you mean by the approach?"

"Look at the place:" responded Romulus, "I mean, if they are of the night, then they obviously like to do the old trick of hiding in plain sight. They make a cave-like interior, have housebroken bats on the ceiling, a little dark…they are playing of myths and legends as such that, if anyone questioned it, they would find it ridiculous to suspect anyone here being a part. Why would anyone that was trying to hide what they are want to play of things like this?"

The waitress came up, and they both ordered the porterhouse steaks…rare! As they sat, they were listening to general conversation from the bistro, and then it all hit.

After the incident in the park, Keelin went to go grab boogie-kun, who she had left in the tree and ran back home. She had enough time to think on her own, now she knew she needed help. Something new was knocking on the Clan's doorstep again. As she was heading for the door, conversation went to something that caught Romulus' and Remus' attention. They were talking about remnants of something, but they were not sure if it was for what they sought. Jean-Claude then said, "Well, the only thing we know is the possibility of the remnants of the fallen houses trying to band and get something going. The only real house left is Lichen, and they crossed over thanks to the fount blood."

Before he could continue, Keelin busted through the door to the cafe, glancing once at Jean-Claude. That should have been enough. She then dashed back up to the floor with Sophia and the rest of them. Romulus and Remus thought it weird, but they also smelled the blood, and they knew well something was up. However, at that moment, their steaks came, and they just didn't want to abandon them, and make everyone suspicious. They then began to devour the meals with earnest, keeping an eye on the situation. Jean-Claude cued Karin and Anjou, and Chiyuki already saw something was up and was moving already. Halfway through their binge, he saw the movement of the crew to the back of the house, and it seemed that a pair of elevators appeared out of the wall into which they entered. They then vanished, which made the two scratch their heads, but they figured that, by the time they finished their food, they could over there and check things out.

Keelin continued to try to get to the room as fast as she could, looking rather shaken and frightened , but also still angered by the man she met earlier. Jean-Claude and the others were right behind. When Keelin got there she kicked the door down and stormed in, pulling the hand out of her pocket and holding it out for everyone to see, the tattooed side being shown. While Jean-Claude was a bit shocked at the hand, he said, "I have never seen anything like that. Second, where did you get that?"

"I...ripped it off a pimp who slapped one of his hoes," said Keelin sheepishly.

Jean-Claude stood erect at this news, and he started to put it together in his mind: prostitution, a glyph, money…it looked like something that Blade had told him. Jean-Claude then said, "Blade briefed me on this before he went back to Detroit," said Jean-Claude, "Sometimes certain of theirs don't like all the politics, so they invent their own house glyph, and try to start something. This time, however, it seems that the leftovers are trying to unite and start again."

Chiyuki stared at Keelin, saying as she grinned from ear to ear, "No denying she is my daughter."

"It's just too bad that we did not have anyone there to tail him," said Jean-Claude, "But at least we know what to look for. In the meantime..."

Jean-Claude got out some paper and a pen and traced the pattern. He then took the hand to the roof and summoned a few bats, telling them to make sure that it got lost somewhere in the East River. Chiyuki walked over and pulled Keelin into her lap, petting her head. Jean-Claude came back and said, "I'm going to fax this to Lucas. I want to see what he makes of this. Anjou, you need to take this and make copies for you're the hand. We're going on patrol tonight. Anyone who has this symbol on him, stop him and question him."

Chiyuki sat up, still carrying Keelin, and asked, "What do I need to do?"

"Hang tight for the moment," he answered, "Keep an eye on her and if she remembers anything else, let me know when I come back. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Yet, a response was already coming back on the fax, and Lucas asked him to call. While this was going on, Ren said, "I sure hope this does not mean another fight. Can't we just have an ordinary life...or would that bore you too much?"

Chiyuki grinned and said, "I have ideas to keep myself un-bored" her tone suggestive. He started to snuggle close to her and said, "Let's go get a 'bite!'"

"Not much hungry for blood..." she said, glancing away.

"Oh…" he said knowingly, "And just what are you hungry for?"

Chiyuki grinned and kissed him, yanking him on top of herself. He scooped her up and joked to Keelin, "Go tell Aunt Karin she wants you."

Keelin's eye twitched in fear and disgust. "Yea I'll do that," she said, walking out.

Before he closed the door, he said, "And just how did you think you got here?"

And with that she ran. Keelin dashed up, Bookie-kun held tightly to her chest for comfort from the disturbing image of her parents getting freaky. Keelin sighed, and boogie-kun laughed as he asked, "Embarrassed, Keelin-chan?"

Keelin continued her conversation with Boogie-kun, talking of common, trivial things as she tried to erase the mental image from her head, of her parents doing what parents do when they want to have _fun..._

Jean-Claude called from his apartment and after exchanging pleasantries, they got down to business. Lucas said he had looked through his extensive library to see if it was a glyph that had fallen out of use. He had not yet found anything but he asked, "So, what are you going to do?"

"In the meantime, I'm going to go do what I do best," answered Jean-Claude.

Lucas heard the tone in his voice, and he knew someone was getting ashed that night. He went home and put on his hunting gear, and then he went down to the armory. The armory lie in the basement, and it was run by a man who had once been in the Mafia, but had seen the error of his ways, and now he worked for the Clan, getting the weapons he needed, and the ordinance he also needed. "Hey, pizan! You look like you gettin' ready to bust a few heads."

"Maybe one or two," said Jean-Claude, "I need some information. By the way, is it ready?"

"Yeah, Shin sent it today," said Tony, and he handed over a Marine Corps saber, but different than what he had before. Tony then said, "It's a silver and steel alloy, just as strong as what Blade uses. Too bad you had to retire the other one."

"Well, it's an old blade," said Jean-Claude, "And I don't know how long I would have before it had been broken, or started to chip apart. It was time. I have it now on the wall above the fireplace with the pictures of my mom, dad, and Poppy."

Jean-Claude looked over the shiny new blade, and then threw up a silk scarf. It hit and spread out on the ceiling, and then drifted down to the sharpened edge. It split in two, barely making contact. "There you go," said Tony, "You even think about it cutting you, and it just might!"

As Jean-Claude sheathed it, Jimmy asked, "So, what's your pleasure tonight?"

"Styer AUG, seven clips, garlic rounds," said Jean-Claude, "I want to conceal it tonight."

"You got it!"

In the restaurant, Romulus and Remus worked their way to the back as subtly as they could. They were of the queen's elite eight of the Earth Clan, and the best of the team. They were sent there to get information and observe. They also had to be sure that Vlad did not get word of what was happening, or else this could all go down the Johnny Flusher faster than you could say, "Jackie Robinson."

They went to where the doors should be, and as they approached, they were able to see them. Normally, this should not have happened, but because of who and what they were, the wards did not work on them. However, before they could push the button, their super sensitive hearing could detect the elevator moving, and so the backed off into the shadows. What they saw come out was one of the most intimidating things they had ever seen. They had seen much in their time, but they had never seen anything like this man. He looked like a cross between a pro wrestler, the Shadow, and General Wolfgang on one of his bad days. They watched him go through a service entrance to the back. They well knew that, where he went, what they wanted to know would certainly follow. They went to the front, paid for the meal and left a generous tip to throw off suspicion. They then went to their car and grabbed their rapiers. They then slipped to the back. However, none of this was unobserved, as Anjou's bats were taking notes on the whole thing.

Ren and Chiyuki were many floors up, their window above the alley where Jean-Claude now stood. The window was open as they had...fun...and at that moment, Jean-Claude loaded a clip and pulled back the charging handle as he locked and loaded-a distinctive sound.

Chiyuki stuck her head out the window, her tangled hair hanging at her side as she glanced down at him. Jean-Claude was down below, in his hunting gear, readying some kind of rifle. Ren took advantage of this and mounted her at that moment. "Kyaa!" Chiyuki cried out in surprise, tumbling backwards.

Ren just rolled with it and said, "Okay, you drive!"

"No you just caught me by surprise I heard a gun being loaded," she said, "And I was curious. But if you want me too..." she grinned, leaving that sentence unfinished.

He did not disengage, but he said, "Roll back up and see if you can see who it is. I know we're high up, but I am sure you could tell."

Chiyuki did just that, sticking her head out the window and glancing down, her eyes focusing and she saw Jean-Claude and tilted her head to the side. Ren, (still going,) said, "What do you see."

"Jean Claude-san..." she said, between moans she was trying to hold back.

"Sounds...like...he's...going...hunting...oh God!" said Ren.

"Why would..." she took a momentary pause, "Load his gun outside in the open?" she bit on her lip and tried to control her breathing.

"He's...in...the alley...wards...sh...sh...should protect...AHH!" and Ren, who felt like a god a moment ago now felt and looked like Goofy.

Chiyuki gave up talking and focused more on what was taking up the most of her attention. After what seemed like an eternity, Chiyuki was blinded, confused, and unable to see anything that wasn't Ren. He finally dropped from exhaustion, and he was now quite hungry. He then said through him trying to gain his breath, "Maybe we should see what my little brother is up to? If he was arming a weapon, then that means he expects to get hip deep in it."

Chiyuki nodded and stood up, a little wobbly on her feet as she slipped her clothes back on. "Should we hit the arms room first?" said Ren as he got himself dressed.

"I have this," she said, holding up her sword.

Ren never carried a sword, and he hit the arms room first, selecting a pair of desert eagles-easier to conceal. "Okay, I'm ready to go."

Chiyuki didn't seem to be trying to conceal as she dashed for Jean-Claude, grabbing Ren and putting him on his back, biding him to grab on for dear life. "So, where are we...WHHHOOAAAHH!" and he gripped ahold with a tight death grip with her tremendous speed.

At that, the rest of the Hand ran smack into Jean-Claude, and it was obvious by the dress, saber, and some kind of weapon he was concealing that he was out for blood that night. At the same moment, Ren and Chiyuki arrived, and she whistled and asked, "Ready to kill much?"

"Well, I didn't everyone on this one," said Jean-Claude, "It was going to be more of a fact finding mission, but you are all welcome to come. Where I plan to go it might get a bit hairy."

Chiyuki grinned and asked, "And that is supposed to frighten me?"

"I don't think anything frightens you!" said Jean-Claude, his smile concealed underneath his scarf, "We're headed to the 42nd precinct-Fort Apache the Bronx!"

"I wouldn't be Chiyuki Tanaka Makka if something frightened me," she retorted back.

"Then let's hit the subway," he said, getting back to business.

"This is your hunt: I don't care either way," she said, acting bored and uninterested, though she was truly ready for some action.

He just headed for the subway, knowing that meant, "Let's get on with the butt kicking!" in Chiyuki language.

Chiyuki grinned and climbed onto Ren's back, "Your turn to carry me," she said teasingly.

As they headed out, the two spies kept their distance, as Romulus said, "It looks like we may be killing two birds with one stone here."

"What do you mean?" asked Remus in return.

"We may find out about him, and about what Mina's grandfather is up to," Romulus said smiling.

"I can't believe we may be part of planning a coup," reflected Remus.

"Look, this is not fun for me either. Vlad is king, but he has truly overstepped himself."

"What are you getting at?"

"Wolfgang is not happy with anything lately. We came on board and dropped years of hatred in realizing that our best chance lay with the Tepes. Of all the lycanthropes, the Beowulfs have always been the ones to fight for honor and vanquish evil. We came on when it seemed that Vlad had calmed down and changed his ways. However, thanks to having who could have been his salvation being ripped from him, he completely went the other direction. Because we are creatures of honor, we have kept our vow; but lately, he has become maniacal."

"Don't you think that the big one had something to do with it?"

"Yes and no: yes, because of what his crew did here in the states, and not, because, knowing the way Vlad thinks, he would have thought to cull the competition anyway. That was before the day walkers struck. I grant you, they sought no further, but there is no telling their intent. Personally, I think he just sees them as competition that could well destroy him."

"Then, why are we going through this? Why don't we just take the lot of them now?"

Romulus sighed and said, "Because we have to know where they stand, but there is more to it. Vlad has gone so mad that he has been sending members of the Earth Clan on suicide missions, giving them impossible tasks, and executing those that cannot comply. In other words, Vlad is breaking the agreement. However, Mina is not like that, and because of her big, loving heart, she would never do that to us. Because she is the heir, we have more loyalty to her. Moreover, if it keeps up, we may have to get rid of him just to preserve the vampire. If this crew we follow have the key to a future nobility, then there may be hope in ways we never thought of. Think about it: why would Mina been spending time and money building a huge island out of stone and landfill off the coast of Tokyo?"

Remus thought about it, and he then said, "You know, I thought that odd."

"If things are the way I think they will go, then I want in on the ground floor, and she is the key!"

"Why all the way out in Japan?"

"It's nice and secluded, it would be hard for foes to get to us, it's easier to see them coming, and it will be a place where we all can live in peace."

"Something that big would be seen, would it not?"

"That's her intent!"

Remus stared at him, and said, "That's suicide!"

"Not really," responded Romulus, "If it goes the way she hopes, the world will be forced to accept us, like it or not. Besides all that, if things go the way she hopes, then the deal that the lycanthropes here in the U.S. struck with the vampires here and with this nation's government will take on a new light. They won't have to hide anymore, and maybe, they could be a part. If this Jean-Claude—I do believe that's his name—and their royalty are as strong as Mina thinks, she would rather them on her side?"

"So what ARE we doing here?"

"We have to see how strong they are, what Mina's grandfather is thinking, and how to get them on our side."

"In other words, we're planning a coup."

"That's about the size of it."

The two continued to tail their targets, but they were unaware that the sense of smell in these living vampires was as keen as their own. However, all but one was oblivious to the scent because they were not looking for it. The one who was just happened to be Anjou, whose bats informed her that they were being watched. She figured the new scent was those two that the bats revealed to her, and she just let them watch. If they meant trouble, she could handle it. If they wanted to watch, they were going to get an eyeful that night.

4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mina sat in her private room in the castle—a room of which not even her grandfather was aware. The small lair was in the heart of her section of her castle, and it resembled all the things that rested in her own heart. The feel was Victorian, although the occupant of the room was far from Victorian in her own ways. She more reflected the "naughty" side of the era, where everyone hinted at certain things, but kept them cleverly hidden. Modesty did not matter much to her, as it really did not matter much to her own people, because what brought certain thrills in her world had nothing to do with outward appearances. Someone may look like he or she is 14 years old, but they may actually be 300 years old. This day, however, she wore a very modest black dress, her very long blonde hair done in two pony tails to each side of her head, tied in matching black ribbons. Her dress matched her mournful mood at that point, and matched the gloomy darkness that only her blood red eyes could cut through…well, her, and anyone else like her. There were some memories here and there, and one copy of every book she had ever read and enjoyed in her library there, but these were first prints. A book collector would drool for just five minutes in that room. Yet, one thing that marked the room was all the paintings and photographs in the room, and they were either of her and her mother, or Akira, the Earth Clan boy that had smitten her heart many years before. He was off training, and she knew it would be more than a year before they were reunited. Yet, for her, a year was as a day, and she sat in anticipation to the one that could bring some light to her gloomy world. However, the mournful thoughts were not of him, but of all she was planning, and whether or not it was worth it.

As she looked at a picture of her mother not months before the murderous houses of the nobility snuffed out her life, (although nothing could officially be pinned on anyone,) there came a knock. She did not stir from her elegant chair that befit the décor, knowing that there were only two beings on the face of the earth that had access to this spot, much less had knowledge of it. By the knock she said, "Please, enter; I could use your company Vera."

Veratos was the most loyal vampire to Mina. She had been a human nearly two centuries before who had been befriended by Mina's mother. Vera returned the love she received as much as she could, but at the flower of her youth, she knew that this could not last forever. When Mina's mother became pregnant, she knew that there would not be much support from Vlad, and that Mina's father would be marked for death sooner or later in the many wars of her kind. Because she loved the two of them so much, she asked Mina's mother to turn her. Mina's mother was flattered, considering that her desire for being turned had nothing to do with greed or power. When Mina was finally left alone, and for all intents and purposes, was abandoned by her own grandfather for his own twisted schemes, Vera became her mother, friend, and as constant companion to the princess.

Vera entered, carrying a thermos that was specially sealed in such a fashion that it could detect how many times it had been opened and closed. Because of the way things were, Vera, the few loyal nobles, and the Earth Clan could take no chances. Vera herself was incredibly pretty, in that, even the charcoal ladies pant suit she wore did not take an ounce away from her femininity. Hers was a beauty that, if you tried to put make-up on it, it would only diminish it. Her long brunette hair was done in a bun, and it seemed to highlight her pale but nonetheless bright and cheerful face, complete with the big eyes, button nose that turned up just so, and the cute grin that seemed to cap off the effect and would make even the hardest man melt in her arms. She smiled at the sight, and then looked concerned realizing that this was not a fond remembrance her beloved charge was having at that moment. She slipped up to the chair from behind after she had set down the thermos and gave her a hug from behind. Mina closed her eyes and leaned her head on one of Vera's arms. She then said softly, "Vera, you are the only one that seems to understand me."

"Come now, your highness," Vera consoled, "You know that's not true."

Mina then reached up her small hand and hooked her fingers into Vera's, who then gently squeezed them in return, and Mina said, "You understand me the best."

Vera did not respond, letting that one rest, and then Mina said, "So have you heard from…"

"Shh," said Vera, "Don't think about business right now. I don't think that's why you came in here."

"Actually, it was partly the reason," responded Mina, "I have no idea what grandfather's intentions are: form a group to get his reach back into America, and absorb what is there into the family, or to wipe them out as competition. I have to believe the latter. He's been playing with the Beowulfs like they were his toys, as a part of some clandestine operation, and then he intends to toss them aside when he is done with them."

This was a concern, and Vera knew it. Her worry was that he had forgotten why they had come on board in the first place, and he did not realize that the protection of his throne that he worshipped so dearly would evaporate. If he kept up like this, the three noble houses would find his madness as an excuse to remove him from the throne, depose Mina as the rightful heir, (thinking her weak,) and set up their own tyranny…that is, after the civil war that would erupt between the remaining three houses as to who would be in charge. It was heavy on Mina, and Mina wanted to avoid more war if she could. In truth, they both knew, as Wolfgang did too, that, if what Mina intended did happen, it would cause a fight. However, they also knew that, if it worked, then it would throw the fight far into their favor. The main concern was the rogue factor in both America, and in Japan—the very nation within which the corporations she owned were starting to bolster the fallen economy there as a part of her future plans. Her dreams were similar to the leader of those of whom they could only call the living vampire, and she indeed did not see them as a threat. They only wiped out or merged with the 12 houses in the states because they didn't know about the bigger hand behind the scenes. Truth is, with the 12 out of the way, it would make it easier to control things in the states for their purposes, and this Clan did them a favor. However, they may not understand Mina's dreams, and they may foil the whole thing. Mina really didn't want to conquer the world, but just wanted peace for her people, and if she could yoke the strength of the Clan…

Vera rocked her a bit and said, "I think that, if you eat, you will be able to think clearer."

Mina nodded and Vera went to prepare her "meal." Vera looked over to the princess, who looked so much like her mother in that form when she was a child. Her cherubic-like face and kind smile would melt any heart. It was ironic how such an innocent saint-like face hid behind it a shrewd and ruthless woman when the need called for it. Her moods could swing on a dime, but those swings were never without a purpose. She was always in control. She even yoked as much of modern science for the sake of her kind so that they could keep up with the world at large. One key to success was to remove the fear from humans, and one major fear was the blood drinking. She had heard rumors that the Day Walker from Detroit had come up with some kind of injectable serum, and had also learned that the Thirst could be overcome. However, her spies were able to obtain some, and they realized it would not completely ever suffice. Yet, it gave her courage to see if they could not improve upon things, and they were able to come up with a substance called Stigma. It looked like, tasted like, and acted in them exactly like blood. By allowing this, it prevented the vampire to feed, and did not take from him or her that exquisite pleasure of drinking that the serum stole. For them, sex paled in comparison to this pleasure, and Mina was not about to take that from her people. However, by doing this, it would also remove the need to hunt humans, and take that threat away. If a human volunteered themselves, however, that would never be refused. Yet, if they did not want to become a vampire, (for that would be the end result,) her people also came up with a vaccine that, if given within 48 hours of the bite, that would prevent the turn. There were other things, but the bottom line was, she was doing what she could to prevent anymore fear and superstitions from spreading amongst the humans. What she intended would go far beyond the dreams of the Day Walker from New York.

Vera poured a goblet for her and resealed the thermos to maintain the temperature in case she wanted more. Vera watched her pleasure as she fed, and she said to Mina, "That was one of the best things you ever came up with."

"Sadly, some would still not wish to cease hunting," answered Mina, with a disappointed voice, "It's not the actual drinking from humans that drive them, or the thrill of the hunt. Some use it to continue to maintain fear. They believe that the only way to control is by fear."

"Some just need to learn," consoled Vera.

"They're idiots!" snapped Mina in return, her mood changing like lightning, and becoming more businesslike, "They need to come out of the past and realize that the world has shrunk too much for us to hide and rule by fear much longer. We must reveal our existence, but do it in such a fashion that, not only would they not go after us anyway, but that we would demonstrate we can control our own to where they would not pose a threat to society."

"From what I understand, that Clan believed the same thing, but concluded that it could never work, because there is just too much different between us and humans."

"They are making the mistake of thinking they could live amongst them. That is their major flaw. Even though they have protection in America, there is only so far that will go. There will come a time when even that can stay hidden. Worse, there is a group in Japan from what we understand and large enough that even that will not stay hidden. Things have to be done right with them or else all what I have planned is for naught."

She finished the goblet and swung it in such a fashion to give an indication that she wanted more. Vera was a trusted friend, yet she was still a servant. Still, she didn't mind, and quickly fulfilled the princess' request. As she did, she picked up a manila envelope and said, "However, I do have some information on the leadership in New York you may find interesting."

She set it on her lap an opened it. The first face to meet her was Karin's. "This is Karin Usui," said Vera, "She is the proprietor and head chef in a restaurant contained in the building we believe to house the majority of this Clan."

"Rather simplistic name for them, don't you think?" said Mina.

"I think the idea behind it had to do with the fact that they saw themselves in the sense of the true meaning of the world," said Vera, "Because of how they are built, and hold a greater concept amongst them than anything else that had existed before them, they just called themselves the Clan."

Mina rubbed her chin and then said, "If they only knew how things were."

She then continued to read about Karin, and it was discovered that she had at one time been what they called the Fount of Psyche: a special vampire that was born whenever there was a drop in fertility in the living vampires. Her blood acted as a fertility drug, but there was a greater purpose that had gone asking for millennia. That had been realized, but she handed the mantle of the fount over to another and became a vampire herself. However, because of her past, her child would be of the predicted royalty. Underneath that was a picture of Kenta and Kannon. There was not much more known beyond that, but underneath that was a picture of Innocent and Hondo with Sophia. Her bio showed that she became the fount by some unknown means to Mina's spies, but that their daughter was a creature that would help bring unity between humans and vampires. They thus considered her their empress. Little more was known, however, they leaned that she did hold wisdom beyond her years, truly living up to her name. She then turned the page, and her eyes nearly fell out of her head.

She saw the picture of Jean-Claude, and she wondered what someone like him would do to some of her best warriors. In that picture, he was wearing a polo shirt marked with some kind of logo, sweat pants, a baseball cap and tennis shoes, with his arm around a Japanese woman, and walking beside two young teens she had to assume were their children by the looks of it. Vera said, "That seems to be the Clan's leader, or their top soldier at the very least. His name is Jean-Claude D'Amphile Makka, but his birth surname is Madore. There is more on him than on anyone, though there are gaps. He was the offspring of one of the living vampires and a human. His parents and grandfather were brutally murdered because of him being a Day Walker, and this is where we find the first gap. Apparently he lived, because he is there, but it is unknown what he did during the ages of 12 and 17 when he surfaced in Tokyo and attended high school there. His school records were extensive, but after he graduated, another gap appears, and we don't hear of him again until he arrives in Bangor, Maine to attend college. Right now, he is far beyond financially set, but he still contents himself with teaching physical education in one of the high schools in New York City."

Mina looked at the woman and asked, "Who is she?"

"That is another Day Walker, but she never learned to use her abilities quite like he did," answered Vera, "Yet, what is odd is that there is nothing known about her until they become man and wife. There is another thing that is odd. Day Walkers that come about in their kind are normally sterile, like when an ass mates with a horse. Yet, because of that Karin, and her blood, they were made fertile, and their children are also royalty because of it. They have a full pure blood son not pictured here named Franklin who has not yet awakened to what he is."

"Awakened…what do you mean by that?"

"I can explain later, because we need more details about that. However, it is rumored that he is extremely powerful."

"Hopefully, Romulus and Remus can get us more information."

She turned to the next picture, and it was of Anjou. She looked to be in her mid-20s, but she had a childlike face. They found a few of her in there of when she was a child, and Vera said, "She looked so much like you do now."

"She looks too sad," she said, "I wonder why?"

"That's anyone's guess," answered Vera, "She seems to be doing well. She is married but with no children. She graduated the University of Maine with a Masters in musicology, and now works with the New York Philharmonic. However, not much else is known about her. All we have of her is some scant records of her time in elementary school that were not destroyed. It seems no one remembers her from that time, and whoever was trying to conceal her existence at that time must have missed what we were able to find."

"I wonder why she disappeared?" pondered Mina, "Did something bad happen to her?"

"Actually, it coincides with what we have found about the living vampires," responded Vera, "It is not too dissimilar to what happened to you."

Mina looked at her and remembered what she had been like as a child, and the time when everything changed. When she was born, for all intents and purposes, she was a human. However, when she was 12 years old, slowly but surely, she took on the traits of the vampire and awakened as such. However, she had maintained that body ever since when she learned of the sinister way that the nobles wanted to treat her. If they ever knew that her true form was one that could bear children, they could pressure Vlad to marry her off to one of the three households. That would lead to a war, and the survivor would get her, and then eventual control of the throne. She could not allow this. She looked at Anjou and realized that she seemed to vanish from public view at about the same age by the scant records they found. For some reason, Anjou looked like someone with whom she could find a kindred spirit.

She then turned to the last profile, and she shuddered by both the picture, and the names by which she went. Vera said, "Is there something wrong?"

"So, the Red Devil is still alive?" asked Mina in return, as if she had not heard Vera. She looked at Vera and said, "If you please, one more goblet?"

"Well, you must be very hungry today!" smiled Vera in surprise.

"My mind is stimulated and my heart is racing over this whole thing," responded Mina, "I need the energy."

As the goblet was being filled with the last of the Stigma, she looked it over, saying, "Still elusive over all these centuries, are you?"

Vera brought over the goblet and asked, "Just who is that?"

"This is Chiyuki Tanaka," said Mina, "Otherwise known as the Red Devil. She is even older than grandfather, and quite powerful. Not much else is known."

"What does the spy report say?"

"She wed Karin and Anjou's brother, and had a child. She thus must have had whatever causes them to be able to make a vampire a pure blood given to her. She is member of the Clan, but acts alone. Alone…that's odd."  
Mina leaned back in her chair, swirling the red liquid around in the glass goblet, her face statuesque as she pondered the situation. Vera then asked, "What is odd, your highness?"

"She is not normally alone, from what I understand," Mina responded, "There is also one with her named Ai—the White Devil."

"Actually, we found out something about that that must not have been put in there."

Mina turned her head slightly and gave Vera a curious look out of the corner of her eye. Vera then said, "Out on an island off of Long Island New York, we traced a reference to a grave, and found that someone named Ai, with a birth date somewhere after 1000 AD. It appears that she died in combat when a foe got in a lucky shot and took her out."

Mina went back to her stone face, and then said, "Was there anything mentioned about a Ryuu?"

"Nothing, your highness."

"That can't be. If she is the actual Red Devil, then Ryuu can't be too far behind. If that is the case, then he may be someone we can get to help. He has helped me before, though no one knows about it."

"Is he powerful?"

Mina grinned and got a sly look in her eye, saying, "He's the granddaddy of them all! Not even grandfather could defeat him!"

She leaned back in the chair and drank contentedly. She held the goblet up in the scant light as if she was assessing a fine glass of wine, took another swig with great refreshment, and then reached over to a gramophone on the table next to her, set down the needle, and took off the turntable stay. Caruso singing Handel's Largo came through the horn as Mina lost herself in the music, seemingly in ecstasy. "I always wondered why you like using that. Certainly a modern stereo…"

Mina dismissed her statement with the wave of a hand and said, "There is no way that even our best technology could play this to where it would sound right. This disc is designed for this machine, and it is the only way to hear his voice right. Even then, there is no way anyone could truly appreciate this man's voice."

"Ah, yes!" said Vera pondering, "I remember the night we went with your mother to see him perform in _I __Pagliacci__._"

She leaned back and listened to him sing, but hearing _Recitar _from that night, and wondering if she was putting on the clown suit and the brave face when in fact she wanted to weep. She looked back at the file again and said, "We must win them to our side. It is certain that, if they are tenacious enough, they will put a stop to grandfather's schemes, but it may also bring us problems, and a collapse to the world of the night as we know it. We must channel that strenght the right way for our sakes...and even for theirs."

She set down the goblet and hopped up, saying, "Let us go over the school records and see how that private school is doing. It will be nice to have a place where humans and vampires can interact in harmony."

With her old mood forgotten and her confidence returned, she went to attend to business, and there was much to be done.

3


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In New York City, people normally keep to themselves. People could look or act oddly, and people would still not say much, if anything at all, especially in Manhattan. The main reason for this is because the theater district is there, and people could be coming and going from theaters and television studios in costume. However, this night, this crew looked mean enough that people were getting out of the way as they headed for the train, Chiyuki on Ren's back. As they boarded, however, someone could not leave well enough alone. Someone approached Ren, (because of the way he was dressed,) and said, "Hey, how much for the ho?"

Chiyuki dismounted Ren's back and grinned at him, something about her screamed dangerous. "I don't know—how much can you handle?" she asked, leaning in to him, a psychopathic smile forming on her face. He backed off and said, "Hey, what've you been smoking?"

Jean-Claude positioned himself at the door, wanting the first look around. Chiyuki grinned, vanished, and reappeared behind him. "Nothing, what have you been smoking?" she asked.

"Yo, you ain't one of them, are you?" he asked, all frightened now.

"One of what?" she asked; her voice dangerous, as the famous one fang grin of vampires formed on her face.

"Oh God, you are!" and he started to bolt when Jean-Claude grabbed him and said, "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

He plopped him down on one of the seats and said, "Now, explain to the nice lady what you meant."

Chiyuki chuckled at the last bit about _nice_...waiting for an answer. He took a sickly look on his face as he said, "Yo man, look: there have been some creepy things going on. Not as bad as a month or two ago, but those kind of things are creeping up. I thought they were tales until I saw a homey get jumped a few nights ago. That thin was so vicious it practically ripped his throat out with its bite. Please, man, I want to live!"

"What did _it_ look like?" Chiyuki asked.

"Not as pale as you," he answered, "but a bit pale for a brother—I guess it was a guy—he didn't show fangs until he did what he did. He was a skinny dude, didn't look like much, about 5'4". He was a brother, which made it scarier, couldn't make out much else—too dark."

Chiyuki stared, and asked, "English please?" not understanding his slang. "I caught most of it," said Jean-Claude, "He said a friend of his was attacked by an African-American standing about five foot four, pale for his complexion, and he was so vicious in feeding that he ripped a chunk out of his friend's throat."

"Yeah, man, that's it!" he said.

Jean-Claude then said, "Then you're going to help us find him."

The man got serious and said, "Yo, man, I ain't dealing with him again! _I wanna go home!_"

"You can, when we find him," she said, "Otherwise we just might have to kill you to keep information from leaking out, and you look like one of those people who like life."

He pumped his head up and down repeatedly, hoping to indeed preserve his life. "Then you're coming with us," she said.

The train pulled up to the stop, and on the wall, in UV was the old house Amayah glyph, but now it was circled, and had a line through it. Below it was the new one, as if to say, "This is the new order." Chiyuki glanced at it, and lightly brought her hand to it, to trace the shape to remember it. "Okay, lead the way!" said Jean-Claude, and the man did so, doing all that he could to keep from soiling his underwear. Chiyuki followed, keeping her face cold and professional. They emerged by Yankee stadium, and they went deeper into the 42nd precinct.

Chiyuki glanced around and in her mind she was planning advantages she would have in that area if a fight broke out there. The Hand looked intimidating, and indeed they stood out. Indeed, gang tags were on the wall, but Jean-Claude gave a rat's backside to all that. About 12 young men dressed in gang colors and styled came up wondering who was bringing the strangers into their turf. The man leading the way was leaving hints to back off, but they took it more that they were abusing him rather than him guiding. Chiyuki had her hand resting on her sword when the men appeared, ready to work like a machine at a moment's notice.

"Wound, do not kill," said Jean-Claude. He then turned his attention to the gang, and said gruffly, "I go where I want! You don't own this or any other street."

"Oh yeah, this says I own it!" and he opened his jacket to display his piece.

Jean-Claude then produced his Styer AUG, and Ren his Desert Eagles in a sense of one-upmanship. He then said, "You even sneeze wrong, and you are red mist! Now, put your hands where I can see them!"

Chiyuki looked less intimidating with her sword drawn, but her face made up for all of that, death and destruction radiated off it. "What you supposed to be-5-0?" he said, as Jean-Claude began cleaning them out for weapons.

"Who?" Chiyuki asked cheerily.

Jean-Claude was surprised that, after being around as long as she was, he was surprised that she had no clues about dialects. However, this was not the time for such discussions, so he said, "He's asking if we're the police."

"Nope," she said, sheathing her sword.

"We didn't come here to cause trouble," said Jean-Claude, as he pulled out the glyph, "Mean anything to you guys?"

One did say, "Yo, I seen 'dat tag! Whoa, some heavy stuff goin' on up in there! Some homies go up in there, and never come out!"

Chiyuki nodded slowly, then stepped forward, gripped him by the front of his shirt, getting tired of the lingo, and held him up to her, saying, "Speak in English!"

"He said, 'He has seen that glyph as if it were a gang marking. There has been some hardcore stuff going on in there, and some gangs go in, but never come out of that area.'"

He then looked at him and said, "Tell her where!"

"About eight blocks, that way!"

"Ah!" Chiyuki responded. She let the uneducated person drop from her hands and stepped back. "Anything else we need to know?" she asked.

"There's rumors of vampires up in there," he said, "If 'dey vamped out, you got some heavy crud headin' yo way."

Jean-Claude didn't wait for Chiyuki to complain and said, "He said that some of the gangs that went in might have been converted by the undead in there,"

He looked at them and said, "Then you better clear out and forget you saw us. We have what we need to deal with it!"

"Yo, man, dat's suicide!"

"I'll take my chances!"

Chiyuki giggled girlishly and grinned as she said, "It would be their death before anything else."

As they moved out, he said, "I better not here the retrieval of weapons until we are WAY out of sight!"

Chiyuki followed saying nothing, in machine mode again.

They went six blocks, and the glyphs all started to become more frequent, and all replacing the now defunct house Amayah glyph. "Keep your eyes peeled," said Jean-Claude, "We're in the heart of the beast!"

They hadn't gotten far before Chiyuki heard movement. Indeed, it was a vampire moving fast at her. Chiyuki then drew her sword and chopped off the arm of the vampire that charged her. About 45 more showed up, all looking like what had just been described to them. One hissed, "You freak mutants of us! You have a lot of nerve bringing those humans in here! Now we get revenge for what you and Blade did!"

Jean-Claude whipped out his AUG and said, "Kiss my Gluteus Maximi" and opened up!

The others began to open up with the weapons they had brought—P90s, (easier to conceal,)—and began to lay waste. Chiyuki grinned and went after the rest of them left over from the bullet frenzy when the clip was empty. Chiyuki grinned and went after the rest of them left over from the bullet frenzy when the clip was empty. The Hand was lighting them up with expert head shots, and Jean-Claude went wild with his new saber, and cornering one when he had the chance. Chiyuki took about two out before a black streak shot through the area and wiped out everything in its path. Jean-Claude wanted to react, but he was busy. "I guess you guys didn't learn, did you?" said Jean-Claude as he held the silver/steel alloy saber to his throat, "Now, you'd better start talking! Who's in charge and what is he thinking?"

By that point, Ryuu shot back through, standing next to Chiyuki when finished, grinning. "Wondering when you would join the party!" exclaimed Jean-Claude, knowing that he must have caught wind of what was going on. Ryuu sighed, "Didn't take too long I suppose."

"And now this creep was going to tell me what the deal was," said Jean-Claude, "I'm sure that Ryuu could get something out of him."

"I could, but Chiyuki would enjoy that assignment much more than I ever would," Ryuu said, nudging her slightly.

"He's all yours, Red Devil!" said Jean-Claude, watching the face of the vampire go even more pale than it was.

Chiyuki grinned and picked him up by the scruff of his neck and tossed him down onto the ground, and loomed over him as he growled, "Now you speak or I will torture you in ways that are defiantly not legal and never conceived by your feeble mind!"

He started to become enraged, and started to spout off in Creole different "colorful metaphors" at her, not really caring just who it was that stood before her. In that world of the undead, until the time of the takedown of House Amayah, her name was unknown to them, but it became infamous after that house fell. Chiyuki kicked him hard enough in the face to knock a few teeth out. She might not understand what he was saying, but she sure as well understood the tone. Jean-Claude came over and said, "Look, dinosaur: your kind is through, and you'd better start talking before you are a pile of ash!"

He spit something in Creole again, and Jean-Claude smiled. He said, "The man just told me that we must be weak because we have humans allied with us. He wants a one on one fight with me!"

"So, what do you think?" said Jean-Claude, "Shall I beat the tar out of him, or would any of you like that honor?"

The rest of the Clan gave indication that they wanted to watch their boss in action. "On your feet, filth!" he said, and the two of them went at it. The undead acted by form, and Jean-Claude was using it against him. He had since added Jeet Kun Do to his repertoire and he started to make a physical demonstration of what he had told the team. He was always able to turn the attack against his opponent, and threw a few in for good measure. Finally, Jean-Claude had the undead on his belly, and he said, "You go tell all your friends that the day walker is coming for them."

He then let him flee, and he told the others, "Tail him."

"Let's get going," said Jean-Claude as he loaded up a new clip, "God, I love this rifle!"

The others saw the look in his eye, and they knew that he was out for blood that night and picked up their pace as they tailed the man. The undead finally reached what looked like an old slum building, but by Jean-Claude's sight, he knew what it was. "Hot dog!" he said, "He went into a safe house! We can tear it up and get some information!"

The Hand had followed, with Chiyuki pouting that she had missed out on a torture session, but happy another fight was on the way. "Now, here's the tactic:" said Jean-Claude, "We create havoc for a bit, see if someone tries to bolt, grab that one, be that one an undead or a familiar."

The Hand nodded in understanding, and suddenly Chiyuki spun around, her sword drawn and pointing at the neck of her daughter. "KEELIN!" she yelled, angrily.

Jean-Claude said through his teeth not to be heard by those around, and said to her, "What are you doing here! It's not safe here!"

"I was curious as to what I had found, and nobody is going to stop me!" Keelin said, stubbornly.

Chiyuki hissed and threatened, "You had better reword that, because I sure as death and taxes will stop you."

Considering what her daughter turned out to be and considering that she just found out, (and knew nothing of, or had control over her abilities,) Jean-Claude said in pig Latin, "Ixnay on the opstay."

"Huh?" Chiyuki and Keelin said, completely in sync.

"Keelin, you should have stayed out of this because you have power you do not yet understand," snapped Jean-Claude, "And you, Chiyuki, have to be careful with her—for exactly the same reason!"

Chiyuki sighed and glared at Keelin, hissing, "We are so dealing with this when we get home!"

Ryuu stared at Keelin and said, "It's been a while since I have seen you little niece."

He grinned and patted the top of her head, handing her the spare sword he had. Chiyuki snatched it away, screeching at him under her breath, "You are NOT giving her a weapon she can't use!"

"HEY!" shouted Jean-Claude, "We don't have time for this! Look, you three work it out—I'm going to work!"

Chiyuki shoved the sword back at Ryuu, growling at him, picked up Keelin, put her on her back, and followed Jean-Claude with the rest of the Hand.

Romulus and Remus realized that they may get some action that night, and they needed information as well. They were supposed to be tailing this Clan; yet, there was now a chance to get more than for which they bargained. They positioned themselves on the other side of the house. Meanwhile, inside the safe house, the now half-crazed undead was screaming, "We have to run, the day walker, Red Devil, and the ancient of days is after me!"

Chiyuki and Ryuu could only faintly hear the call, but Jean-Claude said, "I can faintly hear it. Okay, on my cue!"

The werewolves heard everything clearly, so they were now preparing to strike themselves. Chiyuki nodded and arched down to one knee, waiting for his cue. The Hand spread out and prepared to smash through every window of the building. Jean-Claude brought out his AUG, and he was none too subtle about it as he kicked the door in and started to spray. Chiyuki went in after him, chopping down anyone to get in her way, taking the left; Ryuu did the same, taking the right. As those inside tried to scatter, they were cut off by the entrance of the Hand. The few went to the back, and ran into the swords of Romulus and Remus, unbeknownst to everyone there…except for one. Anjou knew that they had been tailed the whole way. They had not sought to cause trouble as yet, so she let them go, but she was ready to confront them if she had to. Jean-Claude shouted, "Look for humans, and see if you can isolate one that is not here to be a meal!"

"Alright!" Ryuu and Chiyuki said together.

In the meantime, Jean-Claude started to work his way to the second floor.

Jean-Claude had emptied his clip by this point, and had no chance to reload and went for his saber. He found what looked like an office, and he kicked in the door, and immediately received about eight bullets. They were garlic laden rounds, but they were in for a surprise. He hit the ground, and he was indeed angry, but he was not out of it yet. The rest of the Hand was making short work of things, trying to buy time for Jean-Claude. The wolves began to get closer to the other fight, and decided on stealth attacks, hoping that they could keep from being seen by the Clan. Keelin got knocked off Chiyuki's back by a bullet going through her shoulder. Chiyuki spun around and picked her up, freaking out, giving a glance over to Ryuu, who knew instantly what was wrong, having smelt the blood. Unfortunately, the others had, and it has a sweet, rare, tempting taste to it, which made it slightly hard for her own mother to be around the scent. "Foolish day walker!" said the man in there that shot him, "Did you really think that your pathetic little band has any chance against true vampires?"

Jean-Claude merely stood up as the bullets fell out of his body, and he said, "True my eye!"

He then thrust forward and took the head of the undead in the office, which then turned to ash. After this, Jean-Claude started to root around the office for anything that might tell them anything about this new house. Hearing the fight downstairs, he took several files, and he ran downstairs, starting to chop his way through the foe.

In the meantime, while Chiyuki was fighting, the wound on Keelin's shoulder healed and she sat up, glaring at the vampires coming for her, and then stood up, her face cloaked in shadow. Keelin took a step forward, and Chiyuki spun around and growled at her, shouting "_**Sit down**_!" her voice harsh as she chopped up those who came too close, and not seeing the look on her daughters face as if it was not Keelin. Keelin growled at her in return and kicked one undead in the chest, her foot going straight through the chest cavity. Jean-Claude had not seen this and began to look around. Jean-Claude used his infrared sight and saw a human hiding behind a counter, not wanting anything to do with this. "There's the familiar! I want him alive!"

Ryuu turned and saw the counter, and ripped it out of his way, grabbing the human and throwing him over his shoulder. Chiyuki looked amazed, and wondered why Ryuu was so zealous. Keelin still looked enraged, and something was utterly different about her. Jean-Claude saw things wrapping up and said, "Blindfold him and take him back to the building. We have to get out of here before the police get curious."

Ryuu nodded and used one of his bats to knock him out, so he wouldn't scream. "All right, let's clear out," ordered Jean-Claude, "and leave enough question marks behind to keep this new house confused and in the dark."

Ryuu nodded and headed out, kicking up a trail of ashes behind him. While all this was going on, Romulus and Remus had gone upstairs and began to take any files that had not been taken, and did clear out. However, when they got to an alley nearby, they ran into Anjou standing in the way. She did not have her sword out, but she did have a look on her face that looked like it meant business. She then said, "Gentlemen, your scents do not reveal that you are human, but you are not undead. I am thus curious why you are so interested in us, and what you hold."

The two were the top of the princess' elite eight, and those eight might as well have been ghosts the way they were able to move in the shadows. However, they wondered how it was that they had been caught. They wondered if they should just kill her, but that may ruin everything that the princess had planned. They just stood there staring. She then said, "You shouldn't be so surprised. I've been keeping tabs on you ever since you were in the restaurant. Who are you?"

Having no choice at that point, the two of the wolfed out just enough to use their enhanced stated as they sprinted out of there. They had to go over the information and find out what to do from that point.

Anjou watched them flee without a word, and started to head back to Clan Tower, lost in thought. She didn't know if they were foes, but she knew they had nothing to do with what they sought for all she knew. Their change let her know that they were lycanthropes of some sort, and she would have to get Jean-Claude alone to let him know that someone else is curious about their activities. She knew the American Lycanthrope Society would love to know what she had seen, and had every intent to tell them as soon as she could. Considering how things were, she knew the pair she just dealt with had no clue how they had been detected, so she sent a pair of bats after them, making sure that, if they meant harm, she would be able to see it coming far ahead of time.

4


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Waldorf-Astoria would be the last place anyone would figure to find werewolves, yet, this was the place that the princess placed them, and she did not do anything half-baked. They got to their room and started to go over what they had taken and found, but they soon realized that the lion's share of information were taken by the others. Nonetheless, from what they did have, they indeed confirmed that Vlad was trying to build a new house here in the States, using any of the other houses that had not been killed and had been hiding, and any new undead they had created since. They were far smaller than any normal house because they had not had much time to reform, but the bare structure of the house had formed. The glyph they were using was something similar to the Tepes royal crest, but done bare bones and simple enough to resemble the kinds of glyphs that the other houses had used. That way, they could gather those looking for shelter easier. Vlad was not sure how many were aware that he even existed, but he was going to give them something they could recognize as familiar in order to gain them. The pair there knew well that knowledge of both Vlad's existence and reality was dampened greatly thanks to a certain Irish author, and then what the entertainment industry had done to make as much fantasy out of his legend. Truth is, that had much to do with Vlad's own doing, helping to conceal his operations. He was not fond of how his tragedy had been immortalized, yet, at the same time, because of the ignorance of humans, he used it to his advantage. Now, if he had his way, they would soon learn to dread the name of Tepes.

As they went over it, Romulus began to ponder, and he said, "If Vlad has been up to this, then I wonder just how many in the Earth Clan may still be loyal to him?"

"Very few, if none at all, if Wolfgang has anything to do with it," answered Remus, not looking up as he sifted through the paperwork.

"Is that actual fact, or what you hope?"

Remus looked up at this point and said, "Wolfgang assures me that Vlad has ticked off Earth Clan so much that none of them would dare form a separate alliance with him. That would be bad though. Yet, I think that, if that happened, it would only be one or two, a handful at the most. However, I could see him trying to form a new clan with some of us, and then turning them against the Earth Clan."

"Hopefully, enough Beowulfs have a good head on their shoulders about this thing."

There was not much left that was useful to them, so they decided to turn it in for the evening and call the princess the next night to let her know what they had thus far found. One thing that did disturb them was, how did that white-blonde haired woman able to track them. Worse, were they still being watched? How wide spread was their network? As they settled down to sleep, they did not notice the two large brown bats hanging in the window, watching their every move.

Meanwhile, many interesting things were going on at Clan Tower. At the building, Jean-Claude said, "Take him up to the throne room. I'll get the royalty together."

Chiyuki grabbed Keelin, and Keelin snapped out of the phase she was in, passing out. Chiyuki followed after Ryuu. Once everyone was gathered, they took the special elevator up to the throne room. Because of the presence of Ryuu, a special throne was set up higher than the kids' thrones just for him. Ryuu stared and said, "I'm not sitting in that. After a life-time of Teresa treating me like a king, I try to be more modest…"

His voice trailed off, not certain if he truly deserved such treatment. However, Jean-Claude was going to spell it out for him as he said, "Call it a mark of respect, Ryuu. We just wanted to recognize your position. We call Sophia the empress, but you actually hold more rank than she."

"I don't want any tittles, and sitting on that will make me feel like an idiot," answered Ryuu.

"Are you thus abdicating to the empress?" asked Jean-Claude, as he looked at him from the side of his head, a curious and confused look on his face, one eyebrow cocked.

Ryuu sighed, and massaged the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb, wondering why things were getting so stuff and formal while he mumbled, "Geez!"

Jean-Claude wanted clarification to his behavior and said to Ryuu, "Well, above all people, you knew the prophecy of when the Pistis Sophia was to be born, and there she is."

Ryuu got a grin on his face and walked over to Sophia, knowing how to resolve this mess. However, Sophia knew who this was, and as a sign of respect to him, she stood to her feet and knelt before him. "Stand up silly girl I have to do this right," Ryuu said, rolling his eyes.

She stood up, with full respect to him, but knowing his reputation, she was ready to strike if need be. Ryuu then knelt to one knee, saying solemnly, "I hereby relinquish my power as whatever I was before, and pledge my allegiance to Empress Sophia."

Thunderous silence filled the room, no one sure what to say to this sight. The lord of the vampires was throwing aside all his power and becoming a mere follower. What they didn't stop to think about was how the mark of the Vagabond was still on him, and it was indeed his nature to wander. Yet, Ryuu was in for the surprise. Sophia smiled her gentile, child-like smile, put her hands under his chin at both cheeks, and she kissed his forehead as she said, "Receive the breath of soul for your sacrifice to me," and he felt an empowerment that he never knew possible. She then said, "You are now free—completely free! The mark is gone."

Ryuu watched, solemnly, quietly waiting, feeling lighter at heart, but not entirely. There was going to more to that than what met the eye. While all that was going on, Kannon looked over Jean-Claude and wondered what had happened. She piped up and asked, "Uncle Jean-Claude, what happened to you?"

"Bah, some undead with an overinflated ego," he said, "No biggie: it's just an occupational hazard."

"Please, uncle, take care of yourself," answered Kannon, "We love you so much! I hate to think what we'd do without you."

He just smiled and said, "You'll find someone else to lead, and you will keep going. Though we all live for a long time, this is not to say that any of us are immortal. If it happens, you all have to be ready for it."

As there was a silence in the acknowledgement of this, there were other things taking place during their talking.

Keelin was trying to get off Chiyuki's shoulder, and hissed at her mother, "I hate being carried like this!"

Chiyuki smiled vindictively and said, "Then consider it _part _of your punishment!"

Mickey then spoke up and said, "Your grace, I hear that you have been disobedient to your parents. Is that true?"

Keelin didn't make eye-contact and glanced to the floor. Sheila spoke in her gentle demeanor and said, "Little one, we know you are going through a lot, and it is scary to awake when you did. All four of us had that happen. But disobeying won't help you. Yet, if you wanted to talk to us about it—those who went through what you now go through—you can stay, and we'll ask everyone to leave once we are done, and we can talk."

Keelin sighed and stayed put, better not to argue with people who out-aged you in more ways than one. "With your permission, I would like to go look this over with the rest of Die Kaiserenhand," said Jean-Claude.

They were given leave, and that left the four, Ren, Chiyuki, and a very depressed Keelin. Chiyuki set Keelin down, turning a mother's glare on her, saying as she folded her arms under hear breast, leaning her weight on one hip, "Now...explain to me why you came, how you found us, and what in the world came into your mind and drove you to the brink of insanity to come and follow us!"

Sophia then spoke and said, "What should be more worried about is you, Keelin, going out and trying to operate abilities that, though they can protect you, you don't fully understand their strength, or know fully how to control that."

Keelin listened, but she looked at her with genuine wonder as to what Sophia had meant. Keelin asked, "What hidden powers?"

Kannon giggled and said, "You're Golconda, honey! You can do all the things that we can do. You're now one of the five most powerful vampires on the face of the earth! Isn't that right, Boogie-san?"

Boogie-kun nodded his head very fast and said, "Yup, Yup and Yepper!"

"You can do things now that your mother can only dream of, but you cannot yet control," said Mickey, "We want to help you with that."

Keelin glanced up at her mother, and after seeing her fight, the thought of her ever being better than her mother seemed impossible. "However, even though you are what you are," said Sophia, "You still have to obey your parents. Where they lack in ability, they make up for in time and wisdom—wisdom from which you could greatly benefit."

Kannon then said, "In other words, you got the tools, but they have the talent! Right, Boogie-dude, (man, I think you are so neat!)"

Keelin nodded, and Chiyuki coughed as she frowned as Keelin said, "I could have handled it."

Chiyuki gave her the eye to that, but Sheila then said to Chiyuki, "Then teach her all you know—your savvy, your slyness, your cunning, your inner mental strength; but most of all, teach her how to love!"

Chiyuki rolled her eyes, but Keelin looked fearful. She backed away slightly, with the faintest blush on her face as she said, "I don't want to know."

Kannon came off her throne and came down to her with a big smile, (looking so much like Karin,) saying, "There's nothing to fear! Boogie-san can help you! I know he can!"

Chiyuki sighed and said all aggravated, "You're so stubborn!"

Sophia then said, "Please, you're frightening the poor girl."

Keelin was indeed frightened, backing away. Sophia set down her scepter and crown, to try to look less intimidating, and came over gently. She said, "Please tell me, what frightens you? Please, open your mind to me."

Keelin stared at her for a few minutes, blinked a couple of times, and then growled viciously at her. "Please, don't force me to subdue you!" snapped Sophia, now staring at her all serious.

Keelin's eyes were completely vamped out, and her fangs exposed, as she growled at Sophia, acting like a caged wild animal. Sophia sighed and reached out her hands. She then pinched off the veins that led to the brain, in the same fashion that a sleeper hold works. It was only enough to make her pass out. Keelin glared at her the entire time, and then collapsed as Chiyuki was there to catch her. "She is going to have a bad headache when she awakens," said Sophia, "Boogie-san, I charge you with the well-being of Keelin, and help keep her out of trouble."

"I will do my best!" he said, grinning, hard for him to keep a serious face.

"Please, elder one: put her to bed," said Sophia, "and raise her well; teach her how to love."

Chiyuki looked slightly confused, but nodded in agreement none the less. Ren said, as they went, "So, do we see what Jean-Claude found, or do we finish our 'business'?"

"I'm more for the latter of those two," Chiyuki said, feigning innocence.

Once again, he swept her off her feet. Chiyuki giggled like a school girl and kissed his neck. Ren just laughed devilishly and said, "Girl, you are insatiable!"

Chiyuki smiled as she whispered into his ear, "And you know you like it!"

While the "business" was taking place, Jean-Claude was opening the files that he had found. As _that_ was taking place, Keelin was in a tree next to the building, running her hands through Boogie-kun's hair thoughtlessly. Soon, Kannon was outside, wearing ordinary clothes, looking just like Karin at that age, but with longer hair. She said, "Hey, let's go across the street into Central Park—it's always fun this time of night!"

Keelin said nothing, but was standing by Kannon. "Okay," she said, as soft as she could manage.

"Wow, you seem so sad," said Kannon, "What's wrong? Wanna talk about it?"

"Not particularly," she said, glancing over at her.

As they got to the park, they heard the sounds of busking for the late night people, and Kannon said, "Daddy calls it the city that never sleeps. I wonder how true that is."

Keelin listened, with a strong distaste for the music playing. "I know," said Kannon, "What do YOU like to do? Tell me what you call fun, and we can see if we can do that!"

That one caught Keeling off guard. No one had ever asked her that before, nor had she ever considered such things. "What I do for fun?" responded Keelin in a curiosity flavored wonder. She had to think about that one. Kannon giggled, and said, "I mean, you DO like to have fun, right? Who doesn't?"

"Uh...what I do for fun tends to be one person activities," she said, "Anything in particular you want to do?"

She then got a gleam in her eye, and said, "You know, it is that time of the month, and in truth I think you need to learn how to hunt and erase minds. Oh, I have the perfect act!"

Keelin looked confused, but rolled with it. "Alright, what is your act?" she asked.

"Watch," she said, "Now, being what I am, even though you have a preference, everyone is my target! You just watch and hide here."

She tousled Boogie-Kun's hair and she waited until a young woman came by alone. Kannon went out with crocodile tears saying, "I'm...I'm lost! I can't find my mommy!"

The young woman reached out for the crying girl and said, patting her on her back, "Oh are you okay? Don't worry we will find your mother."

"Please," she said, "I think she was that way," and it led to a darker section of the park.

She followed willingly, really wanting to help this lost girl, completely clueless of that into which she walked. What Kannon did not yet know was that this woman had suffered many miscarriages in her life, and dearly loved children, wanting to have her own. As a result, she was depressed, and jumped at this chance to aid this girl. Once they were in a brushy area, Kannon looked in, expecting the woman to bend over and do the same. The woman did so, looking for whatever it was. Kannon was on her neck in an instant and gently guided her into the brush. The woman followed, as if in a hazy dream, no resistance. Once she was done, she called Keelin over saying, "Now, this is the most important part!"

The woman stood there, still in an almost seemingly drunken stance. "Now we wipe her memory of this," said Kannon, in a very spunky but instructional manner, "Just hold your hand out, and concentrate your thoughts and connect with her mind, like this."

"I know how to wipe minds," she said, nodding.

Kannon made sure she erased the memory of their meeting, and then said, "What's neat about me and my cousins is that we don't have a preference, but whatever emotion is a problem, we siphon that off!"

With that, she used her abilities to gently lower her to the ground. "What was here problem?" Keelin asked.

"I think she was depressed," said Kannon, "Something about not having children, and not being able to have any."

Keelin nodded, and turned to go wander off. Kannon went to follow her, and said, "Well, at least keep me company. Gosh! I never like seeing anyone sad, especially family. I just wish there was something I could do to bring your smile back."

"I never had a true smile," she said coolly.

Kannon just shook her head, realizing that, if she got too personal, she might just run away. However, she had to know. She then asked, "You make it sound like Uncle Jean-Claude has not done enough for us. What do you want that we cannot give you?"

Keelin glanced back at her, something close to her mother's chainsaw massacre glare. "Oh, that does it!" said Kannon, all flustered, "I tried to be nice, but now I'm going to have to tell uncle!" and she stomped off.

Keelin watched with an amused look in her eyes.

Jean-Claude was pouring over the paperwork when there was a knock at the door. When he saw that it was Kannon, with a stuck out outer lip, she explained the whole thing. Thus, he re-donned his hunting clothes to find the "little rotter!" Keelin was waiting for Jean-Claude. Knowing him, it wouldn't take long to find her. Out of nowhere landed Jean-Claude in his entire hunting splendor. "Little girls like you shouldn't be out in Central Park at night without someone," he said, with a glower in his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I could take care of myself in the oh-so-dangerous streets on New York," she said.

He then put his hands on his hips and said, "And that's half your problem, brat!"

His voice was stern, and he was taking the approach that he had taken with Karin that one evening when he proverbially slapped some sense into her. He then said, "You think you can handle yourself? Do you realize how much grief you are giving your parents? You may not know this, but they BOTH love you dearly. Yes—love—any clue on what that is?"

"Not in the slightest," she growled from between her teeth.

Like lightning, he had her in an alley and pinned against the wall to where they were eye to eye, and he said, very cross, "Real love gives of itself and NEVER asks anything in return. Do you not realize what your parents sacrificed to give you the benefits you have now? If you needed a heart, your mother would be willing to rip it out of her own ribcage if it meant you would live! If you needed eyes, your father would pluck out his own for you! _I would allow myself to be beheaded if it meant you were safe! _You better not take for granted these things, because, one of these days, you're going to need these things, and they won't be there. Often, you don't know what you have until it's gone, and even then, it just might be too late!"

He put her down and said, "Straighten up and fly right! You owe your mother and father a HUGE apology with your bratty attitude, because I can see right through you! You...are...not...impressing...ANYONE! What you need to do is remove that lump of cold lead in your chest and replace it for a beating, caring heart!"

Keelin just watched, nothing in her face changing, besides the fact she was biting her lower lip. He started to walk away and said, "Don't stay out too late—you have school tomorrow, and your mother will worry."

He now wanted to pound some street gang, just to blow off steam. Keelin watched, waited, and kicked the side of the building, putting a hole in it. Boogie-kun glanced up at Keelin. "Did he just say you were showing off?" he asked, knowing the answer, and knowing that kicking a hole in the wall was not helping her case. He furrowed his brow at her, and Keelin glared at him. Keelin slumped against the wall, using it as support. Keelin just sat there, and ran a hand through her hair.

As Jean-Claude walked, he was trying to figure things out with her. He could not understand it. The child was as much of an enigma as her mother, and matters were worse, because she was also Golconda—the full understanding of which she was unaware. Either she, or a lot of people, was going to get hurt if it went south. He could just not figure out what would suddenly depress who should have been a bubbly, happy seven-year old girl. Awakening was always rough, but for her, for what SHE is, it should have been her day of jubilee. He had to get into her head, and he wondered if she wanted to get violent. If that was the case, it would have to be in a constructive manner. He was going to go back and find out what was going on. After some thought, Jean-Claude came back to her and said, "Okay, you want to vent? Come with me, and I'll give that to you."

"Who says I want to talk! Who says I want any of this!" Keelin shouted, glancing up at him, "Who says I _want_ to be a special vampire royalty! Who says I want to be and different from the rest because I could kick them into the dirt!"

"Then, for crying out loud, what do you want!"

"I don't know anymore!" she yelled back, her heart pounding and chest heaving.

Jean-Claude slumped down and sat beside her and said, "Let me tell you a little story about the things **I** could not choose in life," and he began to relay his entire life story up to that point. Keelin listened, with dew moisture piling up at the edges of her eyes. Jean-Claude then said, "So you see, ever since the day I was born, I had people making my choices for me. Believe me; it was not fun at all. I don't like using this term, but it fits here: it really sucked! Yet, because of all that, I have wanted a world where someone like you would never have to face what I did. You have the breaks. You may have some things thrust on you like I did, but believe me, you have a nice home, a mommy and daddy that love you a lot, you have the four, Franklin, Great Grandmother Elda...okay, scratch that one, but you get what I mean. You have so much, and I think a few things thrown at you are nothing compared to what you could have lost."

He picked her up and put her on his knee as he hugged her and gently rocked her back and forth, saying, "I know—you just want to be a normal little girl, with friends at school, and a regular mommy and daddy. Sometimes we can't get what we want, but we always can get what we need, and mommy needs you just as much as she needs you. It may not be 'normal,' but you're doing far better than a lot of vampires your age. Please, always know you're loved. No matter what you become, you…are…loved."

Keelin grabbed his shirt, hugged it to her face, and cried, most likely staining his shirt, but none the less crying. He just sat their rocking her and letting her vent. He would let her get it out, and then take her wherever she wanted to go. Keelin finished crying…and then went through a fit of hysterics. He stopped and looked down at her, wondering what was going on. It was laughing, dry sobs, angry rants, and she was getting it all off her chest. He just started rocking her, letting it all happen, giving her time. A good thirty minutes later, and she was finished, wiping away the snot and left over tears with her sleeve. "Where would you like to go now?" asked Jean-Claude in an understanding voice.

"Home," she said, hugging onto him tightly.

"Come on, angel," he said, "I'm sure your mother is waiting for you."

With that, they went back to the tower.

4


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Romulus and Remus spent the better part of the using connections within the realms of their own intelligence people planted within various spots of the U.S. alongside what public record could yield for them, trying to find out who all these people were. Sure, the princess had given them a rough sketch, yet it was incomplete, lending to the fact that this kind of vampires, the living vampires, were so able to cover their tracks. As time went on that day, they got together some kind of a dossier to relay to the princess, but this would not be without issue. The two bats that Anjou left to tail them had done their jobs, and they relayed everything back to Anjou. She then contacted the American Lycanthrope Society about what she had seen. When she said that there were two werewolves interested in what they were doing, they began to wonder who would be doing that. If it was that there were still werewolves that were siding with the undead, they wanted to know about it as soon as possible. They did not want to deal with traitors in their midst. They asked for a description of the two, and she gave it, and now there was dead silence on the other end. They then asked what they were armed with, and then they said, "You may have some problems."

"What kind of problems," asked Anjou frankly, but with a lump in her throat, not liking the feel of things.

"We had once thought they were gone, but it looks like your problems may be reaching beyond American borders," responded the man on the other end.

"To whom do you refer," said Anjou, all concerned, but with a growing sense of urgency in her quiet voice.

"If they are who we suspect," said the man, "Then it is just more than their kind of werewolf with whom you must contend. If it is, then your problems may be, once again, vampiric."

"Are you going to continue to talk in riddles, or are you going to answer me?" she now demanded.

"I speak of the Beowulf," said the man, quite frankly.

Anjou shuddered, and remembered the tales that had been read to her as a child, but she also figured they had been the stuff of legend…until this moment. The man then continued, "If they are of the Beowulf, also known as a group of werewolves known as the Earth Clan, they are connected with a European house of vampires, and that means that the legends about them are also founded in truth."

"Let me guess—Romanian?" said Anjou, already anticipating how this was going.

"Very much so," said the man, "And thus, it seems they are trying to set up here."

"So, what do we do?" asked Anjou.

"Leave that to us for the moment," said the man, "Remember: you are a protectorate of Uncle Sam now, so let's see what they can do first."

Early in the afternoon, Romulus and Remus were walking to where they were going to make their faxes, each one having a complete copy of all they had learned, as well as placing on a flash drive the same information. However, there was only so long that the bats were going to go undiscovered. Because the Beowulf's senses are far many times keener than the average human, they began to suspect something was off. Their hearing had detected the flapping of wings often, and they wrote it off to the hordes of pigeons that lived in New York. However, they were in an area where there were not a lot of pigeons, and they heard the flapping again, along with the scent. Because of the many pollutant scents in the city, it was hard to make out the scents of the bats, but they were in a spot with average traffic, and they could now be smelt clearly. Romulus stopped and began to look around. Remus asked what the problem was, and Romulus told him both what to smell and look for. As they did, they finally found in the crack of a ledge two large brown bats. Remus said, "So? I bet all these older buildings have whole companies of bats living within them."

"Then let's test that," answered Romulus, "Let's walk around a few blocks, but keep an eye out for bats."

This they did, and sure enough, they were being tailed. They then sat on a park bench as Remus said, "Okay, so what does this mean?"

"Either they are a pair of the most curious bats that ever lived," answered Romulus, "or this Clan has a way of detecting us through bats."

"Are you saying magic?" said Remus, now fearful.

"It is possible," responded Romulus, "We know of the Greater Japan Magical Society, and that is only because they are very open to all that want to peaceably learn of them. If that is the case, and the information we have here is correct, then if there is a similar society here, then the alliance that they have in Japan may well be repeated here. In addition to that, there are werewolves that are not a part of Earth Clan that live in this country in peace with us. If they are protected somehow by the United States government like we suspect, then our security has been compromised."

Remus first stared at him in silence, and then said, "You know that means we are never going to get out of here with this information. Are our lives in danger?"

"I don't think so," said Romulus, "If the perceive us to be a threat, they would have to assume that there is something bigger out there that they must stop. I figure they might try to track us if they could."

"So, what do you have planned?"

Romulus started to speak in the ancient Transylvanian tongue and told him to start walking. They continued in that language and Romulus handed him a copy of the dossier and a thumb drive upon which the same information was contained. He then said, "Take these and try to lose any bats that may follow you in the subway. Take a circuitous route and keep concealed in case there are more of their little pets waiting in the tunnels for you. While on the train, take a rubber glove with no talc on it, cut off a finger, put the thumb drive in it, squeeze as much air out of it as you can and seal it tight. Then swallow it. Take the file to a post office on Staten Island and send it to our contact in Liechtenstein. Put on a fake return address, but make it real enough not to be questioned, and send it priority mail. Then, meet me back at the Waldorf Astoria."

"What do we do then?"

"We leave the country."

"Hold on: they are NOT going to just let us walk out of here! When we head to an airport…"

Romulus cut in and said, "We keep to crowded areas, and ensure that, if they act, all we have to do is shout 'terrorist,' and all Hell will break loose. The security people will not know who they are right away, and if it will be who I suspect, they will have no credentials on them to say who they are. They won't even be wearing suits, so they will be suspected for a while. We then slip out as soon as the chaos starts and get a flight a few days later under another name."

"It's better than nothing," said Remus, "but why do you want me to swallow…"

"Last resort," responded Romulus.

Remus just shook his head and went off to take care of business.

As soon as they split, sure enough, one of the bats started to tail him. He then hit the subway and melted into the crowed. He watched for and smelled the bat following. He then saw that it was looking to perch on the very train onto which he sought to board, so he took found an empty chip bag balled it up, threw it at the bat, disrupting it, and doing so long enough to allow him to get on the train and take off before it was able to regain itself. On the other end, Anjou winced as if she had been the one so hit, and then, when the bat had regained itself, she saw her mark was gone. Immediately, she called for bats that were indeed living in the tunnel that she controlled to tail the train. Yet, by the time they were on the task, the train had hit the next station, and Remus had stepped off. He then started to use a trick that wolves and coyotes use to throw off anyone trying to catch them—the double back trick. Wolves, who know that they work a lot off of smell, also know that many other creatures that would pursue them would use the same, and thus, they have proven themselves smart enough to be able to double back on their own scent trail and throw off their pursuer. This was much in a similar way. He actually caught the train back to the first station, knowing that they would not expect him to head back to where he started. He then went to another train, made about five changes, and then finally headed to his target.

Romulus was not so stealthy. He went straight to a mailbox and faxing facility and made it obvious what he was doing. He handed over the dossier and had them fax it to two numbers. The bat saw this, relayed it to Anjou, and she then called the contact number to let them know what he was trying. They told her that every exit to the city was covered, the airports were all being watched, and that any move to get out or send information was being traced. She told him where the one was and they immediately spiked the transmission, but sent back to the machine that the calls had gone through. They then copied the information for the investigation. Meanwhile, Romulus began to shred the dossier, knowing that the information was preserved. The agent then asked Anjou what had happened to the other, and she said she had lost him, but that she was trying to get the trail back. While that was going on, Romulus was checking the both of them out of the Waldorf Astoria and preparing them to leave.

At the post office, Remus got another idea. He went first to an office supply store and bought about a quarter ream of paper. He then went to the post office and got two packages that were designed for international priority mail. He addressed one to a contact that used to be in Krakow, Poland and left no return address. If they were watching the post offices, they would be able to peg that quicker, for no return address would cause instant suspicion. He then packaged what he wanted to send to the proper address and with the return address to be the Cavern Restaurant in that tower they suspected to be Bloodsucker Central in the city. He then sent off the packages and headed back to the hotel. However, when he got close, he picked up on Romulus' scent, and also the scent of others that he really didn't care to meet. With that, he followed the scent, and then realized that Romulus was trying to lose the bat that had been tailing him. He finally caught up with him at La Guardia and asked, "Did you lose the flying mouse?"

"It really doesn't matter," said Romulus, "The place is crawling with agents. The smell of gun oil on some plain clothed agents is clear and obvious, though they didn't think to counter that."

"What do we do?"

"Wait to be approached. Go to the check-in."

As they did, two men came over and said, "Come with us, please."

Being in plainclothes, and not showing any badges, they resisted as Romulus said, "Hey, what's going on?"

Remus started to scuffle a bit, and then reached into the man's jacket and shouted, "HE HAS GOT A GUN! HE'S A TERRORIST!"

Because this was being handled by the NSA, they did not want it to be known that they were there, and what they were chasing, so they did not inform the TSA that they were there. Even if they knew, the common folk started to scream and move like panicked cattle. A few brave civilians came up and shouted, "LET THEM GO!" as one of the agents got a chair across the head for his troubles. TSA were moving in now, and a better picture of chaos could not have been created. In the panic, they immediately headed for the door and past other agents closing in to try to rescue their mates and not seeing their marks go past. Quickly, the pair headed for the subway and for Long Island to stay in a motel for three days under different ID they carried until the heat blew over. They would then contact Wolfgang by another means and get tickets out of there as soon as was possible. Once everything calmed down, the agents realized that now, there was no way of finding their marks again. The only good thing that came out of it was that they were able to intercept the transmissions. However, they were not sure what did get out. They found the decoy package, which meant that another must have slipped through somehow. All they could do now was tell the Clan that they were being watched.

Anjou received the call, and now she was very concerned. Considering what she had been told about these werewolves, there was much at stake. She then went to see Jean-Claude. At that point, he was upstairs with his wife. He decided to look up some music from the fifties while he looked over the files and his wife tended to the housework. Soon enough, she started to move to the music and her work started to perk up. When _Why Do Fools Fall in Love_ came up, Jean-Claude started to sing in a falsetto voice and dance around himself. Then Buddy Holly came up and _Rave On_ started to play, and the two of them began to dance for that style of music. By the time Ritchie Valens came on with _Come On, Let's Go,_ the twins came down for dinner to see them dancing. Franklin came in at the same time and loved the sight, but the twins just rolled their eyes. They didn't stop, but Yuriya said, "What's wrong?"

Sheila rolled her three eyes, (one under the lid,) and said, "You have NO idea how embarrassing it would be to have one of my friends come over to see this!"

While she was saying that, the Four Seasons' _Sherry_ came up, and Jean-Claude started to sing the lead, just to get under her skin. He was doing the Elvis swivel as he did, and Yuriya was matching him, and then picked up Franklin to bounce around with him a bit. Jean-Claude then said, "And what's wrong with the music?"

Mickey had to admit that he kind of liked it, but he wondered what his friends would think if they saw him gallivant around like that. He just smiled at Mickey and said, "When you get married, you won't mind as much."

At that point, a knock came at the door. Jean-Claude and Yuriya sashayed over to the door with Franklin in-between and let Anjou in. The sight took off a bit of the serious edge from her mood, and she started to sing a bit with her brother. Jean-Claude then said, "You eaten yet? You need food or…you know. You're welcome to dine with us tonight."

"Actually, I may ruin your appetite with what I have to say," said Anjou, regaining her serious mood.

Jean-Claude stopped and said, "What happened?"

Romulus found that the phone, though touchtone, was the old kind where the digits and the receiver were two different parts of the phone. He unscrewed the mouthpiece and replaced it with a transparent one with a light on it that would let him know if the line was being traced. He then called the secure number, and he heard, "This is Vera. I can assume this is either Romulus or Remus?"

"It's Romulus," he answered, "The information is on the way to our contact in Liechtenstein, and we were compromised."

"Where are you now?" she then asked.

"We're in a motel on Long Island waiting for things to blow over."

"What happened?"

"They have the ability to see through bats and track targets. They must have told someone government."

"That means the American Lycanthrope Society knows your there as well."

"If they do, then they know who we are, and that means that they could trace things back to you."

Silence was now heard for about 30 seconds, and Vera then said, "Mina said that it may not be so bad. You may now have to introduce yourselves. You have to be wise, because Jean-Claude may not understand."

"Why should we be worried about him?"

"Um…he's taken out several master vampires, the entire Inquisition, prevented a war in Japan, and you have to ask?"

"Point taken," he responded, "Now what?"

"Wait about three days, and then go have a meal. You know where."

3


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jean-Claude sat and ate as he listened carefully to the details. He now did not know what to think. Anjou then said, "Could they be a separate foe?"

"I don't think so," said Mickey, "I would have detected that the last time they were in the restaurant."

"Then just what, in the name of common sense, would werewolves from Romania want here?" pondered Jean-Claude.

He shoveled down the last of supper and went back to the files. Something struck him as funny. There were papers in there in a language that he had never seen. He had tested it against things on the internet, but that had not given a lead in either known or dead languages. However, there were other papers detailing common business not uncommon to what they had seen amongst the houses they had vanquished. Yet, whoever it was that was sending these messages were being enigmatic about the whole thing. They seemed to not want to reveal who they were. He picked up the glyph again and stared at it. The odd thing about it was that, though it was done in the glyph styles of the houses—simplistic and yet unique—it did seem to have the feel of royal heraldry. He then went back to his computer as the others watched him and followed him as he analyzed, wanting to hear what he had found. He brought up a search engine and started to look for old Romanian crests and heraldry through history. After about 20 minutes of looking, and the others doing the same, having an idea where he was going with it, he hit upon one that looked the closest to it, but barely, and he stared at both the design and the name. Some of the writing also seemed to match what he had seen in the files, and it was indeed from the Middle Ages. He then printed it up and decided to see if he could jog Chiyuki's mind, and Ryuu's, considering that she was entertaining him that night.

Chiyuki was explaining all that was going on with Keelin, and not just her coming out. It seemed at times that you didn't know to whom you talked. It seems like there were three people and not one. Ryuu ruled out multiple personality disorder, considering that Keelin had not seen anything as traumatic as to cause her to fragment her mind. This was when there was a knock at the door and Ren answered. "Hey bro," he tried to say, but Jean-Claude brushed by and went right up to the couch and laid out the sheets before them. He then asked, "You've been around for a long while; what do you make of this medieval writing and that glyph, as well as that heraldry?"

"Hmm…doesn't look much familiar," Chiyuki said, moving over to it, and scrunching her eyes to see it. Ryuu then spoke up and said, "It's familiar."

Jean-Claude, to confirm his suspicions said, "From what I read here, it's an old house that goes back to Romania itself, and I think you can guess which one. When the 12 houses that we knew, and destroyed, existed, sometimes people would pull up defunct glyphs like this when they thought they could form their own thing, even though the other 12 houses were quick to put a stop to them."

Chiyuki nodded, and said "I follow."

"What I'm wondering is if this new movement is just borrowing the glyph, or if there is indeed a Romanian connection," stated Jean-Claude, "If so...well...I wonder..."

He let the statement dangle; hoping someone else could say something. Chiyuki then added, "I would bank on it being a borrowed glyph, but you can never be sure these days."

Jean-Claude responded, "Well, if it is, we need merely to shut it down. If not, then there is a MUCH bigger hand in this, and one that makes me actually a bit frightened. I always hoped that HE was a legend. If not...that is the last vampire on earth with whom I would want to tangle!"

"Who?" she thought, thinking, if not a bit arrogantly, that she or Ryuu would be that vampire. However, by the heraldry, Ryuu already knew where this was going, and he said, "Well, who's the granddaddy of them all in legend, books, song, movies?"

Chiyuki blinked and said, snickering, "Dracula?" but Ryuu didn't look so amused. Jean-Claude then asked, "Could it be possible that there is some truth to Vlad?"

"There might be, but it is obvious he isn't the grandfather of vampires," Chiyuki said, putting her hand on Ryuu's shoulder as he shook his head.

"That's not the point," said Jean-Claude, "The point is that, if he is real, and the legends are true, I would put Vlad on even par with Ryuu. Hey, even I wouldn't fight Ryuu. I like to breathe!"

Chiyuki grinned and said, "Yeah...true…but that's only the legends; there is no telling that this is true."

"Then we have to start here, in New York, and find out how far this thing extends," said Jean-Claude, "If it's here, easy fix. If it goes further than that, then be ready to face your worst nightmares!"

Chiyuki nodded and played with the tips of her fiery red hair, then let it go as Ryuu said, "This is not a legend…there is some truth to this."

After a short silence, Sheila asked, "Father, if that was true, what does that mean for us?"

"I don't know," said Jean-Claude, "I...I don't think he would just go, 'Oh, hi, your taking over rulership? Okay!' with a happy grin on his face. Anyway, we still have to start here in New York."

"When do we start," asked Anjou, who had followed him down.

"Give me a few days to go over this," he answered, "I want to know everything we can before we dive into this."

With that, he took his leave and went back to the computer in his apartment.

As he sat down, Ryuu and Chiyuki, with Ren in tow, decided to come up and join him. "Good, I may need your help," said Jean-Claude.

"Well, I can, but there is only so much I could say. Truth is, I know much, but if Vlad is real, and still crawling around, I have kept my distance from him, as he has from me."

Jean-Claude began to look at the history behind the emblem, and it turned out that indeed it was the master household behind the 12, but it was not at first. Jean-Claude then said, "He's not the oldest, but how did he get to be so powerful?"

Ryuu shrugged and said, "I don't know."

He then went back to the files, and began to put "Vlad" or "Tepes" in the places where the source had been in question, and then began to ponder the connection to things. He then said, "According to this, his household has been calling the shots for some time. My wonder is how has our world of vampires escaped his detection, because, certainly, he would not have approved of it—Dream or no dream."

"He's the kind that likes a challenge every now and then, if what I have heard is true," answered Ryuu.

"So, does he expect us true, pure blood vampires to give him a challenge?"

"Alone, no, but, all together like this, maybe..."

Chiyuki laughed and said, "Ah, so apparently, I nor Ryuu would be any sort of challenge."

"I don't think he realizes how old you are," said Jean-Claude, "Yet, if any of this is true, you may get the chance to inform him."

Ryuu then said, "If he is for real, then Dracula has hordes of minions. Fatigue reaches everyone at some point."

"It does," agreed Chiyuki.

"I have never seen that in either Chiyuki or Ryuu," pondered Jean-Claude.

"I get fatigued," she said, grinning, "Just ask Ren."

Ren just got that look in his eye, but Chiyuki said, "Nu uh uh," making sure he didn't try anything.

"However, I do think Vlad is old as you, sis," said Jean-Claude.

"I figure as much," she said, "which makes us equals."

"If so, he's got one whale of a fight on his hands."

Meanwhile, the royalty was in deep consultation, deep thought, each one pondering the next move that needed to be made, none sure what the other plotted, but one thing was for sure: no one trusted the other! Suddenly, with complete surprise, Kannon said, "I'm all in! I have aces over eights—dead man's hand!"

"Not quite," said Mickey, as he turned over the other two aces, "We split the pot!"

Keelin growled lightly at the scene and she grumbled, "I wanted skittles."

"We played for Skittles the last time," said Kannon, "unless you have a spare supply to put up," as she pumped her eyebrows up and down.

Keelin's left eye twitched. She ran downstairs, grabbed her bag of skittles out of her room, and brought them back up. Kannon said, "Right on!" as the others rolled their eyes, and then went for their hidden stash. Kannon was hoping to clean them out again. Yet, both the parents of these two were going to be unprepared for what was to happen as a result of this game...there would not be any sleep that night with a bunch of preteens on a sugar high! Keelin snickered and said, "Nu uh, I'm munching on this right now!" as she set the Skittles in her lap. "Hey, if we're gonna play for them, you can't go eating them all!" said Kannon, lower lip stuck out. At this, Keelin's sack of skittles floated up and landed on the table with their stacks of Oreos, (what they'd been using for chips!) "I thought you were gambling with them," said Sophia, with a kind smile. "No! I grabbed them to eat!" Keelin said, she got a look not too far from her mother's same mischievous look and grinned.

At this, Kenta walked in and said, "What are you all doing?"

"Texas hold 'em!" they all shouted.

"How do you play? What are the stakes?" said Kenta. The kids all got a glint in their eyes! Keelin then shouted, "Candy, and anything sweet and sugary!"

"Um...kids, are you sure that's safe? She may try to drain NYC dry after this!" pondered Kenta.

Keelin didn't say anything more, munching on her skittles, and checking her next hand with a devilish look on her face.

A few days had passed since the run-in with the feds, and the one package, along with the thumb drive, had made its way to Liechtenstein by this point, and it was then carried away to a spot in a rural setting in Romania that was once known as Transylvania, and to a place called Castle Bran. For a fortress, it, in truth, did not sit on the highest hill of the area, which is odd for such a structure. It sat on a lower part of the hill, and it had indeed once been lived in by Vlad Tepes himself. Because of that, and because of the legends spun by Braham Stoker, it had become a popular tourist sight. In fact, it held tours daily, and indeed it sat in sight of the highway. Yet, the structure held a secret. It was not only once lived in by Vlad; it was _still lived in_ by Vlad. Being in such easy access to the public, one would find it odd that he would still be there. However, the real residence and nerve center actually rested below the castle itself, carved into the hill below, tunneling to the much larger hill beside it, making an area three times the size of the castle seen by the public. However, at night, the halls were still wandered by those that lived below, because it did belong to them. Pulling some strings that the Tepes had in the Romanian Government, the Beowulfs did the security for the castle, and that allowed for free movement in the castle proper. This whole thing would have been a case of hiding in plain sight. Everything had been fine until World War Two. The Nazis had controlled the area, and indeed occupied the castle itself, but the soldiers became terrified over time. Many were disappearing during night guard, and the rumors of vampires began to circulate. Some joked that the old silent German film _Nosferatu_ had come to life, but those jokes stopped when an entire squad managed to disappear within two weeks. When it came time for the Russians to liberate the country, the Beowulfs took an active part, and took great pleasure in ripping apart their former occupiers. However, this was followed by the Communists in Romania, yet it was not as bad, oddly enough, because the castle _was_ a tourist site after all, and if it put a good face on the country, then using it for such was okay for them. However, things got to a head when certain officials disappeared in that castle, and the secret police started to poke around. Eventually, Vlad was able to plant some controlling agents within the Communist party itself to stop things from happening, but he also worked as much as he could with the resistance to oust that government. Indeed, Romania was of all the Communist nations of the old Bloc countries the most ruthless and evil. When the reverse domino effect hit with the fall of the Berlin Wall, Romania, outside of the Soviet Union, was the last to cling to communism. Ceausescu had, before this time, tried to be more open to the West, even being the first to recognize West Germany as a legitimate country within the Communist Bloc. However, as the years passed, he became more and more totalitarian in his approach. Vlad was a tyrant himself, but at least he had not yet lost his grip on reality ad Ceausescu had, (that would come later!) Besides, the best way to cultivate the kine, (the people,) was a free people that would be better controlled thinking they were free when in fact it was he calling all the shots behind the scenes. Besides, there was only room for one tyrant, so action had to be taken.

By 1989, Ceausescu had lost all grips on reality, and he began to see himself as a god, though he had to know that his time was short. What he did not know was that Vlad was working behind the scenes in lockstep with his granddaughter, (the only time where they worked in full cooperation with one another,) to put an end to the regime. Slowly but surely, he and she began, with their minions and Beowulfs, began to wrest power away from the government and begin to take over themselves. (This, incidentally, was where Mina learned her political savvy. He even worked in the revolutionaries, getting them to rise up, using the connections only they could gain and use, and caused the start of the Revolution on December 21st, 1989. It was supposed to be a meeting for support for Ceausescu on the anniversary in his denouncing and not getting involved with the invasion of Czechoslovakia by the rest of the Warsaw Pact, during a time when he still had some semblance of sanity. However, Vlad planted vampires and Beowulf in the crowd and started to stir them up. The crowd started to heckle and boo him, and he had the nerve to act surprised. Mina played in when, with the help of Wolfgang, pretended to be a girl that had been belted by one of the soldiers, (Wolfgang,) and that brought the crowd to total chaos. The president and his wife then retreated inside the building in which they had been observing things, not sure what was going to happen next. The state tried to cut off the images, but the people had seen enough: the chaos, the surprised look, that poor little girl. By the 22nd, every city was in revolt. Matters were made worse when the military not under Vlad's control by that point had opened up on the crowd as they forced their way into the building. Hundreds died, and though it was not as bad as some events of the past, it was still a massacre of unarmed civilians, and that cut whatever support Ceausescu had in the military. By this point, the government handed over power unknowingly to the Tepes. Ceausescu's days were numbered.

The executive couple fled Bucharest by helicopter, but by the 24th, it was over. They were forced down by the military, arrested by the police, and then handed to the army. The tribunal in Bucharest was damning, and the judge seemed to have no mercy. However, if anyone had held up a painting of Vlad Tepes, they would have pegged the judge as dead ringer for their former hero. The Tepes gave a Christmas present to the people of Romania by sentencing them to death on charges ranging from illegal gathering of wealth to genocide. There were certain people of note that were members of Romania's elite paratrooper unit, but what they did not know was that those men were familiars and friends of Vlad Tepes lock, stock, and barrel. History also records that the couple were shot to pieces the second they were placed against the wall and too fast for the cameras to record the event. However, the truth was far grizzlier. In truth, the cameras were shut off that evening, and the Tepes stepped out. The couple looked askance at the pair, and Vlad said, "Now, did you at any point really think that you ran anything in this country? I admire how you stood against the status quo at one time, and kept your country well, but you well more than overstepped yourself, and got the true ruling power upset at you. That, my friend, is not good for your life expectancy."

Ceausescu looked confused at the pair that stood before him and said, "Just who do you think you are?"

Both smiled at this point, exposing a healthy set of fangs, and he said, "Do you recognize the Impaler now?"

Both of them were too terrified to scream now, and they both soiled themselves. Mina then said, "And now, you should be honored to be the guests of honor as we dine tonight—on you!"

Vlad took Ceausescu as Mina took his wife and fed. They did not die or pass out, but Vlad said, "I wish I had time to haul your sorry mortal excuses to Bran and do it the way I would have preferred, but my subjects deserve swift justice. Men, do it!"

They stepped back behind the troops and watched with giddy delight as the men ripped the two apart with their AK-47s, looking at the Tepes for mercy in the last throes of life, knowing they were the only that could stop it, but also knowing that they would not. It was then that the cameras and lights were turned back on so the cameras could send the images nationwide.

Since that time, sadly, Vlad went as demented as Ceausescu, though he would never dare to be so overt. However, he was becoming sloppy, and he had alienated the Beowulf in the manner that Ceausescu had alienated his own military. Mina knew that this had to end, and now she may have the way of doing it. She looked at the files and thumb drive and began to make connections. It seemed that "Makka" was only a cover name, considering that Karin's parents retained the name "Marker," which, in fact, was a cover for something else. "Makka" is how the Japanese would have pronounced the name, and "Anju" would have been the spelling also used in that nation. However, it was a French word—Anjou—and that got the wheels rolling for Romulus and Remus. Following that logic, they traced things back to 1809, and there was indeed a European connection. The Markers were in fact, "La Famille Marquer." With this information, she began to flesh some things out. The first thing was that the living vampires had a vested interest in remaining concealed. The reason had to be tied to 1809, and after some research, she traced things to the birth of a dhampir in France, in the heart of the Inquisition. This was discovered, and led to the direct hunting and killing of the living vampires. They fled Europe and scattered to the four corners of the earth. For fear of being found, they had become expert in hiding, even perfecting the skill that they had about erasing the memories of they upon whom the feed. However, she wondered why this did not affect where they were. She then went into her own archives and then discovered that something had been known about this, but because it was taking place in Catholic controlled areas, and quite far away, it was let go. They thought that it only affected their kind, but the living vampires even then we expert in hiding, and had only gotten better at it since 1809. Because Romania was Eastern Orthodox, they paid the purge no mind. She then went back into the records of France before that era, and it was discovered that there had been one Jacques Marquer who had been the mastermind behind the escapes of such family names as Aramash and Brownlick, as well as his own family. He changed his name to James Marker and moved his family to Japan with the other two, after which they disappear from the record. She was overwhelmed by this. How could they have been missed all these centuries? No other dhampir had ever been heard of until the appearance of Blade, and then this Jean-Claude. The ironic thing was that he was not bitter, and because of who took him in, as well as how his own parents had raised him, he became a propagator of something she sought, but in her own way. She only wished that she had known before this time because she could have helped him be even greater than he had become. He was not an enemy, and she wanted to keep it that way. She picked up the phone and called Romulus and Remus on a secure line. Their instructions were simple: befriend the dhampir and his crew, and bring them to Romania any way they could. She went back to the other dossier and took out the pictures of Karin and Jean-Claude, and said to herself, "With you two, your dream can become real, and no one could stop it. Please, you two, don't be fools."

3


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jean-Claude went back to the files, and he began to pour over places where Vlad—if it was Vlad—could be hiding his operations, knowing that he just had to go back and get more information. He found a few spots in Upper Manhattan and figured that it would be a good look. He then said, "I'm going fishing for information. Anyone care to join me?"

Anjou and Karin were both up for it, as was Ryuu and Chiyuki. For her, it was more of a matter of breaking up the monotony. For Ryuu, it was more to try to keep his mind off Ai. Jean-Claude suited up and went to the armory. When he arrived, Tony was all happy, "Hey, boss! One of the special items came in today. Take a look at this beauty!"

He presented Jean-Claude with a Heckler and Koch 417. It was an assault rifle set in an M-4 configuration, but that can fire the standard 7.62x51mm NATO rounds. He smiled and said, "Now this is sweet! I guess I can break it in tonight! Have you already prepped it?"

"Hey, pizan—would I be doin' my job if I didn't have everything ready the second I got it?" said Tony, in his typical New York Italian accent.

Jean-Claude just smiled and said, "I wouldn't expect any less from you! Was this the only one?"

"Nah," he said, "They all came in."

With that, the sisters pulled out one each for themselves, after which Jean-Claude said, "What about the other order?"

"Oh that?" he said, "That'll be a few more days. Considerin' what you want, dats a little bit harder to get, but it's on its way."

"Good," responded Jean-Claude, "Because, if we go where I expect, I am going to need the firepower."

The other two looked at him, and he said, "It's a surprise."

He then turned back to Tony and said, "How about the G-11?"

"Almost impossible," responded Tony, "There are only so many prototypes of dat, and besides, dey ain't sure it's all that reliable yet."

"How about the AK-103s: how close are you to getting those?"

"Those already came in," he said.

"I'll test them out tomorrow on the range," responded Jean-Claude, and asked for the garlic rounds, saying, "and I want to be sure they fragment and stick, and they don't pass straight through."

As they were getting ready to leave, Tony asked, "Hey, Chi—you want some firepower? Maybe you can use the AKs?"

She just gave him that look, and he just sighed. He handed both she and Ryuu over their katana, (as the girls and Jean-Claude already had their blades,) and he said, "You know, they say you don' take a knife to a gunfight. One of these days, you gonna wish you brought a bit a firepower there."

She just gave him a coquettish look and said, "That would make it too easy! Besides, you would ruin all the fun!"

Tony had always wanted to ask her what she considered "fun," but thought better of it every time, and just let it go. As they were leaving, Anjou said, "Don't you think the rest of the Hand should be in on this?"

"We already have a sizeable group," said Jean-Claude, "We don't want to draw more attention on us than we are already doing now. It is not going to be easy to conceal those rifles, but then again, if the police ask, we can always erase their memories."

When Tony heard that, he said, "Oh, I almost forgot. My friend in NYPD gave me this. I asked him about it when you said it would be handy."

He tossed them all badges of New York's Finest, and he said, "That should be good on the civilians, considering that a quick flash is all you need, and it helps that it's actually a New York badge."

"Thanks, Tony, and I'll see you later tonight," said Jean-Claude as the posse went out.

As they headed out, they were spotted by Romulus and Remus in their rental car under their new aliases, and they made sure to tail them without detection. They saw the weapons with which they were armed, and they were stunned again at the firepower to which this Clan had access. They stayed in the mix of traffic as to stay out of sight. Because of the mix of smells in the city, there was no way they would be detected…at least at that point. As they went further north, they city began to look more middle class, then more of the nicer of the apartments, and then more into the poorer areas of the island. At first, the police did question them, but every time it happened, the police suddenly seemed flummoxed, and just let them pass with no issue. Soon, they were in gang territory, and it got interesting then. About nine came up and approached the group, looking tough, but they then saw what they were carrying, and just the sight of Jean-Claude, and they quickly backed off. They had seen similar rifles to that, but not quite the same. However, the fact that they had the guts to tote such things openly, and due to the fact that they also were gutsy enough to carry those blades, they knew better than to press their luck and see if they were going to use them at all. Then, one gang did approach, and there were about 17 of them. They quickly found themselves surrounded, and two of the biggest of them approached, acting as if they were in charge. They matched Jean-Claude in size, but the Romulus and Remus were both not certain if that would even matter. Their hearing could detect parts of the conversation mixed in with the sounds of the city and music of the area, and it was obvious that they were trying to intimidate Jean-Claude. They were too close for the rifles to be of any effect, but it did not seem that they would be needed. One of them grabbed Jean-Claude's trench coat, and that was as far as he got. While that was going on, the other went up to Chiyuki and tried to threaten her. For both of them, it was about to be a bad night. With lightning speed, the two of them had the pair hard against the wall before they knew what had hit them, and the others were wading through the others like they were school children. They were not only using Bruce Lee's techniques, but it was mixed in with everything else they had learned, and matched the system of close quarters combat that many allied forces used to clean up the crime ridden streets of Shanghai, and make life bad for the Axis. This began to gather a crowd, but they all flashed badges, telling them they were on a special detail. Once they saw that, they began to back off, but they were then approached by five youths from around the corner. They also looked tough, but the way they carried themselves said that they only looked the part, but were more able to handle themselves in a situation than any average gangster. When they spotted the posse, they then told the now beaten and bruised pile of humanity that they had better leave if they knew what was good for them. They did not have to be told twice! They cleared out, and the situation became more social than before. In the mix of sounds, the five began to do a bit of hand jive with Jean-Claude and the others, and act like old friends that had not seen each other in ages. This warranted more investigation, so the two parked the car and secured it. They didn't worry about thieves, because they knew that, with their keen senses, they could easily track down the thieves and make them wish their fathers had never met their mothers!

The bunch went and sat down on a stoop, and the other two got in as close as they needed to be able to hear the conversation, which was far enough not to be seen. The one that seemed in charge said, "Hey, how y'all been?"

"Oh, you know us, Curtis" said Karin, "Never a dull moment!"

"I heard that," responded Curtis, "I'd expect that. I never knew I would ever meet actual superheroes."

Anjou then said, "You should be glad we got you five out of that Cathong mess you were in."

"Hey, we would have been vamp burgers by this point," said Curtis, "I couldn't have gotten out of there without your help. Anyway, what brings you guys here?"

"This," said Jean-Claude, and he said, "Have you seen this tagged anywhere, or anyone with this mark on their flesh?"

He looked it over for a minute, and he said, "You know, come to think of it, there was a small gang that was trying to get into this area and make a mark, and a few did have that on them."

"What happened to them?" said Chiyuki in a way that said she had a good guess as to what had happened.

"Well, they went missing one day," responded Curtis, "But other gangs have told stories of them being attacked, and a few of their friends being hauled off. One or two were found with their throats ripped out, but a few never turned up."

That caught their collective attention, and Jean-Claude said, "Where were they last seen?"

Curtis then said, "About 40 blocks north, but, are they what I think?"

"Yes," he said, "and it would be best if you five went back to your cribs for tonight and lay out the garlic. Yet, if I have my way about it, this will be the last night you have to worry about it. Come on, guys, let's get on it. Peace, guys, and stay out of trouble."

"Word up," answered Curtis, who signaled for the others to go with him, and they said, "Hotline still the same if we see anything?"

"You bet," he said, "But don't be slow. If there were any plants here, they would want you out of the way for helping me. I'll let you know when it's safe."

With that, they were on their way, and the Beowulfs got to their car and began to follow again.

The arrived in the area, and as they approached it, it became darker and more eerie as they went. It almost seemed that, whoever lived there, they wanted people as scared and as disoriented as could be possible. However, this would not be an issue for the group there, for this was something that was common to them, and nothing that had ever scared them away before. They then began to feel the hackles on their necks raise up, and they knew that trouble was coming. They began to hear tapping and banging on the ground of things metallic in a rhythmic fashion, and voices echoing, saying, "Looks like we have the great prize here tonight! You made a grave mistake coming here! You are not leaving!"

Immediately, Chiyuki and Ryuu drew and Ryuu laughed, saying, "Either you are delusional or ignorant; I am betting on the latter!"

Out of the darkness came about 20 gang bangers, but it was obvious that they were not human anymore. They either had swords, pipes, or AK-47, and they were coming from all directions. The three with firearms did not even wait. They opened up on full automatic, and each one took a direction, while the other two just jumped into the fray. Two bullets ripped through Ryuu's leg, but he ignored it, and it was suddenly as if the wounds had not been there. The gangsters were shocked at this, in that, they were armed with rounds that would have dropped any normal vampire. That would have been finding had these been normal vampires. They had no chance to scream when the pair tore into them with their renowned speed, and had that sector wrapped up in moments. Meanwhile, those with guns were using a "spray-and-pray" method at first, but the other three were showing their discipline by controlling themselves and picking their targets one by one. The power behind the three's rounds were greater because they had the full rifle rounds, being in the standard NATO configuration for 7.62mm, while the gangsters had the intermediate rounds. Because of that, and because of the fact that their spraying hit colleagues in an unintended crossfire, they had to move and adjust their shots. Yet, in that moment of time, the other three took advantage of this momentary lapse and closed quarters, now spraying themselves. Once they closed, in a flash, they had their weapons slung to their backs and their blades out, making short work of their assailants. They were completely unprepared to take on what was now essentially and elite paramilitary unit. However, once they came together in the square, there was applause and the laughter of a female voice. "Splendid!" she laughed evilly, "You are far better than I expected, but don't think it's over!"

Once they began to gain a feel for their surroundings, out of the darkness came a very pale woman with raven black hair and two spots on her face that were blood red where eyes normally were. They indeed were her eyes, but there was nothing there to indicate pupils and such. Her long fangs and pointed ears lent them the feeling that this woman was being powered by something demonic. Ryuu caught her scent, and he realized who stood there. "It's one of his concubines," said Ryuu, "He's onto things here!"

That confirmed what they all feared: Dracula was real, and this was one of his top minions. She began to approach, but Jean-Claude whipped around his 417 and said, "That's far enough. If you can talk, then speak from there. Who are you and what is your business?"

She just smiled, and again he asked, "Who are you?"

"Maria," The woman said in a Transylvania accent.

Chiyuki drew her sword, "Take one more step and your head will be my new soccer ball."

Maria laughed and said, "That is highly doubtful."

Jean-Claude spoke before Chiyuki could react. "What do you want? Who do you work for?" responded Jean-Claude in the Vampire tongue: one he rarely used. It was a mix of Romanian, Creole, and proper French.

"I am one of the brides of Lord Dracula," Maria said, "I find the use of 'concubine' so demeaning."

"You're still his whore," snapped Chiyuki, who was not impressed, "That's enough for me, can I kill her now?"

"I advise against it," responded Maria, now pointing to the windows around. There were about 15 more, and they were armed with AK-47s as well, yet, because of their cover and elevation, the group there would be riddled with bullets before they knew what hit them. They may not die, but they would be so incapacitated that they would be dead before anyone could blink. Chiyuki was not intimidated by that and said, "Why so? I'm not afraid of angering the big bad vampire."

Jean-Claude raised his hand, saying, "I hate to say it, sis, but she's probably more powerful than you. The best I could do is one volley of the garlic bullets and a hope that I hit. After that, I have no guarantees."

"Doubt it: she was trained in sex, I was trained in fighting," said Chiyuki snidely, which caused Maria to scowl.

Jean-Claude looked at her and said in the Vampire tongue, "Then I would guess that you know well what I am."

"Yes, that's true," Maria said to Jean-Claude and ignoring Chiyuki, "and you can speak English you know, it is much easier."

"You would deal with a dhampir then?" asked Jean-Claude.

Chiyuki glared at Jean-Claude, pointed her sword at the vampire, and kept eye-contact with her, saying, "Why bother talking to her? You know she is going to _try_ to slaughter us any minute now."

She was very much irritated and anxious to fight. Chiyuki's eye twitched, her bloody massacre face coming on. Maria paid it no mind, and said, "I have no worries about dealing with you. Know this, however: he'd send his army to stop you if you provoke him. He knows you wish for humans and vampires to live together in harmony. Humans are the prey; they are a vampire's food. It's like a lion befriending a gazelle!"

Chiyuki turned the full effect of her face on the newcomer vampire and angrily shouted, "_**Look, just shut up!**_"

"Hold up!" he said, "The only reason why he would want this is because he knows that what he is, and what he propagates are not like true vampires, of which stock I am. The undead know that their kingdoms are threatened by this union because they know that we don't need to kill people in order to survive. We have not lost our humanity as they—or he! Besides, why are you warning us? My sister here is itching for a fight, and I am half willing to let her go if you mean us harm. Nothing is going to stand in the way of what was fated anyway. This was prophesied long ago. Those kids are more powerful than any other vampire on the planet, and that army may not survive if they ever decided to unleash their full power. I don't think he's ever faced Golconda before—not like them, anyway."

Chiyuki grinned, speaking as if the other conversation was not going on, "Don't even try to silence me!"

"He is the oldest of the vampires; he is the devil's son," Maria said smirking, "And he is slowly learning the secrets of your little group. He is also learning your weaknesses..."

Chiyuki cackled, cutting into Maria's diatribe, "How arrogant can you be, I know the Devil's son, I killed his mother!"

"_He's the oldest?_" Jean-Claude said with a smirk, addressing the age issue, "Um, I hate to break the news to you, but we have someone with us who makes the same claims of both age and lineage. Besides all that, we wacked his succubus mother, so you'd better weigh your words about weaknesses. We may have some, but don't think he doesn't have any to exploit. Again, why are you telling me this?"

"Because its fun to watch you squirm," Maria said, an evil smile growing on her face, "Watch out for the dark tree that's hiding in your forest."

Chiyuki yawned, saying, "This is relevant…how?" not impressed by her witticism. Jean-Claude went further and ignored it completely, shouting, "ANSWER MY QUESTION! Tell us what you want with us or you're a pile of ash!"

Chiyuki was now looking at Ryuu, wondering how he was taking all this. Ryuu was there, blinking and tilting his head to the side, like a cat, leaving Chiyuki to wonder if he ever got fully over being a cat for a thousand years. Maria then responded, "I just told you, I want to watch you squirm. You really don't listen well and your temper is too short."

That was it for Jean-Claude, who said, "You are about to find out how it got so short, and why people fear ticking me off!"

He was getting ready to fight, but a loud report rang out from one of the windows, followed by, "Don't even think about it, ladies!"

Karin and Anjou were hoping to sneak off and try to hit the snipers while the heated discussion was going on, hoping that they were too distracted to notice. Maria then said, "It's been fun, but I think it is time this ended now. You are beginning to bore me, and my lover wants you dead anyway. Ta-ta…"

Yet, just as they were about to raise up and fire, another loud report rang out from another direction in rapid succession and took out one row of snipers, followed by, "YOU ARE GOING BACK TO YOUR LOVER IN AN URN!"

Maria wheeled around to see the last thing she wanted to see. She knew well of the princess' elite eight, and she also well knew who was coming. "NO!" she said, "YOU TRAITOROUS MANGY MUTTS!"

The others didn't need to be told twice as they sprang into action. They used the distraction to get the jump on their assailants and they were turning to ash rather quickly. Maria took the hint and started to retreat in the confusion, but she wheeled around to run right into Chiyuki and Rue. "And now we get to find out if your arrogant mouth has your money put behind it!"

Yet, before they could react, she laughed, and the laugh got deeper and deeper as she transformed right there before them. She now had the form of a large two-legged cross between a bird and iguana standing about eight feet tall. She snarled, "I hardly doubt that you can fight me like this!"

The truth was that they could, but because of the shock of the sight, they were a split second behind in reacting, but before she could move, she stepped back in horror. Ryuu and Chiyuki turned around to see, also standing eight feet tall and massive, were a pair of what she had to assume were werewolves by their appearance. She had always known that, in their combative form, werewolves were normally large, but this was beyond anything she had ever seen! They started to move, and the two vampires took that moment to turn back around and hamstring their opponent. Because the blades were not silver, it did not kill her, but it hobbled her. She let out a screech, but before she could fall down, the wolves were on her. Once they pinned her down, Romulus smashed his hand into her chest and ripped out her heart. That, and the vampire witch, turned to ash in a flash. Once that was done, they reverted back to their normal forms, but they were naked due to the change ripping off their clothes. They had also laid aside their AK-103s because of this, but before they could go back for them, Jean-Claude and Anjou both had their silver-steel alloy blades at the throats of the pair, to which Jean-Claude said, "Lucy, you got some 'splainin to do!"

This was going south fast, and the pair said, "Um…we surrender?"

4


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As they stood there in their birthday suits, they said, "Is there any way we can get some clothes? We have some in our car. The keys are there in those shreds."

Jean-Claude, not being one without compassion, signaled for Anjou to find them as Romulus said, "We always keep couple of spare sets just in case."

Chiyuki, looking at this, said in her normal way, "You act very casual for someone standing literally one half inch from death."

"Hey, we fight what you fight," said Remus, "We came to help you."

"It seems that way," responded Karin, "We just don't understand why. What stake do you have in this?"

"You have a dream, right?" asked Romulus.

"A dream that we have realized," stated Jean-Claude, "or as good as we could manage."

Remus smiled and said, "Well, actually, you haven't seen far enough. There is more that could happen."

Ryuu, suspicious of all this, said, "Explain."

"Our leader wants the same thing as you want," responded Remus, "but the scale is a much greater one, and one that would mean true harmony for all of us."

"The two worlds could never completely mix," said Chiyuki, "We are just too different for humans to fully accept us. It took me years to get that through Jean-Claude's head, and I am surprised that he did get as close as we got."

Romulus smiled knowingly and said, "What we seek would not consist of the complete mixing of the worlds of the day and night, but enough of one where we could live in peace with one another, nor bother one another either."

Karin cocked her head and said, "That doesn't make any sense."

"If you could give us a chance to explain, it would all make sense," Responded Romulus, just as they were retrieving their clothes and putting them on, "Would you trust us?"

Jean-Claude looked at the two of them for a moment, and then he said, "Alright, there is a coffee shop not too far from here in a safer part of the neighborhood. We'll go there and talk, but no funny stuff. Anjou, secure their weapons."

They began to hear sirens approaching, and like a precision team, and without needing to be told, they began to cover themselves, while Chiyuki and Ryuu were using their incredible speed to police up all the spent round cartridges and enemy weapons. Within seconds, they had left the area with nothing but a trace of ash, having even cleaned up the scraps of clothes that had been cleaned up. With that, they got to the car that they others had rented.

After securing all the weapons in the trunk, Jean-Claude more casually said, "We just got a set of the 103s in our armory, but we haven't had much of a chance to test them."

Remus, just as casually said, "You are going to love them. They have all the good traits of the AK-47, but under more control. They are far more accurate—up to 500 yards. I would say, though, that those HK-417s are not too shabby."

"I always like to keep a good and up to date arsenal," responded Jean-Claude, "although I actually have a Sturmgewher-44 that I like to use from time to time."

"That will please our leader to know that your group is that well-armed," responded Remus.

"Who is that?" asked Anjou.

"We'll explain all," said Romulus, "Though I would say that all of us would never fit in that car."

Chiyuki said, "We'll get there ahead of you and reserve a spot."

Remus tried to get into the driver side, but Jean-Claude said, "I'm driving."

He shoved Remus to the middle, and Karin got into the other side, aiming the rifle right at him as she sat there, practically putting the muzzle on his hip. She knew that it would not kill him, but the silver swords would finish them if it came to it, and they had enough room to draw. Anjou got into the back with the other and did the same. Romulus then said, "You still don't trust us?"

"Reagan said it best:" stated Jean-Claude, "Trust, but verify."

The pair just sighed, knowing that they would be cautious, but also knowing how frustrating it was going to be to gain their trust.

They arrived at the shop about 20 minutes later, and the other two had the spots reserved, though the group found it odd that they still had their blades. The others kept their weapons, and flashed the badges, which kept questions from being asked. They put in their orders and sat with the other two. Karin then asked, "How did you get those blades past?"

Ryuu smiled and said, "You aren't the only ones that know how to play mind tricks."

At this, Jean-Claude said, "Okay, we're here, so spill it."

Romulus and Remus then looked at each other and nodded, and Romulus said, "It's like this: there is another breed of the undead that exist, but their state is different than what you may have ever seen."

"What do you mean?" asked Ryuu, his head now swimming.

"The source of these has nothing to do with your stock," said Remus, "They are from an entirely different source."

"Go ahead," said Jean-Claude, paying close attention.

Remus then added, "You DO know who you chase, right?"

"Maria back there kind of confirmed that for us," said Chiyuki.

"Then you have to understand that how he became how he is had nothing to do with the normal way," queried Romulus.

Ryuu stiffened a bit, as if he already knew the answer. They then gave a brief explanation, and Ryuu said, "Thus, he got the mark of the Vagabond as I, correct?"

"_As you?_" asked Romulus, all surprised, "What do you mean by that?"

"Let's just say that I have that mark," said Ryuu, and instantly the pair knew with whom they talked. Then Remus said, "Then you understand that another realm of the night was created by him."

"I hope they are not like the others we have faced," said Anjou.

"Far from it," said Chiyuki, holding knowledge of what Vlad may have made, "Tell me, do they have the ability to day walk?"

"Actually, no," said Remus, "I know what you are saying, but, due to the nature of his curse, this was not given them."

"It seems that how myth and popular culture have known from the vampire is a culmination of all the worlds we have faced," said Jean-Claude, "But I don't get how it is that you want to help us. You act like someone of that stock is your boss. I thought that alliances outside the kind that the Clan has with the lycanthropes of this area were not what you would have condoned."

Remus smiled and said, "In fact, what we are was specially bred for the purpose of hunting the kind of vampires of which we speak. Yet, because of the efforts of the daughter of Vlad, our stock was won over to the Tepes' side, and now we are the royal army and guard. We are the Beowulf."

Thunderous silence filled that corner of the coffee shop when that name was stated. Jean-Claude then knew that, if these two wanted, they could cause some major destruction. He knew of the legends, but he was not sure how much was myth, and how much was truth. Yet, after pondering it, he knew that the two could be stopped, but not at the cost of a few of them. He then said, "If you are with Vlad…"

Romulus cut him off and said, "Trust me: we want nothing more to do with Vlad now. We are just biding our time as to when we can get rid of him. We two are of an elite eight that have the job of guarding his granddaughter, and the heir apparent to the Kingdom of the Night."

"_She's_ the queen?" said Karin quizzically, "I hate to break it to you, but…"

"We know of your kids," said Remus, "and there is much to be made good about that."

"Wait!" snapped Jean-Claude, "How do you know about that?"

"Actually," said Romulus, "We have been tracking this Clan of yours ever since you put the hurt on the 12 houses here. It affected Vlad, because he had his hand in some of that. He had since been trying to establish something directly controlled here, but you stand in the way."

"Then how do I know you are not out to destroy us, considering that you work with the crown princess of your world?" demanded Jean-Claude.

"Hey, whoa, slow down there, chief!" exclaimed Remus, "You have all the cards right now! Look, we have no love for Vlad right now. He has been doing us dirty for a while now, and he has gotten just as bad as Ceausescu was before we felled him."

"That was you!" spouted Anjou.

"Hey, it was hard to conceal things with the commies in power," said Romulus, "He was okay for a time, but he just went nuts! Vlad is just as bad."

"Are you telling me that your princess wants her own grandfather dead!" said Karin, all shocked.

"You have to understand something here," said Remus, "They are so disjoined that he barely recognizes her, and thought her a threat long before she became one. They are so estranged that they might as well not even be related."

"Yet, how do the kids play into this?" asked Chiyuki, all concerned now.

"She recognizes your royalty as just that," said Romulus, "If the top one is your empress, then for your kind, she is that. However, our princess is going to be the queen of our world. However, if things go well, she would have your empress second in authority over all the world of the night only to our queen's own. In fact, once things are established, and our niche is set, they will represent the new nobility, the old being something of Vlad's creation, and just as power hungry. Once they are out of the way, then your empress can be the empress of the western hemisphere, as one of the kids can be leader of the eastern, and our princess as the Queen. If she is not able to have any offspring, then your empress would rule the world of the night. Because the four are unfamiliar with what it means to be royal, our princess—Mina—would teach them all they need to know. Because of the relation between Mina and your kids as the new nobility, it would unify the world of the night as one force that would work peaceably with the rest of the world who would want peace with us, and be able to defend itself against those that would not."

Ryuu said, "You sound like you are trying to make a vampire nation," but made it sound sarcastic, like it sounded ridiculous. However, the two Beowulfs were not laughing, and they said, "That is exactly about what we speak."

The silence hit like a medicine ball to the gut. There was a mix of emotions and thoughts about this, and Jean-Claude said, "Are you saying you would gather all those of the night under your wing as a sovereign people? If that's the case, would you…we…have enough to ward off an attack?"

The pair smiled and Remus said, "I don't think you realize the pull that the Tepes have. Because they have been around for quite some time, the wealth they have accumulated is astronomical. They could build a castle with gold bricks and not have it hurt them. Moreover, their wealth it tied up in investments and companies worldwide. In many nations, if they pulled out their support, they could collapse whole nations and throw the world of the day into chaos, with the world in the night sitting back until they all beat each other senseless in the chaos, and then step in when they are weak, and we get what we want anyway."

Karin gave them this odd look and she said, "You sound like the Yakuza!"

The two then laughed with a deep belly laugh and said, "Are you kidding? They, the mafia, and any other syndicate are rank armatures compared to what she could do! It's not that she operates like that, but she also knows how to bargain like that if the need called for it. You see, Jean-Claude, the way you wanted to do it would not have worked, because it would have taken too long, there is no way you would have fully mixed, your wealth, (which is great, but is a pittance compared to ours,) would not support you, you have no great influences enough, and you would have brought about your annihilation. The way we plan to do it would put us on the map as a sovereign people, a world power with which to contend, and a people which the world would have to accept. We would mix with the world, and yet be separate and strong enough to keep the humans either happy, or at bay—whatever works."

Another space of silence sat in the room, and then Jean-Claude asked, "Where do we play into this?"

"You join us," said Jean-Claude, "and you would never have to fear anyone ever again. Let us help you, and we ask your help against Vlad in return."

After some thought, he said, "I have to run it by the royalty. If they give the green light, you have a deal."

"Could we meet them?" said Romulus.

Anjou got right into their faces and said, "Remember: we know into what you can change, but we also have ways of tending to you that your kind never knew possible. One slip in front of them, and we kabob you on silver rotisseries!"

The pair looked at her, and they did have to acknowledge that they held all the cards at that moment. Remus then said, "Lead the way."

As they left the café, Jean-Claude was already on his cell, and said, "Make sure the rest of the Hand is in the throne room. It will be close quarters, so have them with MP-5 10mm sub-guns with silver rounds. We have guests coming."

Because their hearing was what it was, they heard the whole thing, and they realized that these guys were not amateurs. They may not have had the reach that Mina had, but indeed, they could strike hard and do a lot of damage before they would be stopped. They all got into the car, save for Ryuu and Chiyuki, who ran there in a flash, the same way as before, and took them to Clan tower. Once there, the four came in through the service entrance of the restaurant, and then snuck to the back as not to scare the customers. The pair then had their suspicions confirmed when the elevator opened up. "We thought there was something there," said Romulus.

"How did you get past the ward?" asked Jean-Claude, but Karin said, "Because of what they are, such things don't work on them. The wards don't work on animals, or anything with enhanced senses like that of an animal—a wolf, in their case."

"Glad to know that," said Jean-Claude, who then thought, "…_after the fact!_"

When they got to the throne room, the four were there, and Keelin stood off to the side, still not sure she wanted to be included in the whole royalty thing. Romulus and Remus then stepped forward and bowed, saying, "Your majesty, we send you greetings from Princess Mina Tepes, the crown princess of the world of the night."

"Arise," she said, "We were informed of all that was going on before you arrived. Is it true that there sits someone in greater authority than I?"

Nervous, and worried about how they should answer, they gave a moment's time, and then Romulus said, "The only reason she would is the fact that she has been around longer, and has far more experience."

"I like your honesty," said Sophia, "It is true, I am called an empress in name, but I have yet to fully solidify that. I am recognized amongst our world, but we still have yet to gain more influence in the world to truly say we have anything."

The pair stood there amazed at the maturity of the child before them, and Remus asked, "How is one so young so wise?"

At that, Mickey informed them about the prophecies, and their history. After a bit of thought, Remus then said, "It sounds like that our union would then be inevitable."

"How so?" asked Jean-Claude.

Before either could answer, Sophia then said, "In order for my crown to mean anything, it has to have backing."

"But I thought an empress was a higher rank than a queen," said Jean-Claude, all confused.

"Empress…queen…it is really the same, dear Jean-Claude," said Sophia, "We would be equal, but I would put myself under her so that I could learn. I would love to meet her."

"She would love to meet you," said Remus, "And if all goes well, you shall."

Sophia then looked at Jean-Claude and said, "Form my Hand, and travel with these two, and prepare the way for me."

Jean-Claude wasn't sure about this, but she said, "Mickey and Sheila will go with you as my ambassadors. There may be another, but I must think about that one for a bit."

"Begging your pardon, your majesty," said Romulus, "Part of our mission is to see how much of an influence Vlad has here. With your permission, we would like to gather that information."

"Then I shall lend you the use of the Hand, as well as Chiyuki and Ryuu," responded Sophia, "They are all fine warriors, and they shall serve you well."

"Thank you," said Remus, "There is a place we can check tonight. If it is what I think, we can get some more information out of it."

"What will the conditions be," asked Jean-Claude.

"Close quarters," answered Romulus.

"Then the rest of you, arm with MP-5s," said Jean-Claude, "And I am going to try out the new one. Since there is only one right now, I can test it."

"Test what?" asked Remus.

"You are going to love the name of this weapon!" exclaimed Jean-Claude, "Beowulf!"

The pair smiled and said, "We love it already! Let's go bust some heads."

4


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Once they were outfitted, the group was on their way. Romulus then said, "We may well be walking into the heart of the beast."

"What's that supposed to mean," asked Karin, not liking his tone.

"It is suspected that where we are going is the heart of everything," added Remus, "We may well be able to destroy the sleeper cell here in New York if it is. Once that is done, then we all go to Europe."

"Are you saying we are going to Romania," asked Jean-Claude, but Chiyuki took it in stride and said, "Summertime is so nice in Europe this time of year."

"You are really up for this, aren't you?" said Jean-Claude.

"It's better than sitting around," she responded, to which Jean-Claude just rolled his eyes.

"Where are we going?" asked Anjou, trying to get things back on track.

"It's a rave club," said Romulus, "But it is an underground club that normal mortals know nothing about…unless they are on that night's menu."

"Typical," said Weiner, "You use a place like that to lure in humans no one would care anything about, feed, and either vamp out the good ones, or kill the others. Your tracks stay covered, and no one that matters suspects a thing."

Remus said, "You sound like you talk from experience."

"When you spent that much time chasing vampires as I and my grandfather did…well…that was before we learned better, and then were turned against our will…anyway, you remember patterns and such."

"Well, that's…useful," said, Remus, not sure how to respond.

They went into one of the poorer quarters of Queens, and found an old abandoned slaughterhouse. The vampires all wanted to retch over the sick sense of humor they had. Romulus said, "Our records show that it is a big place, with plenty of places to make safe rooms, feeding areas, and enough offices to do what they intend."

"What are we looking for?" asked Ryuu.

"All we are doing is confirming if this is the headquarters," responded Remus, "If so, then we need to go ahead and trash the place and destroy any record of there ever being anything like this existing. No one leaves alive or undead tonight. That is Mina's order. It's sad, but they made the wrong choice when they chose to join Vlad. If there was a way to rescue them, we would, but there is no way we can do that tonight. If it isn't we take whatever records there are that can peg that area down, though we would have to change strategy. Vlad will be onto things if that was the case, and he would be far more careful at that point. Worse, you may have to have some new residents."

"Who would that be," asked Karin.

"The princess and a few others may have to come to you for safety," said Remus, "Vlad would not hesitate to destroy her, because he already suspects something, and this would put it beyond doubt that his own granddaughter was conspiring against him."

"We would do so without hesitation," said Jean-Claude, "Any who comes to us for safety, and they truly need the help, we do not turn away, and that means _anyone_!"

The pair then looked at one another, and they realized that they may well have made some good allies that night.

They approached the location, and the vampires all used their enhanced sight while the Beowulfs smelled it out to see what was going on. Indeed, there were many queued up to enter, with maybe three or four humans in the mix. The sound of the pounding techno was heard even from where they were, so what Jean-Claude had planned would not be heard by any inside. The pair was wondering how to approach things, but Jean-Claude then whispered, "Chiyuki and Ryuu: use your speed to get the humans out of there. We will be right behind you mowing them down. Romulus and Remus: make sure no one gets away."

The pair was surprised how quickly he had assessed the situation and come up with a plan. Jean-Claude saw their wonderment and said, "I play a lot of chess."

"Remind me to get you on the board one of these days," stated Romulus.

Jean-Claude waited until there was a passage of time when no one else approached, and then said, "NOW!"

In a blur, Ryuu and Chiyuki were off like the wind, and pulled out the quite shocked and flummoxed humans. When they were at a safe distance, they all looked like they all had been stung like a bee, but the two put them all to sleep and erased their memories of what happened. At that moment, they heard the automatic fire flying, and decided to go back and help the Beowulfs clean up the runners. At the club, it looked like the Saint Valentine's Day Massacre. Many of them were blasted against the wall before they could even blink. Others tried to charge the group all suicidal, and met their ends that way. About five tried to charge Jean-Claude, but his .50cal Beowulf not only perforated them, but the blast knocked them about six feet back before they disintegrated in a flash of light and ash. It had a kick, but with his strength and vampiric ability, it was as if he was firing an M-16. The ones near the end tried to slip into the night, only to run into the Beowulfs and Ryuu and Chiyuki. With that, they headed inside.

The music was blisteringly loud, and none of them cared for that kind of music, especially Chiyuki, who just wanted to vomit. They used their blades at that point, killing off the roaming ones stealthily and quietly, not wanting to alert the main body. Once they were sure they had the room contained, Remus said, "We'll take the bulk of you up to the other rooms to see if we cannot take care of any of them. That leaves the general, Ryuu, and Chiyuki to take care of this room. Can you three handle that?"

"Can Superman fly?" asked Jean-Claude in return.

They nodded, and the rest of the Hand went on, and left the other three to take care of that room. After a quick scan of things, they figured out who the humans were, and they would operate their plans again. At this, Jean-Claude attached a 60 round drum clip and said, "Go."

The humans on the dance floor were being unknowingly guided to an area in the back, and they did not realize that they were about to become a part of a terrible blood orgy. However, they were not to get that far. As quick as the wind, vampires were being blown aside as two blurs were plucking out and then returning for the humans in the room. They extracted about 15 in all, put them all to sleep outside, and erased their memories. Once the confusion was setting in, Jean-Claude stepped in and allowed the confused undead see just who it was that entered. Some were defiant, but many eyes opened in stark terror as to who stood there. His reputation had indeed preceded him, and the legends that had been told about him only made him more feared. One cried out, "KILL HIM!" but that was as far as he got, as Jean-Claude started spraying. The loud report could barely be heard over the music, but the effects were just as harsh as the high caliber round was wreaking havoc in the crowd. Others tried to approach him before he could turn to them, but his own speed, although not like Ryuu and Chiyuki's was formidable as well. He shifted out while striking some as they passed. He then continued to attack. When the drum ran out, he pulled out the saber and started to attack that way. When others tried to escape, they met their ends at the hands of Ryuu and Chiyuki. As was stated, no one was getting out alive except for the victim humans.

Upstairs, the others could hear the commotion and screaming, but they had problems of their own. Yet, the rest of the Hand moved with the precision of a special strike force. Each one was checking their danger corners and covering one another's "six." Romulus and Remus were impressed at this, and they would have put them as an even match for the elite eight any day of the week. Because their tactics were so good, they were able to move swiftly and fluidly. They hit room after room, taking out troops as they went. These weren't the others downstairs, these were trained professionals. Yet, they had never faced anything like this. As they went, it became clear that this indeed was the main base of Vlad's efforts there. If they were able to hit this, because they would no longer have leadership, they would scatter into the night. The Beowulfs could come back to New York later and aid the Clan in finding all the undead and giving them an option: live in the Bund and recognize the new queen, or be destroyed. They could not risk any rogue factors still floating out there causing problems. The one problem was finding the headman. They were certain they had cleared out every room, but they could not find him. That worried Karin, and she said, "I don't like this. Those three are alone. If he can change like that one woman…"

Remus cut in and said, "They all can do that—all vampires can, and I assume you can as well."

Karin thought for a moment, and remembered what happened when her parents had attempted to use and ancient ritual and turn Karin into a full vampire. Even though it was the wrong ritual, because her family was blindsided, and she thought they were dead, she became enraged and took on a vicious form. It was not hideous by any stretch, but it was…well…different. She then said, "I remember this one time…well, we don't have time for that, but I see what you mean. That makes me more worried."

Hondo then said, "It's secure up here, let's get down there!"

Romulus then said, "I need some help here. We have to destroy all these records, and then figure out a way to torch the place without it burning down the borough."

Kenta and Victor volunteered for that, leaving Hondo, Karin, and Anjou to go join their leader. As they left, they found a large meeting room, piled up all the papers, and prepared to torch it all. In the meantime, Remus was making a call.

Downstairs, it was quiet, but they heard the approach of others in heavy boots. "That's them!" screamed one man, "Those are the traitors! You all are going to pay dearly for this! None of you are leaving here alive!"

Chiyuki laughed a harsh belly laugh and said, "You are sadly mistaken!"

She began to vamp out, and not to the point of showing a true form, but enough to make them take a step back. Ryuu was doing the same, while Jean-Claude said, "Surrender, and we might give you mercy and a chance to get out of this mess. Do it not, and you damn yourselves!"

"Don't make me laugh, Day Walker!" he snapped as the troops were moving in, "You are no match for us!"

"Famous last words!" said Jean-Claude, as he felt his weapon hit his hand. Chiyuki had taken the time to reload the drum with her amazing speed while the headman and his men were distracted. He whipped it around and started to fire. Within seconds, 10 of the 30 there were ash, and the other two started to move in. When the remaining 20 decided to move in, that is when the others flanked them and started the slaughter. Jean-Claude shouldered the weapon and pulled out the saber lest he hit someone in the fray. However, the headman, seeing the tide turn against him, started to try to leave, and ran smack into Karin. "Where are you going?" she said, "Don't you want to dance with a pretty girl."

The headman himself had a lead pipe, but he was able to wield it like a sword and decided to demonstrate why he was able to do this. With that, the pair clashed. The fight was fast and furious, but Karin was proving a skilled fighter thanks to all the years with Jean-Claude and Hondo. However, she was forced into what was once the killing floor of the slaughterhouse, and the headman was trying to use the open space to his advantage. Yet, Karin kept frustrating him no end. He became so enraged that he began to take on his true form, and he began to rip out of his own clothes, taking on the form of a hideous ape. With that he became stronger and faster, and Karin had all she could do to keep up. That was when he came across her ribs with the pipe and it knocked her across the room. It was certain every rib on that side was crushed, and puncturing many organs with it. The pain was great; however, that she began to lose sense of control, and pure emotion was taking over. Jean-Claude, however, had taught her how to turn what many in the realm of combat have said is past the point of condition black, (over 170 heart beats per minute,) into a combative form instead of "fight or flight." Her eyes then began to glow purple, her fangs lengthened, and blood began to rapidly heal the damage as a pair of red bat-like wings emerged from her bodysuit. She hissed, and said, "NOW YOU DIE!"

He had heard of the living vampire, but he did not know they were capable of that. Because her change was what it was, he instantly found out, and too late, that he was making the mistake of taking on a pure blood. Her sword had been lost across the room, but at this stage, she didn't need it! With a mighty leap, she was on top of him, clawing him and beating him into a bloody pulp.

They were just mopping things up when they heard the shriek, and they all went to see what the problem was. When they entered the killing floor, they all stood there stunned—even Chiyuki—at this sight. She stood on the chest of the headman on all fours, lapping up the leaking blood like a dog, and then looked up and smiled at them with a blood stained chin. Kenta had once told Hondo of this, but this was the first he had seen it, and he wondered what it was this man did to get her so riled. What was worse was that he was still alive. Chiyuki landed in front of him and said, "Hello, nice to be killing you now!"

A saber came across his neck, and Jean-Claude held it there, saying, "I would rather get some info out of him first!"

Anjou was leading Karin off, speaking softly to her, trying to calm her down as the rest went to work. Jean-Claude then whispered in his ear, "Normally, I would feed, but I don't like rotten food!"

About five remaining guards came out with the intent of trying to rescue their boss, but Chiyuki grinned and stabbed her katana through the head of a charging fighter, saying, "You come any closer and your big boss man ends up like him," indicating the man with a hole through his head before his body ashed. That stopped the rest in their tracks, but Hondo said, "Sorry, but we have strict orders."

He then opened up with his MP-5 and finished the rest. Jean-Claude then said, "I suggest you listen to the little lady here, because she really wants you all dead, and I'm very close to letting her go for it!"

Chiyuki smirked and nodded. The headman began to smirk at this despite his beaten state and spouted off, "You think you're so superior! We can create an army in hours!"

Jean-Claude picked him up by his tattered jacked and slammed him to the wall, saying, "And the Clan would have them gone in seconds! Now TALK! WHO RUNS THIS HOUSEHOLD?"

"He lives far away," he said, realizing his doom, "He's trying to gather the scraps and recreate what you and the other day walker destroyed. Your Doom Comes! No one can aid you now!"

He then started into a Creole rant, at which Jean-Claude said, "Chiyuki, you can do what you like with him."

He dropped the undead to the ground in disgust and walked away. Chiyuki picked up her sword and pressed it to his neck, which hushed him almost instantly. "I will kill you, The Red Devil takes your life!" she said, and then decapitated him. Jean-Claude then looked around, and for the first time was realizing what he was seeing. All over there were satin covered mats everywhere, and in several strategic spots there were brazen cauldrons. Leaning next to these were odd looking devices. They were ring shaped, with a section at the top missing. On either side of the break was a point that looked like it was designed to puncture and stay in whatever it punctured. From there it was shaped in such a fashion as to create a funnel. At the bottom, it came to a funnel shaped point that looked like it was designed to concentrate and pour out fluids. He then looked up and saw the chains that were dangling over the cauldron, and he began to realize, and very sickly so, what was going to happen in here. He had seen many different forms of evil in his live, but not even the Inquisition or any of the households ever went to this extent. Knowing how some got an extreme sexual thrill out of feeding, he then realized that this room was set up for a blood orgy in kinds of depravity that made Babylon and Rome look like a bunch of armatures. By this point, the others had joined him, and they sat stunned at the sight. The pair then said, "We've seen this before in the nobles that live in Russia. They…"

"I figured it out," said Jean-Claude, grimly, "Let's go."

However, Romulus stuck his nose into the air and said, "Wait, there are others!"

They followed the pair, and found cattle stalls that were converted into makeshift holding cells. Inside, however, he saw the "cattle", but they were not human at all. In fact, they all stared at them in terror, _and each one had a third eye in the middle of their foreheads!_"

"Oh…my…God…" was all that Jean-Claude could say at the sight. He was beyond emotion at this point, and just said, "Let them out, and ask them what we can do for them."

He then walked away to check on Karin. Everyone who saw this had never seen him like this before, but the only thing they could detect was that he was so enraged that he was beyond expressing it. If there was a new war, Jean-Claude was going to be the one to declare it.

3


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

At the stalls, there were about nine individuals that were all naked, dirty, disheveled, and _hungry!_ Despite the fact that they were Selibri, they still needed blood, and indeed, their captors were giving them just enough to keep them from going feral, but not enough to be strong. At this the other vampires began to look around for any stored blood they could find. While that was going on, Romulus and Remus were doing all they could to coax them out, talking in hushed and reassuring tones, saying, "Its okay. It's all over. They can't hurt you anymore. Come one out: we're here to help."

None of them moved, and just stared and shivered in terror. There was no telling how long they had been there, and there was also no telling what kind of torture they were put into before they had come. They had known of the Selibri because Mina had spoken of them. She acted like they were real instead of myth, and they were not sure if her highness was going mad…until tonight! By this point, the others had returned with some blood that had been stored well, and about a cart's worth. They brought over one of the cauldrons and filled it up, and then wheeled it in front of them. All three eyes on each of their faces went wide, but they still did not move, not sure what was going to happen. At this the others backed off to where they were well out of reach of the cauldron, and it was then all nine rushed over and plunged their faces into the mix. They drank violently, and when it was low, they tipped it over, trying to lick out every lap they could. They then lay there, sighing peacefully and contentedly, and then one stood up to see if there was anyone approaching, but all they saw was the group just watching them. He finally spoke and said, "Are…are they really gone?"

"They're all ash," said Remus.

At this they all calmed, and another said, "Then…who are you?"

"We come with greetings from our beloved princess—Mina Tepes," said Romulus, at which they all took a cautious step back. Remus then said, "Don't worry: she fights against everything Vlad is doing, and she is trying to bring us peace. Trust us: we are here to help you!"

They relaxed again, but still did not give the group a very trusting look. At this, Anjou approached and said, "You have sought to become Golconda, or find them. Your search is over."

They then looked at her with shock and surprise, and one young girl said, "Where are they? Can we meet them?"

Hondo smiled and said, "One is my daughter."

They began to tear up and said, "Your aura does not say that you lie. It has to be true!"

They all fell at the feet of Hondo and said, "Oh father of the great one! Thank you for coming to save us—oh thank you!"

They were in tears, lying prostrate before him, and some were even hugging his legs. He just took it in stride and let things go.

Jean-Claude was pondering the sick situation as he went over to Karin, who was calmer but standing alone at this point, and he asked, "Are you okay?"

"I have wigged out before," she said, "but that was the first time in a long time that that happened."

"I don't know what to tell you," said Jean-Claude, "I've seen you that way before, but not to that extent. Maybe you really have to get mad or something."

"He hurt me real bad," she said, "I just saw red after that."

"It was the true form of her soul," said a voice from behind. He wheeled around to see one of the Selibri standing there. She was not wearing a stitch of clothing, to which Jean-Claude immediately spun around and took off his jacket and handed it to her. She looked a touch confused to this, but she took it anyway and put it on. "I'm covered," she said, and he turned around. Her third eye was closed at this point, but she also looked like and smelled like she really needed a bath. He knew that he was going to have to delouse the jacket before he left there. The woman then said, "What happened to her is something that can be controlled in time. All vampires have a form that their souls will manifest when the need calls for it, and apparently it took the form of a brave vampire warrior. Tell me; have there been times that you just did not want to be helpless?"

"That was my youth," Karin said, "It is not so much that way now, but it was in the past."

"Well, despite that," she answered, "It was forged into your soul. We call that 'true form' because it is what is truly inside you. Apparently, you want to help people that are weaker than you, and yet you want to be fearsome in the process of protecting. It is nothing over which to be ashamed. In fact, if you learn to control it, then you can become more than what you already are."

Now Karin looked at her and said, "How much has been lost to us…I mean, our kind of vampire…oh, please, I was not trying to be insulting…"

She raised a hand and laughed, saying, "I think I understand, and please, no insult taken. I understand that you are from the mother stock of vampires—I do believe you are called the living vampires. In fact, when one says 'true blood,' you are really what they mean."

"How do you know so much?" asked Jean-Claude in amazement.

"We know everything," she said, "But, because the undead that made up the households feared us so much, they hunted us and wanted us dead. There are more of us, but there are not many. We are so scattered that we are as elusive as the Sasquatch."

"Why are you so feared," he asked, but she motioned with her hand and said, "We can save that for later. For now, we must leave this place."

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Miriam," she said, "I am the oldest of the lot. And now, we must flee before the law arrives."

"Don't worry about it," said Jean-Claude, "I have a plan."

He was saying that just as Romulus came up. He said, "I've talked with the princess' personal valet and bodyguard. We told her all that happened. They said we have to destroy this place."

"Leave that to me," said Jean-Claude, as he picked up the phone and called the Department of Extranatural Affairs.

While they talked, they walked around, and one of the males was stating what was to happen. He said, "They had several humans earmarked for tonight, and we were the dessert. They were going to take the humans, and then us, bind our hands, and then hang us upside-down over the cauldrons. Then they were going to take that ring and stick it into our necks, and the necks of the humans, and feed out of the cauldrons as they had unbridled sex. Some may have also been fed on as they hung there. It would have been terrible. It would have made anything that the Marquis de Sade could have conceived look like child's play."

As he was finishing that, Jean-Claude announced, "Okay, here's the deal. We won't have to destroy it. First of all, I am going to have Chiyuki get some delousing body and hair cleansers and a fine toothed comb. You are to use the showers here and clean up. You will be clothed and brought back to Clan Tower. From there, you will get your wish and meet the Golconda. The boys from the Company will be in here soon with members from AMS to erase any evidence that anything went on in here. They also thanked us for tending to this before it became a government matter. Let's get to it."

With that, they followed the game plan and then left as the boys arrived. Many were NSA agents posing as New York's Finest; others were from the Arlington Society office. They slipped out Romulus and Remus after they had described what happened at the airport, and they were not sure how they would be treated. Once that was done, they were gone.

As they went back, Jean-Claude was silent, pondering all that they had heard. Chiyuki saw this and asked, "With you so quiet, you must be planning something."

"I have a lot to think about," he answered.

"Well, we have a bit of time: spill it."

"Do you think I have a 'true form'? I mean, I'm only a dhampir. I am not sure that is in me."

"I can't tell whether you want that or hope it never happens."

"I really don't know."

"Don't sweat it. If it happens, it happens. You'll just take it in stride like you do everything else."

"I'm also thinking about the evil we face."

"That is indeed the most twisted I have ever seen anything get."

"It's just a reminder that we should be thankful to God that we got the deal we got."

"True: it could always be worse."

They sat quiet again, and this time Jean-Claude said, "It looks like _you're_ chewing on something."

She smiled and said, "We have to get this fixed quickly. Yet, I should have killed them slower. I didn't like what I saw either. I knew that some of our kind was capable of doing horrid things, but never that perverted. I just want a chance at them."

"You may get your chance. Even if the trail leads us all the way to Romania, you may get your shot at one of the big ones—one even older than you!"

Chiyuki grinned widely at the thought, and then her smile faded. "But Dracula is a legend amongst the undead; I surely can't go and see him with a damaged kimono," she said.

This time, Jean-Claude smiled, and laughed a bit, he knowing that she was trying to bring some levity into the situation. To play along with it, he said, "You sound like you want to ask him on a date or something. Wouldn't your husband get jealous?"

"No, I just respect his age over me, and any enemy who I think is worth it, I like to look the best for them. I would hate for them to think badly of me as they died."

Jean-Claude let out a belly laugh and said, "Well, we can hit the oriental sector in the city tomorrow night. You can see about getting that fixed, and maybe we can gather more info. Besides, the kids have been bugging me to take them there, so that would be a good chance for that."

Chiyuki shrugged and said, "And maybe I can buy Keelin-chan a new kimono, or maybe a Yukata."

"That'd be great. I've needed a new Yukata myself. I like it around the house—warm, comfortable, easy to wear. Oh, by the way, how have Keelin, Franklin, and Kannon been getting along? I know Grand Duchess Kannon can be a bit overbearing, and I know Keelin is a bit shy."

"Keelin doesn't talk much, even though I know now that whatever grudge she held is gone, she still doesn't talk much."

"Think she'd like to come?"

"Keelin? Yea, she thinks herself Japanese and likes anything to do with the country and its culture," Chiyuki said, nonchalantly.

"Sounds like the twins," he said, "They are half Japanese, and, as you know, spent their first seven years there. I remember when Mickey first went to school in Maine. He sure zapped it to the school bully that made fun of his behavior and appearance!"

Chiyuki giggled and said, sighing softly, "Keelin makes me so proud, but it's hard to believe how fast she is growing."

"Well, you know how special all the kids are," he responded, "They are all not supposed to be. Except for Franklin, they are all empowered. It's like something evil didn't want them to be, and something divine not only allowed it, that divine thumbed the proverbial nose at evil by making them Golconda, including your daughter. She's gonna shine one day!"

Chiyuki had her hands folded on her chest; her hands resting on her heart, her face had an unfathomable expression on it of tenderness and affection for Keelin. Jean-Claude then said, "They think the world won't be as one, but they have never met the kids, or your daughter. I admire her as I admire my own: they are the future, and our hope!"

Chiyuki nodded in agreement, and then pushed all the feeling off her face, breathing in evenly and going back to a professional face. "Anyplace else we should be looking for info?" asked J-C, as he loaded a new clip into his Beowulf.

"Maybe we should just go to Transylvania and kick his behind now," Chiyuki said, shrugging.

"Let's take the kids tomorrow, and then plan the trip—sort of a good-bye thing before you, I, and the rest of Die Kaiserenhand goes over and takes care of business."

Chiyuki nodded in agreement, "That sounds good."

"One thing's for sure: however this turns out, what we do, will be remembered in legend."

Chiyuki nodded and then giggled, "We already are..."

"Let's get some rest, but you can patrol if you like. I'm sure you have ways of finding things out that I could never dream of."

Chiyuki smiled, "I do, I have an entire inside circle that no one is aware of."

"What we would need is where Vlad lives, what kind of forces he has, where are they located, and how far his reach has gotten, considering what we face here in the states."

"We can tell you most of that," said Remus, "But the rest is up to you."

Chiyuki nodded and said, "Got that. I'm going to go talk to a few friends of mine now; if you want to come you can, if you don't, well then continue on."

"Your friends are always interesting people," said Jean-Claude, "Are they undead like you were?"

"No, they're normal vampires," Chiyuki said, sighing.

"A year or two ago," she said, thoughtfully.

"Let's go meet them, then."

Chiyuki grinned and asked, "You think you can keep up?"

"Maybe not, but I'll do what I can," he answered, "The rest of you, take back our guest and have them meet the royalty. Explain the whole situation and let them know what we have found out."

With that, he started to follow.

Back at Clan Tower, the nine Selibri could not believe their eyes. When they entered, they saw the kids there, all of them, (except for Keelin,) with their third eyes open. Once they saw that, they dropped to the floor in homage, to which Mickey then said, "Please, do not do this thing! We are not gods, and we are vampire as you."

Miriam, who was in tears, came up and said, "No, you don't understand, knowing that what we have sought all these centuries, all that we have been taught, has been realized in you! Soon, we shall have peace, and we shall have haven under you."

Sophia smiled and said, "Indeed, you have safety with us. Stay with us and you shall never fear again. However there is one more thing that must be done before you can truly say you have what you have sought."

With that, they watched as the royalty, (again, except for Keelin, who had not learned how to do this,) turn reddish in the skin and Sophia said, "We are about to inject you with the blood of the Fount of Psyche. This will come in the form of a bite, but do not fear. It shall not hurt you."

They all looked at each other, not certain if this was something they should have expected, but they were what they were, and allowed them to approach. The first four were treated as the other five watched in wonder. They didn't hear any drinking sounds, and even heard the faintest of hissing as they injected the blood. After about five minutes, they pulled out, and the other five received the treatment, all the while that Romulus and Remus observed. They had never seen anything like this, and they wondered just what it meant for Mina and her future plans. Indeed, if they were as powerful as the claims stated, then it would be obvious that the nobility that existed, as evil as it was, would no longer be necessary. The only male had potential, and even though Mina's heart belonged to another, if it meant the furtherance of the dynasty of the Tepes, then she would have to do what she needed. However, this would be better, because, unlike the present nobility, they did not have her better interest at heart, and preferred to maintain the status quo as they would increase their grip on the world through her. Once they were done, they began to stagger back, and the Hand eased them back to their thrones. After the nine came to, they were starting to hyperventilate, and Miriam said, "It's incredible! I haven't felt like this in centuries! I can feel my heart beating! I feel warm."

"You are now living vampires as us," said Kannon, "You are now as we."

There was now a cacophony of emotions going on: tears, laughter, joyful sobs, and other forms of gratitude, and they said, "Our lives for yours: we shall follow you to the ends of the earth!"

"Then we must have Jean-Claude select apartments for them, and see to it that all their basics are met," said Sheila, to which Romulus said, "Leave that to us, courtesy of Mina Tepes. We have connections to where they could be outfitted even tonight."

They all looked surprised, and Remus said, "When all this is worked out, your lives are going to be better to the twenty-fifth power."

4


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was explained to the nine that they could eat food now, though they could only barely taste the food. However, Kannon mentioned how really good a cook her mother was, and she said that she had a way of spicing the food so that the smells more than made up for the lack of the taste. It was then that Remus took the opportunity to place a special call. Vera picked up on the other end, and she said, "Well, how did it go?"

"Makka called in some government men in and they removed every trace of anything ever having been there," Remus said in return, "No one will ever be the wiser to things."

"What else happened?" she asked.

"It was the most incredible thing we have ever seen."

"So, what happened?"

"These kids that they call royalty actually turned these Selibri into living vampires!"

Thunderous silence reverberated through the phone, followed by a fainter one behind her. This was followed by the sound that sounded like someone was transferring the phone to someone else, and that was followed by Mina herself. Mina then said, "Vera told me. What do you mean that they were _turned_ into living vampires?"

"They are pure bloods now," responded Remus, who then relayed all that had transpired. More silence followed, and Remus then said, "Your highness, are you still there?"

She finally said, "Could it be? Do you realize how much better things now have gotten? This is not just us trying to do what we are trying; this is a whole new paradigm! The other royal houses now have no idea that their days are numbered! Not only do we see a new day for us, we shall see any connections to our evil past be removed forever! With the things that we have developed, nevermore shall we have to do what we have to survive, and the humans will never again have to fear that evil. Remus, do all you can to help propagate things where you are. If you can, get this, 'Kaiserenhand' over here to Romania. Everything is accelerated now. We make the power play now, and we make grandfather reap everything that he has ever sown!"

He then told them about the Selibri, and she gave him carte blanch to do whatever he needed to make sure the Selibri was settled in. Once this was done, she hung up and said, "Vera, I am going to my certain room," Vera knowing what that meant. She then said, "Have a full thermos ready for me. There is much I have to ponder, and much for which I must prepare."

As she stood, she smiled as a tear began to roll down her cheek. She then said, "I wish to be in the most relaxed state I can be in."

At this, her three maids—Nelly, Nella, and Nero—were immediately tending to this. They had her out of her dress as to where she was only wearing a string bikini bottom and her ribbons that pulled her hair to the sides in pony tails. A cape was then affixed around her, and she proceeded on. As she did, Vera pondered how this Jean-Claude would react to her. He was a very spiritual man—that much she knew. However, because Mina was what she was, she had zero in the way of inhibitions whatsoever. It was not that she would not dress modestly most of the time. It was just that, when she was feeling naughty, she did not hold back. Though her body was 12 years old, her mind was much older than that. She thought and acted like an adult, though she relished in acting childish from time to time, just getting the goats of people. She would use her naughty side to get people to react only so she could really get them to be themselves and see who they really were by how they reacted. Some would have called her a loli—short for Lolita. This would have been true if her actual age had been twelve, but she was at least 200 years old. Thus, she really shook people when she acted the way she did with the way she looked. She even had sexy dresses and lingerie that she wore specially designed for her. Considering who was coming, this was going to get real interesting!

Because Chiyuki was as old as she was, the centuries had only allowed her to hone her skills to be as fast as she was. If she truly wanted to push it, she could actually come close to breaking the sound barrier. The only thing that prevented her from getting even that close is that the friction on her skin would cause her to burn up like a meteor. Therefore, she kept it down for that sake, but she still was incredibly fast. At this, she was heading south, out of the state, and Jean-Claude had all he could do to keep up. He was quickly losing her, and he wondered where in the name of common sense she was going. Chiyuki noticed this, but didn't slow down. "Told you to keep up," she yelled.

He knew she would lose him, so he just hoped that he could keep up with her scent trail. Chiyuki stopped once she reached Pennsylvania, and slowed down slightly. Jean-Claude was bringing up the rear, heaving all the way, suddenly feeling very hungry. She was in a small city, glancing around for the plantation house in which her friends lived. He pulled up to her, heaving all the way! Chiyuki grinned and said sarcastically, "You look tired!"

He just looked up at her all frustrated and said between gasps, "Let me...*gasp*...live...*heeee*...a millennium...*uhhh*...and maybe...*gulp, gasp*...I can...*IIIhhhhh*...keep up!"

Chiyuki sighed and rolled her eyes as she said, "Alright, we are almost there anyway."

He said nothing as he continued to follow. When she stopped again, Chiyuki was standing outside a large plantation style house. Three vampires were on the porch, Onyx in a rocking chair, Tarai in the porch swing, and Yuri sitting on the railing. Jean-Claude, (still in full hunting regalia,) kept his scarf up and nodded his head to the three on the porch. Tarai dashed forward shouting, "CHIYUKI-SAMA!" and hugged her. Onyx stood up and walked over to her, Yuri was behind him. Jean-Claude stepped back for a moment and remembered his manners as he let them reunite. After said reunion happened, Chiyuki spoke, "This is a friend of mine, his name is Jean-Claude," pointing to him. "I don't suppose you've heard of me," he said, soft and low.

Yuri blinked and said meekly, "I haven't."

Tarai shook her head no, saying, "I haven't."

Onyx just stared at Jean-Claude, unimpressed and saying, "I have."

"I hope you heard nothing bad," said Jean-Claude in return.

"Nothing extremely bad," Onyx said, shrugging, "It's mostly hearsay anyway."

"Have you heard of the Clan?" Jean-Claude probed.

Onyx nodded, and seemed to be watching him carefully.

"Fear it not," he said, "The Clan is the new paradigm. We are led by five Golconda, two of which are my children. It is prophesied that there will be symbiosis between the human world and the world of the true vampires. I believe in that, and I am doing all I can to aid its coming."

Onyx raised an eyebrow to this, not certain what all that entailed. However, Chiyuki, to have some fun, said, "I have a new mission for you three: I need you to get some information about a wonderful person called...Dracula."

"You DO realize that he's trying to raise a household, and a counter, of that which I speak," said Jean-Claude, not understanding why she was trying to paint a pleasant picture of the man, "and it certainly does not involve us pure bloods, but perverted undead! I spent the most of the last few years aiding in the destruction of the undead households that would have sought to destroy us. What makes you think he would not use you to his own ends?"

Chiyuki stared at Jean-Claude and said, "I was being sarcastic!"

Onyx snickered, Tarai bit on her lip to hide a smile, and Yuri giggled. Jean-Claude, now realizing that it was Chiyuki's sense of humor, just sighed and said, "In any case, any aid you could render us would help."

Onyx shrugged and said, "Anything Chiyuki-sama tells us to do we do."

Jean-Claude heard that and then knew he could trust them, and so he then took off the hat and scarf so that they could see his full face. Onyx blinked and asked, "Are we playing 'who is cooler' now?" as he vanished into thin air. "No fair!" Tarai said, sticking her bottom lip out.

"They aren't exactly normal either," Chiyuki said, shrugging.

"No," said Jean-Claude, looking around and wondering where he had gone, saying, "I just wanted to relax a bit, knowing I could trust you three."

Tarai had run off trying to find Onyx. Yuri blushed slightly and said; "C-Come inside then," bowing and turning around to walk back towards the house. Jean-Claude followed Yuri, and, once inside, took off his trench coat, blue jacket, and set down his Beowulf rifle on top of all that. He took off his saber and set that there two. He now stood there wearing a brown tee shirt, black battle dress pants, combat boots, and fingerless black leather gloves. Yuri smiled meekly and asked, "We-Welcome to my home, umm would you like tea, or something?"

"Tea would be a good chaser," said Jean-Claude, "But right now, I need the blood of evil, because Chiyuki had me burn up much in blood just trying to keep up with her."

He saw his nervousness, and said, "Hey, relax! It's cool. That's just a persona—evil are frightened to death by that look."

Yuri nodded and said, "I only have blood of the shy, of idiots, and of malicious people: that is our blood types."

"Malicious is close enough," he said, "I'll take some of that, and some tea to follow."

Yuri nodded and walked back into the kitchen and walked back out with a wine glass with blood in it and said timidly, "I'm s-sorry we don't have anything better."

"Hey, that's okay," he said calmly, trying to calm his host, "This is luxury compared to the time I had to spend for a time drinking animal blood just to survive."

Yuri blinked and asked, "A-Animal blood?"

"I guess I should tell you my whole story," and he proceeded to fill them in on everything from Boris to Blade, and made sure not to skip details. Yuri stared at him in awe. "O-Oh, I knew there had to be a good reason you hung out with Chiyuki-sama."

"She's now a trusted friend, and a whale of a hockey goal keeper!" he said, "She's a touch flaky, but we love her to death."

Chiyuki rolled her eyes and punched Jean-Claude lightly on the shoulder. He chuckled and ribbed her a bit more, saying, "You should have her tell you about her husband and child."

Yuri blinked and glanced curiously over at Chiyuki, who flushed a slight pink color. Chiyuki then said, "Yes, I'm married now, and have a seven-year-old child."

"Her husband is my adoptive brother, so that kind of makes us related," Jean-Claude added.

"O-Oh, I thought you two were...I'M SO SORRY!" she yelled bowing multiple times.

Jean-Claude glanced over to Chiyuki, trying to stifle a laugh, and Chiyuki blinked, completely caught off guard. He told her quietly, in the Creole which he knew she knew, "She thought _we_ were married."

Chiyuki then punched Jean-Claude in the arm again, but this time hard enough to knock him out of the chair as she asked, "Do what now?"

Again, in the Creole, he said, (now rubbing his arm,) "Yuri thought you and I were man and wife."

Chiyuki's eye twitched, as she sent a glare at Yuri, who shivered in fear as a response as Chiyuki said, "NO! NO WAY NEVER! NOT HAPPENING!"

Jean-Claude turned a bit playful and said, "Hey, I remember when we first met. You asked if I had a mate knowingly, and apparently there was nothing wrong then. What's wrong with me as a husband anyway? Yuriya doesn't seem to mind."

Chiyuki gave him a death glare and said, "I was curious then, and now the idea repels me."

Jean-Claude smiled and said, "Hey, I'm just giving you a bit of ribbing on the square. Besides, I'm that repulsive?"

"To me," Chiyuki responded, "to have you as anything but a friend, yes the idea repels me."

Jean-Claude just smiled and said, "I can understand. Two big heads like ours would constantly be bonking together."

"That and, I can only think of you with platonic feelings," Chiyuki said, shrugging.

"Anyways, I should bring you guys to Clan Tower and let you meet Karin, Innocent, and the kids," said Jean-Claude, "You may find safety in our company."

"We are safe enough out here," Yuri said, confidently, "what with our abilities."

"I would not insist," said Jean-Claude, "But you are welcome to visit anytime you care to. Karin is head chef, and she has learned how to do cuisine that not only tastes great, but also has pleasant textures to the tongue for your kind that can barely taste the food. You know she was once the fount of Psyche, but Ryuu rescued her from death."

Yuri turned pale in the face. Chiyuki coughed and said in Creole, "The last time they heard of Ryuu, he was being controlled by Teresa."

He returned in Creole, "Yeah, well we both know what happened to the wench. I wonder how she likes outer darkness, knowing she won't ever be free."

Chiyuki shrugged and said, "She will come back some day."

"Only if the Lord allow," he responded with the faith that one would expect from him, "She can only do what He allows, and if that is the case, then it is only for a greater good. She's God's dupe, just like her hubby. She only has power He allows, and only allows it if something better and greater comes of it. Don't worry; you know I can handle her."

Chiyuki sighed and said, unconvinced, "Yeah, yeah…"

Tarai came in, grinning and said, "I found Onyx."

Jean-Claude turned around and said all warm and friendly, "Good to see you're back okay. Have a seat and kibitz with us for a while."

Tarai grinned, and Onyx then appeared behind Jean-Claude. Jean-Claude jumped a bit, but he was used to Anjou doing things like that, and he said, "Well, good to see you pop in!"

Onyx grinned and sighed, as Tarai glanced around and said, "Now, what about that mission you wanted us to do Chiyuki-sama?"

"Are you going to ask these guys to spearhead for us into Romania?" asked Jean-Claude.

"Sort of," answered Chiyuki, "I was going to ask them to get to one of his club thingies and try to get info on him through that. What you two girls could do is to use your feminine charm to seduce a few people into coughing up what we need to know. Onyx, since you can do what you do, we need to see if any more of Vlad's concubines are floating around. We already ashed one and we have to be sure that there are no more. If so, we need to see if she can lead us to some information to what his ultimate plans are here in the United States. If we can use that as leverage, we could get Uncle Sam in on this one, and perhaps with their help, we could make quick work of this."

"Well then, I guess it's settled," said Jean-Claude, "When do we get to work?"

"We are ready anytime," Onyx said.

Jean-Claude put a bit of thought to it, and then he said, "Well, let's give it a few nights. I have to get the rest of the strike force ready. I figure that if Onyx gets into trouble, my specialists can get in there and help. In the meantime, it would be good just to come to NYC to meet the crew that will be assisting you."

"Okay," Onyx said, as Yuri latched herself onto his back. Jean-Claude smiled at the sight, saying, "You three have a great family thing going. Always cherish that, and never lose it. It is so precious."

"Eh, I don't think we will," said Onyx confidently, "We survived almost dying; I think we can make it the rest of the way."

Jean-Claude said, "I'm sorry, it's just that...well...I had that once, and had it snatched from me, and now that I have it again, I never want to let it go. I see things like this, and it always gives me hope. Please forgive me: I may look rough, but I can be a big teddy bear sometimes."

"Is that so?" Tarai asked, hugging Jean-Claude.

He gave her a squeeze back and said, "Thank you; you are so kind."

Tarai grinned and said, "Thank you I like being complemented."

"So, are you three brother and sisters?" Jean-Claude had to ask.

"Yep!" Onyx said, nodding.

"May I ask where your folks are, if it's not too personal?" he queried.

"Dead," Onyx said, nonchalantly.

Jean-Claude was taken aback on how casually he said that, but he did not want to press for the reason why. He simply said, "I'm sorry to hear that. I know what that's like."

"We would have soon joined them if it were not for Chiyuki-sama," said Tarai, looking to Chiyuki with a look of love. Jean-Claude figured that it was not the best time to get details about the whole thing, so he just said, "Well, I'm glad you had each other to help each other through it. So, come by the Cavern Restaurant at Clan tower. It's at the southwest corner of Central Park, next to Trump Tower."

The three siblings nodded as he then looked at Chiyuki and said, "Was that it, or would you like to socialize some more. I don't mind."

"Nope, that about sums it up…Later!" she said, and she dashed out.

He just shook his head and laughed at her eccentric ways and just let her go and said, "I can stay, if you want. If not, I'll go ahead and take my leave."

"It's okay; go ahead and go," Tarai said, smiling sweetly.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Mhmm..." Tarai said, grinning.

"It was a pleasure meeting all of you," said Jean-Claude as he got his gear back on, "I hope you get to like my friends. I might be able to arrange a meeting with the royalty...well, I hope so...two of them are my kids, and one is my niece."

Yuri nodded, Onyx gave a half wave, and Tarai said, "Ditto."

Jean-Claude took it easier on his way back, and prepared to have something nice ready for the trio when they arrived the next night. On the one hand, he felt bad for all they had gone through, and on the other, he was happy to see that they had managed to find something for themselves, and hoped that they could feel like part of the family when all was said and done. He just had to be sure that the family would get past the only thing left on the earth that could prevent everything they had tried so hard to put together.

4


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When Jean-Claude returned, the kids were already getting ready for school, and he told them, "We're going to have guests tomorrow night, and I want all five of you to be there, if you can. I have asked Aunt Karin to prepare a dinner for them, and I want to make them feel right at home."

Keelin nodded, to show she understood. Her mother stood behind her, petted her head and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Be extra polite they are old friends of mine."

Once the crew was headed out the door, he headed upstairs for an extra shot of blood and coffee, because he had to go into work, and there would be no time for sleep, save for the few hours before dinner. He would need the extra energy. As he put on his uniform for gym class, he wondered just what kind of a dinner it would be.

As soon as the sun was set later that day, Karin, Yuriya, Fumio, and Elda were cooking up a storm in the Cavern kitchen. A special area was reserved for the meal. In presence was the Empress' Hand with their respective significant others, ready to meet and greet warmly the newcomers. Chiyuki was waiting outside for them, and smiled when she smelt their scent. First Yuri was there, with a huge broad sword on her back. Onyx was wearing a long, black coat that covered a bunch of guns and knives and Tarai just looked like her normal self, she was also the one carrying three suitcases. Jean-Claude looked askance at the bags until it was explained that, while they were doing their work, they would need to stay there a few days. However, Tarai seemed to be a bit more fashion conscious, and she wanted to make sure that she had what she needed for the stay. Once he learned this, he volunteered one of the furnished apartments for them to stay in, and made a point to tell them where the stores were to get the supplies they would need for their stay. Chiyuki signaled them in and they all followed her in. Jean-Claude greeted them warmly as Karin approached saying, "Welcome to the family! Please, come dine with us!"

Anjou sat there with her husband Vincent, as stoic as ever, and the kids were all there in force, (The twins, Sophia, Kannon, and Keelin.) Onyx and Yuri seemed to not notice the fact that the kids were anything important but, Tarai dropped her bags and bowed to them (she is able to since things magic stronger than others.) Jean-Claude ignored the slight and welcomed them in. Sophia, in her regal manner, (though she be only 9 years old,) said, "Please, arise dear Tarai, and join us. We know your sense of taste is heavily dampened, but we made sure to have pleasing scents and textures. Please, what is your preference, that we may provide it for you?"

Tarai nodded, and didn't seem surprised by the way she was talking, and picked up her bags. Keelin seemed a little caught off-guard by the way Tarai had reacted. All she could think was, "_Mom sure has some weird friends._"

Jean-Claude then began to introduce the Usuis, the Yoshidas, Elda and Victor, and his lovely wife. He then said, "This is Mickey and Sheila, who are my kids, this is Kannon—Karin and Kenta's child, this is Sophia, and this is Keelin. This little ankle biter is Franklin, my youngest."

Tarai nodded her head. Yuri smiled, "Hello."

Onyx seemed to be thinking about something, and Jean-Claude was at a loss to the odd fellow. Kannon spoke gleefully, "Hey, dig in before it gets cold! Welcome to the nerve center of Clan USA."

Tarai did just that, (after saying a quick thank you,) devouring the food. Onyx was only eating the green things. Yuri was eating, and keeping her eyes to her plate, and she was not making much eye-contact. Sophia saw that, and smiled as she said gently to Yuri, "Dear Yuri, why are you so sad? Is there anything we can do for you?"

Yuri blushed and said, "I…uh…I'm not sad."

Sophia took on a childlike look and said, "Are you shy?"

Onyx nodded and teased, "It's almost a disability how shy she is!"

Sophia left her seat and approached Yuri. She practically glided up to her with that innocent smile, gently took her hands, and said, "It's okay; you are loved," and pecked her on the cheek. Yuri blushed, and in her surprise to the kind gesture, knocked her food onto her own head. Instead of laughing, Sophia quickly grabbed a napkin and started to help clean her up. Yuri was blushing and stuttering an apology. Sophia stroked her face and said, "Oh, don't be sorry. We all make mistakes sometimes."

"B…b…but I do this type of thing all the time," she said, as she helped clean the food off her head.

"Perhaps there is a reason," said Sophia, "Maybe there is something past that needs present resolving. Certainly, you are amongst friends that will not mock you or laugh at you, right?" turning her gaze to the others, "We are all family here, and it would be wonderful if you could be of our family as well."

Chiyuki bit her lip to stop from adding in a smart-alecky comment, considering how far out on a limb she had gone to make Yuri to feel welcome. Karin, to be kind, came up with a new plate, and said, "Here you go! Eat hardy!"

Jean-Claude started some conversations going, and got the eyes off her. They were going to do all they could to make her feel at home. Onyx grabbed the plate and sat it on the table, quickly picking Yuri up and sitting her in her chair. "There ya go, Clutzophrantic," he said, teasingly.

"Oh, please, don't be mean," pleaded Sophia with a firm pout, "It was only an accident."

Onyx blinked and said, seemingly confused, "Huh?"

"It's how he shows affection: he teases you," Tarai explained.

Now, he was the one to which the laughter was directed, and did not like this at all. Instead, he said defensively, "I do not show affection!"

"Uh-huh…suuure," Chiyuki said, rolling her eyes.

Sophia, continuing her hospitality, said, "Here, what is your blood preference?"

"Yep, they're family, alright!" said Karin, eyeing Ren in the process.

"Shyness," Yuri said, quietly.

Sophia smiled and said, "Please, have it brought, 37 degrees Celsius."

"Err...huh?" Yuri asked confused.

Chiyuki just shook her head at her naïve friend, and used her super speed to fetch the blood. Yuri took it and bowed multiple times. Anjou saw that she was nervous, and she said, "Worry not, for we are very difficult to offend. Trust us: you are loved here, Yuri."

Yuri drank the blood glancing around, it was obvious she was really hungry, and Chiyuki said, "Maybe after dinner you could show these good people why you three are my closet spies/friends."

Jean-Claude said, "That would be good. We can go up to my place and just talk. Baby, can you head up and get some coffee going?"

Yuriya nodded and smiled as she went up to do so. Anjou then said, "Did that satisfy? Would you like more?"

"That's plenty, thank you," she said, bowing her head.

After they dined, he said, "Okay, let's head up to my place."

Tarai and Onyx nodded in sync. Yuri nodded slightly after, (being that she was the kind of person who caught things a second or two behind everyone else. The trio then got up and followed after him.

The workers steadily cleaned up the feast as Jean-Claude seemingly led them to a blank wall. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a large elevator door appeared. Tarai jumped and Onyx caught her, a memorable Shaggy and Scooby type moment. "Sorry," said Karin, "We have wards on it. The general public is not necessarily invited to use this lift."

The doors opened, and the Clan folk entered in. Tarai climbed out of Onyx's arms when they got into the elevator and glanced around. Jean-Claude pushed the lowest of the buttons, (his apartment,) and they went up, (and yes, there was that muzak playing in the speakers, at that moment, playing "Take Me Home, Country Roads.") Tarai blinked and announced, "There is music coming from nowhere!"

Karin said, "Um...that's coming from the speakers above us, from the radio."

"Oh,' Tarai said, glancing up in wonder.

Franklin, in his innocence, said, "Don't you know what radio is, ma'am?"

"I know what one is!" Tarai exclaimed.

Franklin then cowered behind his father's leg, not sure if this lady was mean or not. "We've been living kinda separate from the world, to avoid people finding us, so some of the newer technology will seem kinda strange to us." Yuri explained quietly.

"Well, being cloistered is something I am trying to aid vampires into not having to do anymore," said Jean-Claude, "Thanks to Uncle Sam, we don't have to anymore. To some extent, we have the Dream. These five kids are the key to a brighter future. They were the Golconda that was prophesied, and one of them—Empress Sophia—is now the physical embodiment of the spirit that was behind the Fount of Psyche for all those centuries. Here, in this family—the Clan—we are living out that dream."

Yuri nodded and sighed as she waited for the elevator to stop. The elevator opened right into a modern apartment, beautifully furnished, but still with a touch of Japan. It was warm, and the colors welcoming and comforting. He invited them all in. Tarai got big sparkly eyes, and said, running in, "It's sooo kawaii!"

"Make yourselves at home," said Jean-Claude as Yuriya came up and offered some coffee to Tarai. He then said, "And the great thing is that, you see all those big windows from floor to ceiling? All the glass is specially designed to block ultraviolet rays, and so, if you have to be up in the day, the sun won't cook you!"

Onyx smiled slightly and said, "That's useful."

"Glad you think so," said Jean-Claude sarcastically.

He then said, "This building is a veritable vampire paradise. We have humans that live here too, and they all know."

Onyx nodded and said, "I see..." letting his voice trail off as he looked around. However, someone was taking a keen note in Onyx. Sheila was kind of looking dreamy eyed at the quite handsome vampire. Onyx didn't seem to notice, though Yuri did, with a faint smile on her face. Mick then whispered to Sheila, "Hey, what are you doing?"

Yuri nudged Onyx, trying to make him catch the hint. She asked, in a whisper so quiet only he would be able to catch it, "I hate to rib you about this, but you're the last male in our line, only one who can pass on the name, shouldn't you start looking?"

Onyx rolled his eyes, "Isn't it Tarai who harasses me about that, Ms. 'Never-dated-a-guy-in-my-life'?"

Yuri kept picking on Onyx and Onyx picking on Yuri as they went back and forth playfully.

Meanwhile, Sheila was still enthralled. This did not escape the notice of her father, who was starting to get a bit miffed at this. She was 13, and he was…well, being a vampire, there was no telling how old he was. As he began to stand up, his wife grabbed his arm and said, "Baby, remember: this is a different world. They start courting at that age, and considering how old we can be, this is actually normal. Just let it go."

"But, we don't know him all that well," he protested, but she said, "That's Chiyuki's friend: give her the benefit of the doubt, baby."

Jean-Claude wanted to protest, but she did make sense. He just let it go and watched. Sheila then said to Mickey, "But...he is quite handsome!"

Sheila went over and waxed bold as she said, "Hi, I'm Duchess Sheila."

Onyx and Yuri bowed in sync, as Onyx then erected himself from the bow and said, "Your highness."

"Oh, have a seat!" she said happily, "Right now, it's just Sheila," and she plopped down beside him.

Onyx sat back down, blinking in mild confusion. She continued on like there was nothing wrong and she said, "Hey, it's not often I get to meet new vampires. So, how long have you been hanging around New York?"

She was indeed pretty: half Caucasian, half Asian. Onyx smiled, flashing some teeth, "Never, never lived in New York in my entire life."

"Oh, that's right!" she gleefully responded, "You're from out of town. Well, you need to come to the Big Apple more! There's so much to do here. I moved here when I was twelve. I wasn't sure about it at first, but daddy was right: I did like it here!"

Onyx shrugged and said, "I don't like cities much. That's not my thing, really."

She kept trying to engage him, and said, "Do you like dancing? I dance ballet!"

"I can't dance," he responded, "But I do enjoy watching people dance, especially ones with talent. Dancing is really beautiful to watch."

Now she got a sparkle in her eye, in that she was getting somewhere. "Well, you'll have to come watch a show that I'm in sometime. It's nice to have people that appreciate these kinds of things."

With that, she inched in a touch closer. Oblivious to her approach, he said, "Hmm…maybe I will."

Dad wasn't sure what to say. On the one hand, his teenage daughter was flirting with a vampire that had to be at least decades old, but on the other hand, how dense could a guy be? He leaned over to Chiyuki and said, "Is that normal for him?"

"No," responded Chiyuki, "Normally he would ignore her."

Now Jean-Claude's curiosity was stoked a bit, and he asked, "Um...just how old is he, anyway?"

"Nineteen years old," Chiyuki said.

That put him at some ease. Then he said, "How do you get through to him that my daughter has an interest in him?"

"Like this...ONYX!" Chiyuki yelled.

Sheila nearly jumped out of her skin. "What was that all about?" she asked.

Onyx nodded his head once to Shelia, walked over to Chiyuki, who cupped his face with both her hands and rammed her forehead into his. Onyx then walked back over to Shelia. Now everyone just stared, wondering what was going on. Sheila came up and asked, "Um...are you okay?"

Onyx nodded and said as he rubbed his forehead, "Yea...Chiyuki-sama is violent!"

Elda then spoke up and said, "Um, I think it's time we came down to the business end of why they came, yes?"

"To help with our newest problem, they are very good at the job description I gave them," Chiyuki said, nodding at Onyx who then vanished into thin air, without a trace of him. Sheila yelped while Jean-Claude started looking in the infrared and the ultraviolet scales to see if he could find him. Very faint traces of him could be seen, but it was like looking at the mirror of an illusion through blurry water. Jean-Claude said, "It almost looks like you've stepped inter-dimensionally."

"It's sort of like that. I'm on a different plane, but I can still see this one," he said, his voice seemingly coming from everywhere.

"What else can you guys do?" asked Jean-Claude.

Yuri pulled out her large sword saying with a voice devoid of emotion, "I can take any of you on in hand-to-hand combat or weapons."

"Let's not try that theory out, shall we?" he said, "Well, here is the matter..."

And Jean-Claude laid out the whole thing. However, Tarai was upset that no one asked what she could do. She furrowed her brow and said, "Nobody asks me what I can do!"

Anjou slipped up in her silent way and said, "Yes, what can you do?"

"I do cool stuff!" Tarai said, smiling and biting the tip of her finger to bring out blood.

"So, you bleed on the enemy?" she said sarcastically.

"I'm a healer," she said, when she had blood drawn, picking up a dagger on her belt and dragging it across her own arm, making a deep wound, then touching her bleeding finger to the wound, it healed instantly. Tarai was unsteady on her feet for a minute then back to normal, "I can do that to anyone, and I also make force fields."

"That is very useful," said Anjou without much emotion, "There are humans that fight alongside us, and that would help greatly."

Tarai nodded and smiled, "Though it's not as cool as Onyx," she said, rolling her eyes, "Or Yuri even, we still make a pretty awesome team."

While this was going on, the conversation was still going on with Onyx and Jean-Claude. Jean-Claude then said, "So, do we stay here and then head for Romania, split forces, or go straight for Romania?"

Onyx thought about it and said, "We should learn more about our enemy before we just run right into the middle of them."

Jean-Claude said, "I agree. However, I would love to find the nerve center here, because I have only been able to find the edge elements, but not the head of the beast."

"Only way to find it is to start with what we have," responded Onyx, and Jean-Claude spread out the files that he had gotten from that one place. Onyx glanced through them, "I don't see very much useful here."

"Then we need to find the nerve center," said Jean-Claude, "We need to find something more tangible to work with, but I would not know the first place to start."

"Well, you have those two werewolves that seem to want to help," he said, "I know they don't have much love for this kind of evil, so they can be trusted. What we need to do is get them to help us find that nerve center."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," said Jean-Claude, who then said, "Die Kaiserenhand!"

The whole team responded, "Achtung, Baby!"

"Let's head to the armory and get the team ready," said Jean-Claude, who, in a flash of vampiric speed, had his hunting clothes. Everyone else followed suit, except for Hondo, who had to do it the old fashioned way. Onyx and Yuri, whom were already in all the clothing they needed, just waited for everyone. Tarai was humming a tune that sounded eerily creepy. "Perfect mood music," said Jean-Claude, "We are about to enter the Twilight Zone."

"It sounds like we're about to swallow the blue pill and enter the Matrix," said Karin, to which Jean-Claude added, "We may well be, Karin, we may well be…to the armory!"

"Okay, Batman," joked Kenta, at which Jean-Claude rolled his eyes and said, "Right Robin, the Joker won't know what hit him!"

Hondo started to hum the Batman theme as they went. As Jean-Claude got Romulus and Remus on the horn, he knew this was going to be an interesting evening.

6


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Romulus and Remus received the call, and they now realized that they indeed were committed to the cause now. They had stopped messing around, and they were willing to put an end to this. They told Jean-Claude that they would meet him, and that they were also sure that they could guide them in with their senses as honed as they were. Before they left, however, they placed a secure call to the princess. Vera answered and heard what was going on, and patched things through to Mina quickly. Mina then said, "I see things are progressing?"

"They are moving very smoothly, your highness," said Remus, "They look like they've stopped playing around, and that they are ready to put an end to all this."

"Facilitate them the best you can," she responded, "We will get ourselves in place here. Let us know the second they decide to head off to Romania."

"Will do, your highness," said Remus, "I can't wait to fight alongside the Day Walker! It almost seems that there is something divine guiding him."

"All the better," she responded, "Oh, and by the way, what about the Selibri about which you spoke?"

"They are being hold up in what they call Clan Tower. The place is a veritable fortress, and they also have mind tricks they can use to keep people out that they don't what there."

"Did it keep you out?"

"No, because it seems that creatures like us that have the senses we have can get past it. There is nothing to fear for them."

She pondered this for a minute, and then said, "See what you can do to persuade them to send them to us. We can indeed keep them safe. If all goes well, they will not only be safer here, but they can aid us in the finish of things."

Remus nodded and said, "I'll talk to Miriam. She seems to be the leader of things. Jean-Claude doesn't have a mind to imprison them, so if they insist, I think he'll let them go."

"I look forward to seeing you again," she told him, "This can all end soon, and we can progress."

"I look forward to that day," he told her, "We're off to work."

They both hung up, and Mina sighed. She was in her inner sanctum again, enjoying her Stigma as Vera kept her company. This time, she was playing old McCormack 78s, enjoying his interpretations of Handel. She was also looking at the pictures of Akira all around her. It would be years before she saw him again, and she so looked to that day. "Take care, my love," she said, "Work hard and come back to me soon."

They were soon at the armory, and Tony then said, "Hey, pizan! 'Ay, what's you poison tonight?"

"This time it's AK-103, high capacity magazines for everyone, but the Beowulf for me," answered Jean-Claude, "We'll need garlic and hollow point rounds."

"Whoa, you must be goin' afta some toughies tonight," said Tony, surprised at the fire power he wanted.

"I just want to be sure," said Jean-Claude.

Onyx was leaning against the wall, staying quiet and waiting. Jean-Claude saw this and said, "This is all in case we have overwhelming numbers to face, and it's intimidating to many. You're welcome to use whatever you like in the armory."

Onyx sighed, and unbuttoned his cloak, opening it up so that all of the weapons he had were showing. "I'll be fine for now," he said, a faint smirk on his face.

Tony looked from behind the counter at his arsenal, admiring it, as Onyx buttoned it up again. Jean-Claude smirked and said, "I like your style."

Tony then said, "Hey, you got garlic rounds, or silver ones? You won't kill much witout dat!"

"I have garlic, silver is too hard to work with," said Onyx.

"Good enough," said Jean-Claude, "Well, Onyx, you seem to know where we are going. Lead the way; we'll be wherever you say we need to be."

Onyx acknowledged this and said to Yuri, "You work some of the ritzy clubs around here and see what you can dig up. We need to go to one of the clubs and this time, ask questions instead of shooting first and then asking questions."

"If that's the case," said Jean-Claude, "Then these rifles are too big. We need concealment. Tony, switch it to MP-5, 10mm, same kind of rounds. The Beowulf I can conceal."

Now reequipped, the Hand was ready, and Karin asked Chiyuki, "Are you coming?"

Chiyuki nodded and said, "Yup," and Tony immediately handed over her blade. "Okay, let's get it going..." said Jean-Claude, but then there was Elda dressed to kill, saying, "Not without me!"

Onyx raised an eye at the new comer, and waited for the orders to go. Yet, Elda saw that, and said, "Don't worry about me, honey, I've been crawling around a bit!"

Jean-Claude raised his scarf and said, "Let's go!" and they were out the door.

Before long, Romulus and Remus caught up with the group, and by the looks of them, they were in no mood to trifle. Jean-Claude then said, "Onyx seems to know where to go. It's time."

They nodded as they joined the Hand in this. Jean-Claude let Onyx lead the way. One could almost hear AC/DC's "TNT" or "Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap" in the background as the crew made their way. As they got closer to the club, Onyx stopped, "So, according to what I know, if we look more casual, this might work better if we are trying to get info right now, if anything wrong happens, you'll know."

He grabbed Tarai, who had followed them and said, "Please stay away from attention type situations; we are going to go get our info now."

He slung an arm over Tarai's shoulder, who looked at least two years older than she was, as they walked up to the said building. Considering how they were dressed, it was a bit too late for "casual." Jean-Claude was in his normal outfit, Karin was in her cat suit, Anjou in her black sailor dress and black tights, Kenta and Hondo were all in black like ninjas, but unmasked, Vincent was in his normal Wyatt Earp look, and Wiener was in his black pants, tee shirt, leather trench coat, and black fedora. They then followed Onyx and Tarai. "Ah, forget the quiet way!" Onyx said when he realized that wouldn't work by the looks of the outfit there, and turned invisible. Tarai nodded to an unheard voice and yawned. "Okay, we burst in there, but don't kill anyone important," she said, looking naively innocent and not belonging in this hunting party, "Onyx is creative in torture. One we have them giving us the answers we need. Then you can ash 'em."

"Wait," said Jean-Claude, "Is this a place filled with undead?"

"They are undead creations of Dracula," Onyx's voice said next to Jean-Claude, "and lots of them, though their defenses don't look like they are expecting anyone."

"Well, let's keep it subtle at first, and see how they react," said Jean-Claude, "If they instantly turn defensive, trash the place!"

"Alright," he said, and then his voice vanished entirely.

The crew entered the place casually, hoping to get the feel for the kind of club they were entering. Jean-Claude went to the DJ, hoping for there to actually be some AC/DC on the player, kind of hoping for the mood music. The DJ nodded when he saw Jean-Claude, thinking he had a request. "You up here for a request dude?" he asked, when he noticed Jean-Claude coming up to him. "Thunderstruck," he said in his persona, looking for the right mood music if things got ugly, "Follow that with 'One Of Us Is Going Down.'"

The DJ rolled his eyes, "Lame, dude! Choose something better. I only take good requests."

Jean-Claude snatched him by the collar quickly and said in his way, sternly, "You got a problem with good rock and roll? PLAY IT!" and then pulled him eye to eye to get the point across that he was not to be crossed, and then pushed him back as he walked away. "Kiss off, dude! I'll play whatever I like!" he yelled at him, and opened the player to put on some music that had more dissonance and disharmony than music. It was really music for your ears to bleed by. First, he scanned the DJ to see if he had a body temperature, then Jean-Claude wheeled around, went over to the stacks of discs and looked for what he wanted anyway, just hoping the idiot would try something. "Oy! Get out of my stand dude!" hollered the DJ at this invader, obviously too stupid to realize what stood before him. He ignored him, seeing if he could find any AC/DC in the stack. If this guy were human, he'd just knock him out. If he were undead, his head would come off his shoulders. He was human, but he looked like a bouncer, "Dude, get out of my stand, butt munch!"

That was the last thing he would hear for a while once Jean-Claude's fist found its way into his jaw at full strength as he said, "I do what I want, dipwad!"

After a moment to be sure he healed the jaw if he broke it, he went back to find the music. Chiyuki was suddenly there and snapped, "You didn't have to knock him out you know!"

"I didn't need to be drawing more attention than we were already doing," said Jean-Claude, "He'll live. Now, I want the right mood music," and he kept searching.

Chiyuki tapped him on the shoulder and asked as the heavy guitar played, "This isn't the right music?"

"Well, I want to follow it up if nothing more happens right away...ah, here it is!" he said, all satisfied now. He pulled out "The Razor's Edge" and cued up "Thunderstruck" and then the title track, which was about the same pace as what was playing. "I don't imagine that it's going to stay quiet for long anyway," noted Jean-Claude.

He left the booth, letting that song play, but setting up his choices as well. Chiyuki shrugged, and shivered slightly as she felt someone go past her. "Onyx!" she hissed, angrily.

Jean-Claude started to mill around, trying to get the feel for who was in there. The one thing he especially wanted to do was to be sure that there were no unsuspecting humans in there that were being lured into a trap. If that were the case, and they made a move on him or her, there would be Hell to pay! Vincent hinted to Anjou to use her feminine charm on some in there, not being that jealous, knowing that it was business. Karin and Kenta hit the floor, hoping to keep their ears open. Wiener and Vincent went to the bar. Elda was being Elda. Wiener said to the man, "One Coke."

"Okay, rum and Coke coming up," but Wiener said, "I didn't say that, I said a Coke."

The bartender looked at him oddly, and then gave him a dirty look as he poured his drink. Tarai was sitting by the bar, a forlorn, cute look to her. She was waiting for the first unsuspecting dummy to come up to her. Tarai glanced around, seeing if anyone was coming. After a while she sighed, no one would most likely, she still looked pretty young. Onyx was then suddenly there. "Hello," he said, smiling slightly at her.

Onyx sighed and said, "You seem to be working it wrong entirely, this is a different scene from the ones we are used to. Lean against the wall; you'll get more attention that way," then vanished again.

Jean-Claude saw Tarai leaning on the wall, and he went over to her. Tarai glanced up at him when he approached. "Trying to attract attention?" he asked.

"Yes…Male attention," she responded.

"Maybe if I acted interested, that would bring them?" he commented.

"I'm not sure, but it's worth a try," she said, shrugging.

Then Jean-Claude spoke loudly enough to be heard, "Man, you're one hot chick!"

Tarai was blushing a bright red, but, as they planned, this got more attention. "So, why have I never seen such a vision of loveliness around here before? Where have you been hiding?" added Jean-Claude, laying it on well. "Nowhere important," she said, doing the cute and innocent look.

As he was doing this, Jean-Claude was looking around to see if anyone was approaching. Soon, a young man, undead, approached her. He seemed good looking, but very, very arrogant. "Here he comes," he whispered, "Play it up well."

Tarai nodded and gave the man an innocent smile. "Hello," she said, in a "too-cute-for-her-own-good" voice. He then said out of the corner of his mouth, "Should I act jealous?"

"If you think it would help," she mumbled.

He turned to face the invader and said, "Hey, I saw her first, turkey neck!"

The arrogant undead snickered, thinking he had a stupid human mark. "What would such a pretty girl want with a football jock?" he asked with a faint Transylvanian accent.

"_Bingo!_" thought Jean-Claude as he said, "What would she want with a string bean like you, pencil-necked geek?"

"I have power you can hardly fathom, you weak, warm-blooded idiot," he snarled, having absolutely no clue as to what stood before him. "Oh really? And just what would that be?" he asked, the fool not being able to see under his scarf, as the fangs of Jean-Claude extended, trying now to anticipate the unsuspecting fool's next move. The undead grinned, but Tarai hissed at Jean-Claude, under her breath, "Play weak. Let him win: we don't want to make a scene yet."

Thus, Jean-Claude waited until he did something vampire-like, and when he did, he would quickly back down. He did not want to show any of his stuff yet, even though he would have taken the dive. Once the undead did, he smirked and said, "That's what I thought," putting a possessive arm over Tarai's shoulder. Jean-Claude let them get a distance, and then tailed behind them, being at the ready for whatever was needed. The man continued to talk to her, his name was Aurelius and he was apparently very rich because he was in big with, "The boss" as he addressed him. Tarai continued to sound interested in him and what he was saying, filtering out his bragging for the important stuff. Jean-Claude was also taking notes mentally, and at the same moment, signaled the others by putting two fingers under his eyes, and then pointing to the couple. Tarai nodded and asked, "Who is this boss man you talk about all the time?"

At this point Aurelius leaned in towards her and said in a sultry tone, "I'd have to awaken you to be able to tell you."

Jean-Claude was now drooling. He'd been itching to trash the place, but he played it patient, being the good boy, just waiting for the proper time and pretext. He knew this guy had no clue about living vampires, and what she could do. Tarai blushed, and feigned innocence still. "A…awaken?" she asked, "What do you mean?"

Aurelius brought his mouth down to her neck, and kissed it softly, saying, "I'd turn you into something with unimaginable power."

Then, things went very bad for Aurelius. Tarai then kicked Aurelius in the balls with everything she had. The others were ready to move, but Jean-Claude raised his hand. He wanted to be sure he did not ruin whatever was about to happen. Aurelius bent over slightly, his face contorted in pain and anger. "W…what the Devil!" he said, through gritted teeth.

Jean-Claude smiled and cracked his knuckles, waiting for the fireworks. Tarai smiled and said "It seemed that you needed to calm down, and I had no other way to do so."

Aurelius growled and went at her, but suddenly bouncing off an invisible barrier and landing a few feet from Tarai. Jean-Claude then motioned for everyone to stand down. He did not want to jump the gun. Aurelius was about to charge at Tarai when there was a blade pressed against his throat. "Hello," Onyx said, "Yes, this is pure silver. Yes I will kill you if you do not come quietly and tell me what I want to know."

Jean-Claude then stood up, ready for action in case they needed to come to the aid of their comrades. However, there were the human victims in there, and he wanted to get them out as well, and he hoped that this would be his chance. Aurelius hissed, "Stupid human," but he didn't fight back. "Die Kaiserenhand," said Jean-Claude, "Split: Karin, Anjou, with me—the rest, get the humans out of here and to safety. Do what you need to."

Jean-Claude followed their "willing volunteer." Onyx grinned, and said something in creole to the vampire at the door, he then opened it and revealed a large room, into which Aurelius was shoved into, and into which Onyx followed soon after. Tarai then said something again to the guard, and he left, Tarai taking his place. Jean-Claude was right behind with Karin and Anjou, ready if he got out of hand, but standing back to let Onyx do his thing. Elda said to Wiener, "Help me to gather the humans and then get them out of here. If there is resistance, you know what to do."

Now, inside the room, it turned into an interrogation unit, and it was about to get hot for Aurelius. Onyx maintained the grin and got in close on the vampire, ready to throttle the information out of him if possible. "Now...do you happen to know a Count Dracula?" Onyx asked, sheathing his sword and pulling out a dagger with strange markings on it.

Aurelius grinned, "Even if I did, I wouldn't tell a human like you!"

Jean-Claude, leaning on the wall, gave out a healthy, but sinister, belly laugh when he heard, "Human like you." The other two were laughing as well, and Jean-Claude sauntered up, looked him dead in the eye, and said, "We ain't human, Jack!"

Onyx sighed and said yawing, "Let's get the answers before we scar him."

"Be my guest," he said, "I just wanted to get the point across that he's not dealing with every day average ordinary fools."

Onyx chuckled and asked, "So, Tell us, do you know about him?" as he cut Aurelius in the arm slightly. He felt the burn of the silver, but didn't turn into dust by being scratched by it. "You know, pal, it could be a long night," commented Jean-Claude, "So, why doesn't a smart pseudo-vampire tell us what we want to know?"

Aurelius grinned and said with confidence, "Even if I supposedly knew the information and then gave it to you, how would I benefit from this? If you let me go, the one you want info on would kill me, and if you didn't let me go and slaughtered me here...now what would I have to gain from that?"

At this, Jean-Claude knew negotiations were in order, and he asked, "Okay, what would you want out of this?"

"I'd like to know what the heck you are, first off!" Aurelius said.

Jean-Claude looked at Onyx and said, "You wanna fill him in?"

Onyx shrugged and grinned as he said, "We are the true pureblood vampires. You are a disgusting lesser version of that. Even your undead master, Dracula, he is a pureblood undead vampire. We are warm, with heart beats, we also are more powerful then you, silver and garlic does not affect us like you…"

"...in short," added Anjou quietly, "You are the cancer of our kind, and we...are the chemotherapy."

"Yeah, pretty much," Onyx said, nodding.

Aurelius growled, and lashed out, struggling against his bindings, "You're what!"

Jean-Claude pulled down his scarf and let his fangs show, as well as let his eyes glow yellow, saying, "And I am a dhampir of my own kind. That's right...I am a day walker—all of the bennies, and none of the weakness..._and your worst nightmare!_"

Onyx went full vamped out, and grabbed Aurelius' chin yanking his neck to the side and said, "Maybe draining idiocy from him might help," chomping down on his neck.

Jean-Claude laughed maniacally as he watched, loving the look on his face as he was fed upon. "How does it feel on the other end of it!" he scoffed.

When Onyx was done, he licked his lips of the left over blood and was grinning as he said, "Wow...I hope he is a wise man now."

Aurelius blinked, "Can I state my second term now?"

"Could I be what you are? Maybe I wouldn't be so arrogant and stupid..." said Aurelius, now being drained of his arrogance and stupidity. He suddenly was very humbled, and realized that he was not as great as he thought. Now, Jean-Claude was seeing that he just may listen. "If I didn't fear you slitting our throats, I might accept that," said Jean-Claude, "and there is a way."

Aurelius furrowed his brow and said, "Okay...understandable; I'm not the most trusted person."

Jean-Claude calmed some, and he said, "I tell you, there is a world coming where humans and vampires will live, at least, in peace with one another. There will be those that shall oppose, but it will happen. There are five Golconda now that are going to lead the way. Let me tell you my story."

With that, he told his tale, of his parents and grandfather, what happened to them, how he was rescued, and his story from when he met Karin up to that point. He then said, "Now, with the households of the undead gone, there is not much left that stands in the way of this dream that I have, which, as it turns, out, is not so much of a dream, but was meant to be. Now, you have been told for years that the undead are superior, and are meant to control the world. However, you have too many weaknesses, and from what I have seen, been too greedy for power individually to allow your numbers to be great enough to have conquest happen. Above all that, the ways of the old undead households would have destroyed the Dream, and that is something that we of the Clan would never tolerate, nor would the empress and her prince and princesses. However, I make you an offer—the kids have an ability to turn you into a true pure blood, but, could we trust you...that is the question."

Aurelius listened the entire time and asked, "So...how would I prove you could trust me? I mean, I find it interesting that you talk of an empress, when the one that has claimed leadership of our world has been the one sponsoring us. He even has a granddaughter that can keep the line going, if she ever comes to the point where she can breed. There is much to what we are, and it is not exactly like what you described of the twelve houses. Our existence came from another source."

Jean-Claude listened intently to this, taking notes and being continually amazed at the intricacies of the world of the night. With this information given, he wondered how much more he may know, but also wondered if it was useful, being he was just the underling, and not the one in the know. Jean-Claude then asked, "What I want to know first is, would you share this Dream...could you foresee a world like that, and would you be willing to be a part of it?"

"Well, I could," said Aurelius, "but I think the only reason I'm being so rational is because the Matrix dude over there took my idiocy out of me."

"That's what we do," said Karin, "We don't have to kill people to feed; we actually benefit them. Because your ego has come out of it, you can listen with reason now. We did that to Victor Sinclair, someone who hunted both of our kinds, but he actually joined us because of what we did, and, because of something that happened about ten years ago, actually crossed over to become one of us. It was the same with his grandson. Your quirks will only be gone for about a month, but, if you let us cure you, and become more of what you ever could have, they may never come back."

Jean-Claude then added, "This is a rare chance that any vampire or undead get, because, when they usually get power hungry, they are usually so corrupt, they have to be destroyed. You have shown us something, and you have a chance now. What do you say?"

Aurelius blinked and asked Jean-Claude, "Every read Jekyll and Hyde?"

"I've read the classics," said Jean-Claude, "Do you refer to yourself...or me?"

"You..." he said, tilting his head to the side. Onyx then glanced over at Jean-Claude, his eyes seemingly asking if he could cut Aurelius' ropes. "Considering my origins, and what I am, I kind of have to be a Jekyll and Hyde," answered Jean-Claude, and he looked back at Onyx saying, "Loose him: he knows the score now anyway."

Onyx nodded and cut the ropes, still wanting to slice and dice Aurelius for hitting on his sister the way he did, but just backed up and blended into the shadows. Aurelius stood up, rubbing his wrists. J-C was about to shake his hand, but then balked, and said, "First, though, I think you owe an apology to someone."

"Tarai?" he asked, trying to see if he was correct.

"She was the one you struck, was it not?" asked Jean-Claude, not certain what happened, being it was dark and there was a lot of movement.

"I didn't hit her," he said, furrowing his brow.

"Then who did he hit, Onyx?" asked Jean-Claude.

"Nobody," answered Onyx he got kicked in the balls, then got a knife to his neck when he was about to retaliate."

"I see, so, I guess you were being fresh...I guess you still kind of have to apologize," said Jean-Claude, having opened that can now.

"I know..." he said, sighing.

While all that was going on, there was other events going on outside. The Hand, with the Beowulf was quickly getting the humans out of there. Elda began to help herd the humans together, and she said, "Get out of here, because this is a death trap! They are going to kill all of you!"

The club began to grow quiet as they began to notice the warm blooded intruders taking away their prey. One of the undead then said, "Hey, some humans are trying to take dinner! Too bad they're going to join them. Let's start with the redhead in the kimono jacket and shorts!"

The memory of the old meat plant, and what they saw, was fresh on their mind. They knew the evil that these creatures were capable of, and they wanted now more than ever to make them suffer for it. Chiyuki chuckled, and put a finger to her lips as she asked in a mocking fashion, "You're not talking about me are you?"

They all began to bear their fangs and said, "Now it's time to play 'Fright Night,'..._for real_!"

Chiyuki grinned and pulled her sword out as the Beowulf transformed into battle mode before them. Chiyuki then said, "Alright, its go time!"

Elda whipped out her umbrella, and charged it, while Wiener, Kenta, and Victor all pulled out their firearms and started hosing down their targets. Hondo, on the other hand, preferred his silver tonto. Chiyuki just waited for the best chance to get in, knowing the tactics of the Hand. Of course, there was only so much the guns could do, mainly soften them up before the hand to hand. When it came to that, the others drew and started to waylay into the charging mass. Chiyuki was doing her thing, having fun and slaughtering the masses, while the Beowulf started to make short work of their targets. This was a sight that these undead did not know could exist. Normally, vampires are the frightening ones, but the sight of the Beowulf made them look like tame squirrels comparatively. A better seen of bedlam could not have been created. Many were still charging, but some were getting the idea that they should not stay. Someone finally shouted, "Hey, it's that Kaiser...whatever they are...that killed all the households and bewitched House Lichen! RUN!"

Chiyuki grinned and jumped in front of the door they were flocking to and let out a roar that would have shamed most lions. No one was leaving there in one piece that night. Hondo started to back attack as they started to run from her. A better definition of chaos could not have been created. Chiyuki grinned and chased after them hissing, "Here kitty, kitty!"

Kenta then shouted with an evil grin, "NO ONE GETS OUT OF HERE ALIVE!"

The Beowulf grinned evilly as they rushed into the fray…

"Onyx, would you go get her?" he asked, not knowing of the carnage that was just then subsiding outside. Onyx nodded and pulled Tarai inside as he said, "BTW lots of blood and gore."

A smirk curled over Jean-Claude's face, and he then said, "Are there also many piles of ash?"

"Yup..." was the only answer that Onyx could give to the description.

Tarai raised an eyebrow when she saw Aurelius, who then bowed and apologized, to which Tarai blushed slightly. While that was going on, Jean-Claude walked up to Chiyuki and said, "I can safely assume that you took care of the humans?"

"Yeah, pretty much," she answered, nodding.

"Well, you may not believe this, but we may have converted one of them," he said, hiking his thumb in the direction of Aurelius giving his apology.

"Hmm..." Chiyuki said, turning to look at him, and not certain of his willingness to help.'

"Onyx seemed to siphon out is ego, and allowed him to think rationally. If he were to be 'cured' by the kids, he may never go back to his old ways. If not, we know what to do."

Chiyuki nodded and said, "I doubt Onyx would want to feed off him for the rest of his life."

"Look what happened to Victor when the Markers got through with him," said Jean-Claude, "He was a changed man. Fate turned him into a vampire, but still, he and Elda hit it off, and he was never his evil self again. He has a chance."

Chiyuki shrugged and said, "True enough."

At this, they went on, figuring that it would be better to talk to him in a more welcoming atmosphere, rather than in the carnage. However, they had no idea that the whole event was being watched.

Vlad sat there in the screening room, watching the action. He now knew that he had some tough opponents, but what disturbed him more was the sight of the Beowulf aiding them. He pressed on a button and said, "Wolfgang, get in here."

Wolfgang was the leader of the Beowulf, and the strongest. He had no love for Vlad, but he had to keep up appearances and do Vlad's bidding. He entered the room and said, "Watch these shots."

When he played them, Vlad said, "I want these traitors identified and destroyed! I also want you to assess how much of a threat they are, and come up with some kind of a plan to stop them. I have a delinquent child I must tend to myself."

Wolfgang bowed and went his way. It seems that Mina's plan was going through, but now going south. The Beowulf would normally be able to detect any tracking devices, but the ones used there were well concealed. He now knew Vlad knew that he could no longer trust his granddaughter, because it was only his granddaughter that could have caused the two Beowulf to do what they did. He had to find her, and tell her that she needed to get out of the castle at that moment and then go to the designated place right then. Things had to be accelerated.

Meanwhile, Vlad was pondering things. He knew it had to be his granddaughter, because the nobles would not have been able to sway the Beowulf that easily. He knew well that they wanted him dead, because of the way they killed his daughter, and still fought each other for his throne, and ultimately, control of the world of the night. He knew their plan: kill him, now that his daughter was dead, leaving a supposedly feeble, young, and inexperienced Mina on the throne with whom one could marry, breed, and then ultimately control things. There had to be a way to deal with that. As he pondered that, he looked on the screen at the action and noticed the redhead. He had many concubines, and all very pretty, but THIS one, well… He pondered it, and he knew well that that traitor Aurelius would tell them all, and maybe lure them to Romania. If that was the case, he would have them wiped out, and then take the redhead for his own. He began to smile an evil smile, and he said, "Dear woman, soon, you shall know ecstasy beyond your wildest dreams. With you, no one could stop me."

He then just sat in silence, contemplating his next move with that evil grin on his face.

8


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Wolfgang worked quickly, rushing to the approximate location of the princess' inner sanctum, the specific location of which not even he knew. He ran into Vera coming the other way, and she took note of the anxious, stern, and quite businesslike look on his face, and knew that he was not the bearer of glad tidings at that moment. She knew at that point that this was no time for pleasantries and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Get the princess out of here," he responded firmly, "Vlad is on to her tricks, and he was also able to not only see some of the Clan in action, but to also see Romulus and Remus in action, though he does not know that they are them."

There was no need for an explanation. "I'm on it," she answered without hesitation, and they both turned on their heels to tend to business. There was no need to say anymore, and time was of the essence now. The slower they moved, the less likely they could spirit Mina out of there without problem.

Vera entered, and by her hurried pace, Mina already had an idea what was happening. "Is everything ready?" she asked.

Vera stared for only a half-second, being briefly surprised at Mina's intuition and remembering how well she was at reading things. "Everything is ready," answered Vera, "The hideaway in Bucharest is all set for you. All we have to do is watch for their arrival, and hook up with them."

"Then let Wolfgang know to be ready," answered Mina, "The next time we return to here, it will be for a coup d'état."

With that, she was up and out of the room, moving swiftly, hoping their luck did not run out.

At that time, the Hand was wrapping things up, and they were asking final questions. Jean-Claude then said, "I know that you have limited knowledge of things, but anything you can tell us would be helpful."

"Okay, I don't know much about Dracula, besides he has got a very heavy guard around his castle, lots of wards and magical things protecting it. I also know his brides are his soft spot, sort of…" Aurelius said, speaking to Onyx, who only nodded and took mental notes, "If you had a witch amongst your number, that might help, or a holy man."

Jean-Claude indeed could have fit the bill of "holy man," but he then said, "Don't fear that. We have our ways."

Aurelius seemed to be glancing up at the roof, while Tarai was hiding behind her brother. Jean-Claude looked up himself just to see what he was looking at, which happened to be a bug that was flying around. Thinking nothing of it, Jean-Claude said, "Okay, let's wrap it up…Die Kaiserenhand!" to which they shouted, "Achtung, baby!"

"Let's head back to Clan Tower and help Aurelius here, after actions review later," responded Jean-Claude, "Well, Aurelius, are you ready to see the Clan nerve center in the U.S.?"

"Sure?" he said, still staring at the bug.

Now Jean-Claude was intrigued. What was so interesting about that thing? He then asked, "What's so interesting about that bug?"

"I dunno really, something seems off about it," stated Aurelius, in a casual but curious way.

Anjou noted this, and used her abilities to scale the wall like a spider to get a better look at it. The bug was a microchip spying one, and the top of the line in fiber optics and spy cameras. With lightning speed, she snatched it, but did not crush it, and gave it to Big Brother. The bug squirmed as Aurelius asked, "Did I mention that he sometimes has the entire place bugged?"

Jean-Claude got cross and stated, "Oh, now you tell me!"

He pulled up his scarf, looked it dead in the face and said, "To who this may concern: be ready! We're coming for your behind, and your days are numbered!"

With that, he crushed the thing, and then said, "Make sure no other of these follow us. We'll now have to take precautions against these suckers! Let's go home."

Chiyuki nodded and glanced around, moving around and crushing all the ones she saw. "Keep a watch on us as we go," said Jean-Claude; he then whispered to Chiyuki, "You're the only one with the speed to catch them if they follow us. We'll take the scenic route home, just to throw them off."

Chiyuki nodded at her orders and kept a close eye out for the bugs.

Vlad saw the face that filled the screen, and this was the first close up look at the juggernaut that he had seen. He was only upset that he had pulled up his mask before he could get a good look at Jean-Claude. He then heard the thread, and then watched as that was rudely and abruptly cut off, as was all the other images. Nonetheless, he knew what he wanted to know, and he began to prepare for the inevitable clash. He knew there was no way that the ego of the da walker would ever prevent him from hunting him down now. The only thing was that the day walker had never come after the likes of him before. He may have not been as old as the Elder One, but he had become much more powerful than he. He also had a few tricks up his sleeve. He was far more ruthless, and more than likely had a lump of coal as cold as lead where one's heart should be. It was time to build an army. He could not trust the Beowulf anymore, because there was no telling how many his treacherous granddaughter had corrupted. He wasn't even sure if he could trust Wolfgang anymore. There was just no knowing of that. However, he had his own ways, and it was time to show them what true, pure, and unadulterated evil could do.

They all took the most circuitous route, and then Jean-Claude said, once they reached home, "You are now going to meet the ones that will help you cross over."

"Are they royalty?" Aurelius asked which got him a brief nod from Onyx. Aurelius sighed. "Why the sigh?" asked Jean-Claude.

"When we go to Romania, which is obviously the next step," answered Aurelius, "You'll see why well enough."

Letting it go for the time being, they reached Clan Tower, and they immediately went to the back. As the special doors opened that led to the lift, Jean-Claude said, "They are the future rulers of the vampire world, and essentially are now to all who acknowledge them. The whole council in Japan and Maine both seem to do this."

"You say that," Aurelius responded, "But you may not like what you find when we get to Romania."

"Are you saying that there is rival royalty?" probed Jean-Claude.

"Well, what do you think Vlad is?" asked Aurelius rhetorically, "Besides, there is another of his line that does not exactly see eye to eye with him. She may also have something to say."

Knowing that they may be walking into something greater than he had originally thought, he just said, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," knowing that this may take some time to digest.

Soon, they were at the top in the elegant throne room wherein the royalty held court. For Aurelius, it was not nearly as elaborate as what he had seen before, but it did smack of a people who held some power. Then, something interesting happened. Aurelius bowed and said, "Your majesties," but Keelin, (who had been taking a nap,) suddenly woke up in the presence of the undead vampire. When Aurelius saw Keelin, he fell to his knees. Sophia said in her gracious way, "Please, arise. My dear lost soul, have you come to us for help?"

Aurelius seemed to ignore Sophia, gazing in awe at Keelin, who blinked in confusion. Kannon snapped her fingers and said, "Um...her majesty asked you a question."

However Sophia said, "I see you seem to know Keelin."

Keelin glanced over to Sophia for help, mouthing, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Greet him graciously," said Sophia, "Just start a conversation with him."

"Hi?" Keelin said, waving at him. Aurelius got wide eyed. "Hello, Princess," he said, flushed in the face. His face was sort of like that of a strong believer seeing his god. Sophia smiled and said, "Keelin, are you shy?"

Keelin sent Sophia a side-ways glance. Aurelius seemed enthralled by her. "Have I displeased you princess?" he asked, his face contorted into a shameful one, fully believing he had upset her. Jean-Claude came up and whispered, "She may be a princess, but she is still a child, and she is new to all of this. Be gentle with her, and build up her trust."

Aurelius didn't seem to hear him. Keelin blinked and said, "Umm, please return back to normal..." she paused to close her eyes, "Aurelius."

Aurelius then blinked and said, "What just happened?"

He stood up and glanced around. Even the royalty was surprised at this. At this, Sophia opened her third eye on her forehead and started to scan the two of them to see what the connection is. What she saw was thousands and thousands of strings connected to Keelin, one for every undead vampire. Sophia smiled broadly, and told everyone to look at this. When they did, she said, "It is incredible! It is so beautiful! Keelin, you are the salvation to all the undead! You must be the one to turn him! Jean-Claude Makka, you must try to convert as many undead as you can."

Jean-Claude looked shocked at this, and he said, "But, this was a rare case! How would you expect..."

But she cut him off and said, "They are undead, but they are of us, in a sense. They too must be brought home. Keelin is the key, and your upcoming adventure may have much to do in helping them. Dracula thinks he rules the undead, but he was not the promised one..._she is_. In addition, there is another—a strong and thick string—connected to her, that between the two of them, the world of the night shall have order."

Keelin was biting on her lower lip in utter confusion. "Chiyuki," said Sophia, "You have to bring your daughter on this adventure, because she can greatly aid you. Yet, she needs your great guidance. She is like this because of how you were. You were converted by what was essentially me, and she is quite interconnected to me, as she is to you. Because of you, she has the chance to make some great things happen."

She then looked a Keelin and said, "Start to raise your blood. You can be a fount temporarily in this case. Raise your blood and bite him. You can do it. I have so much confidence in you."

Keelin nodded and focused, her face starting to get redder. "Aurelius, come here." she said, beckoning him, and he instantly obeyed. Keelin then latched onto his neck and put the fount blood into his system. Sophia closed her eyes and looked like she was having an out of body experience, preparing to enter Aurelius' mind. Keelin fell backwards when she was finished, and Aurelius collapsed to the ground, twitching like he was having a heart attack. Mickey and Sheila caught Keelin as Aurelius heard in his head, "Fear not, but see through my eyes."

And thus, Aurelius' body started to become alive again. Keelin blinked and said, "Wow, do I feel faint headed..."

To which Sheila said, "That is because you may have given a touch too much. Just relax and let it come back to you."

Meanwhile, Aurelius was seeing interesting things. In the misty image he viewed, he saw an old sweetheart—Matilda—smiling and standing before him. "Hello, lovely," she said "It's so good to see you joining the world of the living vampire!"

"Matilda? B-But, h-h-he killed you," he stammered wide-eyed, "When I was turned, you died, why are you here?"

"Oh, is that how you see me? I am Pistis Sophia, the spirit inside the empress, and I appear as the dearest thing to you. Was she special to you?"

"Yeah..." Aurelius said, in amazement.

With that, she kissed him. Aurelius stuck his hands up in surprise and slowly started to gain consciousness in the real world. Sophia came around with him, and she was now smiling at Aurelius, saying, "Welcome to the day of your rebirth."

Aurelius seemed bewildered. "Wow...so pretty!" he said, able to see things in better clarity then he had ever seen.

"You should check out the night sky like that," said Karin.

Aurelius nodded and said, "I suppose it would be pretty, if you could see anything in the city."

"Believe me," said Jean-Claude, "Should our trial lead to the Romanian countryside, you'll have plenty of chances. Oh, and, I welcome you to the first day of the rest of eternity...if you live that long."

Aurelius smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

"Now, let me show you around the shop, if we may have your leave?" said Jean Claude.

The kids nodded and smiled, and Jean-Claude said, "Follow me."

As they went, he began to describe the setup: "Now, we have humans and vampires living here. Some humans are actually wed to the vampires, and they all live here. Every apartment is designed to be comfortable for both occupants, and the windows are polarized and designed to block ultraviolet light. So, if you have to be up in the day, you can see the sunshine—tinted—and not get fried."

He then took him to the underground area. "Okay, we have our training facility here, on the next floor is our armory, on the next is our 'war room,' and here is the last one."

The door opened up to a 20 lane Candlepin bowling facility, complete with a snack bar and arcade, and Anjou was down there getting in some practice. "Cool!" Aurelius said, with anime sparkles in his eyes.

"You ever play candlepin styled bowling?" asked Jean-Claude, "I know they have duckpin where you're from."

"Eh, there are different styles of bowling?" he asked.

"Oh yes," said Jean-Claude, "There's standard tenpin, there's this, (slender pins same height and weight as tenpin, but with softball size balls,) there's duckpin, and the Germans have their own version."

Anjou spotted the crowd, and she challenged their new guest to come down and play. Jean-Claude then added, "It was this or a hockey rink, but not everyone ice skates. This, everyone can have fun with."

Aurelius blinked and said, "I'm not that great at it, I just like bowling."

"Then come give this a try," said Anjou, as she tossed her ball back, popped it off her bicep, and back to her hand. Jean-Claude then asked him for his shoe size. Aurelius gave him his shoe size and walked over to Anjou. She then said, "In this, you get three balls instead of two, and you can use pins that are knocked over to knock down other pins. They stay on the deck. You cannot lob the ball past that line about 20 feet into the lane, and other than that, it's just like tenpin."

She was wearing her old University of Maine team shirt which had patches all over it from the tournaments she won. "It was also great feeding time for me. A lot of stuck up rich girls did this to get out of phys ed, and they were always jealous of me—my feeding preference!"

She said the last statement with her quiet way, gentle grin, but sly look. "I guess its preference. Just give it a try—it's a challenge!" she said. By this, other family members were coming down, but they had their own balls as well. There were some house balls for him to use. Anjou stepped up to the line and said, "Watch."

She measured herself up, took a four step approach, and snapped it hard down the lane. She used the rare hook shot, (rare for this type of bowling,) and it found the pocket. The pins danced around, taking down everything but the kingpin, which then was taken by the four pin coming off the side wall—strike. "Now, you try."

He punched out the middle, leaving the 2-3-4-6-7-10...the Spread Eagle. "Try to get them on your next two, because it is nearly impossible to get that in one," she said.

He cleaned them up for a ten, and they proceeded. He was encouraged by seeing how Anjou was seemingly doing things easily. However, this was frustrated by him being unable to match her. Frustration started to mount. After about five frames, Aurelius was frustrated. "Gaak! This game is confusing," he said.

Jean-Claude then remembered: "I know you just got an infusion, which means the Thirst will have gone down quite a bit. But, you have to find your preference."

Aurelius nodded, "Preference? That means the type of blood I like, right?"

"Correct," said Jean-Claude, "Most undead are blood addicts, they take anything they can get, and normally kill whoever they feed from. Not anymore for you. For you, once a night, one pint, and you WILL have certain people you prefer. It has much to do with chemical balance in the blood caused by emotions that pump endorphins into the blood, and some vampires react differently to different mixes. That's what adds the kick."

Aurelius nodded and said, "That sounds...well different."

"Let's go," he said, "Times Square is a good place to start—not too far from here. Walk around and read auras. The strongest one that brings up the most desire may be the one. Oh...and I'll have to teach you how to erase memories as well."

Aurelius nodded and followed him.

While this was going on, Remus was meeting with Miriam, trying to gauge how she felt about things, considering what had just happened. He told her about the impending danger, and what Mina had set up for her kind. Miriam then said, "Well, I would tell you that I bear something that would be of interest to Mina."

Remus tilted his head and said, "Really…well, what would that be?"

Miriam began to pace a bit and said, "You know what happened to her mother, correct?"

"Yes," he said, remembering the wars between the clans in Europe that sprung up from the actions of Vlad over the centuries, believing that they would eventually be rid of him, and then be able to control the world of the night through Mina. She then said, "Well, I was there when they killed her. By happenstance, it was our presence there that tipped her off about our existence."

"You have my attention," he said, now keenly interested."

"You see," she continued, "The Selibri have been trying to achieve a state to which the children attained to by birth. Along the way, we gained an ability to take possession of souls. This was because of an ambition preserve the soul of anyone we may have killed, and keep it until we can find a place to deposit that soul so that that person may live on. When they went after Queen Lucretia, there were too many for me to try to stop. Thus, I did what I could to salvage her soul, an awaited a day when she could be reborn. However, before that could happen, we were discovered. There were many myths told about us, and because of them, people have tried to destroy us. After this event, we were hunted. I traveled with a group that had shrunk to the size they were when you rescued us. All this time, I have held her soul, and I have waited for the day. Perhaps now it could happen."

Remus was near tears at hearing the story, and he said, "Because your lives may now be in danger, the princess has offered to grant you safety. Here, take these instructions and follow them. If you do, then you shall meet the rest of my specialist team. They will take you to safety to be with the others that she is keeping safe."

She looked it over and said, "We are as good as there. Soon, if everything works out correct, we shall be free, and if face plays in, we could see the queen once again."

4


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Times Square was filled with lights and Broadway shows, as well as a few other "choice pleasures!" With all the people around, there had to be _someone_ there for Aurelius. Jean-Claude went in casual clothes this time, seeing that he was not hunting, or looking to feed. Aurelius glanced around, looking chilled and relaxed. "Read their auras, their emotions," said Jean-Claude, "The one that is yours will glow bright hot."

Aurelius glanced around once or twice, trying to get a feel for this new world. Aurelius continued to glance around and said, "I don't see anyone like what you described. Should we go look somewhere else now?"

"If you want," Jean-Claude responded.

Aurelius shrugged and continued to scan the crowds, but nobody even had a sign of his tastes. "Well, there's always Central Park," said Jean-Claude, "You can find just about anything there."

Aurelius nodded, and was about to leave when he saw someone who made him salivate and he stuttered, "I…I found one."

Jean-Claude looked over to that person to see what it was he saw. His gazing led to a quiet looking person, with a finger pressed to his temple. "So annoying," he seemed to be mumbling.

Jean-Claude had seen this man around the park, and he was not sure what his issue was, but he pursued it anyway, and he said, "Does he glow like I said?"

"Y…Yeah..." Aurelius said, trying to remain controlled.

"Go talk to him, see what happens, but be discreet."

"I don't think that is a good idea," responded Aurelius, biting on his lower lip.

"Why not?" Jean-Claude asked, "He may be your preference, and you might just help him in the process."

Aurelius nodded and walked over to the man and said, "Excuse me," trying to get his attention.

The man stared at him blankly, and then continued to walk on, ignoring him. "Um, I think the elevator isn't reaching all floors in that guy," observed Jean-Claude "Are you sure that's the one?"

"Yeah..." Aurelius said getting a look of desire on his face, "You said to look for red yes? He is glowing red."

"Try again," he said, "Do something to catch his attention."

Aurelius picked up a pebble and threw it at his head. "Yo! I was talking to you!" Aurelius yelled at him.

Jean-Claude just shook his head, thinking, "Not quite what I had in mind."

The man walked over and said, "Yes, idiot?" but Aurelius' eye twitched, his fang poking his lip. He then lost control and tackled him, biting his neck. J-C's eyes went wide, and he dragged the both of them into and alley before anyone had seen. When he was done he seemed relatively happy and content. "Now, let's show you how to erase memories," said Jean-Claude, reaching out his hand, "You concentrate on linking minds with them and begin to tap into their memories. Find the spot where the feeding took place, and then erase it like taking a file off a hard drive."

Aurelius nodded and put his hand on the guy's forehead. "Are you linking?" asked Jean-Claude.

"I think so," he said, closing his eyes in concentration and then a glowing soft light surrounded him and the person, and said memory was erased. "Excellent," said Jean-Claude, "Welcome to our world. So, do you have anywhere to go?"

"Not in particular…" responded Aurelius, trailing off knowing that his haven was gone, and there was now no going back to what he had. However, Jean-Claude had another surprise for him. Jean-Claude smiled and said, "You have one now! Come on—you can be my guest, and tomorrow, we can get an apartment picked out for you. Do you have any belongings you need retrieved?"

Aurelius blinked, wondering why he was extending such hospitality to him, when no more than a few hours ago they were ready to kill him. "What's wrong," said Jean-Claude, "I would have thought you ecstatic for a new lease on life that you got."

"Well, yeah, but I'm curious as to why you trust me so much."

"I just don't see you as the same person as before. Fresh chances also come with fresh trust. If you have changed as I believe you have, then I have nothing to fear."

Aurelius smiled a bit and said, "Well that's good to know…" his voice trailing off again, being that he was still not sure where all this would lead. "Look," said Jean-Claude, "Are you scared about retribution: that someone's going to try to get you for all this? Fear not, because you will be in the safest place you can be. The wards we set, not even the undead can break through it. If you feel nervous whenever you need to hunt, just take one of Die Kaiserenhand with you, and you will be safe. Trust me; they are six of the baddest vampires to walk the face of the earth. I could have included Chiyuki in there, but I don't think she's really interested in joining my group of elites. If only I could get Elda and Victor to join... I digress. Anyway, you can learn all about what you have become with us, and you can learn to see things in a whole new light. Humans live there too, and they are very willing to be your friend. This is the Dream we all seek, and the future that was prophesied. With Keelin to lead the undead, she could make them all like you, and you can...if you would pardon the phraseology... 'Come and join us in the sunlight.' You are a rare case. Rarely do I get any undead or full-fledged vampires that have gone rouge to turn from their ways. Sadly, I am forced to kill the greatest percentage of them. Their biggest downfall is when they think they are superior to humans and even other vampires. That normally comes back to bite them. I have found turning vampire hunters away from their hunting to be easier. However, you are special—you have to be! Stick with us, and stick with your princess—Keelin. She can guide you. Let's go home—to _your_ home. Now, are there any personal belongings that you want us to fetch? Believe me, if there are those searching for you to do you harm for turning, believe me, we will get your stuff, even if we have to shoot our way through. There will be many piles of ash by the time we get done with things!"

Aurelius blinked and said, "Ah, no, nothing I'll need," he said, smiling slightly.

"Are you homeless?" said Jean-Claude, "Oh my God! Well then, Tomorrow is Saturday, and I will be having some of the humans helping me, and we will furnish a place for you. In the meantime, let me take you back and give you some crash space. Tomorrow night, when you awaken, you will not believe your eyes."

However, Jean-Claude was not yet willing to show him "the full Monty" yet. He knew his arrogance had been siphoned out of him, and it could come back by a month's time. He would want that time to have Keelin work on him, and get his mind where it needed to be, to catch up to his body. He wanted to be sure that Aurelius was truly changed.

As they walked back, Jean-Claude was quizzing his new found friend on what he liked in decor, clothes, and so forth. He even contemplated letting one of the girls take him clothes shopping the next night. He knew New York was, quite literally, the city than never slept, and there were places open 24 hours to allow him a full wardrobe. Aurelius blinked and answered the questions politely, and honestly. "Would you like the girls to help you clothes shop tomorrow night?" asked Jean-Claude.

"Uh..." Aurelius thought about being dragged around by women and shopping and clothing, and he said, his head beading with sweat, "I think I could manage on my own,"

"Still, it's not wise for you to be on your own," responded Jean-Claude, "I'll send Karin with you at least. She can handle herself."

"If it makes you trust me more I don't care if you send a whole platoon with me," Aurelius said, grinning.

"I'm just worried about some undead trying to get retribution on you."

"Nah, I wasn't as important as I acted."

"Then, let's get you back home. Now, we all sleep in beds, so, if you are used to a coffin, I do apologize. We'll lay out a futon for you until we have your place readied. And, if you have to be up in the day, don't let it bother you. The windows are tinted to block UV, so the sun won't harm you."

"It's all good. I'm use to sleeping in whatever is available."

Later, back in his place, Yuriya was very gracious to him, and was doting over his every need. Aurelius could not believe this, and he was nearly going into a sensory overload. "R...really its fine, I'd rather be slightly more independent," he said with sweat drops on top of his head.

"Oh, it's alright," she said, "You're our guest. Guests always get the best!"

She smiled in that pretty smile that she could flash. Aurelius continued to weakly protest, as he scratched the back of his head and said, "N…no its okay...really! I'm fine..."

Yuriya turned her head confused and looked at him out of the corner of her eye, and then began to smile knowingly. She then said, "Ah, I know what it is! You've never been treated this well before. My goodness! They must have treated you like slime, making you think you didn't deserve the good things, eh?"

"No, it's the opposite," Responded Aurelius.

Yuriya looked a touch confused again and said, "I don't understand."

"I'm used to being treated better then I deserve, so I'd rather fend for myself," was his answer, he obviously feeling like he should be being punished for his actions rather than rewarded.

"Hey, we do this because we actually care about you," said Jean-Claude, "Whatever the reasons were that you were so treated are not the reasons here. We do this for everyone, so stop beating on yourself. As Karin would say, 'welcome to the family!'"

Aurelius blinked and said, "Thank you?" still slightly confused. Jean-Claude stepped in here and said, "This is all a part of something of my own spiritual walk. I do what I can not to return hate for hate. When it is time to fight, it is not normally out of a sense of pure vengeance and hate, but out of a sense of justice and righteous indignation, and not out of pure hate and vengeance. Yet, when I fight, I am not going to play around either. However, with people who have shown they are willing to repent and change their ways, the slate is clean, and I give everyone a fair shake by treating them all the same. As far as I am concerned, your past is in the past, and I don't make judgment calls off of something that is no longer you. I am not going to treat you poorly, though you think you need to be treated that way. So, put that out of your mind—that you need to be punished—because that is not going to happen. To me you are a completely different person."

Aurelius nodded, seemingly understanding, never having experienced real love before.

Chiyuki then came in with Keelin clinging to her back, "Okay, home slice, are we leaving right now?"

"Give us a couple of days," said Jean-Claude, "I want to get him a place settled first while we make our plans for going in—what we should bring, who should go, where to go, and such. Then we can head out. However, due to the nature of things, my kids are going, and...well..."

He hesitated to continue, knowing that, what he needed to request could throw Chi into a tizzy. "And…well what?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Um, well, you now know how special your daughter is, right?" he answered, letting the question dangle, hoping she would catch the hint without having to say it. Before he could finish blinking, Chiyuki's hand was on his throat tightly, "And what exactly are you suggesting?"

This was the confrontation that he had always feared. Blade had given him problems, but she had once subdued him easily, giving him a lesson in never underestimating one's opponents. He now knew that, if it ever came to it, he would have to fight for his life to subdue her. He said through gasps, "Keelin may need to come along!"

"No...It's as simple as that!" Chiyuki said, smiling too pleasantly.

Jean-Claude started to try and pry her hand off, and said, "If she has that kind of power against what we fight, she would be invaluable."

"Even so, she is barely seven years of age," Chiyuki protested "Someone of that age should never see battle!"

He began to try to regain his breath and said, "Then, what would you suggest?"

"I don't know, but I'll not have my child taken to a battlefield!" Chiyuki snuffed.

"Do you not realize what kind of control over the undead she may have," said Jean-Claude, "If she did what she did for him, (pointing to their new guest,) what else can she do? We can't lead them all here like the Pied Piper."

Jean-Claude then stopped, thought, and then said, "Of course, Keelin needs to obey her mother. I would never suggest or even think about her disobeying her mother, or even trying to do something as silly as stow away, or sneak along, or anything like that."

Chiyuki grinded her teeth irritated and hissed "You are so lucky I owe you so much!" turning around to leave. He whispered, "Oh come now! You wouldn't think she would really do any of that, do you?"

"Actually I do!" Chiyuki said, glaring angrily back at him and warned, "Go ahead, she can come...but do not give her a sword, she is not leaving my side at all!"

"Fine," he said, "I would not expect her to fight anyway. I'll let the twins hang with you, and help you keep her safe. Having something happen to her is not what I would want."

Chiyuki just stomped out of there, steam coming out of her ears.

The next night came, and Jean-Claude had all parties involved come down to the war room. At this Jean-Claude set up a computer 3-D hologram of Romania, and said, "Okay, were do we start?"

Aurelius walked forward, and pointed at a small recluse town and said, "That is the town where is supposedly lives near."

Jean-Claude zoomed the map in, and as he did, they saw the town come into more detail, and a blurry area that wouldn't focus. "What do you think is causing that," asked Jean-Claude.

"It could be a barrier of magic," Chiyuki suggested.

The twins waved their hands over the spot and concentrated. "Yes, someone doesn't want to be seen, or someone's activities. We cannot penetrate it this far away."

Chiyuki blinked and nodded, "Sounds about right: no human eye would pick this up. Machines have trouble with it, and thus the blur. I think who ever this is; he is very strong in magic, and thus very old."

Romulus then chimed in and said, "Well, the surrounding area is all too familiar. That area that is blurred is Castle Bran."

"Wait, you mean THE Castle Dracula?" said Jean-Claude, thinking that that had all been myth.

"The very one," said Remus, "And there is more in there than meets the eye."

Jean-Claude then began to ponder the approach to the thing. "I would guess the first place to start is on the outskirt towns and villages, and slip our way in as best we can. However, I'll have to talk to Tony about making connections there. We can't exactly slip weapons past the border check."

"We could alter and erase their memories if necessary." Chiyuki suggested.

"True," said Jean-Claude, "But with security the way it has been since 9/11, we would have to be extremely cautious. Now, what kind of ordinance should we bring, and, how many of his minions could we be facing?"

"He has numerous minions, and around ten brides I believe," stated Aurelius, "which will be a pain to kill: and killing his brides brings his wrath down upon you."

"Then that leaves one less," responded Romulus, "And that has already been kindled. However, as to the minions, I wouldn't worry about that. The 'numerous minions' to which you refer are the Beowulf, who have now 100% sworn their loyalty to Mina. That will only leave the brides, and any undead he can create in the time it takes for us to get there. That, the elite eight themselves could handle."

Jean-Claude added, "If they are like other undead, I would like to see how they handle automatic weapons."

Chiyuki raised an eyebrow and asked, "How long has Dracula's brides been around?"

"Okay, a lot of rounds," responded Jean-Claude.

Chiyuki giggled slightly, "The point I am getting at is, if they are even close to my age, they will be able to dodge bullets."

"Thus, we'll have to take them hand-to-hand," responded Jean-Claude, "I am fast—not like you or them—but I can compensate for that."

Chiyuki nodded and yawned slightly. Annoyed, J-C finally said, "You know, after all these years, I finally figured out why you do that...yawn, I mean. I am not trying to brag or say I am better than you in those regards. God knows you have proven otherwise over all this time. All I am saying is that I can handle them if it came to it. If I could fight Blade to a stalemate, I can handle them...not easily, mind you, but I could handle them."

"I yawn to edge off my irritation with sleep," Chiyuki said, "Assuming things like that will not help your cause."

"It just makes you sound like you could care less about things," he replied, "Besides, how much sleep do you need, anyway?"

"I'm not going to comment on that Rhetorical question," answered Chiyuki, "Its a habit, nothing more, it helps me calm down."

Jean-Claude just shrugged his shoulders and went back to business, saying, "Okay, then I guess I'll bring my heavy hitter—the AA-12 shotgun. It will be close quarters against a number of foes. That will be the best. Should I use silver or the garlic rounds?"

"Garlic has more of an impact," responded Aurelius.

"That sounds good, considering that what I plan to use can blow doors and thin walls away," he responded, "It can actually launch mini-grenades, and the high explosive effect is something nothing is going to recover from when hit. I only hope the rest of The Hand is capable with those things."

Chiyuki nodded, and stared at the roof and said randomly, "I want a Mountain Dew."

Jean-Claude ignored it as one of her perks and said, "Then, let's figure out where we need to go in, and prepare to go."

"Okay, you do that while I go get soda's for everyone," she said, leaving the planning to Jean-Claude.

Jean-Claude then turned to the newest member of the group and said, "Where do we go in?"

"There is no path of least resistance," Aurelius explained, "He is too smart for that."

"There are other ways in," said Remus, "The difficult part will be reaching them."

"Then, of course, we have to find a way around them," said Jean-Claude as Chiyuki returned with the sodas. She turned to Aurelius and said, "Do you know any higher ups? People who are in close contact with Dracula himself?"

"Not really," he said, "I just had only so much contact, and that was about it."

Jean-Claude then turned to Chiyuki and asked, "Are your friends coming?"

"No," she answered, "They would feel better looking after things here, considering."

"That would help," responded Jean-Claude, "Somebody has to keep the restaurant running."

"Besides," said Chiyuki, "We will have enough in our posse as it is. Having too much of a number won't be good in a situation like this because, first, it would be too hard to transport, and second, Dracula will make more minions to counter that. The less we have while still staying within a good decent power range will make him underestimate us, and in the end be his downfall."

Jean-Claude rubbed his chin, and he said, "Then the Hand will stay back, with exceptions. I want Karin, Kenta, and Anjou. That will be four. Romulus and Remus, what will you do?"

"We'll go set things up," said Remus, "We want to make sure we are in sync," but he also had the ulterior motive of getting the Selibri out and to safety.

"That will then have Chiyuki and the twins with Keelin," responded Jean-Claude, "What about you, Ren?"

"My daughter is involved, so I feel obligated," he responded.

"What about Ryuu?" asked Jean-Claude.

"He wouldn't miss this," answered Chiyuki.

"Good," responded Jean-Claude, "Then we gear up tonight and leave tomorrow."

Chiyuki gave a thumb's up, and yawned. Jean-Claude laughed and said, "Girl, if you were any more laid back, you would be flat on your back!"

Ren laughed and said, "Besides, that's my job!"

Chiyuki giggled as she left with him, and Jean-Claude grinned. Perhaps after this, they might finally have some peace…at least for a while.

6


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

In Romania, Mina was staying in a manor on the outskirts of Bucharest of which only she and a few others knew. When it came into her hands, she had it altered to accommodate her needs. She now sat there holding court for Romulus and Remus with their nine charges. Miriam bowed before her as did the others. Mina smiled and said, "It is so good to know you have been rescued. Tell me all that happened."

As they relayed their story, Mina and Vera both built in anger at how things were going with the world with the night. However, when she heard of the vicious strike of Die Kaiserenhand and how they had no mercy on the abominable creatures that had the audacity to call themselves vampires, and knew that she would have done the same, or maybe even worse if it was possible. However, Miriam then said, "Yet, your highness, I do have a connection to you."

This gained a raised eyebrow from Mina as she leaned back in her large Victorian chair, elbows on the arm rests, all her fingers pressed together. She then asked, "How so?"

"Your mother equaled you in kindness to us," Miriam answered, "She was seeking to protect us as you, and I loved her dearly. However, when they murdered her, I could not let this go. Before she slipped away, I absorbed her soul, and I hold it, awaiting the right place to deposit that soul in hopes that she may live again. Now Mina's eyes went wide as she slowly lowered her hands. She looked stern and said, "I hope for your sake that this is not some kind of a twisted joke!"

"Your highness," Miriam answered, "I would never joke about that. If I somehow manage to lose her soul, may the worst punishment you can devise fall upon me."

Mina slowly sat up and then said, "These eight will go to Bran and be placed in safety with the others. In the meantime, Miriam, you shall stay with me and Vera completely. You are too precious to me now to risk."

The Beowulf bowed and escorted the eight out, and Mina stood up as they left. She then walked up to her and hugged her warmly. She then said, "How long can you hold her?"

"I've held her for centuries already," Miriam answered, "And I can hold her indefinitely."

"How long shall it be before you can release her?"

"The problem is to find a vampire into which to put her. You know what happens when we face final death. She will have to be put into a pure blood, and she would have to be there not too long after conception."

Mina then contemplated what things would be like when she was finally ready to reproduce, when she was able to find a noble that was of her line that was not greedy for power. If she could hold out long enough, she could end up being the mother of her own mother, being able to repay her for all her decades of kindness. Mina then said, "Pray then it would be soon that this could happen to whatever you call a higher power. You have made me exceedingly joyful tonight."

Mina hugged her again, and Miriam returned the embrace. Miriam knew well that she was only a few decades older, but she now felt like a mother embracing her child. As she did, the Lucretia that was inside her somehow joined her and somehow, to Mina, it felt like her mother. Mina started to tear up, feeling the peace. Vera also started to have tears, considering that the whole reason why she was turned was because of the love for Mina's mother she had. Despite being a human, Lucretia treated her well, and they became deep friends and confidants. However, Vera knew that there would be a day when she could not be with her anymore and explained this to the queen. She was in tears, explaining how she would have no peace knowing that such hung over her head like the sword of Damocles, knowing that they would be separated forever. She wanted to be around forever. This was the kind of people that Lucretia always looked for to be the one to turn, for Vera's reasons were noble and pure. Lucretia offered that to Vera, explaining the risks, but the love for Lucretia Vera had made it all seem like such a small thing knowing that nothing outside of final death could ever separate them. With that, Lucretia turned her. Vera was devastated for decades when she lost her dearest friend, but gave her life to giving the same love and care to Mina, feeling she owed that to Lucretia. Yet, hearing now that there was a possibility that Lucretia could come back made her shed tears of joy. The only obstacle at that moment was Vlad, and she hoped that this dhampir had what it took to make it possible to right an ancient wrong.

The next night, the hit team was ready to go, awaiting the others. Chiyuki came down, with Keelin sitting on her shoulders. Ryuu was behind her, befuddled that Chiyuki was actually going through with letting Keelin come. "Okay," said Jean-Claude, "The main goal is to keep Keelin out of the action. For now, all she is, is the barometer, so to speak. She can let us know when trouble is coming, but above anything else is the princess' safety. GOT IT?"

His crew cried, "Achtung, baby!"

Keelin blinked and leaned her chin on the top of Chiyuki's head. Chiyuki walked over to Jean-Claude, "Ryuu said that he knew me too well, and said that he would be Keelin's bodyguard. His comment got him a few bruises, but I think he would be better at being a bodyguard then me..." she said, sheepishly and quiet, so that only Jean-Claude heard. He chuckled and said, "Believe me, you're a mom—the she bear in you will come out at the right time. Besides, we are all committed to her safety. So, are we going by airline, or the Chiyuki special?"

"Chiyuki special?" she asked, curiously.

"Well, you know how fast you like to move, and you know how you don't like flying..." he said, letting the statement dangle.

"There is Ryuu and I, who all will we be transporting?"

"Well, with everyone included, there would be about nine in all, ten if you include Aurelius."

"How do you expect Ryuu and me to transport all of them?"

"Then what do you suggest?"

"I dunno...Haven't thought about it much."

"We're going to have to fly, then," said Jean-Claude. He then got on the phone and said to have the special Lear Jet ready for them, which was specially equipped to handle everyone in case the sun came out during flight. He then got on the horn of an elder in nearby Poland to have them ready to receive them, and they could then go into Romania from that point. Chiyuki yawned in her usual way, (indicating that she was actually trying to keep calm in a tense situation,) and said, "Does Keelin have to show off her power anytime other than the fight?"

Jean-Claude thought for a moment and said, "I would have to say that the reason for her being there is to give us a chance to see something coming ahead of time. After that, I would not want to see her directly in the conflict itself unless it got that ugly. Then she might step in."

Chiyuki nodded, and smiled, "Good."

"Besides, the twins can handle any harsh stuff—I trained them, you know."

"Keelin is trained as well, but I don't want her to have to prove her abilities just yet."

"Then I'll have the twins stick close to you."

Chiyuki shook her head, "No, put them were they will be useful, Ryuu is a lot like me in his fighting style, it's hard to synchronize my attacks with someone I don't know on a battle field. Plus, if she has too many guards, people will want to capture her as a bargaining point."

"Good point," he said, "We don't just want to _draw_ attention to us."

With that, he said, "Then be prepared to head to the jet now, and sleep on the plane, because, to time it right, we will have to fly in the daytime. However, remember that the jet is equipped to keep you safe during that time. Can you be ready in about 45 minutes?"

"I'm pretty much ready now, minus a few packing minutes."

"Then, in 45 minutes, we are leaving," said Jean-Claude.

With that, they all went to the armory, and they armed themselves with the AK-103, and garlic rounds, while Jean-Claude got the AA-12 with a few 30-round drum clips. Chiyuki went upstairs and prepared herself to leave, sharpening her blade, then Ryuu's, then Aurelius, who was with them because it would be most wise to have him near Keelin, least he misbehave or something of the sort.

They arrived at the airport one hour before sunrise where the Lear Jet sat, with windows tinted in the same way as the windows of Clan Tower, but they also had shades that could be drawn. "Get your rest everyone," he said, "It should be nightfall by the time we arrive, but we may have to wait an hour or two on the tarmac for it to get dark enough for certain of us."

Chiyuki yawned, and curled up as much as she could and fell asleep. Everyone slept, but Jean-Claude spent some time in his Bible and in prayer before he did, wanting to have the right mindset when they arrived. Keelin also wasn't sleeping; she was in the row across from Jean-Claude, watching him curiously as he prayed. When he finished, he noticed Keelin, smiled, and said, "Hello, little one! Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I'm not tired," Keelin said, "I don't sleep much."

Knowing of her unique nature, he then said, "Is it that you have a lot on your mind, or that you really don't need it?"

"Both," Keelin said, spacing out slightly.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he said, in his best, calming "Mr. Rogers" kind of voice that children are normally comfortable with, and with which they can well connect, "Sometimes, when you talk about it, you can understand what you're thinking better, and then it doesn't seem like as much of a problem anymore."

"The question is not if I want to talk about it, it's if I can. If I can, can you comprehend it?" Keelin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I can always try," he said, "Even if I cannot understand, at least I can try to understand what I can, and say that I tried. It's better than not trying. It also seems you were trying to understand what I was doing. If I try to understand, would you like to try to understand me?"

Keelin nodded, "Ever since I…well…bit Aurelius, I swear I'm hearing a thousand voices in my head screaming for my help, help I know I can offer yet I don't know exactly how to offer it, nor do I know how to find them to offer said help. I feel bound to many lives, like steel cables that tie me as loyally to them as they are to me."

"Ah!" said Jean-Claude, "You sound like a man in this book," and he held up his Bible.

"His name was Paul. He had done all he could to try and kill the Church in the ancient times, and many innocent people died as a result. Even then, God was willing to use him. He actually met God on the road who gave him an option: realize the error of his ways, stop killing innocent people, try to reach people for him, or become a Post Toasty! He changed his ways, and ended up writing half the New Testament himself. He became the greatest preacher that ever lived next to Jesus Himself. I said all that to say this: there were certain places he wanted to go, but he was continually hindered. Then one night, in a dream, he heard the voices of thousands in Macedonia crying, 'Come over here and help us.' He felt a real burden for them, and did all he could. The only way to silence those voices was to go help. Now you, you have a unique nature. Did your mother ever tell you that she became a vampire and was once human? We have the ability to make people vampires, which was strictly forbidden, and now only happens in limited cases, because of you royal kids. Since you can temporarily become founts of Psyche, you can convert the undead into true vampires. The undead out there now are being created by undead, and are become worse off than those that came because of true vampires. However, they want release—they want help. _You_ have the power to help them, just like you did Aurelius. This is not a bad thing—it's a very good thing. Maybe those voices will quiet down the more you can help? You are special. Yet, don't think that you can't do it. You can do anything to which you set your mind. Never let anyone tell you that you can't—YOU CAN. You have friends all around you that will help you if they can. No one thought that a dhampir like me could wield such power, but here I am, and it's all because someone told me to dream big. You are a good, good girl, and don't ever forget that. They will follow you, but you must always remember to have a mind to love and help people."

"I know about Paul," she said, "Mom made sure I was well educated in all major religions, said it was one choice I should make completely by myself. But I guess the best way to explain it, is that I cannot answer all these voices, even if I were to try, not all at once, and not by myself. I know I need a guardian, but I don't know who."

"Let me share this story for you: once upon a time, there was a little boy who lived by a beach. One day, a harsh storm hit the area, and the little boy was up early, before the sun, to see what the storm had done. When he arrived on the beach, he saw that the storm had washed up a huge group of starfish, all along the beach. There had to be thousands. He knew the sun would soon rise, and then those starfish would dry up and die in the sun. He then hurriedly began to toss starfish, one by one, into the water. He worked feverishly, but he was determined. Soon, and old man saw what he was doing, and then asked why he rushed. When the little boy told him he had to before the sun rose, the old man laughed at him. He said, 'Little boy, there is no way you could ever get all these starfish back into the water. It's useless. What kind of a difference would it make?'

He looked at the man, and then the starfish in his hand, he threw it into the water and said, 'I made a difference for that one,' threw another in, 'I made a difference for that one,' and so forth. The moral of the story is this: you cannot answer them all, but you answer what you can, one by one, the best that you can. The more you help, the more that can help you, and the more you can get done. I would not know where you need guidance to, but know that I will help you the best that I can. I don't know if I could be that guardian, but I could sure try."

"It's not you, trust me. I'm supposed to know the instant I touch them. Or so I'm being told," she said, blinking and massaging her temple.

Knowing he could do this due to his abilities, he extended his hand and said, "Would you be willing to link minds with me, and let me hear that person now talking to you?"

"There are two," Keelin said, "One is evil, but she knows a lot about what I am. One is good, but doesn't tell me much."

"Can I listen in, then?"

Keelin stuck out her palm in as an invitation. "Okay," she said.

He gently took her hand into his and began to concentrate.

It didn't take much before he was in. Keelin went into a meditation state, as was Jean-Claude, being his mind was no longer with his body. He now began to try to become one with this state, looking to hear these voices which spoke to Keelin. In Keelin's head were two familiar faces: Ai and Teresa. Jean-Claude focused on Teresa, saying, "Well, well, well...how's Hell treatin' ya?"

Teresa smiled, "Not as bad as it would be for you."

"You just couldn't stay away, could you?" he asked rhetorically, "You know, it was more than just us that stopped you. On at least two occasions during that battle, someone could have blown your succubus behind away. We have the Mage society on our sides now, as well as the American Lycanthrope Society, with Uncle Sam, and you would be foolish to stick your burning nose in."

"Actually I couldn't stay away, I'm more of a help to this girl then you could ever be," Teresa said, "I'm not trying to use her to dominate the world for me. I'm just here as a necessary evil."

"Not so necessary for me!" he snapped back, "I swear by Christ if you so much as try to…"

"No need to invoke Christ in a matter he allowed completely," Teresa said, rolling her eyes.

"Highly doubtful," said Jean-Claude, "I hardly would believe anything that came from your lying mouth! What do you want?"

"Nothing that I can tell you," Teresa said, with an odd satisfaction.

"How, in the name of common sense, can you help this girl without some kind of ulterior motive?" Jean-Claude shot back.

"I have none," Teresa replied nonchalantly, "Here, I am simply me, with no plans, just the demon I am."

He tried something else. "Ai," he asked, "What are you doing with the likes of her? You know that for which she was responsible!"

"I'm here to balance out Teresa as the voice of reason," was her response, all logical and matter-of-fact.

It was then dawning on him, and he said, "Ah, you two represent her Yin and Yang, so to speak."

Teresa rolled her eyes and said, "Duh! Hard to believe you're closely related to Ryuu."

"Actually, you're more like the Id and the Superego, but anyway..." said Jean-Claude, trailing off the quote, "What I want to know is, what is all this about? I know what her potential is. I just want to know how you two play into this!"

"We cannot tell you Jean-Claude," Ai said, smiling, "It's not your need to know right now."

He then said to Ai, "You must understand, this girl is scared. This is one whale of a responsibility to put onto the shoulders of a seven-year-old girl. Girls her age should only be concerned about school, dolls, and other things that make them happy. Yes, I know I had her come along, but only because she could help calm many situations by just her being there. Nonetheless, I feel a personal responsibility to her safety and happiness now because of it. Please, help her not to feel torment, that's all I ask Ai."

"I only do what I can," Ai confided.

"Can you help me help her, Ai," he asked, "I ask you, because I feel you are the only one I could trust. I am sure Chiyuki would love to know that you are here still, and guiding her daughter."

"I'm helping her," she said, happily, but with a tinge of, "You know that!" in it and she then said, "You'll learn this knowledge soon enough, just not right now."

He let it go for the moment, he thought, and then said, "Then I will try to be like a big uncle to her as much as I can...you know: the kind that a kid can confide in when he or she feels they can't confide in mom or dad at that moment."

Ai smiled and said, "It's all you can do for her, really."

Teresa rolled her eyes and said, "Ai is much too sweet sometimes."

"Hey, that's why we love her," he said, "Besides, what would you prefer: roasting, or her?"

She rolled her eyes again, letting it go, wondering which hell was worse. Jean-Claude then said, "Ai, then, can you lead her to those she needs to help, but one at a time? This is a big burden for a little girl."

"Of course I will," she responded happily, "Bye-bye now!" and she vanished, as did the image. He broke the link and he said, "Now I understand. Honey, those two are representing one of the greatest goods I have ever met, and one of the greatest evils. I could only assume that they are there to help balance you out. However, I know that you are a big, strong girl, and you have all these friends around to help you. Maybe if you tried to catch some sleep, you could feel better about things."

With that, he proceeded to try to tuck her in as best he could. Keelin blinked and tried to go to sleep, and luckily, she passed out within five minutes. Jean-Claude began to ponder this, and he began to faintly remember something about Selibri and soul preservation. He wondered if all the Golconda were like this. It was late, and he had to save that for another time. With that, he finally settled in himself.

Mina hung up the phone and told them, "The councilman there informed me that they are airborne and headed our way. They are stopping in Poland first, and then they will make their way here. We shall meet them along the way and insure their safety."

Everyone nodded and was getting into place. She would use her pull to ensure they all got through customs and such successfully. The one thing she was grateful to know was that her grandfather only knew that they were coming, but did not have any details. She looked at the photos of Karin and Jean-Claude from the dossiers and said, "Fear not, day walker, your dream shall be a reality."

4


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The plane set down in Warsaw, Poland, and it was rolled into a special hangar. There they slept until sundown. Keelin was the first to awaken, watching everyone in their last few moment of sleep. The next one up was Jean-Claude, and he smiled at Keelin and gave her a wink as she gave a girlish giggle. "Good morning," she said, to which he responded, "Or good evening, if you prefer."

He then stood up and began to assess how things were going and saw everyone was still out. It was time to get things going and he shouted, "Alright everyone: rise and shine!"

Chiyuki shot up and asked, "Pocky?" glancing around. "We're in Poland," responded Jean-Claude, "and who's Pocky?"

"The best food ever!" Chiyuki said, yawning.

"Well, if it's here, well find it," said Jean-Claude. He then began to gather his gear and said, "The way we're going in, we won't need to go through customs but twice, but it is a bit of a way to the province of Transylvania. Its better we go in on the ground rather than broadcast ourselves more than we have."

He then went up to Chiyuki and said, "We need to talk, privately."

Chiyuki nodded and cat yawned, picking up her sword and following Jean-Claude.

Once out of earshot, he said to her, "I had an interesting conversation with your daughter during the flight."

"Interesting…as in, how?"

"Interesting, as in I found out there is a yin/yang kind of spirit guiding her. One is named Ai."

"The other?"

"I'm not sure you want to know, because I trust her word about as far I could have thrown her."

"Teresa?"

"Unfortunately, yes, and I don't know how she could still be an influence. Once in Hell, you're there to stay, do not pass 'GO', do not collect $200."

"I have always known that Selibri can capture souls, but that's usually right before they die. Yet, considering your daughter, and your connections to all involved, I can only think that, for whatever reason, those souls were captured by her somehow. She can only be controlled by them when she lets. That's what frightens me. Yet, why Teresa: why was she selected?"

"Maybe, redemption, or she serves a better purpose there."

"All I know is that she is one of the voices out of the two that counsel your daughter."

Jean-Claude was surprised at her nonchalant attitude about the whole thing. He couldn't understand it until she said, "Well horse hockey...I guess Ai will balance her out then."

"She'd better, or I will have to find some way to reach into the spirit realm and throttle Teresa myself!" was all that Jean-Claude could respond.

Chiyuki giggled slightly and said, "Sounds more like something I'd do! Are you sure that you're not catching Chiyuki fever?"

Jean-Claude left that as something rhetorical and said, "So, what do you think? I mean, is this something to worry about?"

"Nah, if it has happened I suppose there is no need to worry."

Jean-Claude still didn't understand, but let it go and started to think about Keelin as he said, "I'm telling you, she's going to become my new Corn Muffin if she keeps it up—she's real special."

Chiyuki rolled her eyes and said, "My daughter had to be special: she just couldn't be normal..."

"What's wrong with that? You should be proud of her."

"I am, but if you could choose between having your children bearing the burden of what they are, swapped with someone just as reliable and worthy," she said, running a hand through her hair, "Just have it not be your children, would you want that for them; because good and bad will come of what they are. And as a parent you must understand the feeling of not wanting them to face any hardships, especially any of the type we had to face."

"But you forget about my twins. They are almost freshmen now, and they are almost adults. Wow! Anyway, I have seen what it takes to deal with that. They are powerful now, and they are almost at the point where I cannot relate to them as equals, but the superiors that they are. I came to realize long ago that, when something happens, you must deal with it. Yes, they bore burdens, and still do. However, I found it a joy to help them bear that burden, as I would find it a joy to help bear hers. I would not trade that for anything."

Chiyuki smiled slightly and said, "I wish I could be that optimistic."

"With all these friends around, we can help you bear it as well," he answered.

Chiyuki sighed and said, yawning, "Yeah, yeah… Let's just kick some undead butt!"

Jean-Claude just smiled, knowing that that was her way of saying, "Thank you," and let it go. He gathered his things and said, "Okay, crew, we need to get a car or large vehicle, and slowly start to move our way towards our target. Along the way, we WILL face undead abominations created by Vlad himself, so they won't be easy. Keep your blades handy, as they may not allow us to use the weapons we have—they may not give us the chance. Okay, let's get going."

Chiyuki nodded. Keelin climbed up on Ryuu's back. Ryuu blinked and glanced back at her but didn't question it.

As they were leaving, Jean-Claude said, "Hey, she likes you, boss! Besides, she's carrying someone very special to you, and really, to all of us. When it's time, I'm sure Keelin will tell you all about it."

Ryuu blinked in confusion as Keelin burrowed her head into his shoulder. "Keelin, it's okay," said Jean-Claude, "You don't have to say anything—only when you want; only when you are ready."

Ryuu blinked and said, "Well, let's go before Chiyuki get anxious and kills us for taking too long."

As they left, Jean-Claude could not help but look over his shoulder and say, "You're afraid of her? Boy, there must be some things about her I just don't want to know!"

"You have no idea!" he groaned, in playful complaint.

They got to a car rental place, and Jean-Claude asked if anyone knew Polish. Ryuu nodded, "I do."

"See if you can get us a Suburban or something like that for everyone, and the gear," responded Jean-Claude as he looked over his things and made sure his kids things were okay. Ryuu nodded and walked up, speaking in fast and fluent Polish. The car dealer smiled, and nodded guiding him somewhere. Jean-Claude nodded for everyone to follow. Ryuu continued to talk, his tones seductive and soothing. The car dealer then nodded at something he said and gave him the keys to a brand new large all-terrain SUV. "Is that what you wanted?" Ryuu asked.

"That's exactly what I was looking for," said Jean-Claude, "Um...where's the paperwork? We gotta sign for her."

"No we don't, it's a gift, unregistered," responded Ryuu, "There is no way to track us; he won't even remember speaking to us."

"I don't know whether to kiss you, or scold you," said Jean-Claude, but Anjou slipped up and said, "Big brother, remember: our world is not their world, no matter how much we become one. You said so yourself."

"Not that I don't get constant reminders," grumbled Jean-Claude.

"Don't worry, Uncle," said Anjou, (referring to Ryuu,) "he'll come along with things in time."

Ryuu nodded and said slyly, "Just wait till he sees the interior," winking deviously at Anjou, "He'll have a cow then."

Anjou smiled and chuckled. He climbed into the cab, and his jaw hit the floor, considering that the thing was, for the lack of a better term, "pimped out". Ryuu grinned walking in after him and said, "Like?"

Jean-Claude shook his head and said, "For trying to keep things quiet, you sure have an interesting idea of subtle."

With that, he pulled out his flash drive and put on "America" for some good cruise music: nothing hard, but upbeat to keep them awake on a dark night. "The first thing we do is get in town, find a place to camp a couple of days, and then find out where to go next," said Jean-Claude.

Ryuu grinned at the use of the flash drive and said, "It came with the deal. Anyhow, I figured we should enjoy our stay. Chiyuki will be happy."

"I am certain of that!" said Jean-Claude.

They drove for some time, and they eventually ran into the Polish border with Ukraine. They would have to pass through there to get to Romania. After they all showed their passports, the guards got curious as to the number of people, and some of the dogs were beginning to react oddly. They then asked everyone to exit the vehicle, and they were about to bring the dogs through. It was not so much that they were reacting to anything in the vehicle, though that was there, but it was by the occupants themselves. However, before they could get far, Ryuu approached the three men there, and stared at them for a moment. Suddenly, with a blank look on his face, the man with the stamp first stamped all the papers he needed to stamp, then had everyone board, and then bid them a good evening. As they drove on, Jean-Claude said, "Man, we were close to being sunk there!"

"They won't even remember we came through," said Ryuu, "No matter what happens, we can make it as if we had never been here."

Jean-Claude then said, "Thanks for coming."

"Hey, there's only room for one ancient big daddy vamp in this world!"

They all laughed and went their way.

As they headed into Transylvania, Jean-Claude looked in the mirror to see how Chiyuki was indeed enjoying it. Chiyuki was laying on one of the couches, which had a built in massager. Keelin was poking her belly. Jean-Claude smiled when he saw that, as did Karin, who patted her on the head, and said, "Is that fun, poking her like that?"

"It irritates her," she said and teased as she continued, "Because she is old!"

"Her age may be old," said Karin, trying to distract the girl so Chi could get her rest, "But her body is as young as the day is new. That's just the nature of what we are. You're the same way. You'll grow up, but then you'll always look young, sweetie."

"But in being forever young, you still are old by age, spirit and mind," Keelin said, intuitively.

Jean-Claude knew that was beyond her years to say, but he kept in mind what she was. Karin just giggled and said, "So, why does that bug her," and she looked at Chiyuki and said, "And why do you let her?"

"Nah, its playful banter, the same way I tease her about being so short," Chiyuki said, grinning mischievously.

Jean-Claude saw the interactions of everyone in the vehicle: vampire, Golconda, dhampir, and if humans had been there in the know, they would have also interacted well. It all looked like family. He thought, "_If the whole world could just see and understand this. I wonder if this is how Dr. King felt from time to time._"

Chiyuki glanced over at Jean-Claude, recognizing that look in his face, and she thought, "_Fantasizing about World Peace again...such a hopeless cause; I wonder sometimes why I stay._"

However, if that had been said, Jean-Claude would have admitted that world peace was not possible: as long as people were on the earth, there would be wars. However, if there could be at least a peace between the two worlds, then that would be enough for him. Anjou looked a Chiyuki, saw the look on her face, and became indignant as she said with her usual approach, "You know well why Big Brother wants these kinds of things. Look around you. See how we interact. Stop thinking about only yourself, or else you are going to end up alone again."

This was with that cold look she was used to giving, and Ren said, "Anjou, knock it off."

She snapped around to look at Ren and said, "And you, of all people, who owe Big Brother so much, should have broken your selfish wife of her attitude long ago."

Jean-Claude sighed and shook his head, saying, "It was good while it lasted."

Chiyuki sighed, "I never knew the idle thoughts could be a capital offense."

Anjou would have none of it. She then said, "I can see why you and Ren get along. You two are two of the most selfish people I know."

She sat back straight in her seat, arms crossed, staring right into the seat in front of her. Chiyuki glanced up at the sun roof above her, opened it and jumped out, walking away from the SUV. While walking she kicked a pebble so hard it cut a tree in half, since they were in the middle of nowhere, the sound was only heard by her and possibly the SUV. Karin hollered, "We're going to leave her behind..." but Ren said, "It's okay, she'll catch up when she's blown off some steam."

He then turned a glance to Anjou, saying, "Nice going, idiot! I thought Karin did some airheaded things."

That caught Karin's attention, she becoming a bit protective of her sister, but she looked Karin down. She then looked at Ren and said, "If she doesn't change her attitude, and you as well, we're better off without her."

That caught Jean-Claude's attention, and he thundered, "ENOUGH! Anjou, I'm surprised at you! Look, sometimes its better just to let people think what they want, and just keep going. If we do succeed in the Dream to the fullest possible thing, she will be more pleasantly surprised, a lot more accepting, and a lot more humbled by it. I don't ever want to hear that from you again, no matter how much she aggravates you. She has to learn, and some are slower than others. We have to give her space and time."

He sat at the wheel now, steam pouring out of his ears. Chiyuki glanced at the fallen tree, then climbed up another one, up to the top and sat there, thinking. Anjou looked down, half angry, but half sorry for what she had said. She muttered, "I just wish I knew what she was on about. She has been elusive to us ever since the day we first met her."

Ryuu chuckled and said, "You think that's bad, it's the way Chiyuki is, no one knows why. The only one here who might know such a thing is the very brother you claim to be selfish. When really he could be thinking as Chiyuki thinks. Which makes their intentions confusing to people not on her wavelengths...I have met few who truly understand her way of thinking."

Karin, out of strict curiosity, asked, "Then what is she on about? She always seems bored with this, seems like she doesn't care about the good things that have happened, she seems to just be in this for herself."

However, Sheila piped up and said, "She does care, believe me, she does. Of all of us, outside of Ryuu, she has lost the most. She would indeed love to find a world where she does not have to flee anymore as well. She sees father as the key, but she thinks he sets his goals too high. Whatever happens, our worlds will mesh together one day, but she just wants everyone to keep their feet on the ground in doing it."

Jean-Claude then remembered just why she was what she was, and had to say, "Perhaps you're right, your highness. We can't let our guards down."

"I...I believe she is always bored-like because of the background she came from. When she shows no interest, then other people try harder to prove to her the reason for interest in this," Ryuu added, explaining one of Karin's questions.

Ren then added, "Thus, it gets them to be more into what they are doing."

"Correct," said Ryuu.

Mickey then said, "And, of all of us, no matter how strong she seems, she is the most fragile soul. She wants love so bad, but doesn't want to admit it, lest she be thought weak. We need to give her as much support as we can. Anjou, I think you owe her an apology."

Now, all Anjou could do was sit there with a tear rolling down her cheek. She too knew what it was like to be alone, and ever since her "Big Brother" came into the picture, that had been taken from her. Now, she had someone with whom she could have related, and she proverbially slapped her in the face. Ryuu wiped the tear of Anjou's face with his thumb and said, "Ne pas sentir de chagrin cher Anjou," which translated, means, "Do not take in the scent of grief, dear Anjou."

She looked up at him, surprised at his tenderness, and she said, (choking back a tear or two,) "But...but I was so mean to her. I was the selfish one."

"Its fine," he said, "All can be forgiven and forgotten, or else I wouldn't be here. Regret of saying those words, and having the desire to apologize, no matter how meager it may be, can get you out of more trouble, and into good things better than you think, young one."

Now all sat quiet in the car, just meditating on the things they had just heard. There was much to learn.

Soon, they were at the border of Romania, and the process was repeated again. Soon, they were off down the lonely country road, heading for Barsov, and north of their target. As they went, Beowulf spies were watching their approach. They had a hunch to where they might be heading, and Wolfgang radioed to them to tail them. If it was Barsov to where they headed, they would be sure to have the princess ready. She would have to go around another direction, because they would have to pass the castle by a direct route. They would be ready. Wolfgang informed Mina that they were coming, and they were more than likely headed for Barsov before the sun rose. She then said, "Forget the car, we shall go by helicopter. We will meet him there, and watch the most expensive hotels. For some reason, I do believe that Ryuu would not take anything outside of the best. Let us hurry, because I suspect that grandfather has his own spies all around, and he will try to stop them, or at the least, test them to see what they can do. We may have to aid them, so we must be swift. Prepare, Wolfgang, because this all may be over soon."

4


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The vehicle pulled up to a nice looking, up-scale hotel, and Jean-Claude said, "I should be able to get us one entire floor with the suites on it."

Ryuu grinned, "I'd help, but I think you might have twin cows."

Jean-Claude sighed, and said, "Since you speak the language, I assume, I'll have to let you deal with it. Do what you want."

Ryuu grinned and walked up to the hotel, and thought "_I'm surprised no one asked me how I got the car without any problems,_" right before he talked to the guy at the receptionist desk.

The curiosity was there for Jean-Claude, not knowing what Ryuu was thinking at that moment, but somehow, deep down, he really didn't want to know. Ryuu continued to talk, smiling and his voice getting to the point of being seductive, when the hand at the counter handed him a set of keys, said something very fast and rushed and shyly, the way someone would talk to their idol after first meeting them. Ryuu grinned and beckoned them to follow. Jean-Claude turned to the posse and said, "Be prepared for the lap of luxury for the next few days, if Ryuu has his way."

Chiyuki then walked into the hotel and jumped, landing so that she was sitting on Ryuu's shoulders. "Whatcha got for us to chill in?" she asked, apparently playing bongos on his head.

Jean-Claude smiled and said, "Ah, the beloved enigma that is our Chi-chan!"

Chiyuki grinned, and flipped off Ryuu's shoulders being the first to walk into the elevator to take them to their room. Anjou stayed to the far corner, looking down, face more ashen then normal. Chiyuki continued to keep a happy font up till they got into the room, and she didn't seem bothered by it. Yet, the room was obviously in good taste and style of the pricey kind. Jean-Claude began to walk around to see what all the knobs and whistles were. Chiyuki, however, was a bit more critical in her critique. "You've done better in the past," Chiyuki said, playfully.

"There is an extra-large hot tub in each room, enough rooms for everyone to sleep in groups of two or three" said Ryuu, "I'm not entirely sure about our exact number. I just asked for the largest and best room."

"I whish my wife were here," said J-C, "We could have had that honeymoon we never got."

Chiyuki blinked and said, "Well...I'm in luck," as she glanced back at a room, then at Ren, and mouthed "later" to him. He smiled, but Anjou just looked to see with whom she was roomed. Ryuu, meanwhile, was looking for a place for himself. Ryuu blinked and glanced into one of the rooms. "I claim this one," he said.

However, Anjou just took the first room and Sheila went with her. Jean-Claude stayed with his son and Aurelius. Anjou, however, once she was settled in, immediately sought out Chiyuki. She had to make things right.

Chiyuki was kicked back on one of the recliners, relaxing more then she usually would, truly enjoying herself. Anjou finally mustered up the courage to talk to her and softly rapped on Chiyuki's door. She was half hoping to take care of this, and half hoping that she would not answer the knock. "Its open," Chiyuki called, not moving: the last thing Anjou wanted to hear at that moment. Anjou winced, gritted her teeth, then composed herself, turned the knob and walked in, as humble as she could appear. Chiyuki glanced over; interested that she would be here after what she had said. "Why are you here?" she asked, not bitterly, just curious.

Though now a young woman, she shuffled a bit as if she were still eleven years old. She quietly said, "I...I...I," she stuttered, trying to find the words as tears seemed to be welling up from the knot in her stomach. She then said, tears rolling, "I was wrong about you. I was the selfish one, not you. I said some wrong things and..."

She began to sob a bit harder, and said, quietly, and through the sobs, "I'm...sorry."

She then collapsed to her knees in tears. Chiyuki moved to her side, "Stop crying; you weren't selfish. Nobody was at fault; you stood up for something you believed in because you thought someone was challenging it. It's not a selfish thing."

"I, of all people, should have known better," Anjou sobbed, "I know what it's like to be alone, to lose everything, to be abandoned when I needed someone. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, understand, if anything its my fault for being so unclear about my intentions."

"Please, forgive me. I need to hear that. I want you as a friend, Big Sister. I need all the friends I can get."

Chiyuki, not use to this type of thing, rubbed her back as a comfort, "I'll be a friend, just I can have a sour temper sometimes."

Through the sobs, she could not help but chuckle and smile a touch, saying, "You're so much like Big Brother. I still remember some years back in Bangor: he knocked the door off its hinges to get my attention."

Chiyuki giggled and said, "That sounds like him!"

"Maybe we should teach him how to cool off," she said coquettishly.

"Huh?" Chiyuki asked, scratching her head slightly.

"Maybe Big Brother needs to learn how to cool that temper."

"What are you suggesting?" Chiyuki asked suspiciously.

"Well, I know he was kind of drooling over the hot tub thing..."

Chiyuki blinked, "You're not making and sense to me."

"Let's get some dry ice and sneak it into his hot tub..." hoping she would get the hint, "and what else could we do?"

"Hmm..." Chiyuki grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Let's go get the dry ice!"

Chiyuki grinned and cheered, walking down to the lobby to talk to the receptionist.

At that moment, being roomed with Ryuu, (he being the only other bachelor there,) was in his birthday suit, easing his way into the hot tub, sighing in pleasure as every inch of his chiseled form eased into the water. Now he REALLY wished Yuriya was there. Ryuu was staring off into space, unblinking. Jean-Claude looked at Ryuu and said, "I understand the need for keeping vigil, Bubba, considering that this is a tough foe. But, would it hurt you to enjoy yourself just a little? Hey, you have to remember the Roman bath houses. I always wondered what that was like."

Ryuu glanced back at him, "I'm thinking…" he said, indifferently.

"What are you thinking about,' asked J-C, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I'm thinking about Ai," he said, sighing.

Jean-Claude drummed his fingers for a minute, and then he figured he would speak. He had wanted Keelin to say it, but he decided that he needed his best man with a right head. "You know," said Jean-Claude, "What would you say if I were to tell you that she is closer than you think, and I do not taunt you by that?"

Ryuu blinked, "What do you mean?"

"On the flight over here, I linked minds with Keelin. It seems she has two spirits guiding her, acting like a Yin and Yang. One of them...was Ai."

"Who was the other?" he asked.

"One I question highly, and wonder how she got a pass out of Hell to do this. I think you know of whom I speak."

"Teresa," Ryuu said, shaking his head in disapproval.

"I agree," said Jean-Claude, "That's the last being in the universe outside of Lucifer himself that I would want to be her Yin or Yang. I know she doesn't have her, or our, best interest at heart, but would love to hurt us by hurting her."

Ryuu nodded, "Names have power, and the more her name is said, even if with vile venom dripping off every letter. She gains more power. She already has a cult, trying their hardest to resurrect her."

"I've heard it said that, to not mention certain names are what gives them power, in that, it makes someone more than what they are. I would rather see her name become more profane than legendary by not mentioning it. I read Harry Potter to the kids when they were small, you know."

"True, but her name is a word worse then any other."

"Regardless, I don't like her being a part of this yin/yang thing with Keelin. With her there...I'd love to stick her yin up her yang!"

"Her being there has a purpose, and as you would say, God will not reveal his plan in the most obvious ways, and works in the single strangest ways."

Jean-Claude pondered this, but something else was being pondered by two ladies at that moment.

"I have the dry ice, Big Sister. What do you have in mind?" said Anjou.

"I'm not sure, he is still in his room, he won't come out," Chiyuki whispered, her especially sensitive hearing coming in handy now.

"Part of it was that I wanted to drop this in his hot tub bath."

"I think he might be in his hot tub, I hear water, and they are talking, but I can't quite pick it up, something else keeps distracting my ears."

"Like what? Oh, and we have to get at it. This stuff won't last long."

"Music and I think a couple a few rooms down..." Chiyuki said, her eyes closed, she was so concentrated that she had put herself in a trance.

"I'll check on the music, and come back. Then, using your speed, run in, drop it in, and come out."

Chiyuki nodded and stretched her legs slightly as Anjou investigated the music. At that precise moment, Ryuu turned his back, and Chiyuki ran in there as fast as she possibly could and as quietly, dropping the ice in his tub and getting out before a second had passed. Because of the heat in the sauna, the dry ice suddenly filled the room with a deep mist all along the floor, but at ground zero, J-C was engulfed. He screamed and thrashed, falling over a few times and submerging, trying to regain his faculties, but to no avail. Chiyuki broke out in laughter. "CHHHIIIIIIIIIIYUUUUUUUUUUUUKI!" Ryuu yelled.

Anjou heard this and she was on the floor in stitches. Chiyuki came into the room and asked, "Yes Ryuu?" her voice completely under control.

Jean-Claude was just stumbling out of the tub, dry ice mist floating all over the floor, coughing and wheezing, buck naked! Chiyuki made sure not to look in Jean-Claude's direction. "I'll go so he can get dressed," she said, grinning as she walked out.

"YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" hollered Jean-Claude.

"Wasn't me though," she said, as she left.

Anjou was laughing so hard now she was fighting for air as Chiyuki left and broke out in laughter again. At first, he was growling, but that slowly started to turn into a laugh as he realized that only Corn Muffin could have come up with that. He wrapped a towel around his waist, stepped out, and said, "That was dirty, underhanded and mean...AND I DIDN'T THINK OF IT FIRST!"

Chiyuki wasn't there. She was in her own room, reading of all things, but she could not help but have a bit of a chuckle hearing what Jean-Claude had said.

As she sat and read, Ren came in, saw this, and said, "What are you reading, puddin?"

"I'm not sure," she said, tackling Ren.

As they kissed on the floor, he reached over and grabbed the book. "The scientific Theory of Science" was the name of the book. He nibbled on her ear for a moment, and said, "What catches your eye in this?"

"I don't know; it makes me look smart?"

He set the book down and rolled her over, saying, "After a thousand years, who could accuse you of being stupid?"

He cut his tongue slightly, and then kissed her. Chiyuki brushed her tongue against her fang, causing a minor cut and kissed him back. He whispered to her, "Where's Keelin?"

"In her own room," Chiyuki said.

"Good," he said, "That means she won't bother us."

He scooped her up, turned on the hot tub, and he put them both in, never mind that they were both still dressed. Chiyuki blinked, and normally would have complained about her outfit getting ruined, but at this point, she just didn't care. "Oh dear, you're clothes are all wet," he said, "I have to do something about that," and began to peel of her clothes, exploring every inch of her with his tongue as he went. After their time together, Chiyuki was leaning against the hot tub, through-out the events she somehow ended up out of the hot tub: Ren asleep on her bosom. A small knock came on the door.

Before this, in her laughing fit, Anjou felt a twist in her stomach that she had had a few times before coming there, and as before, she threw up both blood and any food she had eaten. This made her suspicious, and she really began to get some ideas. She went over to a calendar and began to look over the dates. It was then she realized that she was late… Chiyuki picked up Ren and said, "Just a minute," putting him on the bed, throwing a blanket over him, then putting a bathrobe on and answering the door. It was Anjou, cute smile on her face, but a little worried. "I need to ask you a few things," she said, hoping Chi would be an ear for her. "Umm, sure…" she said, stepping out of the room.

She led her to one of the couches in the hall, and she said, "How does a vampire know when she's...well..."

Somehow, Chiyuki knew where this was headed, and the sudden sounds of churning in her digestive tract let her know just what it was about which Anjou was asking. "Pregnant?" answered Chiyuki, finishing Anjou's question.

A tear rolled down her cheek, and she squealed a "yes' as she nodded her head. Chiyuki sighed and stuck her hand to Anjou's womb area. And waited, closing her eyes in concentration. When she did, there was more than one: a boy and a girl rested within the young woman's body. "Twins: Male and Female," said Chiyuki, "Congratulations!"

"No, it's bad right now," she sobbed, "I should have noticed it when I had a sudden desire for more blood than normal. It's been two months like that. I wasn't sure what was going on and now...now...I'M JEOPARDIZING EVERYTHING!"

She buried her face into Chiyuki's mumbling, "How could Big Brother ever forgive me for this."

The bawling caught Karin's attention. Chiyuki patted Anjou's back, and glanced at Karin for help. Karin came over and sat down, "Oh big sister," Anjou cried and now clung to Karin, "Big brother will never forgive me for this!"

Karin mouthed to Chi, "What happened?"

Chiyuki put a hand on her abdomen then held up two fingers. Karin looked overjoyed, and then sad, realizing the timing of the whole thing. Chiyuki nodded, the got thoughtful, stuck her hand on her own stomach, and sighed in relief. "You shouldn't be sad," said Karin, "Jean-Claude's always had a soft spot for you. You need to tell him."

Chiyuki nodded, "She is right Anjou-chan."

"Would you two go with me?" she asked.

"Of course, you silly goose!" said Karin, smiling.

Chiyuki nodded and stood up, "Let's go then."

When they went in, Jean-Claude was wearing a yukata kimono and some Japanese house shoes, and he said, "What's up?"

"Jean-Claude," said Karin, "You're going to be an uncle again."

"You?" he asked, quizzically.

"No, me," said a soft voice from the middle.

Joy overcame the face of Jean-Claude, and he scooped her up, dancing around the room, going, "Oh, that's great news!" but then suddenly realized what was happening, stopped, and said, "Ooh, bad timing, Muff."

He gently set her down, and said, "Yeah, we do kinda have a problem."

The twins then stuck their heads in and said, "What's going on, Dad?"

"I could run her back if you wanted," Chiyuki suggested.

"This could take days, this could take months," said Jean-Claude, "That could be feasible, but there are skills she has that we need."

"What's wrong?" asked Sheila.

"You and your brother are going to be cousins again," said Jean-Claude.

"...And you're contemplating taking her back," stated Mickey, finishing the thought.

Chiyuki sighed and waited, hoping that her expertise would not be called upon. "We could watch after her," said Sheila, "at least, until it became too dangerous for her to be here, if it takes that long."

Chiyuki listened, everything seemed fine, pleasant. Until Keelin came into the room, breathing heavily, "We have to move…" she said, "…now!"

The twins started to move, and Jean-Claude never had to question the instincts of his children. Karin and Anjou both looked quizzical about the whole thing, but the twins swept them away before they could ask. In a flash, Jean-Claude was ready for combat, and he asked Keelin, "What, who, and how many?"

"A lot: apparently Ryuu's presence was a bad and good idea," she said, closing her eyes, "Lots and lots of undead."

"Are they coming this second," asked Jean-Claude, his heart rate now racing, "and are they coming to his hotel or to the city in general?"

"Yes," Keelin said, as if it was an answer to both questions at once, "They are armed to the teeth. These aren't the idiots you fought back in America."

However, as she spoke, she didn't seem to be speaking as herself. "Is it just the hotel in danger, or the whole city?" he said, too geared up to catch what was happening to Keelin.

Keelin smirked, "If they have their choice, the entire city."

"_Zut alors!_" snapped Jean-Claude, "This is going to get ugly. The people are in danger, the local cops are definitely going to try to do something, but there is no way we can do this quietly. We have no choice. I just hope this doesn't bring certain things before we are ready for them to be exposed. To arms! And don't be worried about ashing any of them. If Vlad was responsible for this, believe me, we will be doing those people a favor!"

Keelin shook her head no. "You won't win if you go out there now," she said, "Too many, even for the Red Devil and Cain."

"We just can't let them ravage the city!' he said, "Besides, they haven't experienced automatic weapons!"

He locked and loaded his Beowulf rifle and said, "They had better be ready now!"

With that, he proceeded to head out, but then turned back and said, "What choice do we have? Do you have any better suggestions?"

"Run! It's the best one. Too many will be lost in this fight if you go," Keelin said, her eyes were red, demonic.

Jean-Claude looked her in the eye, cocked his head, had a good guess in who was talking, (knowing the lying spirit he may be hearing, due to the look, and the use of Cain instead of Ryuu,) and then said, "Wrong answer," and headed out.

Karin was bug eyed, and said, "We have to stop him!"

The twins said, "We don't. Besides, they have never seen the likes of us. Keelin, can't you control them?" and they followed their father.

Keelin grinned, "That will be his undoing. I'm not to be blamed for this loss. I warned him."

Anjou looked at Keelin, and she then began to look at the look, saying, "I know that look...Teresa! I may not have served the Lord as long as Big Brother, but I can see a lying spirit when standing in front of me. I rebuke you, you evil spirit, in the name of the Nazarene. BE GONE!"

Whether or not it had an effect, she did not care. All she knew was that Big Brother was out there and she was not about to let him die alone if that was the case.

Keelin giggled and said, "Maybe I should help," she said, leaning back, "They might win that way."

Chiyuki ignored Keelin and walked out to follow Jean-Claude. Ren stared angrily as the rest went to gather the troops for the fight, and said, "Well, kid, are you going to just sit there, or are you going to do that for which we brought you four thousand miles?"

Keelin blinked, and glanced up, then ran off. Ryuu sighed and followed. Ren grabbed his own rifle and followed up.

Jean-Claude was following his instincts, trying to find the foe. He said to himself, "I would rather be cursed to Hell than to let anyone find my body with my sword in its sheath, not covered in the blood of my enemy," quoting Col. Travis right before the Alamo.

"Nor would I let them find it that way, big brother," said a voice standing next to him. He was pleased to see Anjou ready to go. "This could be suicide," said Jean-Claude, not knowing that help was on the way. His children caught up to him and were ready for the worst.

While airborne, a transmission was coming through to Mina. "Ma'am, it looks like Vlad has made the first move. He has sent a large force out there, hoping to expose everything, and in more ways than one. He intends to flush them out for a fight in the open, hoping to start another persecution or something like that."

"Of course, you know you cannot let that happen," responded Mina, "Are the other seven there, Remus?"

"They are in place and ready to act, your highness," he responded.

"Then, show grandfather the reason why it is a bad idea to mistreat the Earth Clan," said Mina as she cut transmission.

She sat back in her seat, thinking about what was to happen. If it was as many as she feared, she was not sure what the small band could do about it. However, with the Elite Eight there to help, they would be more than a match.

6


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Indeed, a sizable force was heading that way, and there was no telling how big, what it consisted of, or what it would take to stop it. However, the twins were already on the move. The two moved ahead to scout out what approached, and to see how the locals were handling it. The locals, who were all suspicious, had hidden inside, thinking some kind of a protest or riot was about to ensue. Yet, the twins knew better, and began to asses things. "Good," said Mickey, "This leaves it to us, but gives us a chance to keep it discreet."

"What do we do now?" asked his sister.

"Wait for the others to engage, and then drop in."

About that time the others were moving in. Keelin watched the approaching undead and smirked. "This'll be fun, right Ca…I mean Ryuu," she said, correcting herself.

That caught Jean-Claude's attention, but he had no time to deal with it then. "That better be Keelin talking," said Jean-Claude, who then raised the rifle with the others armed so and said, "LET'S ROCK AND ROLL!"

"It isn't," Ryuu said, with a sweat drop on top of his head, worried what would happen next with Keelin.

They began to spray, and Anjou reached under her skirt, producing an Uzi. Jean-Claude then said, "Why that?"

"Easier to conceal," she said, with a blank expression as she opened up on the undead.

However, the difference was that, this time, the undead they fought also had firearms, and they were not shy about using them as a wall of lead came at them. They quickly took cover, looking for a better way to fight this. It did not look good at all. Chiyuki dodged the bullets and swung at the approaching undead, she had more trouble then normal. These undead were trained, and old, nowhere near as old as her, but old enough. It seemed that Vlad had trained for himself an undead army, having long since distrusted the use of the Beowulf, and not caring much for the ancient vows. He wanted a back up in case the day came where he could get rid of them, and that day finally came as far as he was concerned. Now, with just a handful, they faced a battalion of undead, well-armed, and well-trained. They were using cover and elevation as best they could, but they wanted to avoid the collateral damage that the undead was causing, and that hindered their progress. Keelin, under Teresa's influence, just watched and giggled with glee. She was indeed under Keelin's control, so she could not exact any revenge directly, but seeing this would satisfy her no end. "Finally," she thought, "The day walker goes down, as well as my traitorous child!"

Indeed, they were running out of room, and they would soon have to go hand-to-hand, but with the sheer number, though they may take out many, would eventually overwhelm them. Yet, that was when it got interesting.

The princess' Elite Eight were watching the whole thing, shocked at the size of a force that Vlad had brought about. He also saw the efficiency the squad they brought was working with, but they knew that, even with the intelligence that was being shown in the fight, they would still be overwhelmed. This is when Remus called the princess and told her what was up. She was still airborne, but approaching and she said, "Finish this: we are going to have enough problems as it is without all the questions and urban legends that will arise from this!"

Yes, the squad was outnumbered, but the squad with the eight… THAT made it an even fight. They drew their blades and dove into the fray.

Quickly, the undead were dropping, and Jean-Claude was shocked at the sudden turn of the attention to them to something else. He could not see what was going on, but he knew how to take advantage of a situation when he saw it and started to counterattack. At that moment, the twins were getting ready to move in. "They're having difficulty, brother," said Sheila.

A simple "now" was his response, and they both leaped down, third eyes open, and ready to demonstrate what royal blood could do. When this happened, Keelin jumped off Ryuu's shoulders, and completely awakened herself, thought she wasn't doing this herself. This was having had an effect on the undead, and on Ryuu, oddly enough, who was having trouble not collapsing to his knees. As the eight were starting to herd and ash their prey, the hands of the twins began to glow, and a tsunami of astral fire shot forward, 20 feet high, and 20 feet wide, not burning buildings, but vaporizing every undead in its path. The eight could not believe the display of power before them, and, if they were this royalty as they claimed, not even the nobility of the pure bloods in their sect could do this! The ones that didn't get vaporized were gathering around Keelin, who wasn't Keelin at that point, who was grinning. Her third eye was also open, which was something of which Chiyuki was not prepared to see. It took all she had not to pass out. "Ryuu," said Keelin, glancing back at Ryuu, "Do we need to kill them all?"

Ryuu shrugged and said, "I don't know, princess."

The twins collapsed and both unconscious. Jean-Claude went over to tend to them as the others gathered around Ryuu. "Do we need to kill them all?" Keelin asked again, kicking off an undead that started to grab on her dress.

At that, Karin had an idea, but sadly, a gruesome one. They did not kill them, but they started to cut off the hands and feet of the undead, taking away their ability to fight. Keelin sighed and said, "No fun!"

Karin then said, "They may have information."

Meanwhile, the twins were now feral, and Jean-Claude realized they used too much in their attack. He pulled them over to one of the helpless undead and let them latch on. Keelin was about to comment till she got hit in the head by the hilt of Chiyuki's sword, which knocked her out. Chiyuki was well aware of what was going on, and because Jean-Claude couldn't tend to it at that moment, she certainly could, and in her way! A few seconds later, Keelin came to, rubbing her head and saying, "What happened?" opening her eyes, which were no longer red as they had been before. Everyone was shocked by this, save for Jean-Claude, who had an idea what she did. The others questioned this, but Chiyuki then said, "Teresa torqued me off," as she shrugged her shoulders. Ryuu then said, "She may have actually called for these undead. That, we will have to find out."

The twins staggered up with Jean-Claude, but with looks of ecstasy on their faces. Keelin blinked and said, "Why are you all staring at me?"

At this point, subtlety was not needed any more, and being plain was now the best approach. "Kid, I think you got used," said Jean-Claude, "and by someone we don't particularly like."

"Used?" Keelin asked.

"Remember the airplane ride, and the talk we had? Remember when I linked up with you?" reminded Jean-Claude, to which Keelin pumped her head up and down. He then asked, "Do you remember the two extra voices that came in?"

"Yes I do," she said, "Teresa and Ai."

"I'm thinking Teresa used you to call in what we fought tonight, either to test us, or to kill us, one of the two," said Jean-Claude, not knowing the true intent. Yet, Chiyuki had other ideas. "I don't think so," Chiyuki said, blinking and staring Jean-Claude dead on, "That's not her style."

"Well, it was too big a force to test us," said Jean-Claude, a smaller force would have been able to do that—using expendables. However, if this was a test, Vlad must be onto just what he may face, and he had to find out. I do think he got more than he bargained for tonight, and I hope this sends a clear message back to him when none return. Also, I am curious as to what seemed to distract them. Something drew off their attention, and I wonder what. I have my guesses, but it's all confusing. Let's get back to the hotel."

Keelin hid behind Ryuu at this point, frightened by all that had gone on, and the two souls that she had unwittingly plucked out of the either—one as she died, and one from outer darkness. It was only because of what she was that even allowed her that kind of a reach. In truth, it seemed possible that Teresa took advantage of her ignorance to what she was, but that would be something that had to be found out another time. At that point, it was time for after actions, and to get out of there before the authorities arrived.

Back at the hotel, Keelin was shaken, but she had to be made aware of everything now. There was no going back at this point. However, an answer came in the form of the Elite Eight arriving at the hotel. Romulus and Remus knocked first so as not to surprise them. Jean-Claude then said to them, all happy, "Well that would explain the sudden diversion in the fight. I figured that you would be with this princess of yours."

"We were," said Remus, "And she ordered us to be here now to aid you with the rest of us."

With that, he proceeded to introduce the team that he led, and Jean-Claude's confidence was going sky high. "Was this a test?" asked Jean-Claude.

"It was both a test, and a gamble that Vlad could get rid of you as well," answered Romulus, "I just wonder how the police are going to write this one off."

"Don't worry;" said Jean-Claude, "There is not much they could trace. This is an old deal with which I am well familiar."

"Karin," said Remus, "Tell us about the prophecy that involved you."

She did, and then he took Keelin gently and set her on his knee and relayed the story now that his knowledge of things was complete after some investigation: "A long time ago, it was prophesied of those that would bring order to the vampire, and a merger of the day and night worlds. It was not to be a world peace as much as it was that each side would generally mingle, and leave each other in peace. However, as the centuries passed, how this was to come about was lost. Yet, there was a household of undead that thought that they could achieve this by the way they lived their un-lives. They were called the Selibri. They sought for Golconda, and it was thought that the achieving of this would be some kind of vampire salvation. Many came close, even forming the third eye that marks the Golconda, but none ever achieved it. Then came Vlad. Because he felt himself greater than Cain, and because he wanted no threat to his 'rulership,' he sought them all out and had sought to kill them all. He failed, however, to wipe out the house, and many are now protected by the princess herself. However, there were rumors, even in the world of the undead, that one came who bore life and fertility in her blood. There was talk that she could save the undead from their state, and the talk of Golconda came anew. However, father brushed them off as stories, and ignored it. However, I did some research, and found out, not only of all the factions of the world of the night, but of the blood maker who would be the forerunner to this...well...symbiosis, for the lack of a better term. She would usher in the Golconda that would rule. It was then there was some panic in the world of the undead when rumors flew that it had happened, but before they could react, someone or something was wiping out the households. It was obviously your crew."

Chiyuki nodded while Keelin stared wide-eyed at him in wonder. Remus then said, "You were born late in the game, and you have a mighty purpose. Vlad is frightened of you, that you are more powerful than he, and fears the end of his throne."

"She can be, and it seems it's only in the hands of the one we trust the least," Chiyuki said, face-palming at the thought.

"Who would this be?" asked Romulus.

"Teresa, the demon wife of Satan," growled Chiyuki.

"That raunchy succubus?" spat Remus, "What is she doing involved with this? Where is she?"

"In Hell, last I thought," said Jean-Claude, frustrated that God would have allowed this. If He did, there had to be something greater on the horizon he was just not allowed to see as yet.

"So, there are two spirits guiding her," said Romulus, "…a good and an evil."

After a moment of silence, Jean-Claude looked like he was thinking, and he smiled as he said, "We may not have to worry as much as I thought. Keelin, would you come here, please, I have something to tell you that you need to be able to understand. I am going to do my best to make sure you do understand."

Keelin walked up to Jean-Claude, completely confused. He picked her up, sat down, put her on his knee, cupping his hands around her waist in a supportive fashion and began: "Keelin, sometimes this world can be a crazy, confusing place. Many times, things just don't make sense—not even to us grown-ups. That can happen when you face things like good and evil, and right and wrong. There is a difference between the two pairs. Following so far?"

Keelin nodded and said, "That is a very basic thing to grasp. I may be young and confused, Uncle, but I'm not ignorant completely."

Jean-Claude chuckled at her innocent honesty and said, "Okay then; that makes this easier. Then, you understand that good and evil can vary from person to person, but there is always an ultimate right and ultimate wrong. Sometimes, people have to do what some consider evil that the right thing happens. Sometimes, people do something that is good, but with the wrong intent. With you, those two voices represent good and evil, or the good and evil that may be in you. But when it comes to right and wrong, well, we should always strive to do the right thing, no matter what, no matter how good or evil one thinks something to be. Even God does that. It's even in the Bible where he did that, in several places. So, for you, you have tools to help you, but remember: they are just tools. It depends on how you use them. But always use them for right."

Keelin nodded but became suspicious about the talk. "Okay, I know this. Is there more?" she asked, "I get the feeling there is something you're not telling me."

Jean-Claude sighed and knew he had hit the hard part. He then looked at her honestly and said, "Well, there is going to come a time, and maybe soon, that you will be faced with a big choice. No one can make that choice but you. You may even confront Vlad yourself, and you may even be the one who can defeat him, or turn him. I don't know what the future holds, but, one thing I do know is this: You can save the undead. You are like a little anointed one—a messiah, if you will—to the undead. Your choice of what you do with this, and how you deal with them, could spell the future of mankind, and the Dream. I can't tell you what you should do, but all I can tell you is this: always make the right choice. Yet, be sure it is the right choice. Davy Crockett always said, 'Be sure you are right, then go ahead.' He said it kept him from getting lost in the woods on several occasions. This is all I can think to tell you. Just know that I have tried to tell you all I know and understand, and I would never intentionally hold anything back from you."

Chiyuki sighed and smiled a touch. She knew he was trying to tell her, but also trying to instill in her to make the sensible choice. Yet, this was something that was best herd from her parents, and to punctuate it to Keelin, she gently pulled her away from Jean-Claude and put her in front of her, squatting down to her eye level. She had remembered what Jean-Claude had said about talking to children, and now it was appropriate to do it as Chiyuki said, "What your uncle is trying to say is that, you have a great power, and its your choice how to use it. Use it for what is believed by you to be the right choice."

She smiled with the pride only a mother can show to a child and put a hand on Keelin's head, messing up her hair. Jean-Claude then added, "Remember that you have all of us to talk to. Always start with mom and dad, but you have me, Ryuu, Anjou, Karin, even Elda—we're all here to help you."

Keelin got a glint similar to her mother, "When are we going to kick some butt?"

"We clear out tomorrow night," said Romulus.

"Is that safe?" asked Karin.

"Sometimes, the best place to hide is where your foe least expects—right under his nose," said Jean-Claude, "We'll be okay. Tonight, however, I need a crew to start investigating where to go next."

Everyone was jumping in on this one, and Jean-Claude looked at the eight and said, "We thank you for the help, but it would seem to be a conflict of interests if we asked you to join us."

"Trust us," they said, "The Beowulf have broken with Vlad, and we just wait the right time to put an end to things."

Ryuu grinned and said, "Hee-hee! I like these guys: can we keep them?"

Remus then said, "Hey, we aren't some stray puppies here!"

That got everyone to give a good belly laugh considering how it sounded. Jean-Claude said, "Well, we'll get ready to go here, but Keelin, I want you to stay here with the twins."

Keelin pouted slightly, and clung onto Ryuu's neck stubbornly, the Ai in her was showing through. "Keelin, I don't think it's very safe for you, honey," Jean-Claude said to her.

Keelin sighed and let go, landing on her feet and walking back towards the other Golconda. Sheila knelt down and said, "It's okay, kiddo, they just love you, and don't want to see you hurt."

However, Remus said, "She may be a good tool."

"There is danger out there," said Jean-Claude, "But, if there is anyone that thinks it better that she stay or go, then speak now or ever hold your peace."

"She isn't going, not right now!" Chiyuki said, with a scary look on her face.

"Sorry, Keelin," said Jean-Claude, "Parents will always veto anything else. She has spoken, and I am not going to override that."

Romulus just eyed them and said, "You may regret that choice."

Chiyuki was up in his face with her chainsaw massacre face on and snapped, "I do NOT regret any decision I made in thought of keeping my child safe!"

He then said, "We look for things like we looked for back in New York, and we then try to extract the information that we can get out of them."

"By what means?" Chiyuki asked, "Any means? Those are my two favorite words."

"By any means that won't draw undue attention to us," reminded Jean-Claude.

As they were leaving, Jean-Claude asked, "You want to be exposed?"

"No, I just like having fun in my old age is all," she pouted.

"I think there will be plenty of that!" said Remus as they headed out.

5


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

As was the typical fashion of what they fought, they headed more into the poorer parts of Brasov, following the normal patterns. Even though it was Europe, the "language" of vampire was international. It may have changed face with the culture, but the mindset was no different. Indeed, the area to which they traveled seemed built up enough, but it was more of a night club district filled with everything one would expect from a European city. He was now glad that they kept the children back, because their trip was taking them into a red light district. Considering that prostitution was legal in most of Europe, there was plenty of sleaze on display, including having whatever it was for sale in the area of fornication displayed in some shop windows like living mannequins. Indeed, the spirit there was icky, and so much so, that it looked like Anjou and Jean-Claude was literally trying to wipe the nasty sensation off their bodies. If vampires like to hang out in areas such as this in America, it was more so here, and worse, because some "soft" drug use was also legal, and there were certain things to which the law turned a blind eye, especially if the law was controlled by the undead to an extent in an attempt to make things more serviceable to their needs. The scent of cannabis, and other substances were wreaking havoc with the olfactory of all involved, and more for eight, considering how strong their ability to smell was. They sucked it up and kept marching, looking for Vlad's glyph on the walls of one place or another. "They hunt more in here, keeping these poor people like cattle," said Romulus, "It's easier to do it here in an area where no one cares about the people there, or what happens to them."

"Very typical set up actually," Chiyuki nodded, "It's not uncommon."

"That's why Detroit was such a haven for the undead," said J-C, "That city is dying—almost the whole city is now a slum."

Chiyuki nodded and looked around, sighing at knowing the fate of most of these peoples' families, including the undead. She knew the harshness that Jean-Claude often issued, and indeed, there was logic to his approach. However, he seldom gave mercy to the undead, knowing that her crew and Aurelius were the rare exceptions to the rule. However, because of her daughter, could all that change? She pondered this, and hoped that there could be a good time to propose this. "Well, let's get ready to raise some hell," said Jean-Claude, with Chiyuki grinning at that phrase.

They approached what could best be described as a combination Techno club with a honky-tonk. The place did not have the same regard as the States in certain areas, as the place was filled with a haze of cigarette smoke, amongst other things. Chiyuki coughed slightly, hating the change in air quality. It was dark, with the typical disco lights, with the loud driving bass beat of the techno music, with people gyrating with abandon. Jean-Claude looked around the place, noticing the body heat—or lack thereof—of the patrons in there. The majority were room temperature, while the rest were humans. A few were working behind the counters and at the turn tables, so they must have been familiars. The rest had to be completely ignorant of their company. "It's a feeding trough," said Jean-Claude "Like the Venus flytrap or the Sundew lures in its prey with its beauty and scent, these undead lure the humans in."

"Not much of a scent," said Chiyuki, aggravated at the scent, "You'd get better air in a dump!"

"Regardless," said Jean-Claude, "I think, in truth, it's the scent of sex that drew them in. Nonetheless, we need to try to find some of Vlad's cronies here and get to work."

Jean-Claude said, "Karin, Anjou, Chiyuki, see if you can't sweet talk the barkeep. The rest of us will spread out."

Chiyuki shrugged and went to the bar. "Sounds like some fun to me," she said, walking up to the barkeep and attempted to get on his friendly good side. The keeper saw the stranger walk up, and her Romanian was good, but she definitely was a foreigner. Thus, she had to be one of the meals. Because of her beauty, he would try to set her up with one of the elders, knowing he would probably like a good meal. Therefore, he figured that getting her soused would help. He started off and said, "Well, hello, beautiful! What's your poison?"

Chiyuki watched carefully, "No alcohol please," she said, "Maybe a virgin pina colada. That wouldn't be that hard would it?" she asked, fluttering her eyelids flirtatiously.

He gave her the eyebrow, and said, "Whatever the lady wishes."

Yet, as he prepared it, he decided to slip her a Mickey, hoping she wouldn't notice, and then bring it to his master's attention. Chiyuki sniffed the cup, and then glanced up at him. "You're not trying to drug me are you?" she asked.

He stiffened, but covered it well, but his heart was racing. "Me, drug you?" he said, "Why would I have need to do that?"

"Because you serve a higher up?" she guessed, "And he wants to make me one of his courses," she answered as she glanced up at him. He now went pale as a sheet, and said, "Who are you?" and started to back away, looking ready to bolt. Both Karin and Chiyuki were over the bar with daggers to his crotch, and Karin said, "You scream out, or make one false move, and we remove your manhood! Behave as normal!"

The barkeep froze, not knowing now what to do. If he panicked, it would cause everyone to flee. If he moved, this...whoever they were...would try to hurt him. He did not know if she was a vampire or not, and he did not wish to risk it, and said, "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to answer my questions, if you don't, well, I might just kill you right now, and no one would know the difference," Chiyuki said, nonchalantly as Karin added, "And if you don't answer my questions honestly, or make and suspicious gestures or movements. I'll keep to my promise of removing your manhood."

"Alright, I get the point: whatever you want!" he flustered out.

"Behave…normally." Chiyuki warned.

They both hopped back over the bar and he gave Chiyuki what she ordered. Chiyuki sniffed it to be sure, and then sipped as she asked, "Okay, who do you serve?"

"I serve a woman named Evan. She's in the third story room, well-guarded!" he said, now frightened for his life.

"And she serves who?" Anjou asked.

"You don't know," he said, "I thought you all did?"

"I know who, but I want you to say it," Chiyuki said, sipping her drink again.

He leaned in and whispered, "To the outsiders, he is known simply as Vlad."

"How hard do you think it would be to set up a personal meeting with this Vlad and myself, with a few of my friends, by getting through his security?" asked Karin.

He started to shake and fluster, "P…p…p…please, don't ask me to do that! I don't have that power! Please, my life is in constant jeopardy as it is! I'm just trying to earn my right to be turned. Please, don't spoil it for me!"

The three listening could not believe it. They knew that, with that attitude, none of them would ever wish to see someone like that become a vampire. However, they had a lead, and they did not want to blow it. Chiyuki looked at him with disgust for such an attitude, knowing that she had been turned against her will, and would never have chosen that life, much less go through the things that he was doing to get into the world of the night. As if reading Chiyuki's mind, Anjou said, "Why do you want to be changed so badly, what are they offering you that is so good?"

"Come on," he said, "There may be a few drawbacks, but, eternal life, youth, power. Why did you turn?"

Chiyuki sighed and said, "I was created against my will one thousand years ago and not by choice. Being created as an undead is nothing good, it's excruciatingly painful, and with the eternal life, youth, power. You also have a hunger with which I have nothing else to compare. It eats at your sanity, at your well-being, and that hunger will break any person. No matter how strong you think you are, the first time you take blood as an undead, you have to kill. The need is simply too great."

Her face seemed slightly distant as she recalled memories she hadn't thought about in a while. Karin, to add to the mix, said, "Plus, what would you plan to do with that eternal life, may I ask? It's nothing overtly interesting. Eternal life seems so pointless sometimes when you're alone."

"But, you have other vampires around," he said, befuddled, "How can you be alone?"

"Being alone is being left in your solitude," said Anjou, "Because even vampires die, and going straight into immortal life without someone beside you always is pointless. What is the point of living with only the need to survive keeping you alive?"

"Why are you telling me this?" he said, "I thought you didn't really care about all that for us humans?"

His whole posture changed, and he was now concerned. "I care about humans: I'm more of a rogue vampire you see," she said, "Humans a little more to me then food, but it is a little hard to be friendly with them when they either only want me dead, or only want me for the immortal life I can offer them."

Although such things had changed for her, she spoke to him in such a fashion to let him know that this could very well be the life he would have if he went the road he was on. "Are you saying that I should get out of here?" he asked, now terrified, not knowing who to trust.

"I'm saying that you need to behave calmly and give me the information I need," said Karin, "I promise that if you do, you won't die—not by my hand or theirs."

"Look, she's up on the third floor," he said, "She knows far more than I. They keep us in the dark around here. But, now what do I do. My life may well be forfeit. If they think I'm trying to betray them...well, I don't know."

"Okay, good," Chiyuki said, glancing back at Ryuu and indicating him over, "This is a trusted friend of mine, He'll watch over you while you gather your things…if you want to come of course."

"Whatever," he said, "I just don't want to die! Please, don't kill me!"

"I won't kill you," she said, sighing, "…so long as you're cooperative."

Ryuu came over, looking like an intimidating bodyguard. "Now, we're going to go talk this woman you serve, be good till I get back," she said, standing up.

He hung his head as if his life was over. Chiyuki sighed and said, "Chill dude: this is better for you then what would have happened to you here. They would have never turned you most likely. They just would have fed on you when they got hungry."

He went with Ryuu as if he were a condemned criminal. Ryuu noticed this, and chilled with his scary face.

As they went, the man started to mutter, saying, "I don't understand anything. I thought Dracula was trying to reunite all the remnants of the 12 houses in America. That psycho day walker Blade and some strange Caucasian copy he picked up somewhere really shook things up. What is going on? Why are you wanting to know all this...unless..."

He stopped as if he was having an epiphany. Ryuu glanced down at him and asked, "Unless what?"

"Don't tell me you're them?" he said, "I've heard stories about the living vampires, but..."

He dropped to his knees, "Please, please don't lump me in with them! Are you come to destroy them all?" he referring to the undead as "them". Ryuu, growing frustrated, said, "We aren't going to kill you. Chiyuki told you that already, she has a decent amount of authority so I'd take her word for it."

"Is it true, then?" he said, "Are there really living vampires willing to make friends with humans? That's the rumor, anyway."

"Yes, it's true," Ryuu said, glancing around.

"Take me in!" he pleaded, "Get me out of this Hell!"

At this, a bouncer began to approach, looked at Ryuu, and asked, "What's going on? Who brought you in here?"

Ryuu raised an eyebrow, "It's none of your business; get out of my way."

"No nonmembers get in here unless they are the guest of a member," said the bouncer, knowing that his warm blood and heartbeat meant that he was a mortal, and was to be one of the fed upon. The bouncer looked at his watch, looked over to the door and nodded. At this, the doors were closed, and all the humans, (save those that worked there,) were being herded into the center, not realizing what was happening, considering that it all seemed part of the dancing. The bouncer looked at Ryuu and said, "No matter, just go to the middle."

What he did not see was that the group that had come to raise havoc had not going to the middle. They were staying to the edges. The undead were trying to herd them, but they would not budge. In addition to that, there was someone else that had been staying to the side, watching the ordeal unfold. She also would not budge. Ryuu glanced back at Jean-Claude, looking for permission to get violent. "I won't move, you over-sized gorilla!" he said to the bouncer.

"Who do you think..." he stared to say, but Jean-Claude threw back about four undead, saying, "Prepare for your judgment day!"

A semi-circle formed around the others, seeing their fangs, and one of them screamed, "It's the day walker!"

"That's not Blade," another said, but it was about to get worse.

Ryuu then punched the bouncer in the head, knocking him out, then turning to the converted familiar, he said, "Where did Chiyuki go? The redhead…where did she go?"

"S...s…She went to confront Evan," he said, "She's on the third floor!"

As that was happening, Anjou opened up with her Uzi while Karin did with her MP-5 on the perimeters, away from the humans, as Jean-Claude had his Beowulf rifle out in a flash and was also opening up. The eight went to the humans and said to them, "Follow us if you want to live!"

They were being ushered out as undead after undead were turning into ash. Ryuu looked at them escorting the humans. "Go with them," Ryuu said, pushing on the guy's back to get him to go.

Meanwhile, Chiyuki was looking for Evan, whose scent she figured would not be hard to catch. However, she did not need to look hard as there was a new arrival. The barkeep went with the humans as they, and then undead followed behind to escape the slaughter. Chiyuki did not have to go all the way up to the third floor, as Evan came down on the other side with about 15 of her biggest, and who were her best warriors. On the one side was Jean-Claude, Karin, Anjou, Ryuu and the eight, and she stood on the other. "YOU," she thundered, "How DARE you come in here and disrupt things! Boys, jack them up!"

Chiyuki smiled. For her, it was going to get fun. "Let's go Ryuu," she said.

Ryuu took off any and all illusions he might have had on him. Away went the guns as everyone pulled their blades. However, behind Evan's crew, the new presence had taken position with her own sword drawn—a medieval long sword. Ryuu and Chiyuki went all out and slaughtered the men sent after them, for they had no chance against their kind when they weren't playing. Yet, Remus noticed the new scent, and saw a slightly longer haired version of Karin in a black leather biker suit with a leather cloak also striking. Since she was fighting with them, they were not going to question it, but they were going to find out who this was one way or another. One ran off and Jean-Claude was in hot pursuit. He cornered the man in the toilets, and he said, "You would taste too disgusting to me to kill right now. Perhaps some fire to cook you up right first."

He then pulled an incendiary grenade from his jacket, cooked it off, and stuffed it down his trousers. Instantly, he burst into flames, and Jean-Claude walked out, knowing that it would be, for him, slow and agonizing. That left Evan, and she tried to make for the door as fast as she could. Ryuu moved, leaving the one's he had been taking on to Chiyuki, and dashed after the female. She looked in horror at the one who now stood before them, and she recognized the mark. "YOU!" she snarled in Romanian, "How DARE you defy Teresa's minions! You shall pay dearly for your treachery—you and that abominable day walker!"

However, her body English was one that wanted to run in fear, as she began to slowly back away. Ryuu walked forward, saying "Slave of Teresa…prepare to die!"

She wanted to lash out at him, but it seemed her body knew better, and wanted to flee, and thus she was locked in place by fear, shaking like a leaf. Ryuu glanced over at Jean-Claude, seeing if she was wanted dead. "See what she knows, and then...whatever," he said as he said, "Alright team, let's head out and leave them be, because I think I don't want to watch this."

He then turned his back, and the others followed him out.

Ryuu smirked as Chiyuki followed Jean-Claude out. Shortly after, lots of loud and creepy screaming came out, making even the most tough person in the world, vampire or not, shiver in fear and the blood run cold. At this point he pondered what all this would lead to, and he said, "You know, all the same, this would be easier if we did not still have to hide. I mean, we got a good deal and all, but this still isn't easy. I still feel like I failed to do something right along the way."

"You've done perfectly," Chiyuki reassured, "I, nor Ryuu, could have done better."

"Well, it's just the promise I made to mom and dad that we wouldn't have to hide anymore," he said, "That what happened wouldn't have to happen again. Is there going to be another little boy crying in the woods because some ignorant boob took the law into his own hands?"

Chiyuki smirked and said, "Jean-Claude...All the people we killed today: how many of them do you think were actually serving that woman for their own purposes?"

"Oh, plenty," he said, "but what does that have to do with what I am saying?"

Chiyuki then used this to bring out something that had sat in her craw for some time, but only now gained expression. She felt now was the best time to deal with it. Chiyuki smirked, "Many of them have families they were protecting, little children we left fatherless who will grow up hating all vampires, and only believe that their father or mother was innocent. Wizard's first rule: people are stupid. Given the proper motivation, they'll believe anything before they believe the truth."

"Well I have to concede that point a bit, but…" he stopped, and suddenly Jean-Claude did not like what that implied and he turned a bit cross, saying, "Wait a minute: what I do and what happened to me are two completely different things! I fight those who go after innocent people, I rarely kill humans, and only when they are either a part of the renegades or undead that I fight, and I never kill any of the criminals I fight. What they did to me was deliberately hunt down my mom, dad, and granddad, and they would have done me that night had not a miracle taken place! I did nothing wrong, nor did my family. Those who die here, we well know why."

"And they did it for the safety of their families," stated Chiyuki, marking the familiars that did die, not necessarily by his hands, but of the others, "Just because you stand for a greater cause doesn't mean that other people who are opposed to you are wrong. If I'm not mistaken you'd do the same thing for your family, would you not?"

"They tried to kill me for the safety of their families—a ten year old boy whose worst crime was sneaking a cookie from the jar when he shouldn't have?" said Jean-Claude, now a bit irate to this sudden psychological session, "You're not making any sense! You think they're right for trying to stop all this? You out yo' mind! I only would have done it if they came for my family directly, which they did, and at ten, there was little I could do! How can you equate what I do to what they did to me? I told you—the only ones who die by my hand are renegade vampires who are hungry for power and think nothing of the harm it would do their families by doing so, and what we faced tonight. The inquisition was an exception to the rule. War is ugly. Hey, do you think any of those German families in World War II wanted their daddies to die? Do you think they thought well of the American and Russian soldiers? Probably not! But, when they grew up, they still had people around them that taught them the bigger picture, and why they ended up fighting. Indeed some did go to protect their families, because if they did not, the Nazis would have come after them. However, what Hitler, Tojo, and Mussolini did was inexcusable! If anyone is to blame for their daddies' deaths, it was them, not the Americans, Russians, or even the Brits. They came after us because the only crime I committed was that I was born. What these humans do by allying themselves with the undead, though it may be to keep them from coming after their families, is not the whole picture. There is justice to be done, and if they are found in the act of injustice, there is not much to be done, save try not to kill them and put the fear of God into them when it happens so they never get involved when that does happen. I do this frequently with humans. Those in charge that cause this, well...if there is collateral damage, it's their fault, not mine! They may oppose me, but rarely do I kill a human without giving him a chance to get it right. As for vampires, well, they are normally too power hungry and gone in the head to listen to reason. Believe me, when I was 15, and started in on this mess, I tried—believe me I tried! Yet, in every case of vampire and undead, none of them had a heart to repent. I have mercy, they didn't with my family. That is a BIG difference. Yes, someone may cry. But I can put my head down at night guilt free, knowing that I tried to give someone a chance to get it right so they can see their family again. If not, they prove their own guilt. What about the elders that you helped kill that first time, huh? Just because they opposed you, does that make THEM wrong? Let's turn the tables on this! Was your revenge in the right? You know, before you go pointing fingers at someone, Chiyuki, you need to look at the three on your own hand pointing right back at you!"

"I'm not pointing fingers Jean-Claude," answered Chiyuki, frustrated that he didn't seem to be getting what she was saying, "I'm questioning your resolve. Before you go again and assume things you do not know a thing about, think your answer out, instead of answering in the heat of your anger. Think your answer through, think through how you could possibly get your cause in the minds of everyone. Your faith in this plan has flaws and I'm here to make sure that you can patch those up, especially if you have any intention of speaking to Vlad."

That stopped him dead in his tracks. That WAS something he had not quite factored in. He then said, "Are you saying that there is a way to try to offer to every vampire what I offer to foolish humans who don't know into what they head?"

"Considering my daughter, that's precisely what I mean!"

He sat there stunned, because this was something that he had never really considered, and he immediately hung his head and said, 'Lord Jesus, please forgive me for my pride again. My ego got in the way."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, big guy," said Chiyuki, seeing that his sensibility was coming back to him, and she said, "Then, from this point forward, if you want to see all you said, then, please, as much as we trust you, please start to trust that we have brains as well, and that we may help you see things you can't. Give me a little credit in thinking that a thousand years may have given me a mite of wisdom."

"Indeed," said another voice that was similar, but not so, "Because if he doesn't, then everything my aunt told me about you was marred, and I should kill you where you stand, mutt!"

The voice suddenly found a nest of blades to her throat, and all she did was smile, saying, "And now it's time for this cause to go to the next level."

When their eyes had focused, they all could have sworn they were looking at Karin!

4


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Ah, just as good as I expected," she said, "Aunt Elda was right about that."

"Would you mind it too much if we asked you for an explanation to all of this?" asked Anjou, to which the newcomer said, "So much Aramash in you: you have so many Irish traits. You look just like Aunt Elda."

Karin was stunned at this and she said, "How do you know me?"

"That's right," she said, "You were unaware that I even existed. They even had thought me dead until all that was happening in Japan was happening, and then your little number you pulled on the Inquisition. It was that stir in France that even got me interested, my little Fount of Psyche. Yet, I apologize for not properly introducing myself. I am Elga Marker—Henry's cousin and your aunt."

Thunderous silence greeted her response, and seeing them in stunned silence gave her resolve to continue. She said, "Not all of us left Europe during the purge. Some of us went into hiding. Because of the purge, we were forced to make compromises where we could. In truth, many of Vlad's faction knew of us, but they said nothing about our existence lest he decide in our extermination. They knew that, if the Inquisition came after us, they could have been next. They also told us to move here to Romania where the Catholic Church has about as much influence as the Orthodox Church. It took some adjustments, but we managed to get a hold of the language. Of all the Romantic languages, Romanian is closest to pure Latin than any other tongue, and we made the adjustment fairly well from French, though those who have more of a base in Indo-European had troubles. What the Tepes do not realize is how hard we have worked behind the scenes to keep them from being discovered. The reason for that is that our own safety depended on their secrecy. Then along came the mutt, and all that changed."

The eight were now looking a bit cross considering that "mutt" was also an insult to them, though it carried a different meaning. Still, she was family to Karin and Anjou, so there was not much they could say, and lowered their blades. She gave them a look of "It's about time!" and went over to meet her niece. Now she bore a smile and said, "I hear that you were able to pass of the mantle of the fount and become a normal pure blood."

"It's a long story," said Karin, to which Elga said, "Honey, we have plenty of time, but let's find a good place to talk."

Elga then went over to Jean-Claude and said, "However, you started this ball rolling, and I want to know if you have the courage to finish this thing."

"To ensure as much peace as can be gained, though I know it will never be absolute," said Jean-Claude, "I stake my life on it."

"What you will soon learn," said Remus, "is that it is going to be greater than you even realized. However, the Red Devil did say much wisely, because now, with what is coming, we need allies. If our factions are in abject fear of extinction from you, it will wreck everything the princess is attempting. However, the best approach to this is the simplest one: take down Vlad. The princess will be queen, and restore order. It may take up to ten years to build the Bund, but when it is done, the miracle you so desire, day walker, will be a reality. The Dream shall be the Reality."

Before they could head out, Ryuu came out with Evan, now very willing to talk. "She'll tell you anything you want to know," he said.

Jean-Claude then turned to Evan, and said, "Alright, I want to know every safe house, every hideout, and the names of every lieutenant that you have that works under Vlad."

He also had had time to shape his next statement, because what Chiyuki had told him had had time to sink in, and now was the time to put it to the test. He began to walk away, but then he stopped, and turned around, and he remembered that indeed the Clan had the key for reformation of any undead through the kids, and he wanted to put what she had said to the test. "I also make you an offer," said Jean-Claude, "You're undead status can be removed from you if you wish it. We have the means. You can be every bit the vampire you think yourself to be, and more. However, you will have to repent of your evil ways. If you come to us, I promise you, you will not have to have but one pint a night, you won't have to kill anyone, and you can retain your humanity, and have the safety and protection of the Clan. This does not have to end in your death. Unlike others who think themselves gods, I do not think of myself that way. I know how to be merciful. The offer is yours."

This raised the eyebrows of everyone, because they had never seen or heard anything like that from him before. Chiyuki left out a soft chuckle and didn't respond to his comment, watching the female give out all the answers Jean-Claude needed. Anjou was jotting down every answer, having learned shorthand in college. Then Jean-Claude said, "Now, what about the other offer. You gave the information, so, as payment, I give you that chance."

The vampire glanced back at Ryuu, asking for permission. "She isn't in her right mind Jean-Claude. I had no idea you wanted her to be able to make choices for herself," Ryuu said, sheepishly, "Besides, what brought this on all of a sudden?"

"Let's just say Jiminy Cricket happens to wear red hair and a red kimono jacket," said Jean-Claude, looking over at Chiyuki, "But keep her. We can take her back to the hotel and let Keelin have a shot at her."

He then looked at Chiyuki and said, "And don't you start singing, when you wish upon a star."

Anjou, to be funny, sang, "...makes no difference who you are."

The rest of the posse, including the eight, caught on and sang, "...anything your heart desires..." and looking at Chi. Ryuu nodded while trying to stifle a laugh. However, someone was lost on this. "Why am I being made reference to a cricket?" Chiyuki asked, not understanding what they were talking about, much less singing.

There was a slight pause, and then everyone busted out laughing as Karin said through laugh tears, "Remind me to tell you about the Disney move 'Pinocchio.'"

"Okay?" Chiyuki said, confused, and upset people were laughing at her ignorance.

"Believe me," said Karin as she put her arm around her, "We're not trying to be mean to you! Let's go back."

She agreed to this, and Elga said, "Let me get my Beamer."

However, she did not approach a car, but her motorcycle. They all looked at her and she said, "My gang is called the Night Devils. They call me Hell Bat!"

She put on her helmet and revved up the bike, and all Ren could do was just shake his head on just how crazy his family was.

They returned to the hotel and the Markers, save for Jean-Claude, and were filling each other in on the details of their lives, while another drama was being played out. Jean-Claude then said, "Chiyuki, I think it is safe to bring out Keelin for our 'friend' here."

"I trust Ryuu's ability to control her farther then I can throw her," Chiyuki said.

"Well, you're the one that said I should try," said Jean-Claude, a little annoyed now, "I am trying."

"And you are," responded Chiyuki, "I'm just telling you that Ryuu has her under control for now."

"What do you think would happen if we brought out Keelin?"

"One of two things: Ryuu would lose control, the girl goes psychotic, and she dies...or Keelin gets her under control and does the same thing she did to Aurelius."

Jean-Claude went in where Keelin was and said, "Hi, kiddo! Hey, do you sense anything right now?"

"Who did you bring with you, uncle?" Keelin asked.

"Okay, here's the scoop," said Jean-Claude, "We have outside an undead we need to convert, but your mother is afraid she might see you, go postal, and rock your world. Is there anything you can do from here to get her under control, and then for you to do your thing?"

"I dunno...I can sense her presence, it's everywhere, and wild, but controlled by someone besides herself."

"That is Ryuu," said Jean-Claude, "Try to concentrate, and see if you cannot link with her."

As she did, he got behind her, and quietly pulled out his saber, so as not to startle her, and so as to be ready just in case. Keelin closed her eyes and focused, a breeze with no natural cause came out and caught her hair, lifting it up slightly. Jean-Claude stood at the ready, just in case a maniac came busting through the door. Keelin's voice came out, and said, (though it wasn't her speaking,) "Jean-Claude, put your sword away, nothing bad will happen."

Considering one of the forces behind the girl, Jean-Claude re-sheathed his sword, but kept his hand on the hilt. Keelin giggled childishly and said, "Its Ai, send that undead in."

Jean-Claude opened the door, stuck his head out, and he said, "Ai said to bring the undead in."

Ryuu nodded and told her to go in, and she complied quickly, not wishing to displease him. Jean-Claude still kept his vigil. Ai touched the girl's forehead, light surrounding her and wind catching her clothing and hair. Ai then broke contact with her and held her forehead, "Kill her!" she said, "Now!"

That was it for Jean-Claude. He swiftly had the saber out, and the head off the undead. This was not the end result he wanted as the undead turned to ash, but Keelin was safe. Keelin sighed, and shivered slightly. "Too much evil in her," she said, then fell to the floor when Ai let go of her control over her. Now Jean-Claude understood even more her value. If there was reformation, then she would be the key in determining who lives and who dies, for she could see far more than anyone. He laid her down on the couch and covered her with a blanket. He then went out and relayed to the others all he saw, heard, and what he had concluded. Chiyuki swallowed noisily and worriedly, "If that's Ai's purpose then what is Teresa's?"

"I really don't know," said Jean-Claude, "It could be that she is there to indicate evil when she finds it. However, I doubt asking her would do any good, considering that she is an expert liar."

Ryuu sighed and said, "I think her purpose is to teach Keelin the evil side to her powers, and Ai the good, because she would need both to make her decision on how to use them."

"Well, as icky as it is to have Teresa around," said Jean-Claude, "I do understand the good/evil vs. right/wrong thing. I even remember where a wicked king in the Bible was trying to seduce a righteous king to go up into an unnecessary war to fight, and all the wicked king's false prophets were saying that God had given over this battle to him before it even started. However, one prophet really did have God's ear, and would never tell the king anything he wanted to hear. That one was brought up at the other king's request, and that prophet said that the wicked king should not go, for if he did, God would use it to exact justice for all the wicked things he had done. He even said that God allowed the prophet to look into heaven and see the sons of God—that is, angels—on his right hand and left. The ones on his left were fallen angels, but even they have to obey God's commands. Anyway, God announced, 'Who shall go as a lying spirit in the ears of Ahab's prophets, (he was the wicked king,)' and one said, 'I shall go,' and God let it be. This was to get Ahab into the position to where God could exact justice. The prophet said that an arrow would find him between the fifth and sixth rib, he would die, and the dogs would lick up his blood. Despite all Ahab did, this was precisely what happened. Was that angel evil? Yes. Was that the right thing to do? As wicked as Ahab was, it was most certainly. We could have a similar thing here."

Chiyuki nodded and said, "M-Maybe..." looking truly worried and fragile.

Not knowing what to say, he walked over to Ryuu and said, "What do we tell her? How do we calm her down?"

"Which one?" he asked, pointing towards Keelin having a psychotic rage episode in the other room, and then to Chiyuki rocking back and forth on her feet.

"Perhaps you should take Chiyuki and I take Keelin when she wakes up," said Jean-Claude, "Then you can have Keelin if I can't make headway."

"Are you sure you want Keelin?" Ryuu said, glancing back at Keelin, who was walking around, talking all crazy-like.

Jean-Claude thought for a moment, and then he said, "Okay...you take Keelin."

Ryuu nodded and walked towards Keelin, whispering soothingly in some weird language. Meanwhile, Jean-Claude went to try to calm Chiyuki, saying, "Chi, Ryuu's here; he can help us."

"N…No! She'll corrupt Keelin, like she corrupted me, like Ai, and like Ryuu...We'll never be free from her!"

Jean-Claude had no idea just how horribly Teresa had treated her, and worse, he was not sure he wanted to know. However severe it was, though, Jean-Claude knew she had genuine fears, and he now knew it was going to be a difficult task to reassure her. He then said, "Makes ii sound like I would have to perform an exorcism or something."

Chiyuki glanced up at him, terrified that such a thing might have to take place, but not confident that it would do any good. "She is always there, she'll always find a way," she said, starting to go into hysteric sobs.

Ren came over and held her, starting to console her. Jean-Claude walked into the room and said, "Outside of prayer, is there anything I can do? Chiyuki is going into hysterics."

Ryuu glanced up at him and asked, "You wanna learn how the undead fought of weaknesses—the true undead, like myself, Vlad, and Chiyuki (at one point)?"

"If it will help put an end to things," said Jean-Claude, "That, and to satisfy Chi's itch to see some reformed. However, I was talking about Keelin's state. Chi is all afraid that Teresa is going to kill her and everyone else around her. I feel like I should perform an exorcism or something."

"You'd preform it on Chiyuki; it's a way to get her out of the state."

"What do we do about the Teresa thing?"

"We know her purpose, it's to help Keelin in some manner, so we leave her be."

"How do we convince Chi of this? I mean, look at her: she's bawling her eyes out in Ren's arms. What did Teresa do to her?"

"A lot of things...I don't have the stomach to repeat them."

"Then we have a problem."

"A lot of problems, though, right now, Keelin, Chiyuki, and your cause are the most important at the moment."

"Then where do we go from here?"

"I'm not sure. I think this is a very tough thought process, and test in your faith. Please feel free to figure this out while I go calm down Keelin and then Chiyuki."

He then went back to his room, to meditate, to pray, and to think.

Ryuu walked up to Chiyuki, mumbled something in a language no one was familiar with. Chiyuki then instantly got out of her hysterics. Ren was shocked on how quickly she had changed her tune. "A charm," said Ryuu, "Those words have magic in them. Can you remember them? I can't repeat them."

"I hope," said Ren, now running through his head what was said. He could only say it phonetically, considering that he did not know the language from where those words sprung. "Pray you don't forget or mess up when I'm not here!" Ryuu warned, and then walked over to Keelin.

Ren kept repeating it to get it, and then wrote it down and put it in his pocket. The paper, (though he could not feel it), had incinerated in his pocket, for whatever forces had provided Ryuu with the words did not want them copied for the fear of them being lost, and then found by someone would use them ignorantly to great disaster. He then went to follow up on his daughter. Keelin was passed out, and Ryuu was petting her head. Ren then said, "Please tell me what has been going on! I am scared to death for her, and now I wonder if my wife was right in saying not to bring her."

"Keelin should have come," Ryuu said, "I'm not sure why, but I have a gut feeling this will work out for the best. But by all means, if you feel you must, take her away, but not without her opinion on the matter."

"Then, should we all just have a good day's sleep and move on tomorrow?" asked Ren.

"I think so," said Jean-Claude, who had just returned, "but I do like Ryuu's idea of everyone talking about this before we go. If Keelin doesn't want to go on, I could not blame her, and I would completely understand."

Ryuu sighed and picked up Keelin, seeing who would hold her or if he was supposed to. Ren took her up, went over to Chiyuki, and he said, "Let's put her between us while we sleep."

With that, everyone retired. Ryuu sighed and went back to the couch and sat there, staring blankly at the wall in thought.

A chopper landed in the city not too far from all the action, and Vera emerged, Mina in tow, and Mina then said, "What happens now?"

"I think they may be going tomorrow," answered Vera, "But we have to see what they do. Remus has not contacted us, and thus we do not know their next move."

Mina thought for a bit, and then she said, "Then we shall get a room in that hotel. It is time to introduce myself once we know what is going on. Things are coming to a head, and we may have to act swiftly. Indeed, the day walker has proven himself, and he shall prove to be a great aid to me while I wait for Akira's return. Soon, Vera, our year of Jubilee shall come!"

With that, she affected a confident grin, and Vera asked, "Do we call for a limo?"

"No," was her answer, "Let us walk: Brasov is beautiful this time of year, and they would never expect me to be walking in the open."

Vera was elated to see her confidence and joy returning. The only thing she could think now was that a new paradigm was about to fall on the world of the night, and though the world would not have peace, it would have more order for the children of the night to keep the children of the day from feeling threatened, and that they would have the ability to make the world a better place for all sentient creatures all over the world. Not all would understand this, but it was a start.

4


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

It was the next night, and the sun was now just below the horizon, and the sky was still smeared with a bit of red. Anjou was the first up, and she decided on some devotional time and guitar playing. However, as she went into the front room to retrieve her guitar, Elga was staring out the window, and she wondered if she had been there all night. Ryuu also hadn't moved, and had been staring at a wall, thinking over many things that might have even temporarily baffled the world's smartest person. Not knowing how to react to the statue at the window, or the statue on the couch, she sat in the easy chair and started to play a song called _And the Band Played Waltzing Matilda._ It was something she had learned from Jean-Claude and she sang it with relish. Ryuu continued to stare, barely registering the music. His thoughts drifted from thing to thing, unable to stay focused on one problem at a time. Elga, as she listened, did not move her body, save to wipe away one solitary tear. After a couple of minutes, Elga said, "Who taught you that?"

"Jean-Claude," she said, "He may not look it, but he is a sweetheart when he does not have to do...this. He doesn't really always look this mean. He really has a big heart."

Elga pondered those words for a moment, and then she said, "Hopefully not so big as to get a stake driven through it."

Ryuu then stood up and yawned slightly while asking, "Well, I'm bored, anyone up for some fighting practice before the others awake?"

Before they could do this, though, the smell of cooking came wafting through the doors, and they knew Karin was up. After a bit, she stuck in her head and said, "Hey, breakfast is almost ready: why don't you join us?"

They then went their way over to the dinner table as Karin said, "Go get the others for breakfast. I know Keelin and Chiyuki would appreciate a good feed after last night."

"Chiyuki won't eat," said Ryuu "Don't even worry about making her a plate. I'm not sure about Keelin-sama though."

Ren took the hint and woke her up. She had slept between him and Chiyuki, and he went to their bedroom and gently picked her up as not to wake Chiyuki, who did stir slightly, but then curled back up and went to sleep. He closed the door behind him and said, "Keelin, honey, it's time to wake up," hoping the scent of breakfast would bring her around. Keelin opened her eyes a little and scanned the room, then back flipped out of Ren's arm, hissing like a savage animal at the newcomer. Yet, the twins stood up and opened theirs saying, "Keelin, that's quite enough," tapping into her mind, trying to find out what was causing her aggression and then shutting it down. Keelin swallowed noisily, and stood up, straightening herself. Sheila then said, "Keelin, it is written: the spirit of the prophet is subject to the prophet. You must learn to control them if you are to join the nobility."

Everyone acted like this was normal, but Elga just stared at the twins, having heard the legends, but never figuring that it was to be like that. Keelin nodded and said to Elga, "Sorry, I don't think that would have happened. I was caught off guard. Even though it isn't a very good reason or excuse as you put it. I apologize."

Aurelius then appeared next to Keelin, since he had been changed, he had been used to being near Keelin when she was on her normal days. Whenever one of the spirits in her head took her over he had to move to keep from being a liability to them. After everything was calm, they began to dine, and Elga filled them in on what had happened in Europe since the purge.

After the purge, the Inquisition thought they had won, but in fact, they had been culled the further east the hunt went. The few remaining living vampires made their way into Romania, and ran into the vampires there. Queen Lucretia gave them haven, but never let full contact happen, knowing her own father, and knowing the danger they faced, which was the same one she faced from the three remaining clans. Indeed, not months later, Lucretia was dead, and the living vampire had been forgotten until recent days. For all that time, Elga had lived on the Bohemian fringe, living life after life, and tending to the needs of her family as much as she could, especially her nephew Fredric, who, though a vampire, was very human in behavior, and indeed took after James Marker himself. She then said, "Other than that, we all have been living concealed lives. Yet, now that my adopted nephew has done what he has done, we have breathed a great sigh of relief, but it will be greater if we can see this through. Now, I fancy a bit of shopping. Anyone up for it?"

Jean-Claude and the eight were trying to get things moving, but Elga said, "Nonsense: there is always time for that!"

Suddenly, Romulus closed the phone and said, "Maybe it is best we do this. We need time for things to cool down, and we can get going soon after that."

With that, Jean-Claude just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Okay…Um, Ryuu, how about Chiyuki?"

"It's best we let her sleep," he responded, "We can get her when we return."

"There is something else you should know, if you haven't been already told," said Elga, "Since the twins are indeed related to the Selibri, they can retain souls after they die and then deposit them into either a recently dead person so that they can continue to live, or they can be put into a newly conceived child."

Ryuu's eyes went wide with hope. That meant that Ai might live again. "Are…you sure of this," Ryuu choked out.

"Most certainly," said Elga, "This is why the child of the fount, and apparently, any she had anything to do with directly, are as powerful as they are, and why we put so much hope on them. Perhaps, if Anjou is willing, the little girl can be placed into her womb."

Everyone thought that this would be something to which Anjou would say, "No," but instead, she was wiping away tears of joy, knowing that she may be the bearer of great hope for her family, and her good friend Ryuu. Yet, there was still something stirring in Ryuu. He had to get this done, because when he stared at Keelin now, he stared at Ai, and yet, not at Ai. He had all he could do to keep from becoming enraged, knowing how close she was, and yet, she might as well as be a million miles away.

With that, they headed into town, and Elga was intent on a whole new wardrobe. She, like Jean-Claude's mother, had been wise about money, and she too was well set for things. Ryuu yawned and said, "I still think we shouldn't be doing this."

Elga said, "Nonsense…what's the worst that could happen?"

"Where do I begin," Ryuu said sarcastically.

Ryuu glanced around, keeping his eyes and ears open. Keelin was sitting on his shoulders. However, everyone was now enjoying themselves, considering that all the stress called for some kind of rest and relaxation. A lot had happened, and they needed a bit of time to blow off some tension. Keelin blinked and asked Ryuu, "I can get something for mommy?" who nodded, and she then went and asked Jean-Claude. "Sure, angel!" said Jean-Claude, "Whatever you want!"

Keelin then walked to the back of the store and pulled out a red, full length kimono. "That looks so pretty, Jean-Claude said, "You have good taste!"

"She gets it from me," said Ren, smugly.

"I am so sure that will cheer mommy right up!" said Jean-Claude, remembering his training in dealing with kids while in college.

Keelin blinked, then walked back to the isle and got a thing of very suggestive red undergarments and handed them to her father, saying, "This is for Daddy to give to mommy to make her feel better too."

Ren turned beat red as everyone else tried to stifle a laugh at the innocence of Keelin. Anjou just stared at Ren with a smirk as if to say, "What_ have_ you been teaching her, my pervert big brother."

Elga came up and said in her Parisian way, (considering the family heritage,) as she poked him on the nose and teased, "You sly little fox, you! I am jealous of your wife!"

Ryuu couldn't help but breaking out into loud, uncontrolled laughter. "You should ask Chiyuki about the time her and Ai had a sexy contest," he said, in between fits of laughter.

"REN!" said Karin, hands on her hips, "Have you been trying to seduce the both of them!"

He now became flustered, and found it hard to speak, as he muttered, "But...hey...I don't know what you're talking about? I never saw something like that!"

"But I _know_ you would have enjoyed it if you had, big brother Ren!" said Anjou.

He just came up and took the negligee and stuffed it into his jacked and whispered to Keelin, "Daddy will take care of that."

"This was waaay before Ren came into the picture," Ryuu said, still laughing, "I can't explain it properly…ask Chiyuki."

Ren went up to try to discreetly pay for the item, but the cashier couldn't read the tag, got on the loudspeaker, and said, (in Romanian,) "Need a price check on this intimate ware—price check on this intimate ware!"

Ren put his head on the counter. This was not his day. Ryuu broke out into more laughter, fighting for air in between laughs. The manager was female, saw how he looked, and she said, "Hmm...I'm unfamiliar with this one. Ladies, do any of you know how much this costs," and they all came over to look. Of course, she knew the price, but she wanted to ride this as much as she could.

Keelin then jumped on the counter. "Why are you harassing daddy? Do you want one of those for your child's daddy? There are more back there," she said, blinking.

Everyone, both Ren's crew and the staff, were in hysterics over Keelin's complete innocence in the whole matter. They were not certain if she knew exactly what that kind of clothing meant, but Ren was not going to give her the chance to reveal anymore. He stuffed what had to be more than enough for the lingerie into their hands, scooped up both Keelin and the "thing" and headed for the door, red as a beat. The others paid, but with difficulty, as they were all laughing their fool heads off. Keelin was grinning from ear to ear as she was tucked under her father's arm like a football, and taken out of the store. Ryuu was unable to breath he was laughing so hard. As Jean-Claude and Karin helped Elga take her new things out, Anjou could not help but wonder if Ai had something to do with all that was going on. She was so saddened that Chiyuki had to miss this! Indeed, this was the stress relief the needed. Keelin was grinning from ear to ear. Ryuu was right behind them, having to stay close to Keelin. They went back to the hotel, hoping to catch Chiyuki awake, and relay to her the funny story.

It was not to be that night.

When they came back, the hotel was in a tattered mess, Chiyuki was missing. A note in fancy italic writing was sitting on the only table not turned upside down. All Jean-Claude could do was stare in anger. Ren started to see if his wife was still there while Jean-Claude picked up the note. The note read:

_Greetings,_

_Though we have yet to meet, I already find that you are not the most brilliant man. The female you left here I'm sure could have fended us off if she were not in the state she was. I'm glad to inform you that the Red Devil will be safe, and I believe will pose more of a threat to me then you ever could. I hear the eldest one is with you. Give him my most humble greetings. Ah, I'm sure by this point I should be offering some sort of ransom to you. Well I want the demon you defend; one of your tools of change can also be mine. Anyway, I invite you to my castle. Bring whatever and whomever you like and come dressed to your best. Your Red Devil will be here, taken care of, and woken from her coma._

_Sincerely,_

_Vlad Dracul._

Ryuu had been reading over his shoulder. "It seems he took the bait," he said.

"Um...you know about this?" asked Karin.

However, Jean-Claude knew that she could not have been taken that easily remembering how New York had gone, and what the Devil Sisters had done to one half of lower Manhattan when it came time to take down Amayah. He calmed some and said, "I can see she let herself be captured, but why?"

"Jean-Claude: Do you wish me to explain?"

"That would help."

"Chiyuki was in a state where she was sleeping off her weaknesses. When she wakes up, she will be as strong as an undead vampire who had drank the equivalent of three full grown humans. Yet, in the time she is sleeping, she is the most vulnerable. I knew this, and knew that Vlad would use this to his advantage. So I used Chiyuki as bait, she is going to kick my butt when she wakes up, but as for now it has gotten us what we wanted, a free pass into his castle and a chance to face him and wipe him out,"

As Ryuu explained, he readied to defend himself from a crazy vampire husband, (Ren,) if necessary. "You...did...WHAT!" exclaimed Ren, now very angered that his wife was put in danger, but Jean-Claude got in his face, saying, "HEY! CHILL IT! You know they are far older than you, and are very capable of taking care of themselves. She can take care of herself. When she wakes up, there is going to be hell to pay!"

He then went to his things, and assembled his Beowulf rifle, and loaded it with garlic rounds. "This would be less conspicuous round here, considering the third world kind of areas into which we will go. Okay, Ryuu, what do we do now?" he said.

"You will need to combine the use of that with your great speed, strength, cleverness, and that saber at your side," added Elga, "He may not be as old as Ryuu of Chiyuki, but he is powerful. He indeed is empowered by a demonic force. In fact the way he became what he is had nothing to do with being turned. Shall I tell you his story?"

"Which one of the folklore is correct about him?" Ryuu asked.

"In the middle ages, he was a good ruler over Transylvania, but when he went off to the Crusades, enemies told his beloved wife that he had died, and she threw herself off the castle wall, not wanting to live without him. When he returned, and when he found out, he discovered those behind the plot, forsook God, swore war on him, and became a tyrant. The histories of the impalement started there. However, he did not die, and he was cursed with vampirism, much like you, Ryuu. He swore two things, war against God, and to find his true love born again one day. His 'wives' are really concubines. He may have been influenced by this Teresa of whom you speak. Know, however, he can go out in daylight, but his powers are greatly dampened."

"Being corrupted into vampirism sounds a lot like I have a brother," Ryuu said, suspiciously.

"Yes, but quite a bit apart from you, and far more sinister," said Elga, "He is out only for himself. That's what makes him dangerous. At least you overcame your demon."

Ryuu sighed and said, "Great! A brother: of all the nonsense I was expecting!"

"Him being up in the day may give us the best chance to get to him, when he is in that weakened state," said Jean-Claude.

"Do you think he is going to let us get near him during day?" asked Ryuu.

"Highly doubtful," said Elga, "He, unlike the world of the living vampire, has not forgotten the usefulness of g'huls. Considering that they are _his_ g'huls, we need to be ready."

Ryuu nodded and said, "Okay, he invited us for dinner. We should go."

"Let's give a response at first," said Anjou, who had one of her bats with her. She got out pen and paper and said, "What should we say in response to him?"

"We cordially accept?" Ryuu suggested, "But won't come dressed to our best. Blood is a pain in the butt to get out of silk."

Anjou was scribbling, but Jean-Claude said, "Hey, wait…you don't think we're going to just waltz in there and think he's going to treat us like long, lost friends, do you?"

Elga then said, "With the royalty here, he would be a fool to try anything."

Ryuu sighed and said, "Actually, Jean-Claude, I expect he will treat us better than that, like a long lost sibling or mother. Judging by the way he wrote this note, he is arrogant, and finds himself too old and too witty to be caught by anything we could attempt."

Jean-Claude paced the floor for a bit, and then he said, "Okay, tell him that we come, under a flag of truce, but we will have weapons just in case someone or something decides to get stupid on the journey. The next question is, what about her?"

Keelin blinked, and then said boldly, "Mommy is in danger, and he wants me to come, so I will...I'm not scared of him!"

At that statement, the twins came beside her—one on each side—and said, "He won't be able to get near you."

Keelin blinked, and ran back to her room and rummaged through her suitcase, grabbing Boogie-kun. He barked, "It's about time you got me out of that bag, Keelin! It is stuffy in there! It's been days! What's going on? Hey, why does everyone look like they are getting ready to fight a war?"

The look on Jean-Claude's face was one of death, and Boogie-Kun then said, "Anjou, you have one whale of an effect on people!"

She just gave him that look, and he clammed up. "Do **I** get a sword?" Keelin asked.

"Highly doubtful: your mother would have a cow and then kill me with it!" Ryuu said, nodding.

Karin couldn't resist: "With the sword, or with the cow?"

"Both!" Ryuu said, putting a hand against the wall for support as he was crushed by the sweat on his head.

And after everyone managed to regain their ability to breathe from laughing so hard, they all settled in to prepare for the next night.

Keelin was asleep almost instantly. As Jean-Claude prepared, he saw Ryuu, and he said, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Ryuu shrugged and said, "Which series of thoughts? You may need a roll of pennies for that."

"Sounds like you have a lot on your plate."

"I just think more than Karin can talk."

"Hey, I don't like this either. I feel like the fly telling the Venus Fly Trap, 'Oh, just open up a bit wider, and I'll fit in better.'"

Ryuu sighed and asked, "Which thought of mine do you want me to elaborate on? I'm not saying you have it peachy-keen either if you seem to get that impression. My thoughts are the only place where it is private, and in some cases, not even there."

"I'm making reference to what we're about to do, you know, the invitation. I feel like we'd get safer results doing the electric slide on quicksand."

"I've done that before...it's not very fun cleaning the sand out of your pants."

"Well, you are familiar with disaster."

"Yes…ice and ships don't mix well either, come to think of it."

Jean-Claude thought for a moment and said, "Don't tell me you were on the Titanic!"

Ryuu glanced at the floor and asked, "Is that a bad thing?"

Jean-Claude looked at him stunned, and he said, "Why were you there, and how did you survive?"

"I swam?" he said, ignoring the first part of the question, "With two other humans...I wanted to and could have saved them all, but at that time. I would have been killed instantly when I got to shore."

He couldn't resist, and joked, "I guess you brought two snacks with you?"

"Snacks?" Ryuu answered as swelled up slightly in anger, "Do you think I intended to eat them after I saved them?"

"Relax," said Jean-Claude, "Vampire humor: anyway, talking to you feels like doing an interview with Mel Brooks' 2,000 year old man."

Ryuu relaxed when he explained himself, "I've been there for most of the construction and destruction of the world."

"Well, there had to have been _some_ humor in there."

"If I said I had been driving the bulldozer there would have been, but I was dead serious."

"Again, the 2,000 year old man thing: It's like Mel told Carl Reiner, who was acting like an interviewer, and he said, 'Did you always believe in God?' and Mel said, 'No, there was Phil. Biggest guy in the tribe.' He then asked, 'Do you remember any prayers to him?' and Mel went, 'Oh Phil, please do not hit us with a club, Phil, let us live.' Then the interviewer goes, 'So how did you discover God?' and Mel went, 'Well, Phil was under a tree, being Phil, and then lightning came down and killed him. And we said, "There's someone bigger than Phil!"'"

Ryuu chuckled slightly and said, "Egypt is very pretty in spring you know."

"Ah yes, Egypt in spring: in March, sand; in April, sand; except maybe near the Nile...March, sweltering jungle; April, sweltering jungle..."

Ryuu rolled his eyes and said, "We should go sometime. Did you know I have my own pyramid?"

Jean-Claude looked at him oddly, and he said, "Did you pretend to be some high dignitary at that time or something?"

"No...But they assumed I was, because I saved them from a drought," he said, nodding.

"What era were you in Egypt: which Dynasty?"

"Dynasty? The era was shortly after the Jewish slaves were freed."

"Oh that," he said, "After they ransacked the place and left Egypt with practically nothing. Then they lost their Pharaoh when he charged after them into the Red Sea. I'm sorry, but, wouldn't the parting of the Red Sea by itself hinted at something? Or, was he that much of a dimwit? I mean, after ten plagues, geesh!"

"I'd think so, but, eh!" he said, shrugging.

"Hey, you know, you have to think things are better," said Jean-Claude, "I mean, ever since Congress secretly put us under the same protection as the Arlington Magic society, things have been better. It's not exactly what I aimed at, but it's better than nothing at all. We still have to keep it secret, but at least we're not running for our lives."

Ryuu sighed, "Yes, but it's hard to be optimistic when every turn at the road is pessimistic."

"We gotta stay in there and keep on swinging."

Ryuu sighed and asked, "You're telling me to stay positive. Do you not see the flaw in this?"

"I guess not, considering that I am not sure what you mean."

"I am Cain; no matter how hard I may try to run from it, I can never fully escape that title," he said, "I'm doomed to wander, doomed to never find peace…that's who I am."

Jean-Claude got up, sighed, and he said, "Well, know at least this: you have peace with me. If you need somewhere to run, you know where to go."

"I can never find peace, just saying those words could be considered mockery to God and get you killed by an unseen force," Ryuu muttered.

"You know something, you're right. I could never understand what you go through. However, don't you think it's better than roasting for all eternity? Besides all that, my God has taught me how to be merciful, and, who's to say that he didn't bring me your way for such a time as this? Who's to say that he hasn't given you opportunities like this to give you another chance? From the story that Chi tells me, all of what you see within our ranks is a part of healing the wounds. That we can never fully mix, I understand, because that is your mark on all of us. We also have to keep certain things silent, lest something worse happens. Yet, the hook up we have now, well, it's better than what we have, and I am grateful for that much."

He put his hand on Ryuu's shoulder and said, "You cannot say that in all this time you have not found moments to smile."

Ryuu sighed, "It is your own death you bring about, for nothing but misery and sadness and anger can come from being with me. I can have no happiness, I will never have my mate again, I will never be able to look Keelin straight into the face, so many things affect me, that affect you right now and the decision you have at this very moment."

"What decision, to keep you or throw you away?"

"Yes."

Before Jean-Claude could respond, there came a rapping at the window. Ryuu went to the window, katana in hand. They heard the laughter of a young girl, but there was nothing there. Then came a knock at the door, and a girl's voice in Romanian, saying, "_Poti__sa iesi si juca __cu mine_?" which meant, "Can you come out and play with me?"

Ryuu unsheathed his Katana. "Play?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

This time, it came from the window again, and it was in English with a heavy Romanian accent, "I'm so alone. Father doesn't understand me, and all the nobles stalk my bloodline for their own greedy gain."

The voice went back to the door, and it said, "My only true friend is being trained by his kindred, and I wish he were here."

Ryuu then closed his eyes and focused on sensing her presence. It led right into that room, and she said, "Fear not, ancient one, for I am not a foe!"

Standing there was a blonde Romanian girl about 12 years of age, with long hair, tied to the sides with black bows. She was wearing a fine evening gown befitting a girl her age, but what was the most stunning thing about her, aside from her striking beauty, were the large, sanguine eyes that seemed to stare right into your soul, alone with her cute girl smile. If she was not who she was, one would have sworn it was Anjou at that age again, with some stunning theatre make up to make her look this way. She then said, "You wouldn't hurt me, would you?"

7


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

They were stunned at the sight and the boldness of this girl to suddenly come in, and then calmly ask that question as if there was nothing wrong. As an answer to that, Ryuu said pressing his blade against her delicate throat, "That depends: why are you here?"

"I am here to wonder why you would want your friends to walk into a trap," she answered, not even flinching, "Is it because you think you have a chance, or do they reflect your own suicidal tendencies?"

Now Jean-Claude had his hand on his saber, not certain of the nature of this encounter. One thing he had learned a long time ago: never underestimate your opponent, even in this case. When she saw this, she said, "Fear not, half-breed, for I share many of your dreams."

Now Jean-Claude had a look of confusion, not sure where to go at this point. Ryuu kept a cold glare on his face as he stated, "Barging into this room: this proves what…that you're friendly?"

"If you knew to whom you spoke," she said, her tone changing, "you would not question any of my goings. What this does prove is, considering whom I am, I could just snap my fingers and have the lot of you disposed. However, it is because of the half-breed here, and his unique offspring, as well as the other offspring that intrigues me, and may actually help me bring order to my kind one day, and even achieve the dreams that we share. I'm surprised you don't recognize me..."

And she dropped her head to be looking out of her brow, still smiling, "...Cain."

Ryuu grinded his teeth together and said through them, "Yes…who calls on a devil's reject?"

"My name is Mina," she said, bearing her fangs, "Does that ring a bell?"

Ryuu only chucked, "It's bringing back the faintest memories, but I am old so you must enlighten me and help refresh my memory."

At this point, the person Jean-Claude knew him as was gone, an arrogant elder man stood in his place, this was the personality of Cain: vindictive, sarcastic, egotistical and self-centered. "Now did you think there was only one Tepes in the world?" she asked, not phased in the slightest by this reaction, though Jean-Claude was about as tense as an elastic band stretched to its uppermost limits. Ryuu said, in Romanian, "_Spune__-mi de __ce__esti__aici_, Mina," which meant, "Tell me why you are here, Mina."

She smiled, now being recognized, and said, "Because, I want to be sure that those who would help me seek the dreams that I and the mutt share have a chance to live."

Jean-Claude was starting to get fed up with the references to half-breed, but she looked at him and laughed, "It still gets your goat, doesn't it. I'm surprised brother dear is not jealous of you."

Ryuu sighed and said, "Mina, why exactly are you here? Most elder vampires have more than one motive, and yours seems a bit simple."

She then said, "Okay, I admit my reasons are more selfish than I let on, but I would say that my reasons are such that happen to fall in your favor. Father lives in the past too much, and he is going to make us extinct if he is not careful. I have a dream, not to dissimilar to his, but more with a selfish motive: if I can establish a haven for vampires from where I can rule, we could have peace somewhat."

Ryuu sighed and shook his head, a very sage, (and to Chiyuki annoying,) look came across his face as he said, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but we aren't entirely trying to set up a Monarchy are we? That leads to corruption beyond tell. You sound like you're not here for the cause we fight for, you sound like your here to insure that vampires can exist in the future, not coexist. You speak in an arrogant tone, but you are frightened, you know the power of those around us who could be summoned before to either destroy or restrain you within seconds, less time than you would need to escape. Why do you come to us, making these demands, making it sound like you hold the power here when right now, you have nothing in the slightest. Yours and my power is miniscule to the beings who reside here, who by now, probably know your here."

As if to speak of the devil, Keelin came and stuck her head out into sight. Her eyes went wide when she saw the child, and a smirk came over her face. "Sad, sad," she said, "It is what she possesses that would bring the coexistence: she is the key! Besides, in these modern times, we need coexistence, because vampires need humans to live. However, it does not mean that we should rule them either, because that would further interfere with coexistence. What I propose is something for the undead, to keep them out of your hair. Grandfather can't see this, but I can, and that girl is the key. It would be a safe haven for them, and there would be a means to tend to them without interfering with either the human world, or what you are trying to achieve. I am sick of the infighting within our kind. You speak of future monarchy? That already exists amongst us, but it needs refining badly. What is worse, you far underestimate my power. Further than that, there are still three clans yet left, and they are all clamoring for me. Sadly, I rule them in name only, but for decades they have been subjecting me to a torturous purity test, just to prove who holds the power, because they feel that, through me, they could control our kind, and then, the world. This, I must stop. I am not asking you to annihilate those clans, but at the same time, they have to be put in their place."

Soon others were coming out of the woodwork, and the ones that had been with Jean-Claude were startled by the sight, but the eight immediately dropped to their knees. Mina then said, "Arise, my loyal knights. All is well. Take your place by your princess."

They all did so at that point, but Jean-Claude wanted more information. "Look Mina," said Jean-Claude, but she said firmly, "Only he, (Ryuu,) has the right to call me that! You refer to me as 'Your Highness' mutt. Know your place!"

His blood was beginning to boil by this point, but the twins said, "No, father, let us talk to her, please?" as Mina said, "Now, elder one, would you kindly put your sword away?"

Ryuu chuckled and beckoned Keelin to go to him, but not sheathing his sword. Keelin blinked and stepped up to him, hiding behind his tall, not too bulky figure. Her eyes stared at Mina curiously, but she also seemed to be having a mental struggle. Mina, ignoring the blade, knelt down to meet Keelin eye to eye as the twins came astride her. Mina then said, "You don't have to be frightened of me."

Keelin tilted her head to the side and asked, "Why do you speak to Uncle like that?"

She smiled cutely and said, "I have heard about his temper, and I wanted to see how much control he had. It seems it is more than I had heard. Though I do have respect for him, you must understand, in my world, such as he have been both despised and feared. At one time, the gypsies used to capture anyone like him, and then use him to hunt down vampires. This is a different time, but your Uncle is still quite feared."

She then looked at the Golconda and she said, "And when they know of you, you shall be feared by the three clans as well, because you stand to be a paradigm that may just spell them to be obsolete."

Ryuu sheathed his sword after a quick order from Keelin to do so. "Ah, child, you're learning," she said, and then looked at them all, saying, "If you go to see grandfather, you know you walk into a trap, don't you? I came to either make you avoid this, or at least give you protection on your way there."

She then looked at the three, "I hear there are two more of you. Where are they?"

Jean-Claude looked at them knowingly, and they said, "Safe at home."

"Too bad," she said, "Because part of this was to teach you how to be royal yourselves. Now, where is this former Fount of Psyche?"

"She's right here," said Anjou as she slipped up behind Mina. Mina swung around angry at first, and then smirked, saying, "Yes, if I had to fear you, I would have been dead. So, you, Karin, are the one that started all this?"

"In a sense," she answered.

Keelin stepped forward, something seemed not right about her. "Am I allowed to test her?" she asked, purring almost.

Mina's nostrils flared and her eyes went wide. She said, "...and the child is possessed. My question is, who controls who?"

Keelin tilted her head to the side and asked, "That's the question of the hour, no?"

"I am half-tempted to overwrite her, just to keep those things under control," she mused, and then said, "I am afraid what you want is more than a test, child, you want my throne!" and that she said right up close, eye to eye. "That, I am afraid you cannot have."

She got real quiet and serious as she said, "Tend to your own!"

Keelin laughed heartedly, "You believe I'm out for your thrown? No wise person, evil or not, would go after such a superficial position."

She began to smirk and say, "Why do that speech and the mannerisms seem so familiar?"

Keelin tilted her head slightly, "Why does it to you? Do you remember me, child of the night?"

"If I do, then it would seem someone cut you down to size!" as she looked over her head to Jean-Claude.

Keelin shrugged and smirked as she said, "For now," and the angry red glint left Keelin's eyes as she sagged slightly from the arrogant posture she had just been holding. She stroked the child's hair and face, stood back up, and said, "I say, you do have a bit of a problem on your hands. However, it would seem to me that, if that was who I think it was, then she is fighting not to be Keelin's slave."

Ryuu almost had the desire to slap away her hand, but instead he let it go. "More opposite I would think, being as the other, from what we can see, has no such effect," he responded.

"Has she shown that she can control that Jezebel?" questioned Mina.

"Not yet," stated Ryuu, "mostly a power struggle, though I have some interesting theories about her purpose."

Mina looked at him knowingly and said, "I don't think you trust me enough to tell me what those theories are, so, I shall tell you what I have planned, and this includes the living vampires as well if you care to hear it. It may be many; many years into the future, but how long do we live anyway?"

"Me?" stated Ryuu, "Until the end of this world I believe: You? No idea."

She giggled, and she said, "In fact, my concept was provided by none other than you, Jean-Claude."

Jean-Claude looked at her oddly, and said, "Thank you for using my name, (and he heaved a big sigh,) _your highness_...but, are you telling me you have had spies in this since before Romulus and Remus?"

"Not every undead in America was attached to one of the 12 houses there," she answered, "Oh, and by the way, thank you for eliminating them. They were nowhere near our caliber—that includes your little Clan—and nature had to cull them out. Anyway, I do not yet know where to put this, but instead of a skyscraper, I conceive of a whole island where all vampires, living and undead, can live free of harassment, and be able to function in the human world, like a Hong Kong is to China. We could be to whatever nation that we go with."

"Um, the hook up with the U.S. Government right now is the best thing we have going," he added, a bit irritated, "What you propose would expose us fully, and I have already acknowledged that something like that can never happen."

"You cannot achieve it because you are not ruthless enough," said Mina, "Now, don't get me wrong. I do not think us superior to humans, nor do I seek to conquer the world, for that is also impossible. But, to keep them from going after us, we would have to use strength, and show the ability that we could not be stopped, and that does not always mean combat. There are other, subtler, craftier ways to get the job done, and send the message that, if you try to annihilate us, you may just be committing suicide yourself. I shared this with father, but he laughed, not because he thought it could not be done, but he just has no interest in cooperation. This is why he sees all of you as a threat. However, your Chiyuki is being held by him, and he has offered to meet with you in exchange for her release. However, do you even think for one instant that he would really release her?"

Ryuu smiled and said, "We don't think he would. That's why we are going after him. I know Chiyuki could wake herself up, and will soon enough. I'm confident in Chiyuki's ability to escape. She can be more slippery then an eel when it comes to be needed. And, threaten? Our reputation in other places is deadly enough without having to re-enforce that."

"Then what are you planning on doing when you arrive?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not my plan," said Ryuu, "I was thinking on deception, and playing into Dracula's hands till the last minute, but others might have other strategies."

She tilted her head, looked at them, and said, "It's as I thought: you have no plan. You shall have many dangers along the way, but many that could be thwarted by my presence. I am coming along on the journey, whatever you plan."

She flipped open a cell phone, and called someone, "Vera, have the cars sent. Grandfather is going to learn a lesson on hospitality...what? Who? Yes, of course! We have much to catch up on."

Ryuu waited, Keelin then got ready to pounce, and "attacked" Mina. "Kawaii!" she said, grinning from ear to ear.

Instead of being aggravated, Mina laughed, and said, "You have such spirit young princess! Who? No, Vera, not you. Keelin, say hi to Vera, my valet and good friend," and held up the phone.

Keelin tilted her head to the side and grinned widely "Hi, Vera Valet!" she said, cutely.

Vera laughed in that cute laugh that she had, and she said, "Hi, honey! Your Highness, the limo will be pulling up to the hotel soon. Who is coming?"

"Everyone here will stay in the villa not too far from here, and then we make our way to Bran from there," said Mina, "Grandfather is in for a big surprise."

She then hung up and said, "Everyone, gather your things. You shall be my guests, and believe me, you shall be perfectly safe...with me at least."

Keelin tilted her head to the side and declared, "I don't need any protection besides Ryuu. Ai says he is my guardian angel!"

She turned her head to look at him, and she said, "Who is this Ai: your wife?"

"Sort of," he said, now a bit sad, "If I could marry she would be. But she was murdered..."

His voice trailed off of the thought of it. Mina said with true sympathy, "I am so sorry! What happened?"

Jean-Claude spoke up and said, "She tried to take on Charlotte's two goons when we took down House Amayah, and she should have handled it. We came up and saw it just as the killing blow was landed. It was a completely lucky shot. We have no clue how they succeeded. Believe me, between me, blade, Ryuu here, and Chiyuki, what we did to them would have been legendary, even in Hell!"

"Charlotte..." she said, trailing off in thought, "Oh, you mean that little monster that thought she was me? I certainly hope she got what she deserved."

Ryuu growled lowly under his breath, remembering the hate he had felt and the monster it had taken, a monster he didn't even realize he could call on. The anger and sadness of that memory raced through his mind once again. "I...see," said Mina, "I truly do feel extremely sorry for you. Yet, she doesn't seem to be far away, and...well...if the Selibri are as I suspect, then there may be hope for your Ai, and it could lie in the twins that she now bears," and pointed to Anjou.

Ryuu turned his head slightly to Anjou, his face deadpan. Mina continued, "You see, it all depends. The children have already been conceived, but if we were to act at some point before the birth, Keelin could deposit Ai into the girl that she now bears, and she could be reborn. All Selibri learned that skill if they should have ever killed someone in feeding that they did not intend. They learned to contain a soul and then deposit it into a body later."

Jean-Claude then said, "That doesn't explain how she ended up picking up super-witch Teresa!"

"That can be explained in time," said Mina, "For now, we must go."

With that, the limos pulled up and whisked the party away to the villa.

When they got to the villa, it indeed looked like something in which royalty would vacation. The maids were quick to settle them and then Mina called them all to the back deck. Out there was the Jacuzzi to die for. It was huge! The eight were not there, though, for they had already gone ahead to prepare for matters. Mina stayed engaged in the talk, but she was also tending to other matters. Vera handed her a bottle and Mina dumped it into the rolling Jacuzzi and stripped naked before everyone. Underneath, she was wearing adult lingerie designed for her body, of which she stripped, and then entered the Jacuzzi. Jean-Claude turned beat red and faced away. Mina giggled at his modesty. Ryuu didn't seem much effected, his mind was lost in thoughts of Ai being returned to him, but then something rained on his parade. "What if Ai wasn't meant to be reborn?" Ryuu said, "What if she is in there to balance out Teresa, because both offer power to Keelin, with a light comes a shadow. Ai's presence there is to offer Keelin with the good side of the power she now has and Teresa is there to show her the power she has and can use in a pinch, and obviously she has ulterior motives, and she knows if she can corrupt Keelin, she can control the vampires again." Ryuu said, voicing his thoughts.

Mina's head was above the water and she seemed to be rubbing herself down when Vera also stripped and entered the water with her, helping to do what she was doing, and doing it for herself as an odd smell permeated the area. Mina then said, "Yes, that does pose some problems. Teresa would not just go away, and to just extract Ai would corrupt Keelin quickly. You could put both into the babies, but then you would not want Teresa reborn as an actual vampire, unless you felt you could retrain her from diapers up. Yes, many questions...but I do think the mother has a problem with anything being inside Keelin other than Keelin."

"Yes, Chiyuki has an issue with a lot of stuff," Ryuu said, rolling his eyes, "But what if Keelin, along with the two entities in her mind bring her yin and yang, and give her balance and the life lessons and teachings we never could?"

"Then I suppose the ultimate decision would be up to Keelin," said Mina, "After all, she's the one carrying them, and only she can truly voice what she wants."

Jean-Claude was still turned away, and Mina said, (more cordially this time,) "Dear knight, (referring to Jean-Claude,) why so embarrassed? Why don't you join us? I know about your skin condition, and this would help you greatly."

Ryuu seemed to be heavy in thought and ignored what was going on around him, he was thinking of every way thinks could go wrong and how it could go right. Mina then said, "Oh, how rude of me...everyone is welcome in here with us. I put a special Shade Gel solution in here. It's one of our scientists' best inventions!"

Ryuu glanced up and said, "Okay," as he then stripped down to his boxers and got in there. Mina then said, "Keelin, care to join us?"

If Jean-Claude had been Japanese, he would have been bleeding at the nose by now. Anjou said, "I believe it is because of his beliefs."

"Beliefs?" Mina asked, "Oh...you mean...yes, I see that poses a problem for him. Well, dear knight most chivalrous, I forget that you have been so exposed to the human world that you do not understand that outward appearances bear little on our perception of sexuality."

Keelin stuck her tongue out tauntingly at Jean-Claude. "Come on!" she said, pulling on his hand, "Please come sit with me!" starting to take of her corset dress and boots.

He was stuck between a rock and a hard place, and he could not refuse her face. He then put his scarf over his eyes, got into his tightie-whities, got into the water, and said, "I take this off on one condition: you all keep yourselves at neck level! I really don't believe in mixed bathing."

Anjou was laughing at her big brother, considering that things like this really showed his soft side. Anjou then said, "Remember, ours is a different world."

She then got down to a teddy and joined them. Keelin giggled at Jean-Claude's silliness and got into the water and sat on his lap. "You I have to stay at neck level Jean-Claude?" Ryuu asked, chuckling.

"At your age, I don't think it matters," said Jean-Claude, but Mina wanted to be mischievous, and she said, "Underwear? Vera..."

In a flash, everyone was naked. Jean-Claude looked like a cooked lobster, to which Mina and Vera laughed heartily. Mina said, "In our world, outward appearances matter little. Because of the fact that any of us could end up at any age when turned, we learn to love the mind, and not the body. To us, it is a small matter. It should be to you."

"Who says?" asked Jean-Claude, now not daring to take off his blindfold, lest he see his kid sister in her birthday suit.

Mina reached up and pulled off his blindfold, and he saw Keelin, who he picked up off his lap a bit for reasons along with keeping her head above water. Ryuu just rolled his eyes. "C'mere Keelin," he said, guiding Keelin to him and sitting her in his lap. When that problem was resolved, Ryuu started staring off into space, trying to sort something out in his head. Suddenly, Jean-Claude's eyes rolled up, and he sank down to his neck and said, "Oh...my...God! This feels so good on the skin—very sensual...uhh! What did you call this stuff?"

She then said, "Shade Gel."

Keelin was grinning from ear to ear and relaxing. Even Ryuu was feeling the effects. "This _is_ very relaxing I might have to mass buy it," he joked.

Mina then announced, "What this does is makes us impervious to indirect sunlight for about 15 hours, and direct for 15 minutes. It is the best thing for vampire skin."

"Ah!" Ryuu said, nodding, "That makes sense."

Vera reached over and pulled over a Thermos. She poured Mina a glass. It looked and smelled like blood, and she drank it with ecstasy. She then said, "Try some. This is another of our inventions! Please, everyone try."

Ryuu drank some, and then handed it to Keelin, who drank some, and clicked her tongue around in her mouth, trying to figure out the taste. She then handed it to Jean-Claude. He took and drank, and it looked, felt, smelt, tasted, and gave the same sweet effect that blood does in the way that a vampire craves. Ryuu blinked, and glanced over to see his reaction. Jean-Claude looked like he was having an orgasm, though there was no real way of knowing in the bubbling water. Ryuu laughed slightly at Jean-Claude's face and covered Keelin's eyes. The combination of the Stigma with the bubbles and the Shade Gel literally caused him to climax, though no one could see it. Mina smiled and said, "Jean-Claude, you are not ashamed of your vampire side, but there is so much about that from which you shy away. Well, what is everyone waiting for? Drink up!"

Ryuu didn't drink much of it, he didn't seem to be enjoying as much as the people around him, but seemed to still be thinking. Keelin on the other hand seemed to be impatient to see if it was going to be passed around to her. The only thing that kept her from jumping the person who had it was Ryuu holding her down and patting her head. Vera then said, "Believe me; it took a long time to get that right. Yet, thanks to knowledge of the serum Blade injects into himself, which is so foolish, we were able to perfect it."

"It's all part of the master plan," said Mina, "Having that will be key to our future."

She saw Keelin fighting, and she poured a glass for her and said, "Drink, darling one."

Keelin gulped it down at fast as she could, and then handed the glass back to Mina, and didn't ask for more. Ryuu smiled slightly. Mina smiled and said, "Such a polite but insatiable child! Anyway, what I have planned far surpasses anything that you have yet attempted, dhampir, and yet, is a safer situation."

Ryuu directed his attention to listen to what Mina was going to say. "Safer? Is that even possible?" he asked.

She smiled a sly smile and said, "You have no idea just how deep the Tepes fingers run, do you? To say we were rich would be a horrible understatement. It is said that God owns the cattle on a thousand hills. We own at least a hundred! We could buy and sell the world, and still cut a profit! Right now, as we speak, the world's largest artificial island/landfill placement is being built right of the coast of Tokyo. As I said before, we could choose any country, but that is the best place. Its size rivals that of Manhattan or Hong Kong. There, we shall build a bund..."

"An alliance, or a republic," said Jean-Claude.

"Ah, you know your German," said Mina, "Yes; it will be a physical manifestation of that alliance, between our kind, and us and the humans. I know what you are going to say: humans will never accept us. While that is true to some extent, what I have in mind will make them back off. Let us just say that I have the ability to make them an offer they can't refuse."

Ryuu blinked, "And Mina, you make them this offer, but what if humans start to fear us, we wouldn't live in peace, we'd be making humans live in fear. And eventually they'd retaliate; wouldn't that put all of use in danger and ruin the whole thing the dream had been working on?"

First she smirked, then she smiled, then she let out a generous laugh, saying, "You have been a vagabond for so long you have no idea what has been going on in the world. Popular fiction and media have been turning our kind into heroes. Now, who do you think was responsible for that? Our kind is far more accepted than you realize! Furthermore, they are going to learn quickly just how much power I wield. When I said I was a princess, _I wasn't exaggerating_! To give you an example, the economy of Japan is in the tank—4 quadrillion yen in the hole. I have moved in several companies which I own that have been starting to reverse that trend. When the time comes to bring forth the bund, and our existence, I will offer to pay off the entire debt in one stroke. If they do not capitulate, I pull the companies out, and Japan collapses. I have other means to deal with their parliament beyond that if need be, but believe me, they would be fools to refuse me."

Jean-Claude pondered this and said, "Essentially, you're going to buy Japan!"

Her face turned a bit sinister, but she said, "Essentially, yes. They will be so indebted to me, they will have to listen. We end up being like a Hong Kong, and they shall be forced to protect us. If other countries grumble, I could show them how many nations are bolstered by my wealth, and collapse the world economy if it came to it. They have no choice! Besides all that, once the vampires are on the bund, they will have to stay there, and cannot leave without special visas, just like any other nation. No humans will be allowed on without proper visa and escort. We would still be a part of the world, yet separate from it, and a part of the world economy. Jean-Claude, if you had tried it your way, and not did what you did with your own government, you indeed WILL HAVE killed us all!"

"I'd have rather died finding peace then buying it," Ryuu commented, "That is what you are doing, it is not real peace when money is its founder."

"You do what you have to," she said, "We shall have peace for our people, no matter what the cost. Besides, once they see the positive changes it brings about, they will forget all that and embrace us. In truth, the only thing we have to fear about war-wise is from our kind, and not the humans. For the humans, our people have researched and found that, for them, with us out of their hair on the bund behaving ourselves, then that would be fine with them, as long as we behave. The Beowulfs will help with that, believe me!"

Keelin nodded and stared up for a bit, then closed her eyes and swayed side to side to some unheard music. Vera smiled and said, "What are you enjoying, little one?"

"Music," she said, "Did you know Ai plays flute?"

That jolted everyone to being more awake, and they all looked at Ryuu. Ryuu blinked and asked, "What? Ai plays flute..."

"And you didn't know that?" asked Jean-Claude, but Mina continued as if this was inconsequential, "The real threat comes from three noble houses that want my crown. That is where you and your _wunderkind_ come into play."

Keelin blinked and repeated, "_Wunderkind?"_

Mina smiled and said, "You and the others are going to be the new nobility amongst the vampires. The old nobility only care about power. You five are like me: you care about people—vampires and humans. I would be queen of all, of course, but Sophia would be second only to my own authority. This, with the intricate plan, and the Stigma, (which will keep us from feeding on humans,) will help propagate things. I even have a school designed where humans and vampires shall interact as peers started, though no vampires yet attend."

She stuck a leg out of the water, caressing the substance in it onto her legs better, and said, "Everything has to be done correctly, of course, but with your help, it can be done. The only problem right now is grandfather. He would try to stop it. Like I said, though, he lost his grip long ago like Ceausescu did long ago, and he needs to go. He doesn't even acknowledge me anymore."

Keelin blinked and listened. "Would being queen make you supreme ruler?" she asked.

"I would be Queen of the Night, but not the world," she said, "Global conquest is far from my ambitions. Yet, you, little one, seem to have a heart for the undead. Do you want to help people?"

"I do..." Keelin said, "Where are you going with this?"

"Remember the Selibri you sent with Romulus and Remus? Well, there are more of them. They live in abject fear. Because of their soul preserving abilities, they have been accused of being soul eaters, which is far from the truth. Yet, because the nobility shall be Selibri and Golconda at that, they could find safety with you and with me in the Bund. There are also the fangless to worry about."

"Fangless?" Ryuu asked, slightly worried.

Mina then said as the climbed out of the bath and began to dry off, "These were humans turned against their will, and to keep their humanity, they had their fangs pulled out. Many are living with me in the castle, but hidden, and I give them the Stigma they need to survive."

Ryuu rubbed the side of his face, imagining his mouth without his fangs and the pain it would cause him. "So, you see, this Bund is much more than just some power thing," Mina continued, "There is great protection that it would provide, and it would give us peace at last. Dhampir, your Dream could become a reality, but it has to be done right."

She looked at them desperately and said, "I need your help."

Keelin blinked and glanced at Ryuu for advice, and he only shrugged. "I follow Keelin," he said, "It's her decision if I come."

Keelin then glanced over to Jean-Claude. Jean-Claude sat still with tears in his eyes. He reached over for his trench coat and wrapped it around him, and said, "I have never met the likes of you. I wish..."

She walked up after dressing and tenderly took his hand, saying, "You had met me when your parents died? Indeed, I wish I could have been there for you."

He went to his knees and was now bawling like a baby, saying, "I swear my fealty to you. This happens, or I die trying!"

She kissed his forehead, saying, "I accept."

She went over and took his saber and drew it. She then said, "This will have to be done later in a formal setting, but I can act now."

She tapped his shoulders and lightly on the side of the head with the flat of the blade, saying, "I dub thee Knight of the Blade, Hand of the Queen. Arise, Sir Jean-Claude."

Keelin shyly got up and out of the water, still dripping wet and walked up to Mina. "Uh...I don't know how to say it, but can I help too?" she asked.

Not caring if she was wet, she smiled, scooped her up, spun with her like she was her own daughter, and said, "You wonderful child! Of course you can!"

Keelin grinned from ear to ear. Ryuu got up, got dressed, and waited patiently for Keelin to be let down. She set her down and said, "Now, you need to go dry off and get dressed, okay?"

Keelin nodded and ran back to Ryuu, who was holding a towel for her. "So, when do we get started?" asked the newly knighted Jean-Claude.

"As soon as it becomes late afternoon," answered Mina, "Have your children ready, because, if we are encountered along the way, we may need them. We shall keep the Selibri hidden. We shall go to the parts of the fortress grandfather knows nothing about and we shall plan the coup d'état. Now, I understand that Jean-Claude and Anjou are quite the musicians and singers. I wish to be entertained!"

With that, they gladly obliged, and played _Moon Shadow._ Ryuu listened, enjoying the music, but his thoughts were on what the next day would hold.

7


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

While all this was happening, there were some events taking place deep below Castle Bran. Chiyuki yawned and woke-up, glancing around her, and then going wide-eyed and blushing slightly when she realized she was no longer in the clothes she fell asleep in. There, across from her, sitting on a throne, was Vlad Tepes himself, looking like he had stepped right out of a portrait of himself. Chiyuki glanced around, looking for her sword. "Where in the hell am I?" she asked the man, assuming a fighting stance.

"Exactly," said Vlad in response to her location. His face changed to a calm one, saying, "Ah, you are so beautiful! When I found out you were a pure blood, my heart leaped! I can have you to bride, and breed an heir to replace my traitorous granddaughter."

"You're real funny!" Chiyuki said, sarcastically. She then looked around the room for escapes and realized she was in a bedroom, and that the exit was blocked. "Do you not recognize me, your king?" he asked.

"I have no king; I am not dominated by anyone!"

"It matters not. I AM the king of all the night, darling! I shall have you to wife."

"You are very poorly mistaken!" she shouted, "You are nowhere near king of the night, and you couldn't hold a candle to the vampires I know," and she charged at him, intending to punch his face.

He seemed to move at the exact same speed as she and easily side stepped her, and he shoved her hard into the wall. An amused cackle came from his mouth as he said, "I see you are quite feisty. If my men have taught me well enough, you are one of the most feared vampires in the world...next to me, of course."

"Glad you and everyone else know my name!" she hissed, digging her hand and nails like a claw into his hand.

He didn't even flinch. He just got into her eyes smiled, and flung her hard across the room, his hand coming off in hers. A gob of blood appeared and then reformed a hand. "Silly girl," he said, his fangs extending, "Soon, you will learn to appreciate me."

As this was happening, three of his concubines appeared and started binding Chiyuki with steel straps. Chiyuki kicked one of them and fought all the way there, "Bastard, even if you'd make me your wife, you'd no sooner rut me and make me have your children then throw me to these whores to become the same as them!" she yelled angrily, her eyes taking on the vampiric quality.

As they bound her upper torso tight, they then proceeded to spread her legs and bind them to the floor. He then said, "But why not? You would be the crown jewel in my harem: the queen mother of the next monarch. You would have privileges above all the others. What you would create would far suit me beyond what awaits to take my place: she who would act like an innocent child before me, and then seek to slit my throat when my back was turned."

He opened his robes and approached her, definitely aroused by more than her beauty. He then said, "Besides, I do believe that there is a blood that courses through your veins that makes your children special? With my genes, he or she would far more than those pathetic five children who are just pretenders to my throne. Besides all that, is it not true that you despise this foolish dream? Could you not correct that delusional half-breed abomination by what we create, and set this world the way it ought to be? You now could put a stop to it. You could be on top of all. No one would ever hurt you again, or kill your beloved friends again."

His eyes became more frantic as he approached, becoming more animalistic. He then said, with an orgasmic look on his face, "No one could ever hurt you again. Embrace this moment, and put an end to this Dream you so despise, the one you _yourself have admitted will bring about the end of all of us._ Think about your own survival. After all, that is all you ever really cared about, isn't it? Help me stop the day walker, and stop his bringing about our extinction."

He was now down on all fours, approaching her inch by inch, looking like an animal stalking his prey. Chiyuki sighed, and chuckled slightly, "It's not my survival I'm concerned about. And as idiotic as is his manner about this dream, I'm worried about him; he is my brother at heart and brother in arms. I'm worried about Ren. I'm worried about Karin. I'm worried about Keelin, and Fumio, and all the rest of them. And honestly...I wouldn't want anyone of them hurt...If you won't hurt them..."

She glanced at him with a deadpan look on her face; it was obvious what the sentence would be finished with. He became more excited now and paused, just as he was over her. He then said, "Yes...and no. I could spare them, but they would not be the same. They would be our slaves, their minds bent to serve us! They won't be...physically harmed. Ren can be in your harem as well. I would not disallow my queen such a privilege. However, the day walker still needs to die."

He was now getting ready to enter her, his clothes now gone, and he said, "Wouldn't you agree if that mistake had not been born—one that is normally killed when discovered—none of this would be happening? If it weren't for him, all that death and destruction he has caused would not have happened. Would not you have been better off having not met him? Would it not be better that just the Usui child had been born, that Karin would have been in obscurity and safe, and there would be no illusions, no danger? He has much for blood on his hands for which he must answer. He is a mistake that I wish to correct. However, that lavender-haired demon spawn that has attached herself to him must also go. I don't trust her, even if I did spare her. How can you? Prepare, my love, you are to give birth to a king!"

Chiyuki glared at him, "I'm not talking to you in this state, you're a horny animal, no better than a dog! Isn't it funny how two vampires who started the same ended up so different, Cain, given the mistakes he has made, is a good person, and it is his mistakes that led to the mistake of Jean-Claude! Yet, one mistake led to such a wonderful thing. I have complete faith that no matter what is thrown in Jean-Claude's path, he'll overcome it…Even you!"

"_A dog am I?_" he said, and transformed right there before her, looking like one of the Beowulfs in full combat form. His true form was coming out. He growled out, "Then...prepare for the best experience of your eternity!"

NOW he was getting ready to enter her, he now making flesh to flesh contact, but not yet penetrating. He smiled in ecstasy and said, "And you feel so warm, I don't know if I will be able to contain at first entry!"

Chiyuki watched with her deadpan face, not speaking anymore, not showing any emotion, it seemed as if nothing would faze her. With that, he entered her, and as he feared, he could not contain. However, he did not stop. He kept going like a wild animal, hoping to put as much into her as he could to just about guarantee conception. At this he got to her neck, preparing to bite, but putting a nick in his own, wanting to form the blood bond as well. At that Chiyuki broke her torso free and held his mouth away from her neck. Being she was pinned and strapped down, it was about the only thing she could do. "No!" he snarled, surprised at her strength enraged, "You will be mine!"

He swabbed some of his own blood onto his fingers and rammed the blood stained fur into her mouth. Chiyuki shoved at him again, trying to get away this time and keep herself from drinking his blood. "What's wrong, darling, do you not like the sweet taste?" he snarled, and started rubbing it all over her face and her chest as he let it bleed onto his own. The concubines were there lapping it up as well, saying, "Be our queen, and all of us shall serve you well!"

Chiyuki again tried to push him away, her fangs extended and her face contorted with rage and blood lust, she was starting to lose her mind. They were rubbing the blood all over her, wiping their hands across her tongue that was bathed in his blood. Seeing her state, he changed back and became more gentle and loving in his caresses. After a rather short time, Chiyuki lost her mind and started lightly licking the blood off his chest, even though that quickly changed to hungrily searching for more blood. "Yes...YES..._YES_!" he said, bringing his neck to her as he bit in himself.

In the hotel, the twins shot up from their sleep, as every member of the Clan winced in pain at the primal scream that was sent out by what was happening. Ren thundered, "_I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL THE BASTARD SON OF TERESA MYSELF!"_

Keelin was holding her temple and rocking back and forth. She stared: blankly and wide-eyed. Ryuu was grabbing his sword and walking towards the exit, you couldn't see his face, and it was highly doubtful that one would want to. Mina knew that it was well more than time to act. She took a very military attitude and said, "Vera, call the Elite Eight and have them ready. We will seek the rest of the Selibri when this is resolved. The twins and Keelin will be vital in this, in that the power my fellow nobles will be able to wield will be vital. The rest: ready yourselves for combat!"

In an instant, she was dressed in a simple black sleeveless leotard with a short skirt on it, with fishnet stockings and flats. To her hip was a silver rapier, and though she looked small, she looked like she could tackle an army. Jean-Claude then said, "What about Ryuu?"

"Leave the Great One be," she said, "There is no controlling him now, and, besides, if he accomplishes what needs to be, then it saves us the trouble."

Keelin was not moving, and she didn't even seem aware of what was going on around her. Whatever was going on in her head, she seemed fully absorbed in it. Ryuu walked out and followed his nose towards Chiyuki's smell and the sound of something pulling him towards her. As soon as he was out, he ran, as fast as he could, not on two legs, but rather four, hunched like an animal. His eyes glistened with rage as he continued; soon enough he was near the keep/castle Dracula and Chiyuki were in. He got up on two legs and drew his katana. Mina went over and grabbed Keelin so they could look eye to eye. Mina said, "Keelin, and whoever else is in there, it is time to wake up and avenge your mother!"

Keelin stared at her, "We know where she is. We can see what happened to her. And only one can control Keelin, we are nothing besides masters in the puppet's body. Who do you want to fight; Keelin with her lack of knowledge, Ai with her kind-heartedness, or Teresa with her abilities, yes, but her evil as well?"

Mina smirked and said, "It should be Keelin that controls all, but, I would say that only what is needed for the situation should surface, right Boogie-kun?"

Boogie-kun shrugged, "Whoever kicks the most butt would be preferred."

Keelin glanced at him and then her eyes turned red. "Oh wow... Did she just summon me willingly?" she asked.

"That is Teresa, I assume?" said Mina with a suspicious look on her face.

Keelin shrugged and said, "You guessed correctly. More or less, I'm Teresa."

"Yes," she said, "Grandfather knew you well...too well. Tell me; was it worth his betrayals to be around him?"

Keelin tapped her chin, "I don't think this is worth my time; doing what Keelin wants is, are we going to go or not?"

"We go whether we like it or not," she said, "But know this: if I am forced to kill that body to stop you if you betray us, I have no qualms—whatever keeps you from going on a rampage!"

"Why would I choose now when there are so many other places I could do that, and make it all the more fun," she said, shrugging.

"Just behave," said Mina, to which Keelin/Teresa said, "Will do," and as they said that, about two stretch limos pulled up in front of the hotel. In one of them was the Elite Eight. These were her best Beowulf warriors, and they would aid them in the assault. Four were in each limo, and Romulus said, "Hey good to see you all again."

They all got into one of the two limos, but in order to throw off detection; they were going to take a circuitous route to Castle Bran.

Vlad had an order given to give her the finest room. They bathed her, perfumed her, did her hair in a Japanese style, and put her into a lady's Yukata, with a red flower print and house shoes. They laid her on a huge canopy bed with silk curtains and red satin sheets, so she could awaken to the lap of luxury. They knew that, now that they had blood bonded, she would be a vicious defender of her man. However, what they did not consider was that, in his lust, he had forgotten one small factor: If a ruler such as Vlad put into her his DNA strain as well, she would have then been programmed to complete loyalty and obedience. This was not done! They had no idea that they had set a time bomb into motion. The concubines were standing by, awaiting her beckoned call, as were three women dressed like Victorian maids. The look of the maids, however, was melancholy. They did not like what was happening, and they hoped for the return for their mistress soon. Chiyuki blinked, and glanced around, her eyes still partially closed since she was sort of waking up, but not quite there. The maids said to the others, "Why don't you fetch the best of vittles for her."

As they left, the three overlooked her and Nella said, "Nelly, do you not think this makes matters worse?"

"Very much so," she said, all timid as was her nature, "Our mistress will not like this, especially if she has conceived. Is there hope, Nero?"

"Only if his DNA did not end up in her. Otherwise, it may be over before it starts."

Chiyuki glanced around, not certain of the intentions of the three. "I'm curious as to where I am," she said, tilting her head to the side, "Tell me."

The three maids all knelt around the bed, with Nelly saying, "We are so sorry for what he did to you! Mistress will not be happy."

Nella then said, "You are in your own special boudoir. This is where he says that you shall live. We have been assigned to ensure that you and what you may be carrying are safe and comfortable."

Nero then said, "However, we are loyal to our Princess. She has overwritten Vlad's DNA on us, so we are loyal only to Mina now. He does not know this, fortunately, and we wish to get you out of this as soon as possible."

"His...DNA...what does that mean exactly?" Chiyuki asked, curiously.

Nelly then said, "Normally, vampires are subject to the will of the one that created him or her. However, if another, more powerful vampire comes along and injects his or her DNA into the vampire, it overrides that control, and now that one is loyal to a new master. We call it 'being overwritten.'"

"Oh..." Chiyuki said, and then sat up, saying, "Who would be strong enough to overwrite the DNA then?"

"In your case," said Nella, "Anyone of royal blood."

Chiyuki blinked, and then glanced around again, and tried to stand up. "Is he going to come...back?" she asked with a slight look of disgust on her face.

"Only if you did not conceive," said Nero, quietly.

Chiyuki gritted her teeth, and tried to steady her breathing. "Is there a bath in this room?" she asked.

They all stood bright and cheery, saying, "Oh yes! It's right through that door!"

Then Nelly said, "But, you were just bathed."

Nella bopped her on the head and said, "If she wants a bath, then let her go!"

"I feel really nasty right now." she said, then walked towards the door.

She opened the door to a huge Japanese style bath. Nella said, "Princess Mina thought you might be coming to us one day, so she spared no expense. However, it has fallen to Vlad's use, but it is yours."

Chiyuki growled lowly and walked in, bathing herself repeatedly, washing her skin harshly, over and over again. Nelly was in there like a shot, though fully dressed, soon followed by the others, and they were trying to stop it, though not in a fashion as they meant her harm and they said, "No, this will not help you! Please, you must stop! This won't make it go away."

Chiyuki sighed and sobbed, mostly to herself, "I feel nasty! I feel like my skin is covered in filth and I can't get off. How can I face anyone I love this dirty?"

Nella came around to the front of her, held Chiyuki's face in her hands as to have her look Nella dead in the eyes, and said, "Chiyuki…he violated us, too."

Chiyuki blinked, shocked at the look on Nella's face of anger and frankness. "I know," said Chiyuki, "but I'm pretty sure the three of you fought, I-I...lost my mind…to blood..."

She gripped the sides of the tub, denting them slightly. "No one fought as well as you did. You are the only person to do what you did. We couldn't even do that. You are a brave, strong, girl. You are not dirty. You are not a bad girl."

They all held her and rocked her back and forth, Nero saying, "Hang in there. Mina is coming."

Chiyuki just sat there a cried softly, hating herself for letting that much emotion show, but unable to stop it. In fact, after only a short while, it started to help, her resolve, and she could feel it coming back, just faintly, but the spit-fire nature that made her Chiyuki came back to her. They continued to hold her and said, "When our Princess comes...our Queen...she will help you to make it right, and so will we."

Chiyuki nodded and said, getting up and getting dressed, "I can be strong till then."

3


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Ryuu now stood in the small village over which Castle Bren dominated the view. It loomed over them in such a fashion as to give the impression of just who ran things in Transylvania. None knew of the massive fortress that lay below it, and into the hill above. One could be lost for days if they were lucky enough to infiltrate. Ryuu sighed, and glanced at the castle, and walked bluntly towards it. The village seemed eerily quiet, as it seemed dead and dark. Ryuu glanced around, staying on edge. With his hand gripping the hilt of his katana tightly, he continued walking towards the castle and out of the village. He was then greeted by childish laughter and giggles echoing off the hills and canyons as he approached, and so much so, that it was disorienting, the sound seeming not to have a pinpointable source. Ryuu ignored it, treating it like a hellish illusion and kept walking. "What is wrong?" one of them said, echoing, "We just want to play with you. Teeheehehehehehe."

"I'm not here to play!" he thundered, "Tell me where my bastard brother is, and tell me where Chiyuki is!"

Several voices could be heard now, saying, "He's no fun... He's an old fuddy-duddy... Work, work, work, and no play... Play hide and seek with us..."

Then one voice said, "He speaks of his brother? I thought he murdered him! TeeHeeeeeeeee."

Ryuu sighed, "Yes, I did, now tell me where the other one is, so I can finish it up with his death."

Out of every corner seemed to come an army of children. However, each and every one of them had glowing red eyes and a devilish look on their faces, and they were all heading towards him. Ryuu watched carefully and asked, "What do you want?"

They all said as one, "To play with us, forever...and ever...and ever..."

They all started to encircle him and approach. Worse, many looked like they were children from the village.

Ryuu tried to drown out his disgust and shouted, "No one will play with you when you behave like that, now listen to your elder and tell me where Dracula is."

"PLAY WITH US!" they all shouted, now sporting fangs and they started to rush like a troop of baboons.

Ryuu tried to dodge them all, without striking. When he realized how futile it was, he smacked them back with his sheathed sword and its handle. Just when it looked like he was going to be overwhelmed, a few hands grabbed him and pulled him back. Suddenly, it was dark, but there was a warm, female voice saying, "Fear not, you are safe."

Ryuu glanced around and growled loudly, "Where am I!"

A torch was brought, and in the cave were two different kinds—there were some with a third eye in their foreheads, and others that seemed to have their canines, upper and lower—pulled out. Ryuu glanced around and said, "Thank you...but I must find Vlad, and kill him."

"Then, come with us!" said an old one with the third eye, "We shall guide you."

Ryuu nodded and got up to follow them, not questioning who they were…he had a good idea anyway.

After about 20 minutes, they led him to what looked like a village underground. He said, "This is where our great future queen has given us haven, and right under the beast's nose!"

Ryuu glanced around and said, "This is a good hiding place."

He finally asked, "What were those children out there?" realizing he might as well keep up conversation, and stay slightly friendly. An elder man then said, "Unfortunately, they were many children of the village that Vlad had gotten to. They're ravenous animals now, acting as a perimeter guard. Believe me, if you had killed them, you would have done them a favor. But, come now, and refresh yourself. We have plenty of Stigma for you to build your strength. If you plan to fight Vlad, you will need it."

Ryuu nodded, "I'll rest for now, but I won't promise it will be very long."

As they led him to what looked like a tavern, if it weren't for what they were, one could have sworn they were humans. The fangless ones were the most curious. There were even parents with children, no less! Ryuu glanced around and thought out loud, "Given the place you live, the people look relatively happy."

"We thank the princess for that," said one happy child, taking his hand, and obviously fangless, "Because of her, we can be at peace. Even when she finishes the Bund, we may have to be in hiding, but in time, we shall be accepted."

Ryuu blinked, and smiled slightly. "_So much faith in one vampire_," he thought.

As the limos went their way, everyone was trying to stay focused on the upcoming task. Keelin was staring blankly as if lost in thought, and then announced to everyone and no one in particular at the same time, "Chiyuki could be pregnant."

The door handle that Ren was holding now came off in his hand. "How would you handle that?" Keelin asked Ren, playing off the pun.

The handle was now bending in his hand, visually showing how he would handle it. "I'm talking about the kid, not Vlad," was her terse response.

Jean-Claude said, "I think he's enraged over what Vlad did, and he is not necessarily in the mood to contemplate that."

Keelin shrugged and said, "As would anyone, obviously, but planning for the future just in case is a good prospect. One you should start doing, just in case."

"After I slit Vlad's throat and pull his tongue through the hole!" snarled Ren.

Keelin chuckled, "How amusing…" and trailed off.

Everyone just sat silent again, concentrating on the fight to come. Keelin shrugged and said, "Whatever…" being that it was Teresa hoping to add to their strife, and not succeeding, and went back to staring out the window with the faintest smirk on her face. Jean-Claude then stared at Keelin and started to think. "Your highness," said Jean-Claude, "What about Keelin?"

She looked her over and said, "We shall give her something to suit her."

She was then handed a Girka knife and then told, "To someone your size, it will be like a sword, fast, and deadly. Considering what you can do, you will be deadly with it. However, because you have to learn to control it, you shall stay by my side."

Ren looked askance at this, but Mina said, "...and she will be in the front with me."

All of Earth Clan looked at her, but she said, "You know I could more than handle it."

"But if they see your true form..." said one, but she cut him off sharply and said, "They shall NOT see!"

Keelin tossed the knife between her hands and then asked, glancing up, "Okay… And your true form?"

She looked at Keelin firmly and said, "_Only IF you need to see it, childe!_"

Keelin shrugged and waited, almost tempted to break out with the childish, "Are we there yet?"

Jean-Claude noticed the mischievous smile on her face and said, "Just what we need—a bouncy hyperactive child on a war mission!"

Keelin smiled brightly and waited.

They brought Ryuu into the tavern, and there were several styles of folk music being played reflecting each culture from which everyone came. A tumbler filled with Stigma was brought, and a pitcher kept at body temperature in case he wanted more. Ryuu blinked and glanced at it, remembering the taste and feel of the liquid and wanting it now. They slid the pitcher to him and said, "Drink up!"

Ryuu did so, shuttering as he drank it, though he had more control then other people, so he could keep is face from showing anything. "Now, you are in the deepest part of the fortress," said the man, "The area is triple the size of the castle outside, meaning three times the length, width, and height. Thus, you have nine times the volume. Where Vlad hides is as hard to find as our beloved future queen's special room. However, if you can find a Beowulf, your chances increase exponentially."

"Sounds daunting," Ryuu said, nodding.

"If you are here to kill that dirty beast Vlad," responded another man, "we know that Mina cannot be too far behind. We know you can do it."

The Selibri and Fangless children all cheered and hugged his legs. "Kick his butt, big brother!" they all shouted enthusiastically. Ryuu grinned and said, "I well on plan to."

He then got up and glanced around, "Now, where is the Beowulf?"

"Go exploring," said the elder, "Because, if you start snooping around, they will find you."

"Good," Ryuu said, "Err...which was is the exit?"

They led him to a panel in the rock that looked like the rest of the cavern and it opened up. Ryuu blinked, and nodded, then followed it out, glancing around. The hallway now looked like an elegant castle of the late medieval period. Ryuu sighed, stuck his nose to the air, and tried to smell out Chiyuki. There was no scent, but there was the sound of some kind of electronic motor overhead. It was a video camera. Ryuu growled lowly and ripped the camera down, crushing it. Wolfgang was in the control room when the screen went static, and he said, "Good, he's here. That means her highness is not going to be far behind. Send a greeting party for our guest."

With that, a squad of soldiers went to that area, but as so not to be detected and tip off Vlad that anything was amiss. Ryuu glanced around, and listened for someone coming. His enhanced sight could see five silhouettes approaching; all armed with high powered HK-417s, but at their sides and not pointed his way. Ryuu, even then, took a fighting stance and had his hand on the hilt of his katana. One said, "Tell us, leech: what is your purpose here?"

"To kill Vlad, and save Chiyuki," Ryuu snarled, "and if your here to stop me, you are all going to be going to a pet cemetery."

They looked at one another, smiled, and put their weapons on safety. They said, "Come with us, if you want to live."

The maids got out and started wringing out their dresses and aprons and said, "Milady, we have been assigned to you, and are at your beckoned call. Whatever is within our power to get for you, we shall."

She pondered this, knowing what she wanted was way beyond their power, and she said, "I'd much rather get it myself, but seeing as I probably can't leave this room… I'm kinda hungry...what is there to eat?"

"Are you capable of eating food?" asked Nelly, "Our kitchen is well stocked and supplied for guests that eat, and the Beowulfs, of course. We also have plenty of Stigma. That has to be the best thing the princess ever came up with."

"I'm capable" Chiyuki responded, and then asked, "...and Stigma?"

"I figured the princess introduced you to that," said Nero, but Nella said, "I think she was here at that time."

Nelly then said, "It is a synthetic substance the mimics every aspect of blood, including the smell, taste, and effect on a vampire. There is no distinguishing between the two. Because of this, we no longer have to feed on humans, and that is a part of her plan to help remove the fear. If humans know they are not hunted anymore, then they will be more likely to accept us. They mostly do now, if you keep up with popular media."

Chiyuki nodded, "Sort of...I'm not much of a media or news person."

"Humans are starting to accept us," said Nero, "There are even two television series on right now that make heroes out of vampires. Mina saw the trend and figured that the time is right. The world does not see us really all that evil anymore, generally speaking."

Chiyuki sighed and said, "Even then, those shows are just out to appease to teenage girls, not to the entire populace."

"At first they were," said Nella, "but you have live series, books, cartoons, comics, and the Japanese side of it, where the fan base is far more than teenage girls. Of course, we are partly responsible for that, but, the thing of note is that there has been at least two generations brought up in that, and as a result, things stand better for Mina's plan. Don't think there won't be a fight. Oh yes, there will be blood. Yet, you cannot make an omelet without breaking a few eggs. However, she would not have taken the steps she has as of recent days without first making sure that it would not result in our extinction. The threat is no longer human, dearest one. The threat is from our own."

Chiyuki nodded and said, "Yeah...but that's only because the vampires appease people with the beauty and immortal life. As much as I think Jean-Claude and your queen can solve it, it's just hard to grasp being accepted."

Nero then said, "Yes, and they also said Galileo was insane, the sun went around the earth, you could never make a light bulb, they told Robert Goddard that you could never make a liquid fuel rocket that would work, much less leave the atmosphere, and told Einstein that quantum mechanics and string theory were nonsense. Yet, only 100 years later, Galileo was proven right, we are finding planets around other stars, we now have neon lights, not 40 years after what they said about Goddard, the Russians put a man in orbit, and seven years after that, we were walking on the moon, and now we have nuclear fission, and have almost come up with the grand unified theory of physics. When you are attempting something that has never been done, there will always be those that will say it will never be done. That was only because they could not wrap their minds around it. Yet, if we listened to them, we would still be banging rocks together to try to spark a fire. It's all on how you look at it, your imagination, and how far you can dream. Sad thing is, for every one of those events, Mina was alive for most of it, and Vlad was there to see all of it and tell it to us. This is why the princess believes...no, KNOWS that this dream shall be reality."

Chiyuki sighed, and smiled. She could not argue that down. "She sounds like Jean-Claude almost," she said, "You all sound like him: the determination, and the faith in something. Its inspiring and it gave me a sort of faith in him."

"I think he would then say to you that faith is the substance of what you hope for, and evidence of things you have not seen," responded Nelly, "Faith makes you act and dare to believe where desiring only solid proof all the time just make you sit and let the opportunities pass you by. He thus must have something he has seen to make him believe, as have you. You say you cannot put your mind around the Dream, and yet, he is evidence of what could be, though you just cannot see it as yet. It is that hope that can drive you to great things. The question becomes: how willing are you to suffer for the cause. How willing are you to experience pain that others may have pleasure? Are you willing to lose all that all others may gain everything? If that is Jean-Claude, I know it is Mina, and that being the case, you might as well try to stop the tide."

Chiyuki blinked and then could not believe herself. "Willing to sacrifice for the dream? Yes...Otherwise I would have left a very long time ago."

"Then if you can do that, you know it can happen," said Nelly, smiling with a motherly smile, "Now, would you like food, or the Stigma?"

"Stigma," Chiyuki said.

"That, we have on hand," said Nella, who went to what looked like a fridge, but it was actually a proofer set to 100 degrees. They pulled out a bottle and poured some for her. "We keep it at that temperature so it will be perfect when you drink it."

The smell and look were indistinguishable from blood. Chiyuki lightly tasted it, and then lost her taste buds to the overwhelming feeling of it. "Uwah~!" she said, putting her knees and thighs together, but her calves as far away from each other as she could. "But the type of vampires we are, we hunt a type of person, and drinking their blood is good for them," said Chiyuki as she enjoyed her glass.

They all pondered that for a minute, and they said, "That does pose a problem. Perhaps the princess can make an exception once the Bund is complete."

"Perhaps," Chiyuki agreed.

Nero added, "You see, once someone lives in the Bund, they can never leave it without special passports. If they sneak out, the Beowulfs will work with the local police in Tokyo and Japan and hunt him down. To leave without permission is death. I know it seems harsh, but if there is to be peace, the humans have to be assured that there will be no threat from us whatsoever, and that we can manage ourselves. This is not to say that she will be iron-fisted in her approach to that, in that she will not be like some kind of communist leader and keep people prisoner in their own country, and let few out. But she just can't let us come and go as we please, or the whole thing loses meaning. If they do not want to live there, then they will have to answer for their own actions, and they shall have no help from the Bund if they choose to misbehave. If the humans ask for help to stop them, then she will give that help. Believe me; she has been calculating this for some time. Yes, it probably still needs work, but there will be at least ten years before the Bund is complete enough for us to live on it, so if there are faults with it, we can resolve that. Nothing is ever perfect, but we can sure try. Perhaps she can let you, the living vampires, and the Clan, be the physical extension of the Bund worldwide, and act as a police force for her—a secret service, so to speak. We would need eyes and ears to ensure that those of our kind, who only have power on their minds, would not try to stop this. This is why the threat is greater from us than humans. I am sure you could imagine what kind of power and control they stand to lose if she succeeds and manages to consolidate her power into something that can be controlled, and kept from putting the world into fear. The Bund will essentially be its own country, with currency, laws, military, commerce, and so forth. We even hope to put a delegate in the UN in a few decades if things work out."

Chiyuki nodded and listened. She then said, "It sounds like a whole Vampire country, how are you going to fit all the vampires onto one place, and particularly when some people enjoy living where they do?"

"The island is huge," said Nero, "It is about twice the size of Manhattan, and it can easily hold about 4 million. Besides all that, vampires will not be forced to live there, but they avoid doing so at their own peril. If they behave, then there will be no problem. If they can live off this stuff, (and it will be available in the market for them,) and behave, then fine. If not, they have to answer for their own crimes. However, and sadly, you know how our kind somehow culls itself, and how rough that can be. Yet, with no fighting for power amongst ourselves, or that being greatly lessened, that will stop, and, numbers can be maintained. There will be few vampires out there that could make more, and, if they did, they do so outside the sanction of the princess. They would be given the option of living in the Bund as well. Like I said, there are a few things yet to work out, but we have a bit of time. Yet, yes, it will be a whole country, like Shanghai, Hong Kong, or Lichtenstein; though I wouldn't see us making any Olympic teams anytime soon."

Chiyuki nodded, "Sounds reasonable."

"I guess you living vampires might be the key to it all," said Nero.

"Well," said Chiyuki as if in thought, "We have people who can change undead to living vampires."

They all looked at her with wide eyed shock! Chiyuki blinked and said, "You didn't know this?"

"No," said Nelly, "We hardly know anything about your world. You hid from everyone so well, including us."

Chiyuki then said, "Well, I can't explain it as good as, say, Jean-Claude could, or Ryuu, but I do know. There used to be Karin, who was the Fount of Life. And then some how she passed to Fount to Innocent, and then they had Sophia, and Karin and Kenta had Kannon, and with Jean-Claude's kids, it's like having a bunch of Founts, except much, much more powerful."

"No wonder the princess doesn't want them out of the way," responded Nella, "According to her wishes; she wants them as new nobility. She has even said that whichever one that you call your empress would have authority over the world of the night second only to her own, and that the others would help her rule it. If that little idea of being the eyes and ears in the world is what happens...that explains everything!"

Chiyuki pondered, "I suppose, but having someone of a higher standing the Sophia seems preposterous though..."

"Mina sees her as a peer," said Nero, "and possibly one of only a few on the face of the earth that could understand her. The only reason for the higher standing is that Mina has been around for a couple of centuries, and I would wager that your Sophia would admit that she has much to learn from her, because, if anything ever happened to Mina before she had offspring, then Sophia would take over."

Chiyuki nodded, and blinked in shock. "I sense Keelin," she said, wide-eyed, "My daughter is here? No, she shouldn't be! Why is she here? Ryuu was supposed to protect her!"

"I don't..." Nelly tried to say, but there was a buzz in her pocket, and she pulled out a cell. "Yes...okay...how long? Right, I'll get Nella on it right away."

There was some movement by Nero near the wardrobe, and she opened it up to all kinds of battle clothes as Nelly said, "All the cameras are off, but for the next fifteen minutes. Your Ryuu is with some of Earth Clan, and Nella is fetching your sword. The elite eight have come with the princess and your friends. We have a small window, so be ready."

Chiyuki got up filled now with energy. "Where is my old kimono?" she asked.

Nelly brought it over and said, "We are so glad we were able to get all the stains out."

This was said just as Nella entered with the katana. "Thank you." Chiyuki said, slipping it on, pulling her shorts on, her shoes with her sandals, and she was about to put her hair up in a bun, when she thought better of it(with the marks on her neck and all) and put her hair down.

4


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The sun was over the horizon now, and Castle Bran could be seen in the distance. Inside the limos, the combatants were beginning to get antsy. However, it was clear that the Teresa side was beginning to dominate more in the situation than before, and Jean-Claude did not like it one little bit. He had to grit his teeth and bear it. However, as they approached, Keelin/Teresa said, "What a dark, yet tastefully done palace, if only the person running it hadn't gone psychotic."

Mina said, "He turned as mad as Ceausescu; he doesn't really seem like my grandfather at all."

Keelin sighed and said, "Both of my true children are failures. Ryuu became so pure at heart it makes me wonder if he really is my kid. And Vlad...well, he didn't take to immortal life and power as well as some of his offspring did."

Knowing who was speaking made Jean-Claude's skin crawl, but Mina said, "The only reason why grandfather did what he did was because he was betrayed. He became like Ryuu because of it. I wouldn't suppose the trickery that caused his wife to kill herself was your doing, was it?"

Keelin chuckled, "No, I only wish I could accept credit for that. That was all treachery planned by humans, I had no say in it, I just took a wounded soul and put a beast in him."

Mina smiled as innocently as Keelin herself could muster and said, "Oh, it is such a shame that he is not going to have the beast live much longer."

Jean-Claude added, "By the way..._Teresa_...there is one thing that I had no chance to put to you when we last met. I was too busy consigning you to Hell with Friar Antonio at the time to have a 'pleasant conversation' with you. You can tell me how much all of us were forged by the fires of Hell as much as you like. One thing your idiot hubby forgot to do was to also remove our free will. Because of that, though what forged us may have been evil, that evil only has control if we let it. In other words, you meant it for evil, but just like God does, He turned it for the good, just as God took the evil acts of Joseph's brothers, and turned it into the salvation of Israel. I reconciled myself with this a long time ago to the point where death and I are constant companions, because his sting no longer can hurt me. O grave, where is thy victory; oh death, where is thy sting? To face life, you have to become familiar with death, and not fear it when it comes."

Keelin yawned, 'Yes, and no, and overly evil influence makes you strong, but in the end, you'll fall. You may succeed with your alliance, maybe even let God's creation become friends with mine, and some, yes some will save their soul. But I will be alive when I can see you face as it all comes crashing down on you, even if you are dead and in God's arms. This alliance will come crashing down; eventually someone will get on their high horse, and work my will without realizing it. All alliances do not last forever, so no matter how hard you grind and push for it now, eventually a descendent of yours will suffer, or will be the one causing the suffering, much like Ryuu and Vlad. Eventually someone will fall, and I take pleasure in that."

He got right in her face and said, "LIAR!"

He held up the Bible in her face and said, "Keep reminding me of my past, and I'll remind you of your future. Read the back of the book. _We win_! Get behind me, Satan, for it is written: if God had not shortened those days, there would have been no flesh saved; but for the elect's sake God had shortened those days. No matter how much you predict doom and gloom, God will _always _raise someone up to stop you, and this destruction! If it be me, then so be it! I say nothing, but the Lord silences your lying forked tongue!"

Mina just watched the conversation with amused satisfaction. She had a holy warrior on her side now, observing the glowing aura arising from him. It seemed that, the more evil pledged to do harm, the stronger he got to stop it. He was far stronger in his faith than her grandfather ever dreamed of being, and it would serve him and her well. If Superman was real, he now sat in the limo. "If that's so," said Keelin, now reflecting a quite annoyed Teresa, "Then what is my purpose here? Why am I here in one of the most powerful people of the future? Answer this, because I surely don't know the answer."

Mina then said, quite frankly, "To keep your evil schemes from going forth, and being a plus, not a minus. If you were still free, I am certain you would do everything in your power to stop me!"

"But I offer my self like this, I can choose to do nothing and be of no help to you if I wanted," answered a confident voice.

"As if there was not anyone else in there," said Jean-Claude, "I wonder what you would do if what is in Boogie-kun decided to leap in there against you?"

"And Ai doesn't know Keelin's full abilities," chuckled Keelin, "and why would Boogie-kun do that? That's the soul of a mass murderer..."

That caught Jean-Claude's attention. He didn't know about the last part. He then turned his gaze over to Anjou, who could only shrug her shoulders and give a sheepish grin. Keelin raised an eyebrow. "You didn't know the therapist is what he is?" she asked. Boogie-kun was staying extremely quiet this entire time. He was afraid of what Jean-Claude would do next. "A mass murderer as a therapist?" snapped Jean-Claude in surprise, "That's like having Charlie Manson as a male nurse!"

Keelin smiled deviously, "And this is the one that comforted your precious Anjou."

Jean-Claude looked like he was going to lose his patience, but Mina put a hand on his shoulder, saying, "Easy there, boy, it takes all kinds. Save some of that fierce for this..."

He looked up, and they were now on a dirt road, and it seemed they were about to hit the hill when an entrance opened up, and they slipped in. Mina then said, "Grandfather has been so isolated that he has no idea just how much is down here, or all the entrances."

Keelin yawned, "So I assume we are taking a secret entrance? I think Ryuu might have tried to take a blunt one and got swallowed into a secret one because he is still alive."

"Is he in danger?" asked Karin?

"Not from what I can sense," responded Keelin, now sounding like Ai for the briefest moment.

Mina then said, "Be ready, for we are going into combat! With the cameras off, I may be able to do as I please."

However, she wasn't carrying any weapons save for her rapier: just wearing the black skirted sleeveless leotard with the fishnet stockings, black flats and gloves. Keelin blinked, "With no weapon how do you stand a chance against him?"

Mina just stared at her with an evil grin and said, "With the cameras off...you'll see soon enough."

Keelin shrugged and said with a faint smirk on her face, "Sounds fun!"

While she was doing that, the maids all were now wearing black tight unitards, each with an AK-103, clip belts, and a Glock 18 strapped to their right thighs, and announced, "We're ready!"

Chiyuki nodded, put her katana to her hip, and glanced to the three, "Where do we go?"

"We go to his brothel and take care of his whores, but, do be careful: they are very powerful!" said Nelly, "Once that is done, we go to Vlad via his antechamber while the others keep much of their force busy."

Chiyuki nodded, "Let's go then."

Nelly then said, "Come, while they are blind to our actions!"

They rushed down the hall towards Vlad's brothel.

Meanwhile, Ryuu and the Beowulf had their own plans ready. The leader, (obviously Wolfgang,) said, "Listen," he said, "We have to get you hidden and ready. If the girl you look for has red hair and Native American looks to her, she's okay for now, and she is safe. The three girls who are the head maids here—Nelly, Nella, and Nero—are looking after her. They are also the princess' personal protectors as is Vera. Your friends are coming, and once they do, it is going to get ugly here. We will do what we can to prevent Vlad from escaping, but essentially, you will be assisting us in a coup d'état."

"Define safe…is Vlad going to come back to her any time soon?" he asked, his eyes narrowed in disgust at the thought.

"He has sated his lust for the time being," he said, "It may be months before he even looks at his concubines again."

"What a worthless piece of trash!" Ryuu growled lowly, his eyes becoming deadly and dangerous, "To use Chiyuki like that...I'll castrate the monster and force feed them to him!"

A buzzer went off in the control room, and a signal was sent to the five, who then, in turn said, "You may soon have your chance. The princess, the eight, and your friends have entered the fortress. We are to coordinate an attack with them, and with Chiyuki wreaking havoc from where she is. This day, a tyrant falls."

Ryuu nodded and said, "May the fallen from him seek their revenge in the blades...and in this case guns, of all of us!"

A radio squelched, and one of the men picked it up, saying, "Yes? They're off? Good. Oh, they've arrived? Move quickly."

Wolfgang looked at Ryuu and said, "Your friends are here. It's time."

"Good," he said, sighing.

The men all loaded a clip and charged the weapons, saying, "Would you want one of these?"

"Only one," Ryuu said, "with just enough to spray the little ankle bitters down."

"If spraying is what you want and considering the close quarters..." They handed him an MP-5.

Ryuu nodded and held it in his hand as he said, "We ready to go yet?"

"We're ready," Wolfgang answered, "Considering whom you are, we are the spearhead. We will be taking the brunt of the fighting."

"Good," Ryuu said, keeping his answers short so as not to waste time.

They had not gotten far when the children arrived again and said, "That wasn't nice...running away! COME PLAY WITH US!"

The group there did not even hesitate and opened up. Against his desire to not kill children, Ryuu turned to the children and became trigger-happy; squeezing the trigger of his gun like his life depended on it, because it did. They were turning to ash rapidly, but it began to resemble more of a zombie hunt. Ryuu blinked and yelled over the fire, "I don't think we have to kill them, I think they are just there to waste our energy on killing!"

"Good point," Wolfgang said, looked around, and then said, "Through that door!"

As they all rushed for it, he pulled out what looked like a small, green baseball with a piece of metal that roughly looked like a spoon attached to it, and a ring sticking out of the top. "What in the world?" Ryuu asked.

"JUST GET IN THE DOOR!" Wolfgang shouted as he pulled out the pin, shoved him in, and closed the door as he tossed the object. Four seconds later, there was a loud explosion. When they opened the door, there was nothing but ash. "Come on," one said, "If the girls are who I think them to be, they'll be tearing up the harem right about now."

"That was a garlic grenade mixed with a UV flash," added Wolfgang, "Mina's scientists are always coming up with new things, including the most recent—a vaccine that prevents vampirism from infecting the bitten."

Ryuu nodded and glanced around, taking in the sights of the room they had stepped into. It was just a common meeting hall, but one of the wolves said, "Over here," and a panel opened up in the wall. He then said, "This will lead us right to him. If we get to him, we break the control he has over all that fight us. However, the brunt of the Earth Clan forces cannot attack unless victory can be assured. Thus, let's make short work of this."

Ryuu nodded and said, "I never intended to let him live much longer anyway."

The three opened the door to the harem, and one, not even looking up said, "Nelly, good: fetch more blood, and this time, tell the soldiers to be sure the child is no more than two years old!"

Chiyuki drew her blade, and charged at the one who had spoken. She hardly had time to blink when Chiyuki charged. The other three pulled out their Glocks, sprayed who they could, and then commenced attacking with their blades. Who was not yet dead transformed before them, taking on hideous, demonic-like appearances. Chiyuki took a fighting stance and launched after another, trying to kill them as fast as she could. One large one snarled over Chiyuki and said, "You think you're special now, whore!"

Suddenly, a stake flew through its chest, stopping about one inch from Chiyuki's face. When the creature turned to dust, Vera stood in the doorway opposite. She had come by Mina's request to be sure that her movements synched up with the others. "Thank you," Chiyuki said, nodding.

Vera smirked and said with relish, "Come, let us finish this mess, and go finish the bastard son of Satan off!"

Chiyuki nodded and continued, putting all of her being into it. Vera then said, "Jean-Claude and the princess are here. They are making their way to the throne now from another direction. Ryuu is somewhere around as well. Let's go meet them!"

As she made her way, she heard the approach of others from another direction. Chiyuki spun around, and without asking questions, threw her sword back at the noise. Everyone ducked as the sword flew past, as they shouted, "Hey, Chiyuki: ease up! We have Ryuu here!"

Chiyuki blinked, surprised at what had been said. "Ryuu?" she asked, smiling widely.

Ryuu ran faster to catch up to Chiyuki and hugged her tightly. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Sir Wolfgang then said, "Please, I wish not to be heartless, but right now, we have bigger fish to fry. The princess, by this point, is soon to contact the enemy. We must draw off as many as we can."

Ryuu nodded and said, "Yeah," letting go of Chiyuki and handing her, her sword back. Chiyuki glanced back at Wolfgang and said, "Which way? I can smell undead all over...but I'd imagine you'd know this place better then I. Do we continue going straight?"

"No, this way," he said, pushing a button as a panel opened, "The fight is right below us, but our actions will pull some away. When they do, strike hard...no mercy!"

Chiyuki and Ryuu nodded an answer and in agreement to him. They hadn't planned to show mercy anyway.

Romulus said, "Karin, Mickey, Ren, come with us four. The rest, go with Remus and the other three of the elite eight."

Keelin went to where she was assigned and waited, as patiently as she could manage. Out of every crevice came foot soldiers, but they didn't quite look human, although a few well-placed garlic rounds started turning them to ash. They were swarming like a troop of baboons. Keelin glanced around, and grinned, then shot out her power, her eyes glowing brighter red than usual. "Come to me pets, I control you now! He has no mastery over you!"

As they stiffened, Jean-Claude grew tense, not knowing her intentions. Even though they seemed under her control, he, Anjou, and the others watched them, while the Golconda kept a watch on Keelin, waiting to render her unconscious if she stepped out of line. However, Mina stepped forward and said, "Find a place to imprison them. I must overwrite them, but I do not have time now."

"Where should we put them then?" Keelin asked, "It would be easier to kill them now you know. It would save you lots of pain in the end."

She sighed and said, "I must concede the point. It's a pity, though. Some may have not wanted this. Boys, annihilate them."

Without so much as a look of remorse, the wolves mowed them down in order. Jean-Claude was shocked that she could go from compassionate to female dog in .02 seconds!

At this, Vera said, "I have to tend to..."

"Of course," said Mina, "I have to give an audience with grandfather shortly."

With that, Vera was off to find Chiyuki. Keelin blinked, and grinded her teeth, her eyes going golden for a moment while she said this: "That wretched piece of amphibian feces will pay ten times the agony of what he gave Chiyuki!" then her eyes went red again.

Mina then said, "Then the day of reckoning is come. Please follow."

With that, she signaled and led the way. The others followed, and they were not certain where it was all going. However, as they went, they ended up one person short. Keelin followed, though it still made her want to barf having to follow another around. She felt like a leaded dog, but she understood the need for the teamwork. However, at the instant that was happening, Sheila sensed the shift, but when they turned around, Jean-Claude was gone, and his AA-12 was laying where he had stood.

"DADDY!" she screamed.

Keelin grinded her teeth, growling lowly, her eyes seem to mix the red with the normal gold of an angry vampire, and she hissed, "Are we going to get there soon? I'm about ready to rip some heads off."

"Silence, child!" shouted Sheila, "Father is missing!"

"I know that," snapped Keelin in return, "I am not ignorant! Yet, it looks like he was taken to lure us away from our intended destination!"

"BUT ITS DADDY..." she started to shout, but Mina raised a hand and said, "He will be fine; we must press on."

She looked stunned at Mina, but she said, "He has trained for things like this, yes?"

Sheila wanted to be mad, but Mina was right, but it still didn't stop her from shedding some tears, and Mina said, "Let's go: the enemy is near."

Keelin nodded, and you could tell, Teresa was having trouble keeping in control, her eyes flickering from gold to red every once in a while. Mina put a hand on Keelin's shoulder and said, "Be ready: the approach. You shall have your chance."

Soon, about 100 approached out of the darkness in the massive hallway. Mina stepped forward and said, "I can tell you have come over only recently. Tell me: why do you do this?"

The lead man groaned, "Vlad promised peace in the territory if we did. One village is small compared to his claws being off us."

She steeled her expression and said, "And, you are also fools! You have been used and duped! Now, you must die!"

Without even a hesitation, the seemingly petit "little girl" leapt 40 feet with the ease of a ballerina and about five feet into the air. With one swipe of her hand, the lead man's head was off his shoulders in a bloody mess, followed by turning into a pile of ash. It was on! Keelin watched her first attack and charged in for hers, swinging the knife she had at those who were too close, she took control of one of them, and was commanding that one to fight for her. The others could not believe the speed and ferocity with which the other two struck. The had to shoulder their arms because they did not want to hit the others, and instead pulled blades. However, Sheila's third eye opened and a bright blue astral flame shot forth, frying about 15 as they approached. Mina loved the way she commandeered one of the foe, and she knew that having her in the line of royalty would indeed further things for the vampire. Suddenly a group of 30 in the back turned and ran, with everyone at a loss as to why, save for Mina. Keelin blinked, and she was not sure why they fleeing, or if they were going to grab more, or maybe running to protect their boss more. She couldn't figure it out. Though she was puzzled, it didn't slow down her fighting. Mina was now using the silver rapier, and the tale was quickly being told. Before long, they were all ash. Yet, before any could catch their breath, Mina said, "We have to go on! The throne room is only three levels up!"

With that, they charged down the hall. Keelin nodded and glanced back at the one she had taken control of. "Kill yourself!" she said, the undead did just that, and Keelin followed after Mina.

Mina smiled and said, "You have learned that trick already? Excellent! Let us go for more!"

They raced down the hall, and the others had all they could do to keep up.

Jean-Claude came to, bound with chains and set on a rack. There were about 20 in there, and one standing by the lever said, "It is time for you to pay the price of your sins, Day Walker!"

He pulled a lever and started to stretch Jean-Claude. He tried to use his strength to rip away, but the alloys were such that even he could not break them. The rack itself was hydraulic, so they could ramp up the strength if he was able to resist. He tried, but it made matters worse. However, he remembered the change that Karin had made, and he remembered what the Selibri had told him: your "true form" matches the shape of your soul, and what is in your heart. He did not know if he could make this change, because he had been told it was impossible for dhampir to do. Yet, he just began to concentrate and pray. He suddenly remembered something from Isaiah: But they that wait upon the LORD shall renew their strength; they shall mount up with wings as eagles; they shall run, and not be weary; and they shall walk, and not faint. Mount up with wings... with wings..."

He closed his eyes and focused as his tendons and ligaments were stretched one nanometer from the breaking point…

The 30 that had fled arrived in front of the group that Wolfgang and Ryuu led, and Wolfgang said, "You didn't bring enough."

At that, the Beowulfs with them suddenly changed, and now stood about eight feet tall, furry, with wolves' heads and antropomophed bodies, packed with muscles. Chiyuki and Ryuu went after the thirty the instant the others transformed, taking down as many as they could get their hands and swords at. The wolves descended on their foes as well, playing with the vampires as if they were chew toys. Suddenly, a loud screech, as if of an eagle, echoed throughout all the tunnels to the point where everyone heard it—even Vlad. Keelin glanced back slightly at the noise. The noise made Chiyuki freeze for a moment, and almost get struck down, hadn't Ryuu came to her rescue. "Don't get distracted so easily!" he said, angrily.

The wolves were getting ready to move on when there was the sound of snapping metal, screams, and the sound of a wall being smashed out. When they got there, it was a torture chamber. However, where the door should have been, there was a much bigger hole, piles of ash, and what looked like it had once been a rack, but was now a heap of twisted metal. Wolfgang sniffed and said, "The Day Walker is loose!"

"Well, it looks like someone ticked him off!" Chiyuki said, not looking all that surprised.

"He can leave a hole that big?" asked Nelly.

"Well, I've never seen him do it," said Chiyuki, conceding that point, "But, I wouldn't doubt his ability to find some way to escape."

"I just hope he doesn't jump the gun and touch things off before we were ready," said Wolfgang.

Chiyuki shrugged, "We can only hope."

"Follow me," said Mina, "There is a tunnel that I had set special into the throne room. Not even grandfather knows of this secret passage."

A door opened, and she rushed in, with everyone else in tow. They now stood just the other side of the door, and Mina said, "Wait for the others. When they enter, we surprise them."

By this point, Karin's group was almost there, as was Chiyuki's, and then Mina said, "NOW!"

They went in, only to find the room filled with undead warriors. As the other groups shot in, chains came from every direction and clasped them by the arms. Everyone was now pulled up and chained to the wall, even the Beowulf. An evil cackle was heard from the back. "So, you fell for all of it, did you?" said Vlad, as he stood, "Did you ever really think I had no clue what was going on? I wouldn't bother struggling, because the chains that hold you are designed to hold all of you. Oh, granddaughter, you have so much yet to learn, and sad you will not live to learn it. All die...except for you, dearest Chiyuki. You bear the heir that will take over, for my treacherous granddaughter does not deserve it."

Ren then burst into the room, holding back, just in case. However, Vlad caught him coming and flung him to the wall. His head hit it with a sickening thud, and he fell in a heap. Vlad then said, "And now, it is time to rip you all to pieces, and Chiyuki, you get to watch."

The chains then started to retract and pull them hard. Chiyuki was pulling hard, growling and struggling as much as she could. "You bastard son of Teresa:" she growled, "I swear I'll kill you. I swear I'll kill you if you hurt any of them!"

Ryuu was just watching and staring at Vlad, and smirked, wincing slightly at the pain. Though he wasn't showing it, he was in a lot of pain. Keelin seemed to be trying to touch Dracula with her power, trying to control his mind. He felt the touch, and flung his hand at her. A hard force push slammed her to the wall, but not enough to put her out. He then stopped her chains and said, "Ah, wait, the Selibri witch: I have use for you! I shall extract the soul of Teresa from you, and place it into the child your whore mother bears! Then I shall dispose of you."

At that, the doors slammed shut, but before they did, a loud screech was heard, and much closer than the last time. Mina then said, "You never were one for rogue factors, were you grandfather. Before you die, I should explain about a man in history named Heisenberg!"

A smile cracked over her lips as she began to glow. Keelin sighed, and her red eyes stared amusedly at Vlad. Chiyuki glanced confused-like, back at Ryuu's smirk, Keelin's bemused look, and Mina glowing. Suddenly, there was loud banging on one of the doors, and it was denting in! "What...how?" said Vlad, knowing that there was nothing on the face of the earth that could have done that. The slams on it were loud, giving each time. Mina, now engulfed in a glow, started to enlarge. Karin was also having this happen as well. Though she was not growing, her attack side was again coming forth. In both cases, the chains stopped moving, and the sounds of machinery fighting back were heard, just as a corner of the door started to bend open. Ryuu watched carefully. Keelin giggled girlishly, and childishly. "Hee hee, A man who sees his own death, cannot run from it!" she said, in a softly, creepy sing-song.

The chains of Karin and Mina ripped from the wall just as the door fell flat. In the door stood Jean-Claude, but in what he now knew was his soul form. He had eagle wings, feathers all over, but still looked human, and rather regal despite the beak. Meanwhile, Karin's eyes were glowing purple, large bat wings were on her back, her fangs were extended, and she had a killer's look on her face. With haste, she released her friends. Standing behind Jean-Claude was all the Selibri that Mina had been protecting, and they were now all armed. Mina now stood about six foot tall, wearing nothing except an armored bracer and shoulder protector in a scaly fashion, as well as an armored codpiece. However, her skin was glowing in a kaleidoscope fashion, and acted like a body suit for her. She had the appearance of Mina that she would have fully grown, very similar to how Lucretia looked, and large red bat wings out of her back. "And now," she said, "See that your own death now stands before you! The Beowulfs have sealed off the palace, there is nowhere to run! It is all or nothing now!"

"Minions, after them!" he shouted.

Ryuu right after he was released cracked his neck and waited for the said attack. Keelin was just standing there, waiting. Chiyuki, however was obviously, and extremely, enraged and was about to charge at Vlad and rip his throat out. Hordes of his troops got in front of all of them, but Mina, Karin, and Jean-Claude went ballistic. The Selibri were right behind, but Vlad was eyeing Chiyuki. However, "It was clever of you to hide your true form, Mina! Once this is over, I may let you live, and let you be enslaved to one of the nobles as you deserve! Now that I know you can breed, the child of Chiyuki—Teresa reborn—and your children will be corrupted before your eyes, and rule this world with an iron fist!"

Keelin sighed, and closed her eyes, and they went gold: a shiny, bright, beautiful gold with swirls of red when she re-opened them. She walked through the pawns blocking the way to Vladimir and smiled. "You are a dead king, who has ruled to the point where insanity had taken over your mind," she said, her voice seemed to be three, distinct, different voices speaking together in sync. Her control over the undead was so much stronger than before, because all three of the entities in her, were working in harmony. Even if it wasn't strong enough to completely control him, it would affect him. As a result, he was grabbing his head in pain, seeing the girl, but t he was also seeing in a wispy form to either side of her: Ai and Teresa. At this, Miriam stepped forward, who had traveled there with Mina, stepped up, and said, "The spirit of your murdered daughter, the mother of the queen, is borne within me. Now you die..."

As she spoke, it was as if two spoke from her, one being of his daughter, and the same form stood beside Miriam. They then said together, "...and your daughter shall be reborn the good person she was in the child _she_ now bears!" pointing to Chiyuki. They then said, "Your evil will be swallowed up in the good of that child—sweet revenge!"

With that, the form of Mina's mother shot across the room and entered Chiyuki. However, Vlad was not done yet. "FOOLS!" he thundered, "You are not the only ones with a soul form!" and right before them, he transformed into a large red dragon that was befitting the title he bore: Dracula! Chiyuki seemed slightly disturbed by an entity entering her and blinked in confusion at the dragon that stood in front of her. Ryuu sighed, blinked at Dracula and transformed as well, cat ears and a cat tail, with large, demonic wings, his hair turned a light brown and his eyes a light green. On his right hand, he had a leathery claw, similar to a dragon's. Keelin stared at Dracula and said, "Why are you resisting me? I know you want to listen. You can hear you own mother's voice in my voice, do you dare ignore your mother who you admire and want in this world again so much?"

He roared in pain, not only from the force trying to make him obey, but also in confusion that this...whatever she was...was speaking with Teresa's voice, trying to bring him in subjection, and yet at the same time, wanted to destroy him. He ground his claws into the stones of the floor and said, "NO! YOU WERE THE FOOL THAT PUT THE MARK OF THE VAGABOND ON ME, ALLOWING ME TO BE RULER OF ALL! I SHALL HAVE NO OTHERS BEFORE ME!"

Mina shouted, "He deserves no mercy! KILL HIM!" and the others began to advance. However, he inhaled, and then let out a large fireball. It did not matter to him if any of his minions were killed. He could always make more, and he could take some of the Selibri spawn with them. He always thought they were foolish for seeking some kind of vampire salvation, and now they were going to pay for resisting him. They were going to see him in his fullest wrath. Keelin grinned and advanced on him, Ryuu right behind her, all of them on and attacking Vlad. Ryuu didn't have his feet on the ground, his wings carrying him, his tail was twitching back and forth irritably and his dragon claw hand was obviously his main weapon, he would swing with that. Keelin would strike like normal, only every time she struck, it was three times the amount of force it should have been. The others joined in, but Mina was busying herself with attacking the minions, and not her grandfather. Meanwhile, though he was swinging and swiping, they were making contact, and hard enough to knock him off his feet. However, it did not seem to be doing any damage, due to the scales. With every rocketing breath, another few Selibri died. With every passing moment, he was becoming less rational, and more of a ravenous animal. Ren tried an attack, but he was flung hard into the wall. That was it for Anjou. She tried to do a sneak attack, but the swipe of his tail hit her and she was flung into the wall with more force than her brother had been. Karin and Jean-Claude saw that and went three shades beyond ballistic. Keelin glanced over at Anjou and back at Vlad. "_Dragons...the underscales are softer right?_" asked Ai.

"_Last I heard._" responded Teresa.

Thus, Keelin started trying to get his underbelly, seeing if it were true. Mina rushed over to Anjou, but, as it was with Karin not too many weeks before, the rage and tremendous pain forced a transformation in her. What now stood in her place was an armored warrior with great dove wings on her back, still bearing her black, dragon-headed katana. Meanwhile, Vlad saw what the child had in mind and kept hopping back. Mina said, "Because of my lineage, I am mentally prevented from destroying him. If I try, my body will lock up. You shall have to do it, and Keelin has the right idea. Aid her!"

With that, Karin, Jean-Claude, and Anjou all managed to get a hold of a limb to try to turn him over. As they struggled, Ren had come to and gained the remaining limb. Vlad was roaring in rage now, spitting flame in random directions. Mina shouted, "KEELIN, NOW!"

When they told her, Keelin struck, deadly, and precise. A blow right to were his heart was. Keelin held the blade in his chest till she was well sure he was dead. As this happened, he let out a death throe, and began to shrink back, saying, "Mother, my Teresa, why? WHY? WHY GOD? YOU TOOK MY WIFE AFTER ALL MY SERVICE TO YOU! YOU TOOK MY MORTALITY AND CURSED ME, AND NOW THIS TREACHERY! I HATE YOU GOD, I DESPISE YOU!"

He didn't turn to ash right away, but he reverted to himself, and then he began to age rapidly, quickly becoming an old man, an ancient man, and finally, turned into a graying corpse that began to disintegrate into dust. Within ten minutes, the son of the dragon was no more. When the last bits drifted away, all the fighters in the room suddenly stopped and sat in a daze. Mina, (because she did not want anyone else other than the principal ones to know that this was her true form,) reverted back to herself, grabbed some scraps of cloth and wound them around herself. She walked up to Keelin and said, "Come, gather the other royalty, for we must now put them under our subjection."

All the others began to revert back as this was happening, and then suddenly realizing that they had all ripped out of their clothes, and started to look for any scraps they could put about themselves. Keelin nodded and followed Mina. Ryuu reverted back and glanced around, realized he was naked and glanced around for clothes. As they approached the dazed undead, Mina could not help but chuckle at everyone's modesty. Keelin glanced up at Mina and her chuckling, looking puzzled by it. Mina then said, "We can eventually loosen them from their inhibitions."

She then approached the former minions of Vlad with Keelin, Sheila, and Mickey, and said, "Stand forth! Come forward, for, if ye seek a new master, we now stand before you. If ye be willing, bow before us and acknowledge your loyalty to the new paradigm—the new royalty!"

Jean-Claude watched her, as did Karin and the others, and he stood in great awe of her. They had not known how to take her, but now, the only thing they could feel for her was love. As the undead with the Selibri took a knee before them, the others came around and knelt before her as well. She cocked her head at Jean-Claude and said, "You would grant me your loyalty? Do you all?"

Karin spoke as they looked at her in awe, and said, "Greatness stands before us; how can we do anything more?"

Jean-Claude said, "My life for yours! My dream is my reality...I love you!"

He then threw himself at her feet, crying. Ryuu sighed and looked to Keelin, who looked extremely confused. Chiyuki saw Jean-Claude's reaction and turned to Mina and bowed, saying, "I grant my loyalty, my life, and anything within my power to give."

She smiled and nodded, saying, "Your days of wandering are over. Wherever you go, you shall always find safety with me. Bear the child, and bring her up right. If everything else fails, she will be the one who shall take over with her sister, (putting a hand on Keelin's head.) No more do you have to fear. Kneel before me with your husband."

She then pulled out her rapier—the royal blade—and smiled. Chiyuki and Ren both kneeled.

Keelin however stepped out of the way, away from Mina's hand. Keelin's confusion was caused by a conflicting nature inside her...she could hear Teresa and Ai saying to be careful, though they both said it in different ways that confused and conflicted the small girl. It was almost like she was a wanderer herself, but having never been cursed. She could feel it though, the desire to live and move on, to not be bound, but she could also feel how much responsibility she had to carry with her and this was what confused her so much. "I dub the lord and lady Makka: you shall always have a mansion on the Bund awaiting you, even if you wish time away from it, even if for years," said Mina, "Listen people and know: she is under my care. An attack on her is the same as an attack on me, and the same consequences shall befall the attacker!"

She looked at Jean-Claude and said, "The knighthood I bestowed on you normally goes to only the Beowulf, but because of what you have done for all your kind, I shall now make it official, seeing that we are in the throne room. I dub thee Sir Jean-Claude, Knight of the Crown and Blade, and the Queen's left hand. The right is reserved for another when he returns from his training—you must understand."

He took her hand and kissed it, still in tears. She then looked at Keelin and knelt to look at her eye to eye, smiling gently, and said, "Dear child, why do you fear? I shall never harm you, and I shall always love you. You have a power as Golconda far beyond normal vampires, and even your fellow Selibri. There are many hurting souls amongst our kind, and you can be that healing salve. I want to help them as well. Help me help them. Would you care to 'dance' with me in this the Selibri's waltz?"

With that, she extended her hand to Keelin. Keelin lowered her eyes slightly, bit back and fought back against her nature to stay away from things like this. While Teresa and Ai were telling her not to, she took Mina's hand that had been offered out to her and smiled. Mina gently took it, smiled and caressed her face. "Thank you, child," she said.

She then stood up and said, "Ryuu, it is always your option to do as you wish. What role would you care to play in all this?"

"I'm where ever Keelin wants me," he said, "Whatever she choices I follow, so in all technical, I follow you now."

"Then it shall be officially decreed: once the Bund is in operation, the living vampires shall be the eyes and ears of the kingdom throughout the world. They shall police up any who would stand in the way of peace, and be the only who have the right to come and go from the Bund as they please, though they have the right to live there as they choose. They are pure bloods, so this is not to be questioned. My word is final on it! We enter a new world—the Dream shall become the Reality. In three days' time, it shall be my coronation, and all the royalty of the living vampires shall have their titles recognized throughout the world of the night. I now declare a holiday! This is our year of jubilee: let joy be unconfined!"

All in the room started to cheer, and Ren asked Chiyuki, "So, do you want to live on the Bund? It shall be right off of Tokyo."

Chiyuki sighed, pondering the offer. "Living there would be nice, but I'm not sure...its right next to Japan...and..." she sighed dreamily and living near Japan again.

"Then I'll decide," Ren said, "We're going to live there once it is established. It will be close to home. I will get to see my new kid brother there: James. Mother and father decided on another one; they figured, 'Why not?'"

Chiyuki nodded and said, "Okay," as they kissed and embraced happily. Jean-Claude then asked Karin, "So, what do you think?"

She smiled and said, "Since I've lived there, I'm a New York City girl now: this place is a bit too quiet for me!"

8


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Three days had passed, and not only did as many important vampires arrive, but the entirety of the Clan as well. Many vampires not in the know were disturbed that there were humans amongst them, but once the Queen both stated that they were her personal guests, and that they were off limits to anyone, they backed off. The only ones that seemed to have any major agitation were the rulers of the three noble houses in Eurasia, not liking the fact that there was now more royalty with which to compete. All the ladies were in ball gowns, while the men were in tuxedos. Jean-Claude, however, was wearing the uniform normally reserved for the Beowulf, which was a gray, high collar, side button jacket with thick black leather belt, gray knickers, black calf boots, white gloves, a white lace ascot, and steel shoulder plates, one of which was covered by a red side cloak. All of it was marked with a red trim, and he had his trusty saber at his side. There were six chairs with carrying poles, and it was to be that the new nobles were to be carried in by order of rank: the Queen, Sophia—empress of the living vampires, Sheila, Mickey, Kannon, and Keelin. The families of them were to walk behind. The girls were wearing silver sequined straight robes with tiaras marking their royalty, while Mickey wore a silver sequined version of the outfit Jean-Claude wore, and a brass band around his forehead, with a hole left for the third eye should he need to open it. Chiyuki was wearing a strapless combination bodice and red gown, her hair styled to its finest. The curator for the event started to clap their hands, saying, "Places everyone!"

Ren picked up Keelin and sat her in the chair and said, "Wow! Look at my little girl!" as four Beowulf took their positions on the chair poles. Karin was taking a position on Kannon's chair, as Jean-Claude had the privilege to carry the soon to be crowned queen. Ren said, "How's my brave girl?"

Keelin blushed and whispered to him, "S-Scared."

He smiled at her and said, "You're going to be okay. Mommy and I will be right behind you."

Romulus, (on her right,) said, "Fear not, grand duchess, for you are in safe and strong hands with us. Just go out and enjoy this, because all this is for you! Just smile and be yourself."

Chiyuki nodded, blushing and glancing around slightly. Wolfgang then said, "Beowulf, ready...lift!"

With that, the six chairs were lifted from the ground and the poles were now on the shoulders of the men, (and Karin,) carrying them. Keelin blinking in surprised at suddenly being lifted, but otherwise, tried not to move around too much. They would enter in reverse order—from lowest in rank to highest. Since Keelin was the newest, she would be first. The sound of rolling drums could be heard, as Anjou conducted the overture of _Music for the Royal Fireworks._ The men took slow and deliberate steps, pointing their legs at a 45 degree angle with each step called the Queen Anne step. Keelin blinked in confusion but stayed still till she was told to move. The herald announced, "Now entering: the sovereign princess, her grace, the lovely Grand Duchess Keelin Makka."

Everyone now looked to see her being marched in, as the herald announced, "Now entering, the noble princess, the lovely Grand Duchess Kannon Usui."

The witnesses were muttering in hushed tones, making mention of how good they looked, and how natural the seemed in those positions. There were stories about how they put their lives on the line for the new queen and her people, and they commented on how brave a little girl she must be. The procession went on as they entered the grand hall deep within the hillside. It was a huge dome, with people sitting in the balconies, and the VIPs sitting on the marbled chess patterned floor, with a long red carpet to the throne platform. It was cavernous, but beautiful, making the music that much more regal. As each one was announced there was applause as the people stood to greet their entrance. Keelin only blushed slightly and stayed still, glancing over her shoulder to watch Kannon and the rest of them walking in and look for her Mother and Father, to try to pinpoint them in the crowd. There were a few chuckles and a "that's so cute!" look on some of the ladies faces as she did this. Kannon was beaming as Karin was on her right hand. Her mother and father were now making their way to specially designated seats near the coronation area and their thrones. The only people there NOT seeming to like the affair were heads of the three noble clans, who watched them with a sense of disgust: a scruffy haired and bearded Russian, a handsome German with an eye patch, and a weird looking Chinese fellow who kept half of his face covered with a fan. However, her father was beaming and smiled as he looked at her with the rest of the Marker family—including Elda, who just could not pass this up, and Elga, not one for such formal affairs, but happy to see her aunt after all these years. Finally, as Keelin was halfway down the carpet, it was announced, "Now entering: her royal highness and rightful heir to the throne, the resplendent Mina Tepes."

Everyone in the room that was standing now took a knee; save for the three nobles who did not at first, but then reluctantly did so. Ryuu, before all the bowing had been watching the people who were seemingly not the happiest campers in the room, and wanting to try to figure out why, so he had been inquiring about the nasty look they had on their face. One leaned into him and whispered, "They don't like her posturing, especially with all of our hope riding in those chairs. In truth, they all want to control the show, and they think that, if they get her to wife, they control it all, and can wipe out the other two. They still want to keep to ancient ways and believe that the ancient pact that the bloodline of the pure bloods can only be preserved through them. Looking at those kids...well...I just can't believe that anymore. What they truly fear is becoming relics and forgotten. Humph! Are they going to be in for a surprise!"

"Hmm..." Ryuu said, thoughtfully.

The noble from Germany, Lord Rozenmann, (distinguished by the eye patch,) spotted Ryuu nearby, and was shaken when he had learned his former name. He gave him a sideward glance out of the corner of his good eye, and then snapped his head back around to the advancing chairs. Ryuu raised an eyebrow, and grinned a Chiyuki style grin from ear to ear. Then he started openly staring at Lord Rozenmann, trying to make him squirm in his seat. Rozenmann looked ready to say something, but the chairs had just arrived at the foot of the stairs up to the throne. Quickly, Nelly came up to help Keelin with her train so she could walk with ease as did the other servants. Ryuu rolled his eyes and watched Keelin carefully, watched as she took her place and walked, and even though she was embarrassed by the attention, she seemed the have some sort of built in grace that made her walk like something out of a book. Nelly, (the shy and bubbly one,) said, "Your Grace, you walk so beautifully! You could be a ballerina!"

Keelin blushed, at her complement, and at the way she addressed her. "U-Um...Thank you?" she responded back.

Nelly said timidly as she spread her train on the throne so she could sit comfortably, "You seem as scared as I do!"

"Yeah," Keelin said, sitting down, "I'm not comfortable with being in the attention like this, not after I spent so long trying to stay away from attention."

"You have nothing to fear now," said Nelly, all happy, "They all love you! Here, we all accept you for who you are, as you are. Remember: my name is Nelly, and I will always be there to take care of whatever you and your family needs!"

Keelin nodded, and glanced over at Ryuu, who blinked and stared at her, then smiled softly.

Once the new queen sat, a drum roll was played and continued as the trumpets sounded and a fanfare blared. The new queen had her tiara, but it was removed and a pillow was brought up with a proper crown. One Beowulf took it off and held it over her head as the herald announced, "Princess Mina Tepes, rightful heir to the throne of the Night, is now our only rightful liege lady, queen, and defender of the night, Queen Mina the First!"

The brass then began to sound triumphant tunes in minor keys as the crown was slowly placed on her head, and a scepter in her arm, and Anjou was now on the pipe organ playing some soaring and triumphal chords as the room thundered with cheers, except for the three nobles. Anjou then started to play as everyone broke into "God Save the Queen."

Ryuu pulled something that seemed to be a small triangular shaped, folded piece of paper and flicked it at one of the nobles. Then he went back to singing and appearing innocent. Ivanovic, (the Russian noble,) reacted at the hit, caught the paper, and looked for what suicidal idiot would have done that as he glanced at what had hit him. It was just a folded piece of paper in a triangular shape. Mina extended her scepter and bade everyone sit, and they did so. She then spoke, "A new paradigm is filling the world. As we know, this world is shrinking faster and faster. It is becoming harder and harder to maintain the status quo. I had wanted to see a world where we can live in peace, and make the humans understand that we pose them no threat—no will to conquer the world."

Rozenmann then muttered to himself, "You more think you can rule without us, silly girl."

She continued, "I had ideas of how it was to be done, but there was one brave one—one who you, at one time, would have cast out of your midst as a mistake or an abomination. Despite the hatred toward him, he chose to turn it into love and a lust for justice. Because of that, and because of what he is, he was able to reach out to the world of the day in ways that we could have only dreamed about. He had a dream, and that dream caused peace and justice to fall, not only in the world of the day, but in the night as well."

A light now fell on Jean-Claude—something he did not expect—and she said, "He wears the uniform of the knight, and one that, until now, only the Beowulf have had the privilege to wear. Because of his endless service, he has earned the right to wear it. Because of him, there are now humans amongst you that do not look down upon you as monsters, but see you as equals and friends. I have come to learn that he has a motto that should be learned and adhered to by all: Fear is ignorance in a state of panic. He removed the fear in them by removing their ignorance. He has given us a formula that we can all learn from and be built upon. He lost his family to the power hungry and greedy, but the powers that be decreed that he would gain a new one. The one with the humans became his first family. This family—this Clan—has set the standard for all of us. He also saw fit to bless him with a physical family when there was no way that he should have been able to have one. Two of them sit here with me."

The lights spread more to illuminate the kids, and she said, "Will the families of these children please stand."

Lord Ivanovic began to grind his teeth, saying, "What a power play! She flaunts them like she can just change how things have been done for centuries. Does she really think she can continue the bloodline through those three-eyed freaks?"

She then said, "These are the ones who shall continue on if something should happen to the line. First, Grand Duchess Keelin the Compassionate, mistress of the Selibri, and deliveress of lost undead. Then, Grand Duchess Kannon the Jovial: mistress of the fangless and their lady high protector. Then, Grand Duke Michael the Just: lord high protector of the wronged and their avenger of blood; then, Grand Duchess Sheila the Giving, mistress the needs of all the orphans and widows of our realm. Finally, she is the ruler of the living vampires, Empress Sophia the First—Sophia the Wise. Further, her authority runs second only to my own, and to defy her is to defy me, and only I can override her."

There was much in the way of whispering and muttering amongst those that had not heard of her, but the Clan was filling them in, and applause started slowly, and then picked up to a cacophonous ovation. However, three did not stand at first, but then were up like a shot, and then standing on the carpet before the platform, saying, "YOU DARE USURP US!"

Before they could blink, they all found a saber pointed at them from this previously announced knight, and he thundered, "STAND DOWN! YOU ARE OUT OF ORDER!"

Suddenly, two was pointed at them, one from Ryuu as well, "This is a very pretty ceremony; I'd like to see the end of it if you please."

To prove his point, the sword point was pressed closer, "And if you dare threaten any of the royalty ever again, you'll be dead before you can take your next breath."

The gasps and sounds of shock in the hall were widespread, everyone muttering and pointing fingers. No one ever knew that a dhampir could move like that, nor did they ever expect..._him_...to show up. Kannon looked scared, but the twins sat there with a determined look, well knowing that of which their father was capable. Sophia just sat there with a knowing look, while Mina looked over the two at the three with a big grin and a furrowed brow. "Gentlemen," she said, "You have something to say?"

They just stood there silent, but Lord Li just giggled and brought down his fan revealing an overly wide mouth and a smile filled with pointed teeth. He then said, "This round is yours, but the war isn't over...wife-to-be!"

Jean-Claude couldn't help himself and said, "Man, you're so ugly you could be a modern art masterpiece!"

"We don't have to tolerate this!" muttered Lord Ivanovic, to which Jean-Claude said, "I don't think you have a choice. How tall are you?"

He didn't have any idea why he asked, and muttered confused, "Um...1.8 meters."

"Oh really?" answered Jean-Claude, "I did not know they could stack manure that high!"

He started to become enraged, but Jean-Claude's saber joined Ryuu's blade, and he said, "Gentlemen—and I do use that term loosely—either sit down, behave yourselves, and enjoy the show, or leave."

They started to storm out as Rozenmann said, "You will be hearing from us!"

"Don't let the door hit ya where the good Lord split ya," said Jean-Claude defiantly as he tapped Ryuu's blade and then sheathed his own. He turned about bowing and said, "My apologies, your majesty. Please continue."

Ryuu sheathed his blade as nodded at Jean-Claude in acknowledgement, and glanced up at Mina, the look he gave her said more than his words ever could. That he would protect her, and anything she stood for. Though it was all elaborately for Keelin's sake, he'd still protect them all. "And now, I, as ruler of half the world, (referring to the world of the night,) declare this a national holiday, and a day of amnesty. Everyone gets a clean slate!"

Thunderous and deafening cheers peeled throughout the hall, and she then said, "Now, go celebrate—all of you—and join us for the grand feast!"

More applause hit, as Nelly came up to Keelin and said, "And now, your grace, we shall take you in the chair to the banquet and your seat of honor. Please stand and we shall seat you again in your gondola."

The other royalty was taking their places, with Mina at the head this time. Keelin nodded and stood like she was told, glancing at Ryuu and smiling at him.

Everyone took their places as they were carried out to Purcell's Trumpet Tune and Aire—a lighter tune, and a tune that marked a win for their kind. At this, the families were allowed to walk alongside the chairs. Yuriya walked alongside the twins, gushing over them, while Kenta and Fumio were by Kannon, who could not resist bending over and planting several kisses on daddy, partly because she loved him, and partly because Karin was too busy holding the chair to stop her. Hondo and Innocent were radiant as they walked by their daughter. She regally smiled and took their hands as they walked. As they did, a ten year-old black haired, semi-Asian boy waved frantically at Mina who got a whole lot of little girl in her at that moment, waved at him, and then smiled as she chewed on her forefinger. Chiyuki was walking along side Keelin, smiling proudly, but with a lost, almost sad look on her face. Keelin blinked and glanced over at her, and went wide-eyed at her sudden, perfect understanding of her. "Okaa-san…you don't have to worry about me, not like you are now. Something changed today. It was for the better, all of us can live happily now," she said, smiling brightly at her Mom.

Chiyuki glanced away and bit back her lip to keep from crying.

As they headed to the banquet hall, the end of the ceremony seemed to mark the end of an era. It was an end of fear, at least fear of one kind. It also seemed to mark and entry into the unknown, not quite knowing what the future held. However, not knowing the future was actually an improvement, because, the way it was before, it seemed that all was just waiting for the inevitable. Now, the unknown, though it could end badly, also had the mark of hope for the first time, and that was better than what they had. The Dream had become the Reality. As they sat to dine, Karin took a moment to look at Mina and said to her, "Welcome to the family."

The End.

3


End file.
